Road Trip
by nounette86
Summary: Suite du 8x08 - Contraints de cacher leur relation à leurs proches et amis, Castle et Beckett mettent en place un stratagème pour vivre un réveillon en amoureux lors d'une escapade impromptue. Mais rien n'est jamais simple, chez les Castle ...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic que je débute, et qui n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire habituelle. Ce ne sera pas très long (enfin je crois!), quelques chapitres. L'histoire est à inclure en saison 8, après le 8x08 précisément.  
Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas fini et n'arrête pas "Toute première fois" pour autant J'attends de voir si cela vous plaît suffisamment pour mener les deux histoires de front ! Voilà, c'est parti !

 **« Road trip »**

 _Mercredi 30 décembre 2015_

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 17 h._

Assise derrière son bureau, Beckett essayait de se concentrer sur les rapports d'enquête qu'elle devait relire et signer. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle avait l'impression que la pile de documents ne diminuait pas. La paperasse. Et encore la paperasse. Le pire aspect de ses nouvelles fonctions sans doute. Elle avait vu tant de fois Gates, et Montgomery avant elle, passer des heures à remplir des formulaires, signer des courriers, valider des rapports. Parfois jusque tard le soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et que la plupart des hommes avaient quitté le poste. Parfois très tôt le matin, seuls dans le silence du commissariat. C'était maintenant son tour, et cela la rebutait tellement qu'elle avait tendance à repousser pour la fin de journée cette tâche rébarbative. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était son travail. Elle ne pouvait y couper. Elle lisait donc, presque machinalement, signait, comme par automatisme, tandis que ses pensées divaguaient vers ce qui la tracassait ces jours-ci. Rick lui manquait.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés, juste tous les deux, dans l'intimité. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé son mari, mise à part la fois où il lui avait volé un baiser trois jours plus tôt dans la salle de pause après une de leur énième fausse dispute. Des jours sans pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Des jours sans pouvoir sentir la force de son étreinte rassurante, aimante. La caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne, gourmande, aguicheuse, sensuelle. La tendresse de ses mains sur sa peau, douces, fortes, apaisantes. Ni entendre le son de ses rires, joyeux, le récit de ses bêtises enfantines, le chuchotement de ses mots d'amour. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Mais la situation était compliquée. Si compliquée.

Certes, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, ils avaient repris leur relation, ils n'étaient plus « en pause ». En retrouvant Rick, en revenant vers lui, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre, de retrouver sa raison d'être, son bonheur quotidien. Le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'était estompé, sans disparaître totalement, et elle avait vu, soulagée, le chagrin et l'incompréhension quitter les yeux de son mari. Mais leur vie de couple n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait été. De ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Désormais, ils se voyaient en cachette, discrètement, à l'abri des regards, pour tenter d'atténuer le danger qui planait sur eux, et de minimiser les risques. Etre ensemble en faisant croire qu'ils ne l'étaient plus. C'était le stratagème qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était à la fois tellement bon après des mois passés loin l'un de l'autre, et tellement frustrant. Le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient très tard le soir, au loft, ou au bureau de Castle, ayant fait de sa pièce secrète le cocon de tous les plaisirs qu'ils pouvaient partager ensemble : faire l'amour, dîner, rire, discuter de tout, de rien. S'aimer simplement. Ils usaient de tous les subterfuges pour être le plus discrets possible.

Personne ne devait savoir. Ni les gars, ni Lanie, ni même Martha, Jim et Alexis. Moins leurs proches étaient au courant, plus les risques étaient limités. Chaque moment passé ensemble était alors comme un instant hors du temps, une petite bulle de plaisir, de tendresse, d'amour qui les aidait à affronter leur quotidien, séparément. Mais se retrouver, pour se quitter à chaque fois était un déchirement, et comme un rappel de la cruelle réalité. Tant que Locksat n'était pas identifié, tant qu'il n'avait pas été mis un terme à ses agissements, leur relation devait rester secrète.

D'un côté, c'était excitant. Jouer à se quereller, se disputer publiquement pour mieux se retrouver dans l'intimité, en cachette. Partager un secret dont seuls ils avaient connaissance les rapprochaient plus encore, les unissaient au-delà de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ils s'efforçaient de prendre la situation comme un jeu, d'en rire plutôt que de s'appesantir sur le côté douloureux de cette séparation. Mais depuis dix jours, la situation était devenue encore plus compliquée à gérer. Alexis était revenue s'installer temporairement au loft. Elle qui avait trouvé un logement il y a peu avait décidé que son appartement était finalement trop lugubre, et en cherchait un nouveau. Dans l'attente d'avoir un « coup de cœur » pour le studio de ses rêves, elle était donc revenue vivre chez son père. Rick ne voyait pas comment dire à sa fille que sa présence au loft n'était pas forcément bienvenue, et il était désormais impossible pour eux de s'y retrouver. De plus, Alexis et Hayley prenaient plaisir à multiplier les heures supplémentaires, travaillant au bureau de Castle jusque tard le soir, ce qui rendait de plus en plus difficiles leurs retrouvailles secrètes. De son côté, elle aurait pu suggérer à Rick de la rejoindre dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'elle louait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le loft. Mais c'était risqué. Vikram débarquait parfois à l'improviste pour travailler sur l'affaire Locksat, et elle ne l'avait pas encore informé qu'elle avait repris une relation normale avec son mari. Elle hésitait encore à le faire.

Comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur eux, les circonstances faisaient donc qu'elle n'avait croisé Rick qu'une fois cette semaine. De son côté, lui ne pouvait pas constamment se retrouver mêlé aux enquêtes du 12ème District, ni toujours venir en aide aux gars, dans la mesure où, officiellement, il était censé être en froid avec le Capitaine. Juste une fois, elle l'avait croisé, alors qu'il avait prétexté venir apporter des documents à Ryan et Esposito. Leur entrevue, en salle de pause, avait donné lieu à une de leur énième petite scène de dispute, puis discrètement, porte close, à l'abri des regards, Castle avait pris le risque de l'embrasser. Leur seul baiser de la semaine. Tendre et doux. Et tellement bon tant il avait le goût de l'interdit. C'était il y avait trois jours, et cela lui paraissait une éternité. Le téléphone, leurs appels, leurs échanges de messages, ne parvenaient pas à combler le manque qu'elle ressentait un peu plus chaque jour, loin de lui.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé d'écrire, et de signer le rapport d'enquête sous son stylo, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Elle soupira, et son regard se perdit sur le métal argenté de son alliance. Elle l'effleura du bout du doigt, délicatement, comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Rick lui manquait. Son mari lui manquait. Se passer de lui ainsi était insoutenable. Elle s'était contrainte à le faire pendant des semaines déjà, mais depuis que leur relation avait repris un cours normal, du moins dans le secret de leurs petits cocons, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait compris. Elle avait réalisé à quel point il lui était indispensable. Elle le savait sans doute déjà. Mais jamais elle n'en avait pris conscience autant que pendant ces mois où elle avait été privée de ses étreintes, ses baisers, ses sourires, ses discussions, ses bêtises et lubies. De sa présence simplement. Aujourd'hui, peu importait la situation, c'était trop difficile. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'ils se retrouvent rapidement, où elle allait perdre la tête.

En attendant, elle avait besoin de l'entendre là-maintenant, pour rien, juste entendre le son de sa voix. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour se saisir du téléphone prépayé qui lui servait à communiquer le plus discrètement possible avec Rick, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan, par l'arrivée d'un officier qui frappa à la porte, entrouverte.

\- Capitaine ? fit-il poliment.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle, d'une voix ferme mais sympathique.

\- Un télégramme vient d'arriver pour vous, expliqua-t-il, en avançant vers son bureau, une petite enveloppe à la main.

\- Un télégramme ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant qui envoyait encore des télégrammes de nos jours.

\- Oui. Un coursier l'a déposé, répondit l'officier en lui tendant la lettre.

\- Bien. Merci.

Elle scruta la petite enveloppe, alors que l'officier quittait son bureau, puis la fit tourner entre ses doigts, pour y lire simplement : « Capitaine Beckett » et l'adresse du commissariat. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de sa vie un télégramme, et curieuse, déchira le papier, glissa la main dans la fente pour en extraire un simple feuillet de papier. Elle le déplia, et lut aussitôt les quelques lettres dactylographiées, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait l'origine de ce mystérieux télégramme : « Vera Mulqueen – Retrouvez-moi où le Papillon Bleu s'envole dans la nuit. 17h30. Joe Flynn ». Elle le relut encore, un large sourire illuminant maintenant son visage, heureuse de recevoir ce petit message au moment où justement elle pensait désespérément à lui.

Castle. Evidemment. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Amusée, et attendrie par sa ruse pour la joindre, elle s'étonna qu'il ne lui ait pas envoyé un message tout simplement. C'était tout Rick et son art de la mise en scène. Et dire qu'il niait avoir hérité des traits de caractère de sa mère. Pour certaines choses, il était vraiment son digne rejeton. Souriante, elle relut encore et encore les quelques mots, qui la ramenaient des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils avaient enquêté sur la disparition de ce collier, le Papillon Bleu. Rick lui avait expliqué qu'à l'époque il s'était vu dans la peau du détective privé, Joe Flynn, amoureux de la belle, Vera Mulqueen, qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sous ses traits, à elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur relation dans le secret et la clandestinité, ils étaient devenus Vera et Joe, dans leurs messages, leurs appels téléphoniques, afin d'essayer d'être le plus discrets possible. Cela les amusait aussi beaucoup, Castle surtout, de pimenter leurs retrouvailles d'un petit jeu de rôle. Le lieu « où le Papillon Bleu s'envole dans la nuit » était certainement ce petit restaurant, situé à quelques centaines de mètres du commissariat. Le soir, sur sa devanture, des néons en forme de papillon, s'illuminaient de bleu. Elle sourit, touchée par la poésie de la mise en scène de Rick.

Cessant enfin de rêvasser, sa lettre à la main, elle regarda l'heure, et hésita. Retrouver Rick « où le Papillon bleu s'envole dans la nuit », c'était le rejoindre dans un lieu public, et prendre un risque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'invitait à un rendez-vous secret, mais d'habitude, c'était dans l'intimité du loft ou du bureau, et l'obscurité de la nuit. Là, il ferait jour, il serait impossible de discuter discrètement. Ils devraient encore feindre d'être en froid. Alors pourquoi Rick lui donnait-il ce rendez-vous ? Qu'avait-il prévu ? Peu importe ce qu'il avait prévu. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui vole un baiser lui suffisait à cet instant, tant il lui manquait. Le voir, croiser son regard, même s'ils devaient se quereller pour donner le change. Au moins, elle serait près de lui. Quelques instants.

Elle se leva, attrapa son écharpe et son manteau, qu'elle enfila aussitôt, et quitta son bureau, croisant au passage Esposito dans le couloir.

\- Hey … Il y a un souci ? s'étonna ce dernier, surpris de la voir partir subitement et si pressée.

\- Non. Je m'absente une petite vingtaine de minutes …, répondit-elle, hésitante. Juste … j'ai une course à faire … une course urgente …

Dieu qu'elle ne savait pas jouer la comédie. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour mentir comme ça. Après chacune de leurs fausses querelles improvisées, quand ils se retrouvaient, Rick se moquait de son piètre jeu d'actrice. Il aurait été capable d'en rire des heures. Mais Esposito ne sembla pas se poser plus de questions que ça.

\- Ok. Monsieur Roberts va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, expliqua-t-il. On s'en charge avec Ryan ou bien … ?

\- Je m'en occupe à mon retour. Faites le patienter, ordonna-t-elle de son ton de Capitaine, à la fois ferme et cordial.

\- Ok, répondit-il, simplement, la regardant filer vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 17h._

Alexis faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant, quand enfin elle entendit Martha pousser la porte du loft, et la vit entrer.

\- Grand-mère, te voilà enfin …, lui fit-elle, comme soulagée.

\- J'ai fait le plus vite possible, trésor …, expliqua joyeusement Martha, retirant son manteau, puis son écharpe colorée. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette vendeuse me trouve une paire d'escarpins jaunes …, et ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que le jaune du foulard était plus ocre que doré et cela n'allait plus du tout … Toujours assortir le foulard aux chaussures, tu sais que c'est ma devise …

\- Grand-mère, l'interrompit Alexis pour faire cesser son bavardage enjoué, on a un problème …

\- Un souci avec ton père et Katherine ? demanda aussitôt Martha, d'un air soucieux.

\- Non …, enfin si …, enfin … je n'en sais rien, peut-être …. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir … Assis-toi …

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Martha, en venant s'installer dans le canapé, Alexis s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- J'ai trouvé un message sur le portable de Papa …, ce n'était pas volontaire … je précise …, expliqua-t-elle. Il était sous la douche ce matin, son téléphone a bipé plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu lui apporter, pensant que c'était urgent, et sans le vouloir, j'ai vu le dernier message … et …

\- Et quoi ?

\- C'était une certaine Vera …

\- Vera ? s'étonna Martha, réfléchissant pour déterminer si elle connaissait cette femme.

\- Oui, Vera. Et le message de cette Vera disait : « _Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit_ ».

\- Tu as dû rêver, trésor …, répondit aussitôt Martha, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Grand-mère, je n'ai pas rêvé …, insista Alexis, d'un air grave et sérieux. Papa a reçu un message d'une femme le remerciant pour la nuit passée.

\- C'est impossible que ce soit ce à quoi tu penses. Alexis, ton père a beaucoup de défauts, mais il ne tromperait jamais Katherine. Même s'ils sont séparés, elle est sa femme, et il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'elle lui revienne. Alors il y a sûrement une explication logique.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Alexis, dévisageant sa grand-mère, et cherchant à ce qu'elle la rassure.

\- Je l'ignore, trésor, avoua Martha.

\- Tu sais, comme moi, que Papa peut faire n'importe quoi quand il est malheureux …, lui fit remarquer Alexis. Moi qui pensais qu'après leur anniversaire de mariage, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre …

\- Le sexe ne résout pas tous les problèmes. Ton père et Katherine se sont retrouvés le temps d'une nuit, parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, mais … il y a un problème entre eux, j'ignore lequel, mais il y a toujours un problème.

\- Et si Papa faisait une bêtise, grand-mère ? S'il fréquentait vraiment cette femme ?

Martha ne répondit rien, réfléchissant un instant à la situation. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de l'attitude de son fils. Depuis l'anniversaire de mariage, la relation de Richard et Katherine avait changé. Avec Alexis, elle s'était d'abord enthousiasmée, heureuse d'apprendre que leur nuit d'anniversaire leur avait permis de se retrouver, et apparemment de se réconcilier. Richard semblait de nouveau joyeux et plein d'espoir. Mais il y avait eu ensuite cette dispute au poste, dont les gars leur avaient parlé. Ryan et Esposito ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était dit, mais la rumeur avait circulé selon laquelle Castle avait quitté le commissariat plus que fâché et attristé, et que Beckett n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et même qu'elle avait pleuré. Depuis, Richard ne voulait plus qu'on lui parle de sa séparation ou de l'éloignement de Katherine. Il était devenu secret, et refusait d'en discuter avec quiconque, disant qu'il maîtrisait la situation, et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait cessé de chercher à tout prix à se mêler des enquêtes du 12ème District, mais quand cela arrivait, s'il avait à croiser le chemin de sa femme, ces deux-là se querellaient. Martha avait bien tenté de lui donner des conseils, mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Il semblait faire bonne figure, et n'avait pas l'air totalement effondré pour autant. Depuis dix jours néanmoins, il errait comme une âme en peine au loft, traînant son ennui, ruminant le manque de sa femme. Alexis en était témoin, elle qui était revenue vivre ici, délaissant son appartement, pour pouvoir surveiller l'état moral de son père, et être là si besoin. Evidemment, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était là pour l'avoir à l'œil, et le pousser à garder le moral, parce qu'elle et sa grand-mère s'inquiétaient pour lui, avec cette séparation qui s'éternisait, et le silence dans lequel il s'enfermait.

\- Trésor, tu vis ici depuis dix jours, tu aurais vu s'il y avait une nouvelle femme dans la vie de ton père, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout le temps-là, grand-mère … Et il y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu discuter au téléphone, et rire …, parler doucement comme pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je pensais qu'il discutait avec Kate, et j'étais tellement contente.

\- Mais tu crois que c'était Vera ?

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, soupira Alexis. Papa aime tellement Kate. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ce message était celui d'une femme remerciant un homme pour du sexe …

\- Impossible, répondit Martha, catégorique. Alexis, ton père donnerait sa vie pour Katherine. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, ainsi.

\- Et si Slaughter lui avait donné un conseil de mec, du genre, un conseil bien stupide, tu vois ?

\- Slaughter ?

\- Oui, Papa ne fait que des bêtises quand il traîne avec lui … et il y a un mois, juste avant l'anniversaire de mariage, il a passé du temps avec lui, alors peut-être qu'il lui a suggéré de prendre du bon temps …

\- Tu veux dire que ce Slaughter aurait pu conseiller à ton père de coucher avec des femmes en attendant de récupérer la sienne ? résuma Martha.

\- Slaughter est bien assez stupide et primaire pour conseiller ce genre de choses ….

\- Et ton père assez intelligent et trop amoureux pour écouter pareille ineptie ! objecta Martha.

\- Papa est un homme, grand-mère … et … depuis des mois, Kate est partie. Depuis des mois, il est malheureux, et la situation n'évolue pas. Pire, elle s'aggrave …

\- Tu doutes de lui à ce point-là ? répondit Martha, dévisageant sa petite-fille, surprise et dépitée

\- Tu douterais aussi, grand-mère, si tu avais vu ce message … Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un, je n'ai pas lu les autres, mais il y avait d'autres messages de cette Vera.

Martha ne savait que penser. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Richard fasse bêtise pareille. Et pourtant, Alexis avait peut-être raison. Il était malheureux. Il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître de la situation. Et parfois, il pouvait aussi faire des bêtises. Elle devait agir, essayer de discuter avec lui.

\- Je vais lui parler, annonça Martha. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, dès qu'il rentre, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.

* * *

 _New-York, « là où le Papillon Bleu s'envole dans la nuit », 17h30_

Castle faisait les cent pas pour se réchauffer, patientant dans la contre-allée qui longeait le petit restaurant où sa femme devait le rejoindre. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, en cette fin d'après-midi de décembre, mais dans la pénombre, les petits néons bleutés des papillons clignotaient sur la devanture du restaurant. Il faisait froid, et le brouillard était descendu sur les rues de New-York. Le ciel s'était obscurcit et chargé de nuages. Peut-être neigerait-il. Il l'espérait. Il aimait la ville sous la neige. Jetant un œil au loin, vers la rue que Kate devrait emprunter, il observa un instant les alentours, les badauds se pressant comme pour éviter le froid, les taxis et livreurs qui filaient dans la vapeur nuageuse toujours plus dense du brouillard, les quelques officiers qui buvaient un café, une centaine de mètres plus loin, devant le Starbucks. Ici, dans l'étroite contre-allée qui séparait deux blocs, ils pourraient se retrouver discrètement, à l'abri des regards, pour quelques minutes.

Si elle avait bien eu son message, il n'avait aucun doute que Kate viendrait. Il savait combien elle se languissait de lui. Elle ne le lui disait pas vraiment, trop soucieuse de ne pas montrer à quel point la situation lui pesait, à quel point elle se sentait responsable aussi de tout cela. Mais il savait. Ses mots doux le soir au téléphone, ses petits messages au cours de la journée, ses appels impromptus, juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre, de savoir qu'il n'était pas loin, lui disaient qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et il avait besoin d'elle. Dix jours sans la prendre dans ses bras. C'était trop. Sans compter que cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés normalement. Pas pour le travail. Pas pour une enquête. Non. Juste normalement. Juste tous les deux. Sans avoir l'esprit accaparé par autre chose. Sans être préoccupés, tracassés. Malheureux ou morts d'angoisse. Des mois, oui. Depuis ce jour où Kate aurait dû vivre sa première journée en tant que Capitaine, ce jour où tout avait basculé, plus rien n'avait été normal. Fini les sorties ensemble, fini les nuits sans dormir à s'aimer sans retenue, les grasses matinées au chaud sous la couette, les déjeuners en amoureux ou les balades à Coney Island. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter simplement d'elle, de ce qu'elle était quand elle n'était pas flic. De sa femme, en toute simplicité. Fragile, belle, joyeuse et heureuse. Elle lui manquait. Elle était tout cela de nouveau, dans les moments d'intimité qu'ils partageaient, le plus possible, mais c'était si court, si fugace. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul quelques jours. Sans que rien ne vienne les interrompre. Sans devoir se cacher. Il voulait lui faire oublier le travail et la réalité de leur situation. Il voulait que l'un comme l'autre se rappellent que la vie c'était autre chose quand ils étaient ensemble. Lui rappeler pourquoi il l'aimait. Pourquoi elle l'aimait. Juste la retrouver. Comme avant. Quand tout allait bien. Quand ils étaient sereins et heureux.

Demain, on fêterait la nouvelle année, et c'était l'occasion qu'il avait choisi pour l'enlever. Enlever sa femme, oui. Par contre son gré, bien-sûr. Quoique l'idée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit. Mais non. L'enlever, et qu'elle en ait envie. Qu'elle accepte qu'il l'enlève et l'emmène loin d'ici, juste parce qu'elle en avait besoin, elle-aussi. Il devrait la convaincre. Il le savait. Elle était si inquiète, si torturée par toute cette affaire. Elle en parlait peu, fidèle à elle-même, soucieuse de ne pas l'angoisser, et de se montrer forte. Mais il la connaissait si bien. S'il l'avait appelée pour lui décrire son projet, il aurait eu du mal à la persuader de fuir New-York quelques jours. Mais face à lui, dans ses bras, elle ne pourrait résister à ce que lui disait son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait déjà dû marquer des points avec son petit télégramme. Le Papillon Bleu. Leur vieille enquête. Elle avait dû sourire. Il aurait aimé la voir ouvrir le courrier, rien que pour admirer son sourire. Juste la voir heureuse. Simplement heureuse.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, puis jeta un œil dans la rue par laquelle elle devrait arriver. Elle n'allait plus tarder. La rue était animée, malgré le froid et le brouillard. Il y avait du monde qui allait et venait. Il allait falloir être discret. Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout. Parfois, ils arrivaient à en rire ou à tourner la situation en dérision. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu pouvoir simplement prendre sa femme dans ses bras comme il en avait envie. Mais c'était trop près du poste. Et il y avait trop de monde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un officier ne les voit, ou qu'une rumeur de réconciliation ne fasse la une des journaux à scandales dès le lendemain. Certes, il n'était pas la cible favorite des paparazzis, mais il avait une certaine notoriété, suffisante pour qu'on s'intéressât aux aléas de sa vie sentimentale. Malheureusement.

Enfin, il la vit apparaître au loin. Il la contempla, captant chacun de ses gestes, de ses mouvements, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Sa démarche fière et assurée. Son allure gracile. Elle portait son long manteau gris, et son écharpe blanche enroulée autour de son cou. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux dénoués, qui ondulaient sur ses épaules au gré de ses mouvements. Plus elle approchait du restaurant, plus il voyait son visage. Elle était concentrée. Et soucieuse. Il sentait son regard qui observait les environs. Elle le cherchait, sans doute, mais scrutait aussi ce qui se passait autour d'eux, par crainte que quelqu'un ne l'observât ou ne la suive certainement.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur du restaurant, et ne l'avait toujours pas repéré, dissimulé dans la contre-allée, il recula pour s'enfoncer plus loin encore, derrière les lourdes bennes à ordures métalliques qui s'alignaient le long du mur. Il rit intérieurement, se disant que Kate allait trouver que la situation n'avait rien de romantique, et dans le même temps, se hâta de lui envoyer un message. « Dans la contre-allée », tapota-t-il rapidement. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il la vit apparaître, avançant vers le fond de l'allée. Elle se retourna, jetant un dernier regard vers la rue, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue s'engager dans la contre-allée. Et il vit un sourire illuminer son visage au moment où elle le découvrit, caché derrière la benne à ordures.

\- Hey …, sourit-elle, radieuse, alors que d'un geste, il passait son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Désolé pour les poub…., tenta-t-il d'expliquer aussitôt, interrompu par le baiser de Kate qui, sans perdre un instant, l'embrassa tendrement.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse, happant doucement ses lèvres toutes froides pour les réchauffer de la caresse de sa bouche. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, encore et encore, il enlaça ses épaules, alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui. Il l'étreignit plus fort encore, emporté par le plaisir de la retrouver, de goûter ses lèvres de nouveau, de sentir ce besoin qu'elle avait de lui. Caressant sa joue de sa main gantée, elle déposa des petits baisers souriant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai manqué …, sourit-il, content, contemplant cette petite lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de sa femme.

\- Tu crois ? le taquina-t-elle, jouant à effleurer son nez du sien.

\- Un petit peu, répondit-il, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, la regardant simplement, amoureusement.

Pendant un instant, elle ne dit rien, posant son front contre le sien, savourant le bien-être retrouvé dans les bras de son mari, son souffle chaud mêlé au sien, ses caresses dans ses cheveux et dans son dos.

\- L'idée du télégramme était adorable, mon cœur …, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait … Mode de communication romantique à souhait, et totalement anonyme, fit-il fier de son effet.

\- Oui … Mais comment as-tu fait pour ….

\- Secret professionnel, Capitaine …, l'interrompit-il, tout sourire.

Elle sourit, attendrie, sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, et l'embrassa de nouveau, soupirant de plaisir quand il se laissa aller à dévorer tendrement sa bouche. Emporté par la furieuse envie d'elle que déclenchaient leurs baisers, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses bras qui le serraient contre elle, toujours plus fort, il la fit pivoter, pour la plaquer doucement contre le mur. Elle se laissa entraîner dans un baiser plus passionné, sentant le désir s'intensifier aussitôt au fond de son ventre. Dieu que c'était bon d'avoir ainsi envie de son homme. Mais frustrant aussi.

Lentement, Rick cessa de l'embrasser, contraint de renoncer aux plus doux des plaisirs. Le temps était compté, et il devait lui parler.

\- On dirait que toi-aussi, je t'ai manqué, constata Kate, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse.

\- Un petit peu …, sourit-il, taquin.

Elle le contempla, amusée par son humour, et en même temps attendrie par ce manque évident qu'il avait d'elle, lui-aussi. Soutenant son regard, il vit un voile de sérieux venir soudain ternir ses yeux jusque-là joyeux.

\- Rick …, reprit-elle sérieusement. Ce n'est plus possible ainsi … Dix jours sans toi, ce n'est pas possible …

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il faut qu'on prenne le temps d'en discuter … et de trouver une solution.

\- Oui.

\- Mais en attendant, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose ..., commença-t-il, prêt à se lancer.

Elle le regarda, intriguée. Il avait l'air sérieux, et elle redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ou lui demander. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait s'en réjouir. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait peur désormais. Peur de le perdre. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur qu'il renonce à eux avant ces derniers mois. Qu'il la quitte. Mais elle l'avait vu malheureux comme jamais. Elle avait vu sa colère, sa douleur. Et aujourd'hui, même s'il lui avait promis de ne jamais perdre espoir, même si elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et ne pouvait vivre sans elle, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait peur que ce soit trop insupportable à vivre pour lui. Pour eux. C'était comme si cette histoire avait fait voler en éclat sa sérénité. Elle tentait de la reconstruire petit à petit, auprès de Rick. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle voulait retrouver ce sentiment de bien-être absolu, de plénitude, d'apaisement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il, gentiment, sentant qu'elle s'était tendue contre lui. C'est positif …

\- Ok, sourit-elle, rassurée.

\- Mais promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, ajouta-t-il. Et de ne pas dire non tout de suite …

\- Je vais essayer …

\- Bien. Alors, si tu es d'accord, tout à l'heure, à vingt et une heures précises, toi et moi, on part pour quelques jours, annonça-t-il, simplement. Je t'enlève.

\- Tu m'enlèves ? lui fit-elle, perplexe, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa proposition.

\- Oui.

\- Avec mon accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un enlèvement …, constata-t-elle, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux.

\- J'avais bien l'idée de t'enlever sans te demander ton autorisation, mais j'avais peur que la disparition du Capitaine du 12ème District ne fasse désordre !

Elle sourit, amusée. Quelle idée avait-il donc en tête ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi quelques jours, loin du poste, avec lui, alors que depuis des semaines, ils luttaient pour préserver le secret de leur relation.

\- Et où veux-tu m'enlever ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dis simplement oui, ce sera une surprise …

Elle ne savait que penser. Les surprises de Rick étaient toujours merveilleuses. Et vu ce qu'ils vivaient depuis des mois, elle ne demandait qu'à se laisser emporter par l'une de ces surprises, ou de ces idées saugrenues. Peu importe. Juste le suivre. N'importe où. Loin de tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas si simple.

\- Mon cœur … je ne peux pas partir comme ça …, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment, craignant de le vexer. Je n'ai pas de congés et … je suis Capitaine. Je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça …

\- Je sais bien, mais ça va s'arranger, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu fait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pas de panique, Capitaine, sourit-il. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais toi tu vas faire quelque chose …

\- Je crains le pire …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Explique juste au poste que tu dois t'absenter quelques jours parce que ton père est malade ….

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle, catégorique. C'est insensé …

\- Mais non ! C'est totalement crédible ! Qui va aller vérifier ?

\- Rick, je ne veux pas mentir à propos de la santé de mon père. C'est …

\- Il n'en saura rien …

\- Et je ne peux pas partir quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle. Pas comme ça, à l'improviste … J'ai des responsabilités ici …

\- Seulement jusqu'à samedi, expliqua-t-il, pour tenter de la convaincre. Deux jours. Je t'enlève deux jours.

\- Qui va gérer le poste en mon absence ? lui fit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait une réponse à lui donner.

\- Demande à Espo, non ? Avec Ryan, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller deux jours sans toi …

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-elle, en réfléchissant.

Rick semblait avoir tellement envie de l'enlever comme il disait. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de lui dire non. Elle en mourrait d'envie elle-aussi. La promesse de l'emmener loin d'ici, de n'être qu'avec lui, était la plus belle surprise qu'il pouvait lui faire aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire taire pour autant ses angoisses et la peur qui la rongeait depuis des mois.

\- Et si … je veux dire, si on nous voit ensemble …, reprit-elle.

\- Kate …, répondit-il, la regardant avec tendresse, comme pour la rassurer. On ne nous verra pas …

\- Ah oui ? Où veux-tu m'emmener pour en être si sûr ? sourit-elle. Sur Mars ?

\- En deux jours ce serait un peu court …, sourit-il à son tour.

Elle sourit, et il vit qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle hésitait entre son cœur et sa raison, ses angoisses les plus profondes.

\- On a besoin de ça, Kate, insista-t-il doucement. Regarde-nous … on en est à se donner des rendez-vous secrets derrière des bennes à ordures …. Dix jours que je n'avais pas pu te prendre dans mes bras.

\- Je sais, mon cœur … tu me manques … si tu savais comme tu me manques …, répondit-elle, tristement.

\- On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer ainsi …. Si on veut s'en sortir, on doit penser à nous. On doit préserver ce qui nous fait notre force, expliqua-t-il. Toi et moi. On en a besoin pour aller de l'avant.

Il avait raison. Il avait tellement raison. Comment pouvait-elle garder la tête hors de l'eau sans lui ? Son éloignement pendant des mois avait été un enfer à vivre. Ces dix derniers jours avaient été douloureux. Et après ? Combien de temps encore allaient-ils devoir se contenter de baisers volés et de coups de téléphone ? Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver vraiment. De fuir la réalité de la situation pour goûter de nouveau à la réalité de ce qu'ils partageaient avant. Simplement. Besoin de se parler aussi.

\- On ne peut pas cesser de vivre, Kate, continua Rick, alors qu'elle l'écoutait, sans le quitter des yeux. Je voudrais que pendant deux jours on oublie tout ça. Qu'on soit juste toi et moi, sans qu'on ait à se cacher … On part … On prend la route … c'est tout …

\- Mais où veux-tu aller ?

\- Laisse-moi te surprendre. Tu sais comme je suis doué …, sourit-il.

\- Que vas-tu dire à Martha et Alexis ?

\- Rien. J'ai le droit de partir deux jours sans leur dire où je vais.

\- Et Vikram … si …

\- On se fiche de Vikram, répondit-il en faisant la moue, tel un petit garçon. Dis-lui comme à tout le monde que ton père est malade.

Elle sourit, et doucement prit son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Ou bien … non ?… Oui ? demanda-t-il hésitant, se demandant la signification de son tendre baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _New-York, aux environs de 20h._

Sortant de la salle de bain, en sous-vêtements, Kate attrapa son jean posé sur le lit, pour l'enfiler. Elle passa ensuite un tee-shirt, puis le vieux pull de laine, qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui tenait si chaud. Rick lui avait dit de bien se couvrir. Il pourrait faire très froid là où il l'emmenait. Elle ignorait toujours où ils allaient, mais le savoir importait peu pour le moment. Elle voulait rêver, se laisser porter par les événements, se laisser surprendre. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus s'inquiéter. Juste profiter.

Elle n'était pourtant pas totalement sereine à l'idée de cette escapade romantique et secrète. Elle vivait depuis des mois maintenant avec cette angoisse qu'on découvre qu'elle enquêtait, et qu'on s'en prenne à son mari, à sa famille. Et puis elle avait dû mentir à Esposito et Ryan. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais c'était devenu une habitude, malheureusement. Elle se demandait s'ils avaient été dupes ou non. Ils avaient eu l'air de croire à ses explications, concernant son père, qui était malade, dans sa cabane dans les montagnes, et sur qui elle devait aller veiller, un jour ou deux. Ryan s'était même inquiété, et avait proposé de l'accompagner. Elle avait gentiment refusé sa proposition, et leur avait intimé de la joindre absolument en cas de problème. Au-delà du mensonge, elle avait l'impression de manquer à son devoir de Capitaine en feignant un problème familial pour échapper à ses obligations, et s'enfuir deux jours avec son mari. Mais être avec lui, le rendre heureux, voir sa joie et son sourire radieux quand elle avait accepté sa proposition n'avaient pas de prix. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait continuer à vivre. Et il le fallait où cette affaire la rongerait de l'intérieur, comme l'avait fait l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère des années plus tôt. Elle n'était plus la même qu'à cette époque. Elle avait appris à vivre de nouveau, à être heureuse, et le bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Rick était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Elle avait failli détruire tout cela, en lui cachant la vérité, en le fuyant, pour le protéger, mais en le fuyant malgré tout. Et aujourd'hui, elle savait que plus rien ne devait lui faire oublier sa priorité. Son unique priorité, quoi qu'il arrive. Rick, leur famille, leurs amis, et la vie qu'ils aimaient. Alors s'il fallait mentir, s'il fallait se cacher, ou partir comme une voleuse, elle était prête à le faire.

Songeuse, à la fois impatiente et pleine d'appréhension, elle s'assit au bord du lit, pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes et ses bottines. Puis, elle gagna de nouveau, la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre, afin de se coiffer et se maquiller. Pas trop. Juste un peu. Rick l'aimait simple et naturelle. Mais elle voulait dissimuler sa fatigue, conséquence des journées de travail harassantes, et des longues nuits sans sommeil qui s'accumulaient ces derniers temps. Elle dormait peu et mal, la plupart du temps. Sauf quand par chance, elle s'autorisait à passer une nuit entière dans les bras de Rick. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques temps.

Cette chambre d'hôtel, au confort simple et spartiate, était donc le théâtre de ses insomnies. Un lit, une simple armoire pour ses vêtements, un bureau, sa tablette et quelques livres posés sur la table de chevet. Le strict minimum. Elle n'avait finalement pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour vivre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'installer ici. Elle s'était refusée à personnaliser l'endroit. Ce n'était pas chez elle. Cela ne devait pas durer. Elle pensait que quelques semaines suffiraient. Mais voilà des mois qu'elle vivait ici désormais. Et pendant des mois, séparée de Rick, elle avait fui cette chambre, qui était pourtant son seul refuge. Elle n'y rentrait alors que pour essayer de dormir, très tard le soir, prolongeant les heures passées au commissariat ou dans la planque secrète dont Vikram et elle avaient fait leur quartier général. Le matin, elle ne s'y éternisait pas non plus. Juste le temps de prendre une douche, et, dès l'aube, elle partait, alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé pour aller déjeuner dans un café, à proximité, avant de rejoindre le poste. Le week-end, quand elle ne travaillait pas, ou n'enquêtait pas secrètement sur Locksat, elle fuyait aussi cette petite chambre qui lui rappelait trop combien sa vie n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Se retrouver confrontée avec elle-même, sa solitude, ses angoisses, était trop douloureux. Le manque de Rick était insupportable. Alors elle sortait. Elle marchait longuement dans les rues ou les parcs de la ville, elle allait au musée, passant des heures à admirer les œuvres qu'elle aimait. Elle courait aussi, ou allait boxer, taper dans le sac de sable pour se défouler, pour ne pas penser. Parfois, elle retrouvait Lanie pour faire du shopping, aller au restaurant, et se changer les idées. Essayer de survivre, comme elle le pouvait.

Mais depuis un mois, depuis qu'elle était revenue vers Rick, et qu'elle lui avait dit toute la vérité, tout avait changé. Et cette chambre n'était plus désormais le refuge qu'elle fuyait, mais le cocon où elle prenait plaisir à passer du temps. Parce que c'était ici qu'elle était le plus tranquille pour téléphoner à Rick. Leurs appels, chaque soir, chaque matin, étaient sa bouffée d'oxygène pour la journée, et son apaisement pour la nuit à venir. Ses week-end ne consistaient plus désormais en de longues errances solitaires dans les rues de New-York, à fuir son mal-être, mais en des rendez-vous secrets improvisés, et improbables avec Rick. La pièce secrète du bureau de Castle était le douillet cocon où ils s'enfermaient des heures durant pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Et quand elle retrouvait sa petite chambre, seule, loin de son homme, c'était désormais la tête emplie de doux souvenirs, le cœur apaisé par l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Seulement, depuis dix jours, le fragile équilibre qu'ils tentaient de préserver avait de nouveau volé en éclats. Et cela ne pourrait pas durer ainsi. En attendant, se refusant à réfléchir pour le moment, elle finit d'appliquer un soupçon de rose sur ses lèvres, avant d'attacher ses cheveux négligemment en un chignon. Elle fourra ensuite ses affaires de toilette, son maquillage dans une petite trousse, qu'elle enfouit au fond de son sac de voyage, posé sur le lit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire pour se saisir de quelques vêtements supplémentaires. Simples, pratiques, chauds et confortables. Elle ignorait où ils allaient, mais, la situation leur imposant la discrétion, elle se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas dans un des hôtels luxueux et paradisiaques où Castle aimait l'emmener habituellement. Elle ajouta néanmoins une petite robe à ses bagages, une paire de talons hauts, ainsi que quelques bijoux, juste au cas où elle soit amenée à sortir. Tout était possible avec Castle. Refermant son sac, prête à partir, elle hésita un instant. Elle était impatiente, toute aussi excitée que la première fois qu'ils étaient partis en week-end tous les deux, dans les _Hamptons_. A l'époque aussi, ils devaient mentir et se cacher. Mais le danger n'était pas le même.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père. Il l'appelait souvent ces derniers temps, et si le hasard faisait qu'il tentât de la joindre ce week-end et qu'il ne parvienne pas à le faire, faute de réseau ou pour une quelconque autre raison, il allait s'inquiéter. Il était déjà si soucieux de voir se prolonger cette séparation, de savoir sa fille seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel à se morfondre depuis des mois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se privait de son mari, de la vie qui la rendait heureuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi subitement, elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace. Et elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Les vagues explications qu'elle avait tenté de lui donner n'y avaient rien changé. Il avait peur pour elle, il souffrait de la voir souffrir, incapable de l'aider, trop pudique pour s'immiscer vraiment dans sa vie personnelle. Mais il appelait souvent, et s'assurait qu'elle allait le mieux possible. Elle se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter, parce qu'elle avait retrouvé son mari, et que désormais, ils iraient bien. C'était une torture de lui mentir, constamment, de feindre un mal-être qui avait disparu.

Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore quelques minutes devant elle, et s'assit au bord du lit, pour appeler son père. Il répondit aussitôt, sans doute aux aguets dès qu'il voyait qu'elle cherchait à le joindre.

\- Allo Katie ? lui fit-il d'une voix qu'elle sentit soucieuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait.

\- Bonsoir, Papa, répondit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop heureuse ni trop affligée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Ça va.

\- Bien, répondit-il, comme soulagé.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais m'absenter jusqu'à samedi, alors si tu n'arrives pas à me joindre, ne te fais pas de souci, ok ?

\- Ok. Tu pars pour le travail ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris vu qu'on était en pleine période de fêtes.

\- Non.

\- Tu t'es réconciliée avec Richard ? Vous partez tous les deux ? continua-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, Papa, répondit-elle, du ton le plus triste possible.

Ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité lui fit mal au cœur. Il aurait été si heureux et soulagé de savoir que la situation s'arrangeait. Mais avec Castle, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment, et de ne prendre aucun risque, même si cela leur pesait à tous les deux de mentir à leurs familles, leurs amis, et de devoir jouer la comédie, et mettre en scène un simulacre de relation conflictuelle.

\- Papa, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, un jour ou deux, tu comprends ? Loin de New-York …, du travail, de tout ça …

\- Tu es sûre ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu dîner ensemble pour le réveillon demain soir et …, je ne sais pas, juste passer un petit moment ensemble. Tu me dis toujours qu'on ne doit pas rester seuls à cette période de l'année.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les fêtes étaient une période douloureuse, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Rick, elle avait appris à apprécier de nouveau Noël, et fêter la nouvelle année. Et son père commençait à y prendre goût aussi, se mêlant à la famille qu'ils formaient tous désormais, avec Martha et Alexis. Plus que tout, elle détestait le savoir seul à cette période-là, et le voir s'isoler, se renfermer dans la tristesse inévitable qu'il ressentait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je sais, Papa, mais cette année c'est différent … et j'ai besoin de …

\- Katie … parle-moi, chérie. Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Essaie …, insista-t-il, gentiment.

\- Pas maintenant, Papa, ok ? répondit-elle, avec douceur, tentant de couper court à ce sujet de conversation.

\- Ok …, admit-il, d'un air las.

\- Papa, il y autre chose, continua-t-elle. Si jamais on t'appelle, ou bien …, je ne sais pas, j'ai dit aux gars au poste que tu étais malade et que j'allais veiller sur toi pendant ces deux jours.

Elle entendit son père rire au bout du téléphone, ce qui la surprit, mais la fit sourire.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle, d'une voix souriante.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu ne peux pas avoir dit ça !

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai …, lui fit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça me rappelle quand tu avais quinze ans et que tu avais écrit un mot dans ton carnet de liaison à notre place pour prévenir le lycée que tu n'irais pas en cours toute une journée car ta grand-mère était décédée …

\- Oui …, et Granny était encore pleine de vie à cette époque …, se souvint Kate, avec un sourire.

\- La pauvre, oui ! Quand elle a su ça, elle t'a passé un sacré savon …

\- Je m'en souviens encore. Mais Papa, j'ai juste dit que tu étais malade, ok ?

\- Ok. Mais ce ne serait pas plus simple de …, objecta-t-il.

\- Non, Papa. Rien n'est simple, conclut-elle, ne voulant pas discuter davantage, pour ne pas culpabiliser plus encore de ne pouvoir lui expliquer la situation.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Je vois. Tu pars au gré du vent …

\- Voilà, répondit-elle.

\- Va donc à la cabane, chérie, lui suggéra-t-il. Tu seras bien là-bas …

\- Je verrai …, répondit-elle, évasivement.

\- Ok.

\- Toi, tu devrais appeler Tante Theresa pour demain soir. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de réveillonner avec toi.

\- Tu m'abandonnes et tu veux me caser avec Tante Theresa pour la soirée ? fit-il semblant de s'indigner.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Papa …. Et puis tu adores ta sœur ….

\- Elle me casse les oreilles, oui … Elle va encore bavasser toute la soirée.

\- Eh bien, elle parlera pour deux, et ça te changera les idées.

\- Hum … je verrai, répondit-il, aussi évasivement qu'elle, un peu plus tôt.

\- Ok. Si je peux, je t'appellerai demain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas si je ne le fais pas …

\- Oui. J'ai compris, chérie. Mais sois prudente …

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Fais attention à toi et …

\- Oui, Papa, l'interrompit-elle gentiment. Je te laisse, je dois y aller.

\- Ok.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime, chérie.

\- Bye.

\- Au-revoir.

Elle raccrocha, le cœur serré, de devoir lui mentir, de ne pas pouvoir le rassurer, de le savoir seul en cette fin d'année. C'était le prix à payer pour deux jours de bonheur et d'insouciance avec Castle. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu en arriver là, comment tout son monde avait pu basculer, et sa vie se complexifier ainsi. Elle savait comment. Elle savait pourquoi. Mais si seulement les choses avaient pu être autrement. Se refusant à se laisser aller à la mélancolie, pressée désormais de retrouver Rick, elle se saisit de son sac, et quitta la chambre

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 20h._

Castle sortit de la douche, et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher rapidement. Il était tout impatient et excité d'aller rejoindre Kate, et de prendre la route. Cette escapade romantique allait être absolument géniale. Ils auraient du temps. Ils seraient libres. Ils pourraient parler. Il fallait qu'ils discutent de la situation aussi. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient séparément désormais, et même si depuis un mois, ils avaient tenté de mettre en place un nouvel équilibre, il redoutait de voir la situation s'éterniser ainsi. D'ici peu, ils auraient passé plus de temps loin l'un de l'autre qu'ensemble depuis leur mariage. Il savait combien cette affaire était pesante pour Kate, combien elle avait besoin de réponses, mais les choses n'avançaient pas. Il ne s'en était pas mêlé, comme il le lui avait promis, même si cela lui demandait des efforts surhumains, tant il était curieux, et avait besoin d'épauler sa femme, sa partenaire, et de veiller sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué personnellement. L'idée qu'on puisse vouloir s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il s'était mêlé de l'affaire la torturait. Il la laissait donc enquêter seule avec Vikram, à condition qu'elle lui dise si un nouvel élément apparaissait, qu'il sache où elle se trouvait à chaque instant du jour ou de la nuit, et qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque ni aucune décision sans en avoir discuté avec lui. Un mois qu'il supportait de ne rien faire, et tentait de profiter du bonheur et de la sérénité retrouvés auprès d'elle, de s'amuser de la situation aussi, face aux gars, en particulier, qu'ils devaient duper. Mais le temps passait, et rien ne changeait. Il commençait à s'interroger, à remettre en question la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent. Il voulait que ces deux jours soient une bouffée d'air revivifiante pour chacun d'eux, pour leur couple, qu'ils fuient la dureté de leur quotidien, mais ils devraient aussi trouver un moment pour parler sérieusement.

La serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il rejoignit la chambre, pour déposer quelques vêtements au fond de son sac. Puis, dans le tiroir de son bureau, il récupéra le petit paquet qu'il destinait à Kate et le glissa, dans son sac, entre deux jeans. Enfin, se postant devant la penderie, il se mit en quête de choisir sa tenue. Il enfila un caleçon, puis hésita un moment. Il devait faire en sorte de ressembler le moins possible à Richard Castle. Il n'allait pas se déguiser pour autant, mais Kate avait peur qu'on les voit ensemble, et qu'avec sa notoriété il soit difficile de passer inaperçus. Il attrapa finalement sa chemise à carreaux rouge, se disant qu'il aurait l'air d'un bûcheron canadien avec une chemise pareille. Ce serait parfait. C'était un cadeau de sa chère mère, qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Non pas qu'elle lui déplaisait, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais en temps normal il n'avait jamais eu envie d'avoir l'air d'un bûcheron canadien à New-York.

\- Richard ! Tu es là ? appela soudain la voix de Martha depuis l'entrée.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait avoir un don pour faire irruption au moment précis où il songeait à elle. Alexis n'était pas au loft quand il était rentré de son rendez-vous secret avec Kate, et il avait pu peaufiner les derniers détails de leur escapade tranquillement. Il pensait pouvoir partir rapidement, sans avoir à croiser ni sa mère ni Alexis, qui ne manqueraient pas de le questionner. Il leur aurait envoyé un message sur la route pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas. Cela aurait suffi. Mais sa mère était là, maintenant. Sans répondre, il enfila sa chemise, sachant pertinemment que dans moins de dix secondes, elle l'aurait rejoint dans la chambre. Se lançant un pari à lui-même, il s'amusa à décompter dans sa tête, jusqu'à voir surgir Martha sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Ah te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était soulagée de le trouver.

\- Gagné ! répondit-il, pour lui-même, avec un sourire, en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

\- J'ai gagné quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle, en posant son sac à main sur le lit, et se débarrassant de son manteau.

\- Laisse tomber …, sourit-il gentiment, en farfouillant dans son armoire. Dis, tu pourrais attendre que je te réponde avant de surgir dans la chambre …

\- Oh allons, Richard, ça fait bien quarante ans que je te vois en caleçon …, rétorqua-t-elle, minimisant, comme à l'habitude, son intrusion dans la vie de son fils.

\- Justement, il serait peut-être temps que ça cesse, répondit-il, d'une voix ferme mais souriante, en attrapant un jean.

\- Oh mais tu as mis ma chemise ! Elle te va bien …, constata-t-elle, contente. Tu sors ce soir ?

\- Non. Je pars quelques jours … J'ai décidé de m'accorder deux petits jours d'évasion ….

\- Oh …, s'étonna-t-elle, le dévisageant d'un air perplexe alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

Elle était surprise, et s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Richard n'avait pas quitté New-York depuis des semaines, et jamais il ne partait au moment des fêtes. Même si cette année, Noël avait été plutôt triste sans Katherine au loft, son fils tenait aux traditions, et fêter le nouvel an loin de New-York et de sa famille n'en faisait pas partie. Où partait-il aussi subitement ? Et avec qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme, Vera, fasse partie de l'évasion dont il venait de lui parler. C'était impossible. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui poser directement la question, et lui révéler qu'Alexis avait vu un message personnel sur son téléphone. Ni lui demander directement s'il voyait une autre femme. Il fallait qu'elle ruse et qu'elle arrive à en savoir plus, pour ensuite pouvoir agir si besoin.

\- Tu ne seras donc pas là pour le réveillon ?

\- Je reviens samedi … On pourra dîner tous les trois samedi soir, non ? suggéra-t-il, déposant quelques vêtements chauds dans son sac. Et boire un verre à la nouvelle année ?

\- Bien-sûr …

\- Et puis, comme ça, demain soir, vous pourrez vaquer toutes les deux à vos occupations sans vous préoccuper de me laisser seul, expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire. Alexis avait une soirée avec ses amis, et était prête à y renoncer pour ne pas m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

\- Elle se fait du souci pour toi … On se fait toutes les deux du souci, chéri.

\- Je vais très bien, assura-t-il, la regardant avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout lui dire. Apaiser ses inquiétudes, et la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à le voir désemparé, et malheureux. Il ne l'était plus, même si la situation n'était pas idéale, mais pour sa mère et Alexis, il était contraint de feindre une certaine morosité. Par contre, il s'ennuyait sincèrement de sa femme depuis dix jours, sans avoir pu passer un vrai moment avec elle. Et dans ces circonstances, il savait qu'il avait tendance à tourner en rond au loft, et passer son temps à ne rien faire. Cela n'avait pas dû échapper à Alexis qui avait certainement alerté sa grand-mère. Sans compter qu'il évitait toute discussion concernant Kate, et que dans le flou le plus total sur la situation, sa mère et sa fille n'en finissaient plus de se poser des questions et de se ronger les sangs. Maintenant, elle devait se demander où il partait de manière aussi impromptue et imaginer tout un tas de scenarii.

\- Je vois ça, oui. Tu es bien souriant aujourd'hui … Vous avez pu discuter un peu avec Katherine ? tenta-t-elle, espérant une réponse positive.

\- Mère …

\- Je sais, tu ne veux pas en parler, soupira-t-elle.

\- Voilà, répondit-il, s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu pars dans les Hamptons ? continua-t-elle, en haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Non.

\- Et où ce besoin d'évasion te conduit-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, répondit-il, gentiment tout en s'affairant à rassembler ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça te va bien de me le reprocher …, lui fit-elle remarquer, toi qui passes ta vie à chercher à savoir ce qui se trame dans la mienne.

Il ne répondit pas, et Martha commença à se dire que ce serait peine perdue pour le faire parler. S'il ne voulait pas lui dire où il partait, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Probablement. Sinon pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air loin de New-York et de tous ses soucis ? Est-ce qu'il partait avec Vera ? Non. Jamais il ne ferait ça à sa femme. Jamais. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il soit capable de toutes les bêtises du monde, mais tromper Katherine, l'amour de sa vie. Non. Il y avait une explication. Forcément. Mais laquelle ? « _Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit_ ». Il n'y avait pourtant aucune ambiguïté. Richard avait passé la nuit avec cette femme, Vera, et certainement pas pour jouer au Scrabble. Alexis avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres messages. Toute une liste dans le journal du téléphone. Mais non. Impossible. Richard ne pouvait pas faire ça à Katherine. Même juste pour du sexe ? Pour noyer son chagrin ? Il était son fils. Mais il était aussi un homme. Pourrait-il retomber dans ses vieux démons ? Parce qu'il était seul et malheureux. Non. Impossible. Mais si jamais ?

\- Je m'inquiète, Richard, reprit-elle, l'entendant farfouiller dans les placards de la salle de bain. Alors tu n'as peut-être pas l'habitude que je me fasse du souci pour toi, mais ta vie personnelle est un désastre depuis des semaines, et tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même …

\- Mère, tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me remonter le moral …, lui fit-il remarquer. Ecoute, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça va …

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme. Je suis ta mère, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter, et ton devoir de fils est de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Hier encore, tu tournais en rond à te lamenter comme une âme en peine, à te nourrir de glace au chocolat, et à passer la moitié de la journée en pyjama devant des dessins animés niais comme tout, et aujourd'hui tu pars en villégiature … tout heureux d'aller fêter la nouvelle année je ne sais où …

Elle avait haussé le ton, et cela lui serra le cœur. Sa mère ne haussait jamais le ton. Quand cela arrivait, rarement, c'était qu'elle se faisait vraiment du souci. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il aurait été si simple de tout révéler. Mais c'était impossible. Que pouvait-elle s'imaginer ?

Il réapparut enfin de la salle de bain, sa trousse de toilette à la main, et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit près de Martha.

\- Ecoute, reprit-il avec douceur. Oui, c'est un peu tendu entre Kate et moi … très tendu même … Il nous faut du temps, simplement. Mais je sais comment faire revenir Kate une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle me manque, mais je ne suis pas désespéré, ne t'en fais pas … Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu la faire revenir cette fois ? demanda Martha, inquiète de la stratégie pour laquelle pouvait avoir opté son fils.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir, répondit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

\- C''est censé me rassurer ? Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de parler à Katherine ? C'est ta femme, chéri … Mettez les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Demande-lui des explications. Ça dure depuis des mois ainsi …

\- Mère, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie et pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant, répondit-il, en se levant, cherchant à couper court à la conversation.

Plus il parlait, plus il risquait de faire une gaffe, et plus l'inquiétude de sa mère lui faisait peine à entendre. Rien ne la rassurerait de toute façon tant que sa belle-fille ne serait pas de retour à la maison pour de bon.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises au moins ? continua Martha, tenace, alors que Rick refermait son sac.

\- Des bêtises ? Comme ? sourit-il, se demandant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Comme noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool … ou dans le lit d'une autre femme …, lui fit-elle, banalement.

\- Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, Mère …, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire.

Elle était bien incapable de savoir s'il disait la vérité. Elle ne le pensait pas désespéré à ce point, non. Et surtout elle savait qu'il aimait trop sa femme. Mais quand même. Il y avait toujours le message de Vera qu'elle ne perdait pas de vue. Et elle avait promis à Alexis d'essayer de trouver une explication logique.

\- Le Détective Slaughter ne t'a pas suggéré une idée saugrenue pour récupérer ta femme au moins ?

\- Slaughter ? Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce qu'il ne t'attire toujours que des ennuis …, voilà pourquoi …

\- Eh bien pas cette fois, sourit-il. Mère, cesse de te poser des questions et de t'occuper de mes affaires … Fais-moi confiance …

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance et que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien, tu as débarqué sur une scène de crime avec une hôtesse de l'air que tu as exposée comme un trophée aux yeux de Katherine … pour la rendre verte de jalousie …

\- On n'était même pas ensemble, je te rappelle …, et puis la situation n'avait rien à voir avec aujourd'hui.

\- Ok Mais juste au cas où, rendre ta femme jalouse ne la fera pas revenir …

Il faillit sourire devant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais elle était sérieuse. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de tromper Kate ? Elle devait vraiment être inquiète et le croire désespéré et malheureux pour se faire pareilles idées. Elle savait mieux que personne combien sa femme était tout pour lui. Elle avait vu avant tout le monde qu'il était fou amoureux de Beckett. Elle avait vu son mal-être à l'époque. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'une autre femme ?

\- Je le sais, répondit-il simplement. Je n'ai aucune intention de la rendre jalouse, si ça peut te rassurer. On se laisse juste du temps pour régler nos problèmes. Et en attendant, autant profiter de la vie, et prendre du bon temps …

\- Si tu le dis …, soupira-t-elle, essayant de s'en convaincre. Mais c'est triste de fêter la nouvelle année, tout seul, chéri. Ce n'est pas du bon temps, ça ! Tu pourrais peut-être attendre un jour ou deux pour partir ? Après les fêtes, non ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin de partir maintenant, justement … Cette fin d'année a été difficile. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu.

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu triste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi …, sourit-il, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je sais ce que je fais …

\- Je l'espère …, soupira-t-elle.

\- A samedi, Mère, sourit Castle, attrapant son sac. Je t'appelle quand je serai arrivé.

\- Tu as intérêt …

Il sourit, avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau, récupérant au passage la copie du formulaire de réservation de la voiture de location, qui les emmènerait Kate et lui dans leur petit coin de paradis.

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New-York, aux environs de 21h …_

Dans l'obscurité la plus totale d'une petite ruelle, calme et isolée, Kate emmitouflée dans son manteau, son écharpe autour du cou, piétinait sur place pour se réchauffer, en attendant son mari. Rick lui avait donné rendez-vous au milieu de nulle part, loin des quartiers animés, à un endroit où le début de leur escapade passerait inaperçu. Elle avait pris le métro, histoire de se fondre dans la masse, puis avait marché un peu, avant d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Depuis, elle n'avait pas vu âme qui vive. Le bruit de la circulation, ronronnant au loin dans l'avenue toute proche, diminuait peu à peu en intensité à mesure que la nuit s'obscurcissait, et que le brouillard s'épaississait. Plus l'attente durait, plus son impatience de retrouver Rick et de découvrir où ils allaient, grandissait. Maintenant qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de partir, elle était intriguée. Castle avait dû improviser cette escapade, ne sachant pas à l'avance si elle accepterait. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener aux _Hamptons_ , où tout le monde les connaissait, et en voiture, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus faire des milliers de kilomètres en si peu de temps. Elle était certaine que Rick avait prévu quelque chose de génial, quelque chose qui la ferait se sentir bien.

C'est le bruit d'un moteur se rapprochant qui la tira de ses pensées, aussitôt suivi par la lumière aveuglante de deux phares, à l'entrée de la ruelle. Eblouie, elle plissa les yeux, et attendit que la voiture s'arrête à sa hauteur, pour découvrir Castle au volant. Ils échangèrent un sourire, de loin, puis elle se hâta d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour y déposer son sac, avant de venir s'installer côté passager.

\- Hey …, lui fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, se penchant vers lui, à peine assise, pour l'embrasser.

\- Hey …, sourit-il, ravi, alors que caressant sa joue, elle retenait son visage près du sien pour déposer deux petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Tu es toute gelée …

\- Oui, il fait super froid ce soir, répondit-elle, s'éloignant doucement de lui, pour se caler dans son siège.

\- Peut-être qu'il va neiger … Ce serait chouette !

\- Oui, sourit-elle, sachant combien il aimait voir la ville sous la neige.

\- Tu veux une couverture ? proposa-t-il, la regardant retirer ses gants, et prendre ses aises. La route va être longue … et il ne fait pas bien chaud dans cette vieille carcasse …

\- Non, merci, ça va aller. Je suis bien.

\- Ok. Alors … prête ? Je t'enlève ? lui lança-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Oui …

\- Tu en es bien sûre ? insista-t-il, taquin. Après, ce sera trop tard, à tes risques et périls ! Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière …

\- Enlève-moi, mon cœur …

\- Oh ! J'adore ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Elle sourit, attendrie par son enthousiasme, alors qu'il engageait la voiture dans la petite rue pour rejoindre l'avenue.

\- Tu peux peut-être me dire où nous allons maintenant, non ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Non, ce sera une surprise ! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de regarder les panneaux …

\- Je peux essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien …, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Tu as intérêt d'essayer vraiment, sinon je te bande les yeux ou même je t'enferme dans le coffre ! Après tout c'est un enlèvement … alors …

Elle rit, et il tourna la tête vers elle furtivement, juste pour profiter du plaisir de la voir rire, et d'entendre l'éclat joyeux de ce rire qui lui manquait tant au quotidien.

\- Le voyage serait bien moins savoureux pour mon ravisseur si j'étais dans le coffre …, lui fit-elle remarquer, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça par exemple …

Elle tendit le bras vers lui pour poser tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui le fit sourire de contentement.

\- Ou ça …, ajouta-t-elle, en se penchant et lui piquant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je me trompe ou tu essaies de faire du charme à ton ravisseur pour l'amadouer ?

\- Tu ne te trompes pas, sauf que mon ravisseur est déjà sous le charme …

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-il. Bon, je t'autorise à voyager près de moi …, mais je peux quand même te bander les yeux, non ?

\- Hors de question … Je veux profiter de chaque instant. Et puis il fait nuit noire, je ne vois pas grand-chose de toute façon …, et je ne fais même pas attention aux panneaux. Est-ce que j'ai droit à un indice ?

\- Le seul indice que je peux te donner, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à parcourir …

\- Oh, je vois, c'est un véritable road trip …, constata-t-elle, séduite à cette idée.

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais si tu préfères qu'on se trouve un petit coin sympa pas très loin de New-York, on peut aussi aller mon loin et ...

Il réalisa que peut-être sa femme n'avait pas envie de passer autant de temps sur la route. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée quand il avait commencé à planifier leur petite escapade, tout focalisé qu'il était sur son objectif, et enthousiaste quant au but de leur voyage. Mais maintenant, il se disait que peut-être Kate aurait préféré qu'ils séjournent simplement dans un petit hôtel à proximité de New-York.

\- Non, mon cœur …, l'interrompit-elle. On peut passer deux jours dans la voiture à avaler le bitume si tu en as envie …

Après les mois qu'ils venaient de vivre, peu importait où ils allaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, elle avait simplement besoin d'être avec lui.

\- On aurait un peu froid pendant deux jours dans cette vieille carcasse …, lui fit remarquer Rick, désignant la voiture qu'il avait louée. Désolé d'ailleurs pour ce carrosse un peu vieillot … mais Joe Flynn n'a pas les moyens de Richard Castle …

Il avait opté pour la discrétion la plus totale, renonçant à l'une de ses voitures personnelles, bien trop tape-à-l'œil, pour leur escapade secrète et romantique, et avait loué au nom de Joe Flynn une petite citadine destinée à passer inaperçue sur les routes.

\- Vera Mulqueen n'est pas matérialiste … tant que son homme est près d'elle. Qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse ...

\- Je te trouve d'humeur romantique, constata-t-il, ravi.

\- Oui … très …, avoua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et heureux, conscients tous les deux d'être en route pour des moments uniques, des moments qui leur avaient tant manqué depuis des mois.

\- Dis, tu as mangé quelque chose avant de partir ? reprit Rick.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps …

\- Regarde derrière, je t'ai pris un petit quelque chose au _Remy's_ …J'étais sûr que tu n'aurais rien mangé.

\- Oh merci, c'est gentil …, répondit-elle, se penchant aussitôt vers la banquette arrière pour attraper le sachet marron. Tu n'as pas faim toi ?

\- Non, j'ai mangé un morceau vite fait.

\- Hum … Pita de poulet rôti … J'adore …, sourit-elle en découvrant le contenu du sachet de papier.

\- Je sais.

\- Et un milk-shake à la banane …, ajouta-t-elle, apercevant le gobelet en plastique. Tu es génial !

\- Je sais aussi, sourit-il, fièrement, ravi de lui faire plaisir.

Elle sourit, tout en dégustant des petites bouchées.

\- Hum … que c'est bon ... Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu m'as offert une pita de poulet rôti et un milk-shake à la banane ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Notre premier rendez-vous au _Remy's_ …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous …, lui fit-elle remarquer. C'était un petit moment de partage après une enquête bouclée … et un dîner raté ...

\- Toi, moi, ensemble au _Remy's_ ... c'était un rendez-vous ..., affirma-t-il.

\- Si tu veux ..., en tout cas, leurs pita au poulet sont toujours aussi délicieux ..., constata-t-elle, savourant son repas avec quelques gorgées de milk-shake à la banane.

\- Tu sais que j'ai découvert ce jour-là que du point de vue culinaire aussi, on s'entendrait parfaitement parce que tu es capable de faire des associations aussi originales et improbables que les miennes …, expliqua-t-il, concentré sur la route malgré tout.

\- Aussi improbables ? Non ! Impossible ! se défendit-elle. Mes associations ne sont pas bizarres, d'abord, comparées aux tiennes …

\- Ah non ? Manger un burger au poulet avec un milk-shake à la banane, ce n'est pas bizarre ça peut-être ? grimaça-t-il.

\- C'est un régal ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Tu veux goûter ?

\- Non !

\- Allez, pour une fois ..., insista-t-elle. Moi je goûte tout ce que tu cuisines, je te signale ...

\- Mais ce que je cuisine est bon ! objecta-t-il.

\- Pas tout le temps !

\- Tu n'as été malade qu'une fois ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

\- Goûte, s'il te plaît ..., pour me faire plaisir ..., insista-t-elle de nouveau de sa voix douce et charmeuse.

\- Hum ... tu n'as pas le droit ..., sourit-il.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- De me faire du charme pour me rendre plus docile !

\- Chut ..., tais-toi, Castle et goûte ..., lui fit-elle, lui tendant son sandwich pour qu'il morde un morceau.

Il s'exécuta en faisant la grimace, le regard concentré néanmoins sur la route.

\- Attend, prends le temps de déguster, et il faut boire une gorgée de milk-shake avec, ajouta Kate, en lui donnant le gobelet de plastique. C'est le mélange de la banane et du poulet qui est sympa !

\- Si je suis malade ..., tu vas le payer cher ..., la menaça-t-il, alors qu'elle le regardait, souriante, avaler une petite gorgée de milk-shake.

Elle guetta sa réaction. Il grimaça, pour finalement annoncer :

\- C'est ..., comment dire, original ...

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas mauvais ..., avoua-t-il.

\- Tu vois ..., sourit-elle fièrement.

\- Tu es une femme de goût ..., oui ..., je n'aurais pas dû en douter, j'en suis la preuve évidente !

\- En effet, rit-elle, amusée.

Elle était heureuse. Quelques minutes seulement avec Rick avaient suffi à l'apaiser, à lui faire oublier la réalité, et à la transporter dans leur bulle, faite d'échanges, de taquineries, de sourires et de plaisirs. La route pouvait bien durer des jours ainsi. Elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient ensemble, comme avant, quand tout allait bien.

Ils riaient encore tous les deux, quand le téléphone de Castle se mit à sonner, interrompant subitement leur complicité du moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants !

 **TheOnlyGoodReader** : Je fais mon possible pour rester fidèle aux personnages, avec le fond de l'histoire qu'on nous donne dans la série, qui ne me plaît pas et que j'ai du mal à accepter. Ecrire là dessus me permet sans doute d'exorciser mes incompréhensions face à la saison 8

 **Julie91 :** Alexis est du genre superprotectrice avec son père. Donc elle ne doute pas de ses sentiments, non, impossible, mais elle le croit si malheureux que sur un coup de tête il pourrait faire une bêtise. Et puis il y a un élément qui contredit toutes ses convictions, le mystérieux message ... Qui ne douterait pas et ne chercherait pas à comprendre ?

 **RD85 :** Merci pour le compliment ! C'est très gentil :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

 **caskett71** : ah non pas en moto ! Un peu froid les pauvres! En effet, il va y avoir beaucoup de caskett :)

 **chrisfancaskett** : ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne les empêchera de s'enfuir tous les deux !

 **Elynaa** : Ravie que cela te plaise ! Merci !

 **Pau :** Eh oui, pas d'enquête cette fois ! Je suis toujours en train d'écrire celle de Toute première fois, donc pas possible de me triturer le cerveau pour deux enquêtes à la fois ! Pas d'inquiétude, le coup de fil ne va rien gâcher ... pour l'instant !

 **Mistyarrow** : D'abord, ça fait plaisir de te croiser par ici :) Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'écrire autre chose que ma "saga", besoin de renouveau et d'un peu d'air frais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé cette histoire en parallèle de mon autre fic.

 **virginiepascual** : Prends ton temps pour lire, ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'y a pas de souci :) Je sais que tu es une lectrice assidue ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que les autres !

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 21h._

\- C'est Alexis ..., constata Castle, jetant un œil à son téléphone qui sonnait.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'étonna Kate, avant de boire une gorgée de milk-shake.

\- Non. Ma mère a dû la prévenir, elle sait très bien que je suis parti pour quelques jours.

\- Elle se fait peut-être du souci pour toi ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, alors que la sonnerie cessait. Ou peut-être qu'elle a un problème ...

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt d'avoir un problème ... A moins qu'elle soit sur le point de succomber d'une méningite fulminante ou pire d'un empoisonnement à la cryptonite ..., je n'interromprais pas notre escapade ..., expliqua-t-il, d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

\- Un empoisonnement à la cryptonite ? Rien que ça ? répondit Kate, en riant.

\- Oui, sourit-il, content de l'amuser, alors que de nouveau le téléphone sonnait.

\- Réponds, elle sera rassurée, lui conseilla gentiment Kate.

Il soupira, et décrocha finalement, mettant le téléphone sur haut-parleur, pour entendre aussitôt la voix un brin inquiète de sa fille.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Grand-mère m'a dit que tu partais quelques jours ...

\- Oui, je suis sur la route. Il y a un problème ? demanda Castle, tout en restant concentré sur sa conduite.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul en ce moment ... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi sans Kate ..., surtout pour les fêtes.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, chérie, mais ça va aller, répondit-il, jetant un regard souriant et complice à sa femme.

\- Ça aurait été mieux pour toi de passer le réveillon avec nous, tu ne crois pas ? lui fit remarquer sa fille, d'un air soucieux.

Kate était touchée par l'inquiétude d'Alexis pour son père, et ressentait, une fois de plus, à quel point leur secret affectait leurs proches. Cela aurait été si simple de dire la vérité, pour rassurer les uns et les autres. Au lieu de cela, Martha et Alexis allaient passer deux jours à se faire du souci pour Rick, tout comme son père le ferait pour elle. Une partie d'elle se disait que leur escapade était égoïste. En pensant à eux, ils faisaient souffrir inutilement leur famille. Elle aurait pu passer le réveillon auprès de son père. Il aurait été content et soulagé de la savoir auprès de lui, sachant qu'elle traversait une période difficile à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Rick serait resté au loft, avec sa mère et sa fille, comme tous les ans, et elles auraient pris soin de lui. Le chagrin qu'elle ressentait régulièrement, conséquence de cette situation douloureuse, lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle imaginait les inquiétudes des leurs. Et pourtant, ils pensaient prendre la bonne décision, pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Et ils avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Ecoutant Rick, elle rangea son restant de sandwich et son gobelet au fond du sachet de papier, qu'elle déposa à l'arrière. Elle n'avait plus faim.

\- Ta grand-mère a des projets, toi aussi ..., expliqua Castle, et j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.

\- Papa, tu détestes être seul ... ça fait dix jours que je te vois tourner en rond au loft, en mode survie ..., tu ne te nourris que de glace au chocolat et marshmallows, et tu n'écris plus le moindre mot ...

Kate, surprise d'apprendre, par le biais d'Alexis, que Rick se morfondait au loft en son absence, plongea son regard dans l'obscurité de la nuit, regardant par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville qui défilaient. Il ne lui disait pas tout cela. Et l'entendre la toucha. Evidemment, elle savait combien il avait été douloureux pour lui de la voir quitter le loft des mois plus tôt, et combien, séparé d'elle, il ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir de la voir revenir au plus vite. Mais depuis que leur relation avait repris un cours normal, elle pensait que, même quand elle était loin de lui, il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre. Il était toujours si souriant et enjoué quand ils se retrouvaient en cachette, prompt à lui raconter les péripéties de ses journées de détective, ou à la questionner inlassablement sur le contenu de ses enquêtes. Il était taquin et drôle, coquin et romantique à souhait. Il était tout ce pourquoi elle l'aimait. Et jamais il ne lui avait dit depuis un mois que c'était toujours difficile à vivre pour lui. Mais elle ne le lui disait pas non plus. Les yeux perdus dans la nuit, qui s'obscurcissait à mesure qu'ils quittaient New-York, elle sentit la mélancolie l'envahir, malgré elle, alors qu'à ses côtés, Rick discutait toujours avec sa fille.

\- Tu devrais être soulagée, je ne tourne plus en rond, je pars en week-end, lui fit-il d'une voix souriante.

\- Où vas-tu ? Je préfère savoir au cas où ... on ne sait jamais ...

\- On ne sait jamais ? Tu crois que je suis dépressif ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris de constater que sa fille puisse l'imaginer aussi mal en point.

\- Non, mais ... Si je te disais que je partais seule quelques jours, alors que mon mari m'a quittée et que je broie du noir, tu serais le premier à me harceler pour savoir où je vais !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. D'abord, tu n'es pas mariée ... Tu n'es pas mariée n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-il, comme s'il pouvait vraiment s'en inquiéter.

\- Papa ! Non ! s'exclama Alexis, indignée.

Kate esquissa un sourire, attendrie par la conversation de son mari et de sa fille.

\- Donc tu n'es pas mariée, et en plus, tu es ma fille, ce qui implique que moi, j'ai un droit de regard sur ce que tu fais, et ce malheureusement pour toi, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ma chérie.

\- On verra ..., lui fit Alexis, d'une voix souriante.

\- Oh mais c'est tout vu ! Quant à moi, je suis adulte et responsable, ... Si je veux partir seul au bout du monde autant de temps que ça me chante, je peux le faire sans avoir à rendre de compte, ni à toi, ni à ma mère ...

Alexis ne dit rien, visiblement vexée, ou peu habituée à ce que son père se rebelle ainsi.

\- Alexis ? lui fit-il, face à son silence, craignant d'avoir été un peu trop sec.

Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement, et finalement, il avait sa part de responsabilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se faire du souci.

\- Je suis là ... Que vas-tu faire tout seul, Papa ? Tu n'as même pas pris ton ordinateur ..., ni ta tablette ... Tu ne te sépares jamais de ton ordinateur ...

\- Si je te dis ce que je vais faire pendant ces deux jours, est-ce que tu peux cesser de t'inquiéter, et dire à ta grand-mère, qui est sûrement à tes côtés, qu'elle peut sortir écumer les dancefloors de tout New-York l'esprit tranquille ?

\- Dis-moi ... on verra ...

Kate jeta un regard vers son mari, se demandant ce qu'il allait leur raconter.

\- Je me suis inscrit à un stage de trappeur au Québec, annonça-t-il, tout simplement, sans même réfléchir.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai toujours adoré David Crockett. N'est-ce pas, Mère ?

\- C'est vrai ..., fit la voix de Martha. Il posait des pièges dans sa chambre pour attraper des coyotes ... Ses nounous s'en souviennent encore, j'en suis sûre !

\- Donc tu vas au Québec ?

\- Oui. Tu es contente ? Tu sais tout ?

\- Hum ... et tu vas faire quoi pendant ton stage ?

\- C'est l'Inquisition ma parole ... Je vais pêcher, manger de l'élan, et apprendre à piéger des ours. Ça va être absolument génial !

Kate, amusée par ses explications, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant si Martha et Alexis pouvaient vraiment croire à sa petite histoire. Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'apaiser la mélancolie qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- J'imagine, constata Alexis, un peu sceptique.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous laisse. J'ai de la route à faire, et comme vous le savez, les trappeurs n'avaient pas de téléphone, donc d'ici peu, je serai injoignable.

\- Papa ! Non, tu ne peux p...

\- A dans deux jours ! s'exclama joyeusement Castle, avant de raccrocher au nez de sa fille.

Kate le regarda, en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai été trop brutal ? s'étonna-t-il face à la moue de sa femme.

\- Un peu ... la pauvre ...

\- J'ai été gentil ... J'ai pris dix minutes de notre temps pour la rassurer, répondit-il, éteignant complètement son téléphone.

\- Tu coupes vraiment ton téléphone ?

\- Oui, sourit-il, en l'enfouissant dans sa poche. Elles vont rappeler sinon ... ou peut-être même tracer mes appels pour savoir où je suis.

\- N'exagère pas non plus !

-Oh mais tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables ! Elles sont persuadées que j'ai absolument besoin d'elles ...

\- Rick, elles sont inquiètes et pensent que tu es malheureux ..., lui fit-elle, un peu attristée pour Martha et Alexis.

\- Je sais bien ..., soupira-t-il, conscient, bien-sûr que sa mère et sa fille ne se faisaient autant de souci que parce qu'elles l'aimaient et voulaient s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Sans rien ajouter, Kate se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, alors que Rick, la sentant chagrinée, posait doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle vint poser sa main sur la sienne, et y enlaça ses doigts.

\- Elles vont s'amuser demain. Ne t'en fais pas pour elles ..., essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Elles sont comme ça, mais ce sont de bonnes vivantes ... et puis, elles savent où je vais maintenant, ça va aller.

\- Tu crois qu'elles ont gobé ton histoire de trappeur ? lui demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il.

\- C'est assez improbable ...

\- Je suis un gars plutôt improbable, non ? lui fit-il remarquer avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça ... c'est sûr, sourit-elle, le regardant avec tendresse.

Il sentait qu'elle était à fleur de peau, et que malgré le bonheur d'être avec lui et de s'enfuir de New-York pour profiter librement l'un de l'autre, une certaine tristesse demeurait en elle. Une tristesse qu'elle lui cachait habituellement. Il savait bien-sûr que la situation n'était pas simple à vivre pour elle, et que la reprise de leur relation ne changeait rien au fond du problème. Lui-même faisait toujours bonne figure, se réjouissant du moindre instant passé à ses côtés, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul au loft, la réalité le rattrapait. Il n'avait envie de rien sans elle à ses côtés. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, et sans elle, plus rien n'avait le même sens. Il savait au combien sa femme devait ressentir la même solitude dans la chambre d'hôtel où elle vivait, pire encore peut-être car elle n'était pas chez elle. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'ils en parlent, qu'ils profitent de cette escapade pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Mais pour l'instant, ils venaient tout juste de prendre la route, et il ne voulait que s'en réjouir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai eu droit à un véritable interrogatoire de ma mère, du jamais vu ..., reprit-il.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse ..., toi qui la harcèles pour savoir ce qu'elle fait de sa vie, lui fit-elle remarquer, taquine.

\- Je ne la harcèle pas ..., je m'intéresse ! Enfin, je crois qu'elle s'imagine que je pourrais être parti avec une autre femme ...

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate, stupéfaite que Martha puisse avoir cette idée.

\- Hum ... Elle a fait quelques sous-entendus.

\- Pourquoi s'imagine-t-elle un truc pareil ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a trouvé tout à coup plutôt joyeux et souriant ..., expliqua Rick. Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Elle m'a demandé si on avait discuté tous les deux et si les choses s'arrangeaient. Bien-sûr, j'ai dit que non, et voilà ... elle a l'air de penser que je pourrais noyer mon chagrin avec une autre femme.

\- Tu as démenti j'espère ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois ... Je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses affaires, que je savais ce que je faisais, et que j'avais juste besoin de prendre du bon temps et de m'amuser en attendant que les choses s'arrangent entre nous.

\- Tu appelles ça démentir ? lui fit Kate, perplexe sur la stratégie qu'il avait adoptée.

\- Euh ... oui ? non ? hésita-t-il, songeant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été assez clair.

\- Pas vraiment ..., constata-t-elle avec un sourire, un peu dépité. Prendre du bon temps, mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Eh bien je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'allais penser à moi ..., me balader, découvrir la nature ... tu vois, m'évader un peu de tout ça ..., expliqua-t-il, simplement.

\- Hum ... eh bien prendre du bon temps ça peut aussi sous-entendre du sexe, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Le sexe fait aussi partie de mes projets, sourit-il, avec son air coquin.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle à son tour, taquine. Je ne sais pas ... on verra si je suis d'humeur ...

\- Tu es toujours d'humeur ..., constata-t-il, amusé. Dix jours, Kate ... dix jours ..., ça va être ... waouh ...

\- Hum ... je crois que ça va être waouh oui ..., répondit-elle, souriante, en regardant son air rêveur. Mais en attendant, ta mère croit peut-être que c'est avec une autre femme que ça va être « waouh » ... Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre !

\- Mais non ... Ma mère sait que tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kate, lui répondit-il, comme une évidence. Elle sait que jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ...

Elle sourit, attendrie par son explication, mais pas totalement convaincue pour autant concernant Martha. Si elle avait osé parler à son fils de cette éventualité, c'est qu'elle l'envisageait. Elle devait craindre qu'il ne fasse des bêtises et ne compromettre à tout jamais leur mariage.

\- En es-tu bien sûr ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Que je ne pourrais pas te tromper ?

\- Non ! s'exclama en riant avant de reprendre : Pourquoi ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'indigna-t-il, comme choqué qu'elle lui pose la question.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur ... Je t'ai quitté sans explication. Tu étais malheureux ..., et cela a duré plus de deux mois ainsi ...

\- Kate, je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde ... Je n'étais pas en manque de sexe, j'étais en manque de ma femme.

Souriante, touchée par sa tendre déclaration, elle se pencha spontanément vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas vraiment que ...

\- Non, sourit-elle. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, je crois ...

A son tour, il sourit, sentant que sa femme avait elle-aussi besoin d'être rassurée. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre, qu'il s'éloigne, ne veuille plus de cette relation et de cette situation douloureuse et compliquée, peut-être avait-elle encore peur, sans oser le lui dire. Elle se sentait responsable et coupable, probablement aussi, et même s'ils avaient discuté un peu de tout cela le soir de leur réconciliation, il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dit entre eux. Il faudrait qu'ils prennent le temps d'en discuter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma mère, je la rassurerai à mon retour. Et toi ? demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet. Comment ça s'est passé avec les gars ? Ils n'ont pas trouvé cela étrange que tu prennes des congés ainsi ?

\- Je crois que non ...

\- Tu as réussi à jouer la comédie au moins ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Tellement bien que Ryan voulait m'accompagner auprès de mon père ...

\- Tu progresses alors ..., la taquina-t-il. Bientôt l'élève dépassera le maître que je suis ...

\- Je ne sais pas, j'en tremble à l'avance à chaque fois que je dois improviser ...

\- Pourtant, tu t'es toujours très bien débrouillée pour jouer la comédie sous couverture ...

\- Ah oui ? A quoi penses-tu ? sourit-elle.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environ de 21h.  
_

Alexis, qui venait de raccrocher avec son père, faisait les cent pas au milieu du salon, en ruminant son incompréhension et ses inquiétudes, sous les yeux de Martha, exaspérée par ses allers et venues.

\- Tu veux bien cesser de déambuler ainsi, tu me donnes le tournis ..., lui fit Martha, occupée à feuilleter un magazine.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire. Richard avait l'air en forme au téléphone, et il leur avait fait part de ses projets. Elle était maintenant un peu plus rassurée, et lui faisait confiance. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'évasion, et de se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas quitté New-York et le loft depuis l'été dernier, lors de leur dernier séjour aux _Hamptons_ avec Katherine, alors ce week-end lui ferait du plus grand bien pour y voir plus clair, et apaiser sa solitude et son mal-être. Il lui avait dit ne pas avoir l'intention de rendre sa femme jalouse, et ne pas être assez désespéré pour faire des bêtises. Il avait la tête sur les épaules. Il n'était plus le même homme que quelques années auparavant.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester si calme, grand-mère, alors que Papa est parti faire je ne sais quoi, on ne sait où ... et soi-disant tout seul ..., lui lança Alexis sur le ton du reproche.

\- Il nous a dit ce qu'il était parti faire, chérie, et où il allait, alors arrête de te tracasser ainsi ..., tenta de la rassurer Martha, d'un air las.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il est parti à un stage de trappeur ? s'étonna sa petite-fille.

\- Je le crois, oui ... On parle de ton père, Alexis, il est capable de tout ... Aller traquer le Big Foot dans les Rocheuses, chercher des fantômes dans des maisons hantées, partir faire de la plongée au large de Cape-Code pour explorer une épave vieille de plusieurs siècles ... Et j'ai failli oublier ce jour où il s'est envolé pour la Transylvanie sur les traces des descendants de Dracula ...

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oh oui ..., tu n'étais pas née encore, trésor ... Alors, tu vois, aller chasser l'élan et l'ours au Québec ... sincèrement, c'est largement à la portée de son imagination fertile ... et de son besoin constant d'aventures.

\- Quand même, grand-mère, soupira Alexis, s'asseyant près d'elle. Papa n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment.

\- Le grand air lui fera du bien ..., et puis il doit y avoir de la neige là-bas, il adore la neige ... On l'a assez entendu se lamenter à Noël que New-York sans neige pour les fêtes c'était vraiment trop triste. Tu verras, il va nous revenir samedi ragaillardi et remotivé pour arranger ses soucis avec Katherine, sourit gentiment Martha en lui tapotant sur la cuisse pour apaiser ses craintes.

\- S'il ne les a pas aggravés entre temps ..., parce que je te rappelle qu'il y a toujours ces mystérieux échanges de messages avec cette Vera.

\- Ce n'est surement pas ce qu'on imagine. Ton père m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas désespéré à ce point et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de rendre sa femme jalouse.

\- Il t'a aussi dit qu'il savait comment la récupérer, et qu'il avait besoin de prendre du bon temps et d'en profiter, en attendant ..., lui fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Justement, il va prendre l'air, se défouler en jouant au trappeur ...

\- Grand-mère, prendre du bon temps, tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour un homme ?

\- Oh, Alexis ..., arrête, veux-tu ? Il ne va pas tromper Katherine. Il mourrait pour elle, tu m'entends ? Ton père mourrait pour sa femme ... et tu le sais.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je sais combien Papa aime Kate, mais il y a des éléments qui sèment le doute dans mon esprit ...

\- Dieu que tu es têtue et butée ..., digne fille de ton père ...

\- Donne-moi une explication valable pour ce « _Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit_ », et j'arrête de t'embêter ...

Martha essaya de réfléchir, ne sachant que dire, tant elle était incapable de donner du sens à ce message.

\- Peut-être a-t-il passé une nuit à jouer au poker avec ses amis écrivains ..., suggéra finalement Martha, pleine de bonne volonté. Peut-être qu'une femme était avec eux ... et a trouvé la partie fort sympathique ...

\- Vraiment ? lui répondit Alexis, en la dévisageant, incrédule.

\- C'est une explication plausible.

\- Papa n'a pas joué au poker depuis des lustres ...

\- Eh bien justement, il a peut-être besoin de revenir à la source.

\- Revenir à la source, bien-sûr. Je te rappelle que l'époque des parties de poker endiablées durant toute la nuit, c'est aussi celle des bimbos écervelées avec lesquelles il sortait.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'était il y a longtemps ...

Alexis ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager sa grand-mère d'un air las et dépité.

\- Tu te fais du souci à ce point-là, trésor ? demanda Martha, caressant doucement l'épaule de sa petite-fille, sentant que vraiment, elle était inquiète.

\- Oui ... Jusqu'à présent, Beckett était toujours auprès de Papa pour veiller sur lui. Et là, il part tout seul. La dernière fois qu'il a pris la route tout seul, il a disparu pendant deux mois et on a cru ne jamais le revoir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, allons, Alexis ..., je sais que tout cela reste douloureux pour toi, mais il n'arrivera rien à ton père.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, grand-mère. Papa a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis constamment. Et puis, il est malheureux grand-mère, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise ...

\- Alexis, ton père est adulte. Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi, de surveiller ce qu'il fait ou de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il assumera les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Mais son mariage est peut-être en jeu ... Tu dis, toi-même, que Kate est l'amour de sa vie. S'il fait une bêtise et qu'il fiche tout en l'air, il ne s'en remettra pas.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise. Fais-moi confiance ... et fais-lui confiance, lui répondit Martha, la regardant dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé et serein.

\- Grand-mère, je veux lui faire confiance, mais il y a ces messages. Je veux comprendre ... Je veux être sûre.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? soupira Martha, dépitée.

\- Je vais appeler Ryan et Esposito ...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ils en savent peut-être plus. Peut-être qu'ils connaissent une Vera, ou savent ce que Papa a en tête pour reconquérir Beckett.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit. Vu les mystères que fait ton père depuis un mois ...

\- On verra. D'ici deux minutes, j'en aurai le cœur net, répondit Alexis, en saisissant son téléphone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 21h30._

Installés confortablement dans la salle de pause, Ryan et Esposito, dégustaient leurs burgers et leurs frites, tout en discutant. Le poste était calme et presque silencieux. Seuls les quelques officiers de garde vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils avaient bouclé leur enquête, il ne restait qu'un peu de paperasse à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux d'ici une heure ou deux.

\- Ça ne te fait pas flipper d'être le boss en l'absence de Beckett ? demanda Ryan, en mordant goulument dans son hamburger.

\- Nan ... et puis je te signale, mon pote, qu'elle a nous a désignés tous les deux, répondit Esposito, la bouche pleine. S'il y a un problème, tu es autant responsable que moi ... on est dans la même galère.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es le plus haut gradé ! Pour les huiles, c'est toi qui supplée le Capitaine jusqu'à samedi ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan, bien content d'échapper aux responsabilités en cette période de fêtes.

\- De toute façon ça devrait être calme ... Comment on fait pour demain soir ?

\- Comment ça « _comment on fait_ » ? s'étonna son coéquipier, cherchant à comprendre quel était le problème.

\- C'est le réveillon, mec, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma soirée au poste !

\- Tu es Capitaine par intérim ..., fallait y réfléchir avant d'obtenir ton examen de sergent ..., lui rétorqua Ryan, taquin.

\- Ouais, tu parles ..., marmonna Esposito, avant d'avaler quelques frites.

\- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai des projets ... avec Jenny ..., annonça Ryan, d'un air jovial et tout heureux.

\- Je vois le genre ..., un petit lait chaud avec un peu de miel devant la télévision, et au lit à vingt-trois heures ... vive la nouvelle année ..., se moqua gentiment Esposito.

\- Détrompe-toi, demain soir, on fait la fête ! Le _Copa Cabana_ organise un grand concours de karaoké ... et on sera de la partie !

\- Sérieux mon pote ? Un concours de karaoké ? C'est complètement ringard ...

\- En tout cas, c'est moins ringard que de réveillonner tout seul au poste !

\- Ouais, pas faux, grogna Esposito. J'avais des projets, en plus.

\- Des projets répondant au doux nom de Daisy peut-être ? sourit Ryan, moqueur.

\- Chut ... pas si fort !

Daisy était comptable et avait une étude dans l'immeuble où Castle avait installé son bureau de détective privé. A force d'être amenés à enquêter avec Castle, les gars avaient croisé régulièrement la jolie Daisy, qui n'avait pas manqué de taper dans l'œil d'Esposito. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il tergiversait, hésitant à l'inviter à dîner.

\- C'est bon, on est tous seuls ... On dirait un secret d'état ! Alors tu l'as invitée à dîner ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai invitée à dîner ..., et figure-toi qu'elle a dit « oui » !

\- Vraiment ? lui fit Ryan, perplexe.

\- Quoi ? ça t'étonne ?

\- Non, mais ... euh ... si un peu ..., balbutia son coéquipier. Je veux dire, elle est comptable quoi ... et plutôt charmante et intelligente ... et toi ... tu es toi ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « tu es toi » ? Tu as de sacrés apriori pour un gentil petit catho de bonne famille, mon pote !

\- C'est bon ..., je plaisante, sourit Ryan. Je suis content pour toi ... Pour une fois que tu t'entiches d'une fille bien ..., enfin depuis Lanie ...

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? lui répondit-il, adoptant un air un brin offusqué.

\- Rien. Je veux juste dire que c'est une fille sérieuse, avec laquelle tu pourrais avoir des projets ..., des projets au-delà d'une nuit ...

\- Hum ... c'est ce que je crois aussi.

\- Rien à voir avec Pamela ..., et Tonia ...

\- Et Krista ..., ajouta Esposito. N'oublie pas Krista ... elle était torride Krista ...

\- Tu as enfin compris qu'il faut que tu évites les filles en « a » aux prénoms de strip-teaseuse ... Depuis le temps que je te le dis ...

\- Les filles en « a » n'ont pas que des prénoms de strip-teaseuse, elles ont tout ce qui va avec, je te le garantis ... Mais rien à voir avec Daisy ...

\- En tout cas, Daisy, c'est bien ... Comme Jenny, tu vois ... Prénom en « i », c'est de bonne augure ...

\- Tu es sérieux avec cette histoire de prénoms ?

\- J 'ai lu une étude là-dessus, le prénom est déterminant.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que ta fille s'appelle Sarah ? Prénom en « a » ...

\- Sarah-Grace, rien à voir avec un prénom en « a » ...

\- L'avenir nous le dira, le taquina Esposito, moqueur. Mais en attendant, mon dîner avec Daisy vient de tomber à l'eau ..., ça commence mal ...

\- Invite-la au poste ..., lui conseilla Ryan. Elle va trouver ça super romantique ...

\- On n'a pas la même définition du romantisme ..., constata son coéquipier.

\- Mais si, écoute, tu mets ton uniforme de cérémonie, déjà ... le fantasme de l'uniforme, ça va marcher à fond.

\- Tu as l'air bien expert ...

\- Jenny raffole de mon uniforme ..., répondit Ryan d'un air songeur.

\- Je m'en doute, Jenny raffole de tout ce qui te concerne ! Mais ça aussi, c'est carrément ringard ...

\- Tu dresses une table jolie et romantique ...

\- Et je dîne entouré de tous les officiers de garde ..., super classe en effet pour un premier rendez-vous, soupira Esposito, alors que le téléphone de Ryan sonnait.

\- Ryan, répondit-il, en décrochant et avalant la dernière bouchée de son hamburger. Oui ... Bonsoir. Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est Beckett ? chuchota Esposito, d'un air soucieux.

\- Non ..., Alexis, murmura Ryan à l'intention de son coéquipier, tout en écoutant son interlocutrice lui expliquer la raison de son appel.

Esposito, surpris, tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il était très rare qu'Alexis les appelle, alors il espérait que Castle ne s'était pas encore attiré des ennuis, et qu'il n'allait pas falloir voler à son secours. A moins qu'il n'y ait un souci de plus entre Castle et Beckett. Ces deux-là n'allaient pas pour le mieux ces derniers temps.

\- Non. Aucune idée, répondit Ryan à Alexis. Espo, tu sais si Castle avait des projets pour ce week-end ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Alexis dit qu'il a décidé subitement de partir quelques jours tout seul ... Il serait parti pour un stage de trappeur au Québec ...

\- Je n'ai pas entendu de parler de ça, mais c'est Castle, c'est bien son genre, où est le problème ?

\- Elle se fait du souci, c'est tout. Il avait l'air plutôt mystérieux et soudainement joyeux.

\- Il a juste besoin de se changer les idées ..., répondit Esposito.

\- Tu as entendu Alexis ? Oui ..., non ... Vera ? Non, je ne vois pas ... Espo, tu connais une Vera que Castle pourrait avoir rencontrée ?

\- Non ... mais prénom en « a », corps de strip-teaseuse en vue ..., méfiance ..., rigola son coéquipier, malicieux.

\- Non, il plaisante ..., répondit Ryan à l'intention d'Alexis qui avait cru comprendre que Vera était bel et bien une strip-teaseuse. On ne connaît pas de Vera ... Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ton père pourrait faire une bêtise ?

\- Impossible, assura Esposito avant même d'attendre davantage d'explications.

\- Il a raison, Alexis. Ton père tient trop à Beckett ..., même si en ce moment, c'est plutôt tendu ... et ... bizarre ..., constata Ryan.

\- Ouais, bizarre c'est le mot ..., ajouta son coéquipier. Mais de toute façon, il aurait trop peur que je lui mette une balle entre les deux yeux s'il faisait un truc pareil à Beckett !

\- Beckett ? Non, je ne sais pas si elle sait où il est. Ton père n'est pas passé au poste depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'est pas là ... Son père est malade, elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète, et elle est partie quelque jours. Aucune idée ...

\- Castle qui part pour un stage de trappeur ..., résuma Esposito, comme si une idée lumineuse venait de surgir dans son esprit. Et Beckett qui part au chevet de son père malade ...

-Quoi ? lui fit naïvement Ryan.

-Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure ? Une entourloupe, mon pote ! Et s'ils étaient partis ensemble ? En cachette ? Aux yeux et à la barbe de nous tous ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ..., lui fit Ryan. Pourquoi ils nous le cacheraient ? C'est ridicule ...

\- Ouais ... ce ne serait pas plus bizarre que le reste ... C'est à n'y rien comprendre leur histoire de toute façon.

\- Non, Alexis, ils ne se sont pas réconciliés ..., reprit Ryan. La dernière fois que ton père est passé, il y a trois jours, ils ont failli s'étriper ...

\- C'est clair ..., confirma Esposito. Tout le poste en a été témoin ...

\- Ok. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage, mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Oui. Bonne soirée, conclut Ryan en raccrochant.

\- Un stage de trappeur ..., sourit Esposito, amusé. J'imagine bien la dégaine de Castle ... J'espère qu'il nous rapportera un bon steak d'ours ...

\- S'il revient vivant, ce sera déjà pas mal, constata Ryan. Doué comme il est pour s'attirer des problèmes ...

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit ça à Alexis. T'es rassurant comme mec ...

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour imaginer le pire !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Vera ?

\- Aucune idée. Alexis m'a juste dit que Castle avait échangé des messages récemment avec une Vera ... Sûrement pour une enquête ...

\- Ouais, ou pour s'offrir un petit strip-tease, histoire de réchauffer ses longues nuits en solitaire dans sa hutte, perdu dans le Grand nord canadien ...

\- Tu crois ? lui fit très sérieusement Ryan.

\- Je plaisantais ..., c'est bon, Castle peut être complètement stupide, mais son mariage est déjà assez mal en point pour qu'il ne fasse pas en plus une connerie pareille.

\- Ouais ...

-Bon, tu crois que puisque je suis le boss je peux refiler la paperasse à O'Brien et Johnson ? lui fit Esposito, en se levant pour quitter la salle de repos.

\- Abus de pouvoir, mec ... mais, c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! répondit Ryan, avec un sourire complice, lui emboîtant le pas.

* * *

 _New-Jersey, à proximité de East Orange, aux alentours de 21h30._

Roulant en direction du nord-ouest, à présent sur l'autoroute, Castle et Beckett venaient de se remémorer leur première enquête sous couverture, comme preuve que Kate était parfaitement capable de jouer la comédie dans le cadre de son travail. C'était des années plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient faits inviter à une prestigieuse soirée caritative dans l'idée de débusquer les coupables. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Beckett avait goûté à une arrivée sur tapis rouge sous le feu des projecteurs, et profité d'une soirée dans la haute société, en compagnie de Rick, parfaitement dans son élément. C'était pour les besoins de l'enquête, bien-sûr, mais Castle se souvînt comme Beckett l'avait étonné à l'époque par sa capacité à s'adapter à la situation, et subjugué aussi par sa beauté, sublimée par cette robe qu'il lui avait offerte.

\- Tu as parfaitement joué la comédie ce soir-là ..., lui fit remarquer Castle. Belle et classe sur le tapis rouge ... comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie ..., personne n'aurait pu supposer que tu étais flic.

\- Parce que j'étais avec toi ..., ça m'a mise à l'aise ... et puis cette robe était absolument magnifique ...

\- Tu étais sublime, oui. Robe ou pas robe, d'ailleurs ... J'avoue que je n'étais pas peu fier ..., et que j'en ai bien profité ..., lui fit-il, avec un sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour, se souvenant des regards de Castle, et de la façon, dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour danser. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été si proches. Elle n'était pas encore amoureuse à l'époque, mais il l'amusait, la faisait rire, l'exaspérait beaucoup, tout en étant capable aussi de l'attendrir et, même, de la séduire par son charme et sa gentillesse. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, bien-sûr, mais aujourd'hui elle repensait avec tendresse aux premiers émois ressentis auprès de Castle.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu avais caché ta plaque ..., lui fit-il remarquer, avec espoir d'obtenir enfin une réponse.

\- Je pense que ton imagination fertile a dû résoudre le mystère depuis le temps .., sourit-elle, malicieuse.

\- Hum ... J'ai bien quelques idées, en effet ... surtout maintenant que je te connais si bien ... Si je te dis qu'à l'époque, j'y ai réfléchi pendant des nuits, ça fait un peu « pervers » non ?

Elle rit, amusée, ce qui le fit sourire. Entendre le rire de Kate lui manquait tant au quotidien. La voir sourire pour les bêtises qu'il disait, ou même soupirer d'exaspération, froncer les sourcils d'un air menaçant quand il s'apprêtait à énoncer quelque chose qui, à coup sûr, allait lui déplaire. Toutes ces petites mimiques qui l'avaient toujours fait craquer lui manquaient tellement depuis que leur vie avait pris un tournant, et qu'ils étaient contraints de vivre séparément, et de ne se voir qu'en cachette. Aujourd'hui, chacun de ses éclats de rires, ou de ses sourires attendris, amusés, taquins, étaient un petit plaisir qu'il savourait, conscient de toute la valeur de ces instants qu'ils partageaient.

\- Pervers, non, mon cœur ... Humain je dirais ..., sourit-elle, gentiment.

\- Humain ... et très professionnel ! ajouta-t-il. Après tout, il fallait que Nikki Heat soit la plus réaliste possible ..., alors c'est un détail qui avait son importance.

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en suis si bien sortie ce soir-là que ces femmes croyaient que j'avais eu la chance de mettre le grappin sur la baleine blanche ...

\- La baleine blanche ..., mon Dieu ! fit-il en riant, songeant au petit surnom qu'on lui donnait dans le milieu. Et dire que tu n'étais même pas intéressée à l'époque ! Enfin officiellement ...

\- Comment ça « _officiellement_ » ? s'indigna-t-elle, le dévisageant avec un petit sourire. Tu étais un séducteur invétéré, coureur de jupons, je n'étais pas intéressée, ni officiellement, ni officieusement, je t'assure ...

\- Oh oui, bien-sûr, ta raison te disait que tu n'étais pas intéressée, mais ton cœur te disait déjà une toute autre chose ..., répondit-il, très sûr de lui. Tu luttais pour ne pas succomber totalement à mes charmes ...

\- C'est toi qui luttais oui ..., tu bavais dès que tu me voyais dans une tenue ne serait-ce qu'un peu sexy ...

\- Je plaide coupable, mon capitaine, sourit-il. J'ai toujours été légèrement subjugué par ton côté femme fatale ..., mais moi je l'avoue !

\- Femme fatale ..., n'exagère pas non plus !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, et en plus tu en jouais ... aguicheuse, torride, sexy ... dès que l'occasion se présentait. Tu as toujours aimé jouer avec mes faiblesses ...

\- Pour ton plus grand plaisir ..., répondit-elle en riant. Je me souviens de ta tête la première fois que tu m'as vue en robe ...

\- Dans la librairie ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y avait de quoi être choqué ! Je ne te connaissais que très ... sérieuse ... et un peu dure à cuire ..., et soudain, tu m'apparais ... si ... peu vêtue ... et sexy en diable.

\- Tu étais trop mignon ...

\- Et toi, tu étais à tomber ... tes jambes, mon Dieu, tes jambes ... Je crois que j'en suis tombée amoureux ce jour-là ... et la deuxième fois que je les ai vues, j'ai été ensorcelé à tout jamais ...

\- La deuxième fois ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non, je ne sais plus ..., fit-elle en réfléchissant. Mais dis-moi, tu tenais un décompte ?

\- Je prenais des notes ..., euh ..., pour mes romans bien-sûr !

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu veux un indice ? C'est un jour où tu es venue à mon secours ...

\- Oh oui ! Avec les Russes ! lança-t-elle aussitôt, avec un petit sourire.

\- Une vraie diablesse ce soir-là ... Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais pu faire une attaque quand tu as surgi ainsi ... aussi peu vêtue ...

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ça a marché en tout cas ...

\- Oui ... tu es une redoutable actrice sous couverture. Enfin toi, et tes jambes, parce qu'elles y sont pour beaucoup dans la réussite de nos missions !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Tu vois que mon addiction pour tes jambes est ancienne.

\- Je vois ça, oui ...

\- Et maintenant que je sais tout ce dont elles sont capables c'est pire encore ..., sourit-il, songeur.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi sont capables mes jambes ? le provoqua-t-elle, d'un air mutin.

\- Elles ont un pouvoir que j'adore ... Je les aime douces et câlines quand elles se mêlent aux miennes le matin au réveil, expliqua-t-il, avec poésie. Ou sauvages et indomptées, quand tu me fais l'amour, qu'elles m'emprisonnent contre ton corps ..., et que je ne suis plus que le jouet de tes plaisirs ...

\- C'est joli, sourit-elle, avec tendresse, touchée, tout en caressant doucement la main de son homme qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

Elle adorait quand Rick faisait ça, lui conter tout son amour pour elle, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait lors de leurs étreintes. Elle avait toujours aimé l'écrivain, avant de tomber amoureuse de l'homme. Il maîtrisait les mots. Il savait comment l'apaiser, ou la réconforter, mais aussi comment la toucher ou la rendre totalement folle de lui. Maintes et maintes fois, quand ils faisaient l'amour, il aimait joindre les mots à ses caresses, attiser leur désir. Ils s'en amusaient, ils en jouaient. Et cela la faisait totalement craquer quand ses caresses se mêlaient à la douceur de sa voix lui chuchotant combien elle était belle, combien il avait envie d'elle, combien ce qu'il ressentait était fort. Rick était doué pour ça, et se plaisait à lui faire l'amour par les mots autant que par les gestes.

\- Ça me manque ..., ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? De faire de moi le prisonnier de tes jambes, pour me soumettre à ton étreinte fougueuse ? sourit-il.

\- Non !

\- Non ? eut-il l'air de s'étonner.

\- Enfin si, sourit-elle, mais ce qui me manque aussi, c'est ce que tu viens de faire ... Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait quand tu me fais l'amour par tes mots ...

\- Oui ..., et ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ..., constata-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Disons que nos retrouvailles sont à chaque fois ... époustouflantes, et torrides ...

\- Et rapides ... Enfin, je veux dire, on n'a pas toujours beaucoup de temps ...

Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur relation, un mois plus tôt, leurs entrevues secrètes étaient fougueuses. Le manque, l'éloignement, la douleur de la séparation amplifiaient sans doute ce besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se retrouver. Ils faisaient souvent l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait. Passionnément. Ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, se perdaient dans l'intensité de leurs caresses et baisers, et le temps passait si vite quand ils étaient ensemble.

\- J'aurai le temps de faire tout ce dont tu as envie ces deux prochains jours ..., répondit-il, souriant. Tu aimerais ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Si c'est une requête Mme Castle, alors pour votre plus grand plaisir, l'écrivain que je suis vous fera l'amour toute la nuit, avec tout son cœur, tout son amour, et tous les mots qu'il est capable d'imaginer pour vous ...

\- Cela risque de me rendre totalement folle, M. Castle ...

\- Je l'espère bien ...

Elle sourit, se penchant pour venir poser quelques secondes sa tête contre son épaule, et se blottir contre lui. Il déposa furtivement un baiser sur ses cheveux, restant concentré sur la route.

\- Si tu as envie d'autre chose, c'est le moment de faire ta liste de vœux ..., lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Hum ... il y a tant de choses qu'on n'a pas fait depuis des mois ...

\- Oui ...

\- Un petit-déjeuner au lit ..., répondit-elle, rêveuse.

\- Manger de la glace devant un vieux film ...

\- Oui. Se câliner sous la douche ...

\- Oh, oui, ça aussi ça me manque ..., constata-t-il. Je crois qu'on va être très occupés ces deux jours ...

\- Oui, sourit-elle, se redressant pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, avant de reprendre sa place sur son siège pour ne pas le perturber dans sa conduite. J'ai hâte ...

\- Dans trois heures environ, on s'arrêtera pour la nuit. J'ai réservé une chambre dans un petit motel ... pas le grand confort, ni le grand luxe, mais ...

\- Ce sera parfait, sourit-elle. C'est toujours parfait ...

Elle posa sa tête doucement contre la vitre en baillant.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, oui ..., avoua-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai pas mal de sommeil en retard.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant deux jours.

\- Oui ...

\- Et en attendant, petite musique pour te détendre ..., lui fit Rick, en allumant le lecteur CD.

-Du jazz ... hum ... Tu as tout prévu pour me faire craquer ...

\- Oui, sourit-il, réglant le volume de la musique.

Elle sourit à son tour, et silencieuse, se laissa porter par la mélodie, se perdant dans ses pensées quelques instants, tout en regardant la route qui défilait face à elle, dans la lueur des phares. Elle était bien, tellement bien à cet instant, comme si rien n'avait changé. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris la route tous les deux remontait à l'été, cinq mois plus tôt, quand ils étaient allés passer quelques jours dans les Hamptons. Cela lui paraissait si loin aujourd'hui, et tellement en décalage avec leur nouvelle réalité. Et pourtant, une heure en compagnie de Rick lui avait permis de retrouver tous ses repères, et une certaine sérénité, presque un apaisement. La douceur de ses attentions, ses sourires, les anecdotes qu'ils se remémoraient la berçaient de cette tendresse qui lui manquait tellement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir déjà se blottir dans ses bras et qu'il la serre fort contre lui, savourer son étreinte puissante et rassurante.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui fit-il, avec douceur, la sentant ailleurs.

\- A toi, à nous ... Je suis bien, mon cœur ... vraiment bien ...

\- Moi-aussi, Kate. Je suis un ravisseur heureux.

Elle sourit.

\- Cesse d'être aussi adorable, j'ai déjà tellement envie d'un câlin ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as envie d'un câlin ?

\- Hum ...

\- Parce que si vraiment c'est ce dont tu as envie, je m'arrête sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, et je te prends dans mes bras ..., expliqua-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit considéré comme une urgence ! lui répondit-elle en riant.

\- Oh, mais si ! Un manque de câlin, c'est une urgence vitale ..., rétorqua-t-il ralentissant pour rejoindre la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

\- Castle ! Non ! Je peux attendre ! Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée malgré tout.

\- Oui ... un peu ! répondit-il fièrement.

\- On n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter là, Castle ..., objecta-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fiche, je suis marié à la police ..., sourit-il, en arrêtant la voiture sur le bas-côté.

\- Tu es complètement ...

\- Fou, je sais ... Viens ..., répondit-il, se penchant vers elle pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle ne dit plus rien, et le laissa l'étreindre de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, alors qu'elle blottissait son visage au creux de son cou. Silencieux lui-aussi, il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour savourer quelques instants le plaisir de l'avoir dans ses bras. Des notes de jazz en fond sonore. L'obscurité de la nuit, de temps en temps interrompue par le moteur et les phares puissants d'une voiture qui filait sur l'autoroute. Et simplement le plaisir d'être enfin ensemble.

\- Tu vois, il suffit de demander, chuchota-t-il, pour ne pas rompre la plénitude de cet instant, tout en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, se redressant pour le regarder.

Il lui sourit, ravi de la surprendre, de l'étonner encore, de la rendre heureuse. Et elle déposa une caresse sur sa joue tout en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime ..., murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. Tu es extraordinaire.

\- Parce que tu le mérites ..., répondit-il, l'embrassant à son tour. Est-ce que ça va mieux après ce petit câlin ?

\- Oui ..., je crois que je vais pouvoir patienter jusqu'au prochain ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Bien. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, et je m'exécuterai !

\- On n'est pas prêts d'arriver si on s'arrête à chaque fois que j'ai envie d'un câlin, lui fit-elle remarquer en riant.

\- C'est vrai ..., alors contrôle un peu tes envies ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible ... mais quand même ...

Elle rit amusée par les grands airs qu'il prenait.

\- Allez, mon ravisseur ... en route ! lui lança-t-elle, souriante et radieuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos commentaires :)

Concernant Alexis, en effet, elle est assez antipathique, mais finalement c'est l'image que j'ai d'elle cette saison. Elle m'agace légèrement lol alors si dans mes fics habituelles, elle est plus agréable et mâture, dans celle ci, j'essaie de coller davantage à ce qu'elle est actuellement dans la série, du moins, la façon dont moi je la vois.

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 22h._

Alexis venait de raccrocher avec Ryan, et d'expliquer à sa grand-mère, installée près d'elle dans le canapé, ce que les gars lui avaient dit. Elle n'avait toujours obtenu aucune réponse à ses interrogations, et aucune certitude sur ce qu'était parti faire son père pendant quelques jours. Esposito avait bien émis une hypothèse qui pouvait, à première vue, paraître intéressante : que Beckett et son père soient partis tous les deux pour une petite escapade romantique secrète, puisque que Kate, contrairement à ses habitudes, avait aussi pris des congés pour aller s'occuper de son père malade. Mais elle peinait à y croire étant donné la situation tendue et douloureuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et puis cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Ce que suggère Esposito me semble une piste intéressante ..., et fort réjouissante, lui fit Martha, avec un grand sourire. Ce serait tellement romantique qu'ils se soient enfuis tous les deux ensemble ...

\- Si Papa était parti en week-end avec Beckett, pourquoi il nous l'aurait caché, grand-mère ? répondit Alexis, toujours sceptique.

\- L'excitation du secret, chérie ..., la sensation enivrante de braver un interdit ... Michael m'a enlevée ainsi un jour ...

\- Michael ? s'étonna sa petite-fille.

\- Oui ..., un corps d'Apollon, un regard de braise ..., mon premier amour, expliqua Martha, songeuse. On avait dix-sept ans ... Et il m'a enlevée un soir sur sa moto ..., on est partis à l'aventure. J'ai chevauché toute la nuit durant ... et je ne parle pas que de la moto ...

\- Grand-mère ! s'offusqua Alexis, ce qui fit sourire Martha.

\- Enfin, pour faire court, et ne pas choquer ta pudeur, trésor, ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie ..., avec celle où j'ai conçu ton père, bien-sûr, parce que ... j'ai conçu ton père ... ce n'est pas rien ...

\- Grand-mère ... épargne-moi les détails concernant la conception de Papa. C'est glauque ...

\- Glauque ?! C'est la vie ... Dans toute sa splendeur ! s'extasia Martha.

\- Si tu veux, mais pour en revenir à notre sujet ... si Papa s'était réconcilié avec Kate et qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux, il aurait été tellement fou de joie qu'il nous l'aurait dit, non ? Il est incapable de tenir sa langue ..., il sait combien on s'inquiète, et combien la situation nous attriste.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alexis. Ce que partagent Katherine et ton père est tellement fort ... et unique ... Ils sont dans une phase si difficile, si douloureuse ... Ton père garde beaucoup de choses pour lui, et il veut peut-être préserver ce bonheur retrouvé. Tu sais, se retrouver dans le cocon de leur amour dont ils seraient les seuls gardiens ...

\- C'est magnifique, grand-mère, mais Ryan dit qu'il y a trois jours ils se disputaient encore ..., et depuis trois jours, Papa est là tous les soirs à tourner en rond et ruminer son ennui. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu se réconcilier.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas. Rien n'était logique. Beckett ne prenait jamais de congés, comme ça, soudainement. Il est vrai que c'était un peu surprenant que le hasard fasse que tous les deux s'absentent au même moment, alors qu'ils étaient séparés.

\- Ecoute, si tu cessais de te tracasser et d'essayer de chercher à comprendre ce que fait ton père, lui fit gentiment remarquer Martha. Attend son retour, samedi, tu auras tes réponses, certainement.

\- Papa dit qu'il y a toujours une histoire ..., répondit Alexis, en réfléchissant. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

\- Chérie, je peux comprendre que tu te fasses du souci, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Laisse ton père tranquille, veux-tu ... Peut-être qu'il est avec Katherine ...

-Les preuves nous disent le contraire ..., assura Alexis.

\- Les preuves ? Arrête de penser en détective ... Le week-end de ton père n'est pas une enquête pour homicide que je sache !

\- Non mais ... Beckett n'aurait pas menti à sa direction pour prendre des congés et partir avec Papa. Elle est capitaine, grand-mère. Elle n'aurait pas menti en disant que son père était malade.

\- Katherine est une femme amoureuse. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ton père, que ce soit légal ou non. Alors, je sais qu'en ce moment, on ne comprend pas grand-chose à sa façon d'agir, mais elle serait capable de tout pour Richard. Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas avec Katherine, et qu'il a juste besoin d'air et d'espace ...

\- Et peut-être qu'il est avec une strip-teaseuse ... Esposito a dit que Vera est un prénom de strip-teaseuse, lui rappela Alexis.

\- Il la connaît ? s'étonna Martha, n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Non. Il plaisantait là-dessus, c'est tout ...

\- Même s'il était avec une strip-teaseuse, de toute façon, Alexis, c'est son droit, c'est sa vie. Tu n'as pas à intervenir.

\- C'est mon devoir de ...

\- Non, l'interrompit Martha, catégorique. Ton devoir c'est de sortir t'amuser ce soir avec tes amis, comme tu l'avais prévu. Ton père était souriant, et joyeux à l'idée de partir se reposer quelques jours. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Martha essayait de rassurer Alexis, et de se rassurer par la même occasion. Parce qu'en réalité, elle était perplexe, elle-aussi. Tous les éléments en leur possession étaient plutôt contradictoires, et c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et Alexis avait raison, s'il y avait anguille sous roche, il fallait intervenir et s'en mêler. Mais ce n'était pas à Alexis de le faire. C'était le rôle d'une mère de veiller sur les agissements de son fils, et de s'assurer qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux. Et ce, quel que soit son âge. S'il n'y avait pas eu le message de cette femme, cette Vera, elle aurait fait pleinement confiance à Richard, et elle aurait voulu croire à la possibilité que son fils et Katherine se soient échappés pour s'aimer tranquillement, loin de New-York, et profiter d'un peu d'apaisement dans leur relation tumultueuse. Mais il y avait ce message pour le moins perturbant. Et elle était tiraillée entre la confiance qu'elle avait en Richard, l'amour absolu qu'il portait à sa femme, et les doutes qu'insidieusement certains éléments troublants inséraient dans son esprit.

\- Et Vera ? continua Alexis.

\- Diable que tu peux être exaspérante ! s'exclama sa grand-mère, en haussant le ton.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis s'en mêle. C'était risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son père s'il l'apprenait. Et puis, elle était sa fille. Elle n'avait pas à chercher à comprendre de quoi il retournait concernant la vie privée et intime de son père.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler Beckett ..., suggéra Alexis.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? « _Katherine, il se pourrait que Richard soit en train de batifoler avec une fille au nom de strip-teaseuse ?_ » lui fit Martha, avec ironie.

\- Non, mais ... juste pour vérifier ... et lui demander si elle sait ce que faisait Papa ce week-end ...

\- Tu veux l'inquiéter inutilement ?

\- Non, répondit Alexis. Et si on appelait Jim ? Il est censé être malade, alors on pourrait avoir entendu les gars en parler, et l'appeler pour savoir comment il va.

\- Hors de question. Jim est avec Katherine ..., enfin, en théorie. S'il est malade, il a suffisamment de souci comme ça.

\- Ok ..., soupira Alexis, dépitée.

\- Et maintenant, sors retrouver tes amis, et oublie tout ça ! lui fit Martha, se levant. Je vais en faire de même d'ailleurs.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser de côté cette histoire. Elle voulait comprendre elle-aussi, et surtout, plus que tout, s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Richard, et qu'il n'était pas malheureux au point de faire des bêtises. Aussi fort l'amour de Katherine soit-il, et peu importe la responsabilité qu'elle avait dans la situation de leur couple aujourd'hui, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il commettait l'irréparable.

\- Mais quand même, c'est ...

\- Chut ... Pas de « mais », allez jeune fille ..., insista Martha, alors qu'Alexis se levait à contrecœur pour prendre son manteau. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toute cette histoire ..., d'accord ?

\- Hum ..., répondit évasivement Alexis en suivant sa grand-mère pour quitter le loft.

* * *

 _Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 23h._

La route défilait, et les kilomètres s'enchaînaient, les éloignant de New-York. Sur un fond de jazz, le cœur réchauffé par ces mélodies qu'ils aimaient tous deux, et le plaisir d'être ensemble, Castle et Beckett discutaient, de tout, de rien, et s'amusaient de leurs enquêtes passées, leurs conversations s'étant orientées depuis leur départ vers les missions sous couverture, qui avaient permis à Kate de montrer ses talents insoupçonnés pour la comédie. Elle soutenait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée, mais Rick avait réussi à lui démontrer que dans le cadre de leurs enquêtes elle était très douée au contraire, surtout quand il s'agissait de jouer les femmes fatales, ou les séductrices, pour piéger un malfrat. Le dernier exemple qu'il prenait plaisir à lui exposer était leur enquête à Los Angeles, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Kate s'était glissée dans la peau de Lola Black, au bord d'une piscine, faisant une apparition dont Rick se souviendrait toute sa vie durant.

\- Tu sous-entends donc que je suis surtout une excellente actrice quand il s'agit d'user de mes charmes et de séduire les hommes ? lui fit-elle, prenant un air offusqué.

\- Pas seulement, non, mais les faits le prouvent ..., assura-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Dans le rôle de la naïade, pas farouche, sensuelle et aguicheuse, l'Oscar est attribué à Katherine Beckett !

Elle rit, amusée par les grands airs qu'il prenait et le ton qu'il se donnait.

\- Il n'empêche que cela n'a pas suffi, lui fit-elle remarquer, souriante. J'ai été démasquée, par ta faute ...

\- C'est de ma faute ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu rigoles, j'espère ?!

\- De ta faute, oui, parfaitement ! Je maîtrisais la situation, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes y mettre ton grain de sel menaçant de tout fiche en l'air.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai sauvé l'enquête ce jour-là ? Et qu'encore une fois, mon rôle a été décisif ?

\- Hum ...

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais tu as beau être sensationnelle pour user de ton sex-appeal, et de ton regard à faire fondre les icebergs ...

\- Mon regard à faire fondre les icebergs ? répéta-t-elle en riant, amusée.

\- Parfaitement. Je disais donc, tu as beau être la meilleure pour jouer les séductrices et piéger les vilains méchants, sur ce coup-là, tu n'étais pas assez crédible en Lola Black, et cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ..., expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

\- Il était sous le charme, je te signale ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il était sous le charme ! Il n'y a pas que lui d'ailleurs, sourit-il. J'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon cocktail quand je t'ai vue sortir de cette piscine ...

Elle sourit, alors qu'il avait son air songeur en se remémorant cette délicieuse apparition.

\- Tu sais que te voir sortir de cette piscine a été une sorte de révélation pour moi ..., continua-t-il.

\- Ce n'était que moi en maillot de bain, Castle ..., lui fit-elle, amusée.

\- Mais toi en maillot de bain, Kate, c'est tout un monde de possibles et de douces promesses pour l'homme que je suis ! s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'elle l'écoutait, attendrie lui expliquer l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait ce jour-là. Ce corps doré et d'une sensualité féline ne pouvait qu'être la promesse de la félicité céleste ... ce que tu m'as prouvé depuis à chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte ...

\- C'est magnifique, mon cœur ... Tu pourrais écrire des romans sensuels tu sais ..., tu es doué ...

\- Je te fais une adorable déclaration, et tu te moques de moi ? s'indigna-t-il, amusé et ravi qu'elle le taquine.

\- Je ne me moque pas ..., je suis touchée ... parce que je sais combien tu le penses, répondit-elle, posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser avec douceur.

\- Bien-sûr ... La vision de ton corps m'a comment dire ...

\- Emoustillé ?

\- Hum ... le mot est faible ..., sourit-il. Elle a nourri mes fantasmes pendant quelques nuits ... Mais sans rire, Kate, j'ai compris ce jour-là à quel point ta force était indissociable de cette féminité que tu as en toi, aussi naturellement portée que le paréo que tu avais négligemment noué sur tes hanches...

Il jeta un œil vers elle, juste le temps de capter son sourire, et de la voir attendrie, mais il la sentit très touchée, et perçut l'émotion dans son regard.

\- Tu étais belle, tellement toi, naturellement belle, ajouta-t-il, prenant sa main sur sa cuisse dans la sienne. Sensuelle sans même le vouloir, et ça me rend fou ..., ça m'a toujours rendu fou ... même à l'époque où tu n'étais que ma partenaire ... et ma muse.

\- Tu es adorable ..., répondit-elle, émue, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Entendre Rick lui dire encore et encore son amour lui faisait un bien fou. Chacun de ses mots était comme un baiser ou une caresse apaisante. Et en même temps, cela lui rappelait, une fois de plus, quelle aurait pu tout perdre. A fleur de peau, et le cœur encore meurtri par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle ne voulait pourtant pas s'appesantir sur leurs souffrances. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, profiter simplement de ce qu'ils partageaient, de ces quelques jours ensemble.

\- Hey ... tu ne pleures pas j'espère ..., lui fit doucement Rick.

\- Non ..., mentit-elle, avec un sourire, essuyant ses yeux. Je suis juste touchée, mon cœur ... et heureuse.

\- Alors je suis heureux ..., répondit-il, tandis qu'elle enlaçait ses doigts aux siens, sur sa cuisse, faute de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela t'avait marqué à ce point, sourit-elle.

\- Si tu savais ... En tout cas, pour en revenir à notre débat initial, je crois que tu es très bonne actrice dans le cadre de nos enquêtes ..., parce que cela ne t'implique pas émotionnellement. Mais jouer la comédie devant les gars, ton père ... c'est autre chose.

\- Je m'en suis quand même bien sortie pour mentir aux gars aujourd'hui. Tu aurais été fier de moi !

\- Comme lors de notre dernière dispute au poste ... Tu sais que j'aime bien quand on se dispute ..., et que tu me cries dessus ...

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

\- Pour de faux, bien-sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?

\- Pas vraiment, non ! Si on pouvait éviter ...

\- Moi, je t'aime en Capitaine furieuse ...

\- Tu me dis toujours qu'on voit que mes yeux ne sont pas fâchés ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Parce que moi je le vois, oui ... Tu es en train de m'asséner tout un tas de reproches, et tes yeux me disent : « mon amour, je suis désolée de devoir te dire tout ça » ... J'adore !

\- Mes yeux ne te disent rien du tout ! Ils essaient juste de faire bonne figure dans toute cette mascarade se défendit-elle, amusée.

\- Et puis après tu as tellement envie de te faire pardonner de t'être fâchée ... hum ... j'adore ..., expliqua-t-il, rêveur, ce qui fit sourire sa femme.

\- Et moi j'adore comme tu uses des plus délicieux moyens pour me faire déculpabiliser ..., ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit, songeant aux retrouvailles passionnées et torrides qui suivaient en général leurs disputes. Il s'amusait des réactions de sa femme, qui, prenait ces fausses disputes tellement à cœur qu'elle se faisait une priorité d'être douce, tendre et câline pour oublier le conflit, qui, en réalité, n'existait même pas. Ils en riaient tous les deux, et, pour voir le bon côté de leur situation, tiraient profit de l'excitation née de leurs joutes verbales, et du secret de leur relation.

\- Justement ... j'ai déjà quelques idées pour que tu oublies que tu as dû mentir aux gars et à ton père ...

\- Ah oui ? On arrive bientôt alors j'espère ... répondit-elle avec son petit air mutin.

Il rit, alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, alors que Rick, silencieux, craignait que les obligations professionnelles de sa femme ne se rappellent à elle. S'il y avait un souci à New-York, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer.

* * *

 _Au même moment, au 12_ _ème_ _District ..._

Ryan et Esposito patientaient devant l'ascenseur. La journée était enfin finie, et n'ayant pas d'enquête en cours, ils espéraient que les deux jours en l'absence du Capitaine Beckett s'écouleraient tranquillement, leur permettant de profiter des festivités de la fin d'année. Mais depuis l'appel d'Alexis, leurs discussions s'étaient orientées vers les congés improvisés de Beckett et Castle. Cela les intriguait, et dès lors qu'un mystère semblait apparaître concernant leurs amis, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir y mettre le nez. Esposito, à force d'y réfléchir, s'était persuadé que la clé du mystère était sans aucun doute ou presque une escapade romantique et très secrète que leurs amis avaient tenu bon de leur cacher. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais c'était la théorie qu'il défendait. Ryan, intrigué lui-aussi à force d'en parler, ne comprenait pas comment une réconciliation entre Castle et Beckett pouvait être à l'ordre du jour, et pourquoi ils feraient autant de mystères auprès de leurs familles et amis, si tel était vraiment le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Esposito avait décidé d'envoyer un message à Castle et un message à Beckett, histoire de tâter un peu le terrain, et d'essayer d'éclaircir ce mystère.

\- Tu crois que ça va avancer à quoi ? lança Ryan à son coéquipier, qui rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche de blouson. Ils ne vont pas te répondre qu'ils roucoulent et sont ensemble ...

\- Tu n'en sais rien ..., répondit Esposito. Peut-être que si, on verra ...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as écrit ?

\- J'ai demandé à Beckett comment allait son père, et si elle était bien arrivée parce qu'ils annonçaient de la neige dans la région.

\- Et comment ça va t'aider à déterminer si elle est avec Castle ou non ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on verra sa réponse ... Il faut être futé, mon pote ...

-Et à Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de passer le réveillon avec toi et moi, demain ... Soirée karaoké au _Copa Cabana_.

\- Il va te répondre qu'il est parti chasser l'ours, s'il te répond, et tu seras bien avancé, lui fit Ryan, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, ce n'est que le début ..., répondit Esposito, sûr de lui et déterminé.

\- Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce qu'ils font ?

\- Ça ne t'intrigue pas peut-être ? rétorqua Esposito. Et puis Martha et Alexis s'inquiètent. On pourrait les rassurer.

\- Ne me laisse pas croire que c'est ton grand cœur sensible qui te pousse à vouloir savoir où sont passés Castle et Beckett ..., c'est juste ta curiosité de midinette ! s'exclama Ryan.

\- De midinette ? Moi ? s'offusqua Esposito, alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur les portes du rez-de-chaussée. Tu peux parler, mon pote, tu es pareil !

\- Tous les deux traversèrent le hall du commissariat, saluant les quelques officiers qu'ils croisaient, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne serais pas content pour eux franchement, Ryan ? reprit Esposito.

\- Si, bien-sûr ... mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Malheureusement. Dès qu'ils se croisent, la tension monte, Javi. Ils se prennent la tête pour tout et rien, et il y a trois jours, je suis même certain d'avoir vu Beckett les yeux humides ... Franchement, une réconciliation me semble improbable ...

\- Et si justement ils étaient partis pour tenter de se réconcilier et de résoudre leurs problèmes ? suggéra Esposito, poussant la lourde porte du commissariat.

\- Tu vois Beckett mentir aux huiles pour un week-end romantique avec Castle ? Non mais sérieusement Javi ... c'est Beckett, quoi ... La loi et la justice incarnée. Elle mettrait son poste en danger en prenant des congés ainsi sans motif valable. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Ils sortirent dans l'obscurité et le froid de la nuit, frissonnant au contact du petit vent glacial qui soufflait.

\- Je sais, ouais, c'est improbable. Mais on ne sait jamais, et ces deux-là aiment bien se jouer de nous aussi ... Tu te souviens des _Hamptons_ ? demanda Esposito, tous les deux, se mettant en marche vers leur voiture.

\- C'est différent ...

\- Mais non, c'est pareil ... Ils se sont foutus de nous pendant plusieurs semaines en cachant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils nous ont pris pour des poires, et nous on est bêtement tombés dans le panneau. Cette fois, ils ne nous auront pas ... A notre tour de les piéger ...

\- Tu es vraiment convaincu qu'ils sont ensemble ? lui lança Ryan, sceptique.

\- Je parierais que oui, répondit Esposito, l'air sûr de lui.

\- Ok. Combien on mise ? lui fit Ryan, se prenant finalement au jeu.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Bien-sûr. Cent dollars que Beckett et Castle ne sont pas ensemble.

\- Ça marche, mon pote, sourit Esposito, content d'avoir un pari en jeu. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Ryan, sceptique.

\- On va faire ce qu'on fait de mieux ... Enquêter, mec !

\- Beckett va nous tuer, constata Ryan, en faisant une petite moue inquiète.

\- Si tu commences déjà à flipper, on est mal barrés ... Elle n'en saura rien de toute façon.

\- On peut peut-être attendre qu'ils soient rentrés, on en saura peut-être plus, non ? C'est plus prudent.

\- Hors de question ... Allez, ça peut être marrant, insista Esposito.

\- Ok, soupira Ryan, se laissent convaincre assez facilement. Et pour cette Vera dont a parlé Alexis, on fait quoi ?

\- Vera ? Rien. Ils sont ensemble, cette Vera n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire.

\- Je te dis qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

\- Ok. Alors tu sais quoi, on ne va pas faire équipe sur ce coup-là. A toi de me prouver qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ... et moi, je te prouverai qu'ils sont ensemble. Ok ?

\- Ok. Tous les coups sont permis ?

\- Tous les coups sont permis, confirma Esposito, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as pris un temps d'avance avec ces messages que tu leur as envoyés, constata Ryan. Ce n'est pas juste ...

\- Débrouille toi, Caliméro ! lui lança son coéquipier, s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

\- Ouais ..., marmonna Ryan, en réfléchissant.

\- A demain, mon pote !

\- A demain ...

Ryan regarda Esposito monter en voiture, se disant encore une fois que si Beckett savait à quoi ils allaient occuper leur temps pendant ces deux prochains jours, elle les relèguerait à faire de la paperasse ad vitam aeternam. Mais c'était tellement tentant. Un pari sympa avec Javi, une enquête amusante, en théorie, en espérant qu'ils ne découvrent pas un cadavre dans le placard. Et puis, peut-être pourraient-ils en effet rassurer Alexis et Martha.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos commentaires :) Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais ... intense

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 23h30._

Le dos en appui contre la voiture, emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, Kate regardait l'obscurité de la nuit, de temps en temps interrompue, au loin, par les lumières des phares d'une voiture filant à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Ils venaient de s'arrêter sur une aire de repos, et Castle était allé leur acheter des chocolats chauds dans la boutique jouxtant la station-service. D'ici une heure, ils seraient arrivés au motel où Rick avait réservé une chambre pour la nuit, mais ils avaient froid, et avaient eu envie d'une petite halte, histoire de boire quelque chose de chaud.

Elle observait la nuit, le regard perdu dans le ciel sombre et chargé d'épais nuages où on ne distinguait ni étoile ni même la lune. L'air était glacial et sentait la neige, bien qu'il ne neigeât pas encore. Tout était silencieux et désert. A une vingtaine de mètres, dans la petite boutique, elle pouvait apercevoir Rick en train de discuter avec le gérant de la station-service. Ils avaient l'air de rire et plaisanter. Elle se demanda ce que Castle pouvait bien raconter comme bêtise à cet inconnu, et cela la fit sourire. Elle était bien, et apaisée. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien depuis des mois, depuis que sa vie avait pris une tournure inattendue, depuis que tout son monde s'était écroulé. Elle était là, au milieu de nulle part, loin de New-York, avec Rick. Et tout était soudain si simple, si évident. Plus d'enquête, plus d'inquiétude, plus de risques. Certes, au fond de son cœur, il y avait le poids du secret et des mensonges qui étaient devenus leur lot quotidien, mais ce soir, c'était maintenant comme si tout cela était remisé de côté. Il y avait bien eu, quelques minutes plus tôt, le message d'Esposito qui lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait dû mentir aux gars. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle et son père, alors elle lui avait répondu quelques mots, pour lui dire simplement qu'elle était bien arrivée, et que tout allait bien. Mais elle voulait profiter de ces instants, les vivre pleinement, car elle savait qu'ensuite, de retour à New-York, de nouveau la complexité de leur situation se rappellerait à eux. Ce soir, elle se sentait l'âme d'une aventurière, partant pour l'inconnu avec l'homme de sa vie, l'être avec lequel tout prenait un sens différent. C'était une sensation grisante, une véritable bouffée d'air qui la transportait bien plus loin qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer en acceptant la proposition de Rick. L'improvisation de ce road trip, La nuit qui les enveloppait de son cocon, le froid qui lui donnait envie de se blottir dans les bras de son mari pour ne plus les quitter, les kilomètres avalés sans même s'en rendre compte au gré des souvenirs partagés, de la complicité retrouvée, de la tendresse infinie qu'elle ressentait pour Rick, et qu'il lui rendait si bien. Tous ces petits riens, si précieux aujourd'hui, emplissaient son cœur de joie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit Rick sortir de la boutique, les deux chocolats dans les mains, et la rejoindre tout sourire.

\- Voilà, pour toi ..., annonça-t-il en lui tendant son gobelet.

\- Merci ..., sourit Kate, sentant aussi la chaleur du chocolat lui réchauffer la main à travers le carton. Que racontais-tu de beau au gérant ? Il avait l'air de bien rigoler.

\- Oh ... trois fois rien ..., répondit-il, s'adossant à la voiture près d'elle, et commençant à goûter son chocolat à petites gorgées. Je lui ai raconté qu'avec ma petite-amie Vera on travaillait actuellement sur notre nouveau numéro des révolvers volants ...

Elle le regarda, totalement incrédule, se demandant quelle idée farfelue lui était encore passée pour la tête.

\- Il nous fallait une couverture pendant cette petite escapade, expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement. Alors je suis Joe, la fine gâchette de Manhattan, et tu es Vera, mon assistante sexy et dévouée ... Le numéro qui fait notre gloire est celui des révolvers volants ...

\- Où as-tu trouvé une idée pareille ? s'étonna-t-elle, tout en sirotant son chocolat.

\- Oh, j'en ai rêvé une fois ... C'est un peu comme un fantasme ... Non, c'est un fantasme en fait, sourit-il, songeur, comme s'il imaginait la scène. Toi en petite tenue sexy, tout de strass et paillettes vêtue ...

\- Et toi me tirant dessus ..., conclut-elle. Tu parles d'un fantasme ! Quoique ... un psy pourrait en faire une interprétation de notre sexualité, je suppose ...

-Tu crois ?

\- Hum ... oui, moi, en femme-objet, soumise à l'efficacité de ton talent ... comme tu aimes que je le sois à tes caresses et tes étreintes ...

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça ..., constata-t-il avec un sourire. J'adore quand tu t'abandonnes complètement à moi, et que tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur la situation ... Le destin de Vera est entre les mains de Joe et son révolver ... et ton plaisir est entre les miennes ...

\- Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Sans parler de la symbolique du révolver ..., lui fit-elle, d'un petit air mutin.

Il sourit, amusé, alors qu'elle lui donnait un petit coup d'épaules taquin et complice.

\- Mais tu sais, l'assistante sexy et dévouée n'est pas qu'une femme-objet ..., reprit-il, en la regardant. Vera est ma muse, celle grâce à laquelle mon art atteint son paroxysme. Quand je la vois, positionnée au milieu de la cible, avec son regard félin, ses formes délicieusement sensuelles, alors la fine gâchette que je suis sent sa dextérité s'affiner, et d'un geste, je suis capable d'abattre tous les cartes de cœur que ma belle tient du bout des doigts, dans sa bouche ou même sur sa tête ...

\- Joe m'impressionne, sourit-elle, amusée, se prenant au jeu.

\- Tu peux être impressionnée, en effet ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

\- J'aimerais bien nous voir à l'œuvre ..., répondit-elle en riant. Ce numéro a l'air sensationnel ...

\- C'est ce que je tentais d'expliquer à ce gars, oui, lui fit-il, riant aussi, amusé par ses propres bêtises. Si tu n'as pas peur de mourir, je pourrais te faire une petite démonstration, non ?

\- Euh ... non, mon cœur, je ne doute pas de tes talents vraiment, mais je crains que Vera ne soit trop affriolante pour que Joe arrive à garder tout son sang-froid ...

\- Dommage, ça pourrait être excitant ...

\- Hum ... j'ai plein d'autres petits jeux excitants en réserve ... et pour lesquels je ne risque pas ma vie !

Il sourit, croisant son regard aguicheur, sachant au combien sa femme pouvait être inventive et joueuse en matière de câlins et de jeux coquins.

\- En tout cas, reprit-elle, sûr qu'avec une couverture pareille, on ne risque pas de nous reconnaître ...

\- Tout à fait, et puis c'est super classe, non ? On est des saltimbanques !

\- On n'a pas vraiment le look ..., constata-t-elle.

\- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, sourit-il. Si les gens nous voyaient à l'œuvre ... On devrait peut-être s'entraîner pour être crédibles d'ailleurs. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de ...

\- Non. Hors de question, Castle. On peut jouer à Véra et Joe au lit si tu veux ... mais sans passer à l'action ...

\- Sans passer à l'action, tu veux dire ... sans ...

\- Non, idiot, sans que tu me tires dessus avec un révolver. Tu as vraiment des idées complètement folles, ma parole ...

\- Tu n'es pas très téméraire ... pour une flic ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Et puis de toute façon, personne ne va chercher à savoir qui on est ...

\- Hum ... c'est marrant quand même d'imaginer que les autres peuvent penser qu'on est Véra et Joe ... Et puis, si jamais les gars te cherchent ou si le gang des rousses a décidé de fureter pour savoir si je suis vraiment parti chasser l'ours au Québec, personne ne retrouvera notre trace ...

\- Personne ne va nous chercher, Rick. Ils ont autre chose à faire, franchement. Le « gang des rousses » ... non mais sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- D'où crois-tu que je tiens cette curiosité maladive que tu me reproches parfois ? répondit-il, avec un petit sourire, la prenant par la taille, pour l'attirer contre lui. De ma mère, pardi !

\- Et crois-moi, Alexis n'est pas la dernière ... Le « gang des rousses » est terrifiant quand il passe à l'action ...

Elle rit, amusée, par l'air faussement effrayé qu'il arborait.

\- Que c'est bon de t'entendre rire ..., lui fit-il tendrement, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et c'est bon de rire ..., sourit-elle, radieuse, soutenant son regard amoureux, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, l'embrassant à son tour. Et ça ... c'est divin ... un bisou chocolat ...

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, caressant ses lèvres de petits baisers.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques secondes, prenant plaisir à se retrouver, dans leur bulle au milieu de la nuit et du froid glacial qui régnait ici.

\- Si on finissait ces chocolats pour pouvoir reprendre la route ? suggéra Rick, desserrant un peu son étreinte. Je suis pressé d'arriver ...

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle, buvant une gorgée brûlante. Dis ... tu es vraiment soucieux que Martha et Alexis cherchent à savoir où tu es passé ?

\- Elles en sont capables ...,

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais de là à te pourchasser sur les routes ... il y a un pas, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tout est possible ... D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de répondre au message d'Espo, répondit-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Pourquoi ? Les gars se font du souci. Ils ont dû me trouver très inquiète, tellement je joue bien la comédie, lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un sourire.

\- Ou alors, ils sont intrigués et cherchent à vérifier où tu es passée, répondit-il.

\- Mais non ...

\- Tu as prévenu ton père qu'il était censé être malade ?

\- Oui. Pas le choix. Si on cherche à me joindre et qu'on passe par lui ... Il fallait qu'il soit au courant, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ok. Comme ça, si les gars l'appellent pour vérifier, il pourra jouer la comédie ...

\- Euh ... mon père ... jouer la comédie ... pas sûr que ça fonctionne ... , lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire perplexe. Mais les gars n'oseront jamais l'appeler même s'ils doutaient de ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et comment l'a pris ton père ? Je veux dire ... que tu lui dises de se faire passer pour malade ... Il a dû être surpris ...

\- Oui, bien-sûr ... mais je crois qu'au point où il en est ... Il ne comprend tellement rien à ce que je fais, ce que je vis en ce moment ..., expliqua-t-elle, tristement. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus ...

\- Kate ... tu sais que ..., commença-t-il, la sentant touchée en pensant à son père.

\- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. On n'a pas d'autre choix. Enfin ... j'ai dit à mon père que j'avais besoin de deux jours loin de New-York pour prendre du recul sur tout ça ... Il a compris, je crois, il a juste envie que j'aille mieux ... mais c'est vrai que je ne le laisse jamais seul pour la nouvelle année habituellement ... et ...

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais envie d'être près de lui pour le réveillon. Je suis désolé, on aurait pu attendre ...

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il avait proposé à Kate cette escapade romantique. Il n'avait pas pensé combien cette période était douloureuse pour son père aussi, et qu'elle avait toujours à cœur de passer du temps avec lui pour ne pas le laisser déprimer.

\- Non, je voulais être avec toi, mon cœur ..., le rassura-t-elle, aussitôt, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi ...

Il esquissa un sourire, touché, et l'enlaça d'un bras derrière ses épaules pour la prendre contre lui, et embrasser son front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père, ajouta Kate, blottie contre son cou. Il va mieux désormais, ce n'est plus comme il y a quelques années. Et puis j'ai suggéré à Tante Theresa de l'inviter demain soir ...

\- Oh, la chance ! s'exclama Rick, sur le ton du sarcasme.

\- Ne dis pas de vilaines choses sur ma tante, Castle ..., le gronda-t-elle gentiment en le dévisageant.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, sourit-il. Jim n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer une seconde. Il risque de jouer au rami toute la soirée ... et d'en ressortir avec un sacré mal de tête ... et pas à cause du Champagne ...

\- Tu exagères ... Tante Theresa est adorable ...

\- Adorable oui ... de loin ... Pour en revenir aux gars, et si ils essaient de tracer ton portable ?

\- Pourquoi ils traceraient mon portable ?

\- Pour savoir où tu es ... S'ils n'ont pas cru à ton histoire, ils se font peut-être du souci.

\- Ils ont cru à mon histoire, je t'assure. Et ils ont autre chose à faire que de chercher à savoir où je suis passée.

\- On parle d'Espo et Ryan, je te rappelle ... Les reines du commérage ... Ils adorent fouiner, surtout si ça te concerne et qu'ils imaginent que tu caches un truc. Tu ne te souviens pas comment ils essayaient de tout savoir sur tes petits amis ?

\- Si ... mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls ... J'en connais un autre qui furetait pour savoir ce que je faisais de ma vie, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille au grain ... Tu avais le don pour mal les choisir !

\- Mal les choisir ? Ils étaient tous très bien !

\- Hum ... Sorenson, froid comme le marbre ... Demming, son petit sourire en coin, et son air de sainte-nitouche ... Quant à Josh, le joli-cœur ... charmant et séduisant et ...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Rien ... je ne trouve pas un truc négatif à dire ... mais il m'énervait lui-aussi !

Elle rit.

\- Sans parler de tous les autres, ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton du sous-entendu.

\- Tous les autres ? s'étonna-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Ceux que tu n'as jamais rencontrés ..., expliqua-t-elle, simplement.

\- Ah parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres depuis qu'on se connaît ? Tu rigoles ? lui fit-il, en faisant la moue, un peu surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? sourit-elle, amusée de le faire marcher.

\- Déjà trois ..., répondit-il, en grimaçant, c'est à la limite du supportable.

\- Et toi alors ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu veux qu'on parle de toutes les femmes que tu as fréquentées depuis qu'on se connaît ? Entre Meredith, Gina, et toutes les filles d'un soir ..., je crois que tu es mal placé pour tenir les comptes !

\- On devrait parler d'autre chose je crois ..., constata-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- En effet, sourit-elle.

\- Mais il y en a vraiment eu d'autres ? insista-t-il, malgré tout, pris par la curiosité.

\- A ton avis ? lui fit-elle, tentant de garder son sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, en réfléchissant. Peut-être que certains ont échappé à mes petites investigations ...

\- Mais non, il n'y en a pas eu d'autres ..., avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Je préfère ça, sourit-il, satisfait.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile moi ...

\- Je crois que je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Tu sais que toutes ces femmes d'un soir que tu imagines ... elles n'existent pas ..., expliqua-t-il. Je veux dire, après ma rupture avec Gina, il n'y a pas eu d'autre femme ... avant toi.

\- Même pas juste pour ... je veux dire, ça a duré plus d'un an et ...

\- Non, même pas juste pour du sexe. Il faut croire que je suis devenu sentimental au contact de ma muse ...

\- Et l'hôtesse de l'air ? demanda-t-elle, se remémorant à quel point les rendez-vous de Rick avec cette femme l'avaient mise hors d'elle.

\- Non, sourit-il, amusé qu'elle s'en souvienne. Rien avec l'hôtesse de l'air. Je voulais te faire réagir ..., pas te faire du mal et détruire tout espoir que tu réalises que tu étais folle de moi ... Et puis, quand j'ai quitté Gina ..., j'ai pris conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme que je voulais tenir dans mes bras ... une seule ...

Elle sourit, attendrie et touchée par ses explications, et posa son gobelet sur le toit de la voiture, avant doucement d'attraper le col du manteau de son homme pour attirer son visage au sien et l'embrasser. Ses lèvres toute froides vinrent caresser les siennes, tendrement, longuement, alors que, posant lui-aussi son gobelet, Rick l'enlaçait ensuite pour la serrer contre lui. Surpris par le baiser langoureux qu'elle lui offrait, comme pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, il se laissa griser par le plaisir de retrouver la sensualité de sa femme. Cette discussion, ce baiser, lui disaient combien ses tourments, ses inquiétudes, ses douleurs étaient remisés de côté. Elle était ce soir, et pour quelques jours, pleinement à lui. Elle était heureuse, sereine, apaisée. Il l'entendait dans ses éclats de rire, il le lisait dans ses yeux et ses sourires. Et il avait envie d'elle, tellement envie d'elle quand, ainsi, elle était si joyeuse, si belle, si amoureuse. Le goût du chocolat se mêlait à la délicatesse de sa bouche, tandis qu'il sentait la pointe de sa langue jouer à caresser, délicatement, sensuellement ses lèvres. Il était gelé, un instant plus tôt, mais le baiser de Kate embrasait tous ses sens. Glissant sa main dans son cou, il joua à son tour avec sa bouche, prenant le dessus sur sa femme. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, devinant l'envie qu'il était en train de faire naître en elle. Souriant, il éloigna alors doucement sa bouche de la sienne pour la regarder.

\- Encore ..., chuchota-t-elle, embrasse-moi encore, mon cœur ...

\- Gourmande ..., murmura-t-il, jouant à effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres sans y déposer de baiser, juste pour la faire languir.

Impatiente, c'est elle qui happa ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Il ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de glisser ses mains sous son manteau, pour caresser ses fesses à travers son jean, la pressant contre lui. Elle répondit à son initiative par un murmure de plaisir et de contentement, alors que leur baiser redoublait d'intensité. Il sentit les mains de sa femme imiter les siennes, passer dans son dos, sous son manteau pour le toucher, le caresser, l'attirer au plus près d'elle, comme si le poids de son corps pesant contre le sien, ne lui suffisait pas. Quelques secondes encore, ils se laissèrent transporter par leurs désirs, leurs envies, le besoin qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser, se caresser, se sentir vivants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis doucement, enlacés, ils reprirent pied avec la réalité.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? souffla Rick, doucement, son front posé contre celui de sa femme.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle, doucement.

\- Reprendre la route ..., mettre le turbo pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres ..., rejoindre notre chambre de motel ... et ...

\- Faire l'amour ...

\- Oui ... faire l'amour ..., sourit-il, de sa voix grave et chaude, grisée par le désir, cette voix qui la rendait folle. Parce que j'ai terriblement envie de toi ...

\- Moi aussi ... Terriblement ...

\- Terriblement oui ... et si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser ainsi ..., ajouta-t-il, je ne vais plus pouvoir attendre ... et ... je crains que cette vieille carcasse ne soit pas très confortable ... ni très pratique pour faire tout ce dont je rêve depuis dix jours ...

\- Tes rêves ont l'air très coquins ...

\- Tu n'as pas idée ..., chuchota-t-il, avec un petit sourire complice, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allons-y alors ..., sourit-elle, tandis qu'ils desserraient doucement leur étreinte pour rejoindre la voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour tous vos commentaires :) Je suis contente que cette petite excursion vous plaise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires sans enquête policière, alors ce n'est pas toujours si facile de ne faire que du caskett !

Un chapitre plutôt chaud (je préviens pour les âmes sensibles !)

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Rodeway Inn Motel, Pennsylvanie, aux environs d'une heure du matin._

Dans l'obscurité, un peu frigorifiés, Rick et Kate passèrent la porte de leur petite chambre d'hôtel, saluant rapidement le gérant, qui les ayant escortés jusqu'à leur chambre, venait de leur préciser que le courant ne serait probablement pas rétabli avant le lendemain matin. Les derniers kilomètres parcourus, depuis leur pause chocolat chaud sur l'aire de repos, avaient été très compliqués, et le trajet avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Le vent s'était levé, et avec lui une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur la région. Ce n'était pas encore le blizzard, mais les flocons, tourbillonnant légèrement au départ, étaient vite devenus drus et épais, et la neige s'était accumulée sur les routes, blanchissant le paysage. Si Rick et Kate s'étaient d'abord réjouis de voir tomber la neige, après un début d'hiver beaucoup plus doux que d'accoutumée, ils avaient vite compris que la tempête était suffisamment forte pour perturber la circulation, et les retarder dans leur avancée. Le motel où Castle avait réservé une chambre se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'autoroute, dans une zone boisée un peu à l'écart de la ville, et les routes étaient devenues glissantes et dangereuses. Roulant prudemment, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, mais avaient dû patienter une bonne vingtaine de minutes, à la porte de la réception du motel, sur le parking. Les pieds dans la neige, dans une zone exposée aux bourrasques d'un vent glacial, ils avaient attendu que le gérant, tiré de son sommeil, vu l'heure tardive, s'extirpe de son lit pour les accueillir. Bien que Castle se soit excusé pour leur retard, indépendant de leur volonté, le gérant ne s'était pas montré très aimable, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà irrité par la coupure d'électricité, qui avait plongé le motel et la région dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ne s'attendant pas à pareil tempête de neige après la douceur de ce début d'hiver, il n'avait pas prévu de générateur de secours, et ses clients n'auraient ni électricité ni chauffage avant qu'on ne vienne dépanner le motel, le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, la température dans les chambres était encore tout à fait agréable, mais il se pourrait qu'au cours de la nuit, le froid ne se fasse sentir.

Castle, leurs sacs de voyage à la main, referma la porte dans leur dos. Kate s'avança, observant la chambre, dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par la bougie qu'elle tenait, et que leur avait généreusement donnée le gérant. La pièce était toute petite, rien à voir avec les luxueux hôtels où ils séjournaient habituellement lorsqu'ils voyageaient. Le lit occupait quasiment tout l'espace, et la décoration désuète et vieillotte la fit sourire, alors que son regard se portait sur les murs au papier défraîchi, les rideaux fleuris, et le vieux poste de télévision qui trônait dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle se fit la réflexion que l'obscurité était finalement une chance. La lueur de la bougie donnait un certain charme à l'endroit, qui, en plein jour, devait avoir l'air plutôt triste et fade.

\- Je suis désolé ..., soupira Castle, déposant les sacs sur le sol. C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais ...

\- Mais non, c'est parfait ..., lui répondit gentiment Kate, en allant prudemment poser la bougie sur la table de chevet, près du lit.

\- Tu parles ..., bougonna-t-il, en retirant son manteau, trempé par la neige. C'est moche ... On dirait une chambre de vieille mamie ...

Il savait que le _Rodeway Inn motel_ , qu'il avait réservé à la va-vite sur Internet, le jour même, était un établissement bas de gamme et plutôt isolé. Et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi. Non pas qu'il soit totalement paranoïaque avec l'impératif de discrétion qui était le leur, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Ces deux jours avec Kate devaient se dérouler paisiblement, loin de tout souci. Mais la réalité dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'endroit était d'une tristesse à mourir. Tout semblait lugubre. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité et ils allaient avoir froid une bonne partie de la nuit. Son enthousiasme, qui n'avait fait que gagner en intensité depuis qu'ils avaient quitté New-York, était retombé d'un coup en découvrant cette chambre. Lui, s'en fichait finalement, mais pour Kate, il voulait toujours le meilleur. Surtout en ce moment. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et avec ce qu'ils vivaient toujours. Ce week-end devait être merveilleux pour elle.

\- On se fiche de la déco, mon cœur, répondit Kate, avec un sourire, amusée par sa remarque, tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, et de son écharpe, qu'elle posa négligemment au pied du lit.

\- Ça sent le renfermé, en plus ..., constata-t-il, en s'asseyant au bord du lit, pour retirer ses chaussures.

\- Ce n'est que pour une nuit, lui fit remarquer Kate, s'installant près de lui.

\- Mais quand même ...

\- Tant qu'on a un lit pour dormir, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? ajouta-t-elle, ôtant ses bottines.

Il savait bien que Kate n'était pas matérialiste. Pas le moins du monde même. Mais il aimait l'éblouir, la surprendre par ses merveilleuses surprises, ses cadeaux hors de prix, même si cela la faisait pester parfois qu'il ait dépensé tant d'argent.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû nous choisir un hôtel digne de ce nom ... tant pis pour la discrétion, parce que là, c'est vraiment trop nul ..., bougonna-t-il, visiblement pas convaincu.

\- Je te dis que c'est parfait, alors arrête de râler ..., le sermonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle retrouvait avec plaisir les bougonnements de son mari grognon. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle l'entendait ronchonner, avec son air de petit garçon. Et il était tellement adorable. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur relation, quelques semaines plus tôt, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours joviales, passionnées et euphorisantes, et Rick n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il pouvait toujours être aussi râleur et capricieux quand l'occasion se présentait. L'entendre bougonner, c'était comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait changé. Et c'était si agréable.

\- Et si on est morts frigorifiés demain matin ? J'imagine bien les gros titres des journaux ... « Un couple retrouvé mort de froid, congelé, mais tendrement enlacé. Ils moururent comme ils avaient vécu. En osmose. Toujours »

\- Tu es sérieux ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant en riant.

\- On ne sait jamais ..., répondit-il, d'un air un peu dépité, enlevant son pull et son tee-shirt pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- N'exagère pas non plus, il ne va pas faire si froid ..., sourit-elle, se levant pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, et d'un geste, l'imiter, retirant pull et tee-shirt, qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la chaise, près de la porte.

Silencieux, il la contempla, alors que, lui tournant le dos, elle ondulait du bassin pour faire glisser son jean à ses pieds. Il fit courir ses yeux sur sa nuque, où tombaient sensuellement quelques boucles de cheveux échappées de son chignon, puis sur son dos, descendant vers sa taille fine, ses fesses joliment mises en valeur par ses dessous, ses cuisses, dont il pouvait aisément imaginer la douceur, puis ses jambes, suivant le mouvement du jean qui glissait jusque sur le sol. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que cette vision délicieuse mette tous ses sens en émoi, et qu'il sente une agréable chaleur envelopper tout son être. Elle était sexy à mourir, dans la pénombre de cette chambre, simplement éclairée par la lueur de la bougie. Il en oublia aussitôt sa déception du moment, captivé, envoûté par la sensualité et la beauté de sa femme.

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, s'avançant, elle sourit, ravie de sentir son regard à la fois amoureux et fasciné, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il était adorable, quand il avait le souffle coupé pour si peu de choses.

\- Ça va aller ? sourit-elle, taquine, et bien consciente de l'effet produit.

\- Hum ... Tu es magnifique ... tellement sexy ..., répondit-il, alors que le regardant avec des yeux dans lesquels il lisait déjà le désir, elle s'approchait, l'enjambait et venait s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- J'aime te faire cet effet-là ..., chuchota-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, pour se blottir contre lui.

Il prit sa taille entre ses mains, et soupira de plaisir en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Leurs nez se caressèrent, leurs bouches jouèrent à se happer tendrement, leurs langues s'effleurèrent, se goûtèrent amoureusement. Quand Rick sentit la main de sa femme se glisser dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, la sensualité de son geste conjuguée à la volupté de sa bouche contre la sienne, le fit frissonner de désir. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses, la pressant contre lui, tout en savourant le plaisir de pouvoir toucher sa peau, les rondeurs de son corps, et de sentir le désir s'emparer furieusement de lui.

\- Tu sais ... ça m'a manqué ..., reprit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle, contre sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Mes baisers ? demanda-t-il, couvrant son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque de caresses.

\- Non ... enfin si, bien-sûr, sourit-elle. Mais je voulais dire ... toi, en train de râler, ça m'a manqué, aussi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je t'exaspère d'habitude ...

\- Oui, mais ... ça fait tellement de bien de retrouver ce petit côté-là de ta personnalité. Et puis, tu sais que tout ce qui m'exaspère chez toi a aussi le don de me rendre folle de toi ...

\- J'adore te rendre folle de moi ..., chuchota-t-il, posant son front contre le sien. Je peux continuer à ronchonner alors ?

\- Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de la nuit à bougonner ? sourit-elle, effleurant ses lèvres de petits baisers.

\- Non, répondit-il, alors que Kate passait sa main sur son torse. Mais ...

Il s'interrompit, frissonnant au contact de la main un peu fraîche de sa femme sur sa peau.

\- Désolée ..., murmura-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, caressant doucement son ventre, effleurant son nombril, puis remontant vers sa poitrine.

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-il de plaisir. Ça, ça m'a manqué ... tes mains ... si ...

\- Froides ..., sourit-elle.

\- Excitantes ... sensuelles ... douces et coquines, répondit-il, savourant simplement les caresses de Kate, celles de sa main et de ses doigts glissant sur sa peau, celles de sa bouche, aguicheuse, affriolante, qui jouait avec ses lèvres.

Ses caresses légères le faisaient frémir de désir. Il se laissait griser par le plaisir, et sentait, à la gourmandise des baisers qu'elle lui donnait, qu'elle aussi le désirait ardemment.

\- Kate ..., reprit-il, dans un souffle, entre deux baisers. Pour le motel ... je voulais juste que ce soit parfait ... Je veux que ce week-end soit magnifique pour toi ... et je voulais que ...

\- Chut, l'interrompit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa bouche, caressant ensuite sa joue de sa main libre, ses yeux dans les siens. Mon cœur ..., je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis des mois ... c'est parfait, absolument parfait ... Je suis heureuse.

Il sourit, en voyant son sourire radieux, ses jolis yeux, dont il distinguait à peine l'éclat dans la pénombre. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était ainsi heureuse. Elle était toujours magnifique, mais quand elle était heureuse, il y avait quelque chose de particulier qui émanait d'elle, quelque chose qui le charmait et le touchait au plus haut point.

\- Et j'adore cette chambre ..., continua-t-elle, voulant le rassurer, car elle savait qu'il pouvait réellement se tracasser pour le côté matériel des choses. Parce que la seule chose qui importe, c'est que tu sois là avec moi. Je me fiche du vieux papier peint et de l'édredon qui sent la naphtaline ... Et c'est même romantique ...

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici ce soir ...

\- Et puis, on est des saltimbanques ..., reprit-il, finalement convaincu par la joie de sa femme. Une nuit à la dure qu'est-ce que c'est pour Joe et Vera ?

\- La routine ... Maintenant, si tu as peur de mourir de froid, peut-être devrait-on trouver un moyen de nous réchauffer ...

\- Tu as une idée ? chuchota-t-il.

\- J'ai plein d'idées ..., répondit-elle, se redressant légèrement, pour d'un geste, dénouer son chignon.

De nouveau, il la contempla, alors que d'un mouvement de tête, elle faisait voleter ses cheveux, de la plus exquise des manières.

\- Tu veux ma mort ? sourit-il, face, une nouvelle fois, à la sensualité et au sex-appeal qui se dégageait d'elle.

\- Je me dis que ce doit être plus agréable de mourir de plaisir que de mourir de froid ..., chuchota-t-elle, le regardant avec son petit air mutin.

\- Hum ..., constata-t-il, souriant. Je reconnais bien là ton pragmatisme ...

Son regard dans le sien, il glissa sa main dans son cou, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux, pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne, et l'embrasser voluptueusement. Alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser avec la même ferveur, il la sentit resserrer l'étreinte de son bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour le serrer plus encore contre elle, et doucement, il fit remonter sa main libre dans son dos pour venir dégrafer son soutien-gorge. D'un geste, il le jeta sur le sol, avant de presser son torse contre la poitrine de sa femme. Elle soupira d'aise contre sa bouche, au contact de sa peau chaude et douce, de son corps puissant et viril contre ses seins.

\- Que c'est bon de te sentir ainsi ..., chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui ... ton corps m'a manqué, murmura-t-elle, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

Front contre front, corps contre corps, ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi enlacés, savourant le délice de ce contact peau-à-peau dont ils avaient été privés depuis dix jours. Elle lova son visage au creux de son cou, frissonnant de plaisir. C'était une sensation exquise, à la fois douce et intense, d'être ainsi dans les bras de son mari, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, blotti contre le sien. Elle adorait ça. Cela déclenchait en elle une myriade de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Du désir. Une infinie tendresse. Un bien-être total, et le sentiment de s'abandonner complètement au plaisir d'être au plus près de son homme.

Puis doucement, elle se redressa, pour le regarder, desserra son étreinte, et il contempla la beauté de sa nudité, la jolie rondeur de ses seins, et leurs pointes dressées sous l'effet du froid.

Souriant, il vint poser délicatement ses lèvres au creux de son cou, et des frissons la parcoururent, alors que la bouche de son homme sereinement s'affairait à goûter sa peau, humer le parfum de tout son être, du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue, traçant un chemin brûlant de son cou jusque le haut de sa poitrine. Tout devenait soudain plus intense, alors qu'il appréciait chaque zone offerte à lui : il goûtait, savourait, exaltait, alors qu'elle, lascive sous la caresse de sa bouche, sentit le désir monter inexorablement du fond de son ventre. Plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle guida sa bouche jusque ses seins. Elle se délecta des baisers qu'il y déposa, puis, elle sentit la main de Rick venir caresser son sein droit, faisant rouler doucement la pointe sous son pouce. Elle gémit, sous l'effet de cette caresse attisant son désir comme jamais, et s'agrippa à ses cheveux quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son autre téton. La sensation délicieuse de sa main sur son sein, de ses lèvres habiles et de la pointe de sa langue, gourmande et coquine, embrasaient tout son corps, qui se tendait sous ce supplice exquis.

Il la sentait frémir sous sa langue. Ses murmures de plaisir, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'agripper à lui, le rendaient fou d'elle. Le goût de sa peau, la fermeté de ses seins, l'étreinte de ses cuisses qui enserraient son bassin, lui donnaient envie de se jeter furieusement sur elle, et de lui faire l'amour.

Doucement, il fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa poitrine pour venir retrouver ses lèvres, et aussitôt, fiévreusement, leurs bouches se happèrent, leurs langues se caressant avec délice. Il sentit avec plaisir les mains de Kate délaisser ses cheveux et se poser sur son torse, descendant vers son ventre, pour déboutonner son jean. Enivré par la sensation des doigts de sa femme effleurant son bas-ventre, il l'embrassait avec ferveur, tout en couvrant son corps de caresses, se délectant de ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Reprenant leur souffle un instant, sans se quitter du regard, ils laissèrent leurs bouches s'effleurer quelques secondes, jouer à se chercher, mêlant sourires et baisers, comme pour canaliser ce désir qui les consumait, prolonger ces prémices enivrants.

Et puis, sans prévenir, Kate le fit basculer en arrière sur le lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il les fit rouler tous deux sur le côté, pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, reprenant avec rage son baiser. Allongé sur elle, il sentit les mains de sa femme glisser dans son dos, puis repousser son jean et son boxer pour avoir accès à ses fesses. Elle les caressa, tendrement, le pressant contre elle.

\- Attend une seconde ..., chuchota-t-il s'arrachant à sa bouche un instant, pour se redresser puis se lever, afin de se déshabiller.

Elle le regarda gigoter pour retirer, pantalon, boxer et chaussettes, et contempla satisfaite la vision du désir de son homme. Fier de lire l'envie dans les yeux de sa femme, il la vit se lever, et le rejoindre. Debout contre lui, elle retrouva aussitôt sa bouche, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour venir caresser ses fesses. De sa main, elle s'empara de son sexe, le caressa, comme si elle avait besoin de sentir la force du désir de son homme sous ses doigts. Il gémit dans un souffle, et baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui, sensuellement, délicatement, achevaient de l'exciter. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, que son désir en devenait douloureux. Elle délaissa alors sa bouche, pour venir déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, tandis que la bouche de sa muse glissait vers son ventre. Fermant les yeux, il se délecta de la moindre sensation que lui procurait la douceur des baisers de plus en plus gourmands de Kate. Quand la langue de sa femme glissa sur son sexe, il soupira de plaisir, quand de sa bouche, elle lui offrit la plus sensuelle, intime et excitante des caresses, il ferma les yeux pour simplement s'abandonner au déluge de sensations divines qu'elle lui procurait. C'était un tel délice, qu'il en était difficile de contrôler cette vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui, depuis son sexe jusqu'à son cœur, dont le rythme s'accélérait à mesure que Kate intensifiait les caresses de sa bouche.

\- Oh … Kate …, murmura-t-il doucement, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour lui intimer de cesser cette délicieuse torture tant son plaisir devenait incontrôlable.

Lentement, elle adoucit ses caresses, effleurant son sexe de ses lèvres, puis se releva, se blottissant contre lui.

\- Tu es divine ..., chuchota-t-il, la regardant amoureusement, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser. Mais je confirme ..., tu veux ma mort ...

\- Ta petite mort seulement ..., sourit-elle.

\- A mon tour alors de te faire subir ce délicieux supplice ..., murmura-t-il, posant ses mains sur sa taille, pour faire glisser ses dessous le long de ses cuisses.

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ..._

Dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, où seule la flamme de la bougie vacillait légèrement à mesure qu'elle faiblissait, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, blottis sous la couette, ils savouraient la plénitude de l'instant, et le bien-être infini qu'ils ressentaient. Ivres du plaisir partagé, silencieux, ils se délectaient de ce peau-à-peau, comme pour ne pas rompre le contact de leurs corps, la connexion de leurs âmes.

\- Ça va ? Tu es redescendu sur Terre ? chuchota Kate, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, sur sa tempe.

\- Hum ... pas vraiment ... je plane encore un peu ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire béat, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Tu as failli me tuer ...

\- Je vois ça ..., sourit-elle, amusée, avant de venir poser sa tête contre torse.

\- Que c'est bon ..., lui fit-il doucement, soupirant d'aise, sa joue contre ses cheveux.

\- Oui, je suis tellement bien ..., répondit-elle, fermant les yeux.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, heureux de la sentir si détendue et heureuse dans ses bras, et caressa tendrement son dos. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant présent, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Quand ils unissaient leur corps, outre la jouissance intense du plaisir sexuel, ils atteignaient une sorte d'osmose, de complicité, de proximité que seul l'acte d'amour pouvait leur donner. C'était une sensation, à la fois douce et euphorisante, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue qu'ensemble.

Sentant le sommeil la gagner, bercée par les douces caresses de Rick dans son dos, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien depuis des mois. Ce road trip était un pur bonheur, qui l'entraînait loin de ses soucis, de ses douleurs, et lui faisait redécouvrir le plaisir simple d'être avec Rick. Elle savait qu'il fallait savourer l'instant présent, et elle s'y efforçait constamment ces dernières semaines, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le temps passait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite quand elle était avec son homme. Elle aurait voulu que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais, que ce bonheur et cet apaisement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ne prennent jamais fin. Mais samedi, ils reviendraient à leur vie compliquée, et une partie d'elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. La douleur du manque, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les baisers volés, les rencontres secrètes, quand ils le pouvaient ... les mensonges à leurs familles, leurs amis. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Si seulement il y avait une solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Je t'entends réfléchir, lui fit Rick, d'une voix éraillée et ensommeillée.

\- C'est impossible, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Bien-sûr que si ..., affirma-t-il, de son air très sérieux. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je ne pensais pas, mon cœur, je somnolais, bercée par tes caresses ...

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire part de sa mélancolie. Peut-être durant le week-end, trouverait-elle la force de lui dire combien la situation restait douloureuse et difficile à vivre pour elle, combien il lui manquait, leur vie d'avant lui manquait. Il s'en doutait bien-sûr, et lui-aussi, elle le savait maintenant qu'elle avait entendu Alexis en parler un peu plus tôt au téléphone, vivait douloureusement parfois la situation. Mais jamais ils n'en parlaient tous les deux quand ils étaient ensemble, se concentrant sur le positif, sur le plaisir de se retrouver. Parler de leurs souffrances les aiderait très certainement. Elle avait appris auprès de lui comme c'était important de se confier, de partager ses peines, et elle savait à quel point il était attentif, rassurant. Mais ce soir, elle voulait juste profiter de l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, de la tendresse de ses bras, et chasser cette petite pointe de chagrin, pour, le cœur léger et joyeux, s'endormir contre son mari.

\- Moi, je me disais que les gars s'imaginent peut-être que tu as un amant ..., reprit-il, tout à fait banalement.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu penses aux gars-là maintenant ? Alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour, et qu'il n'y a pas moment plus romantique et agréable ..., lui fit-elle, remarquer.

\- Je pensais à toi ..., et de toi, j'en suis venu au message que tu as reçu, et donc aux gars ...

\- C'est un peu inquiétant malgré tout de penser aux gars dans un moment pareil, le taquina-t-elle. Pourquoi veux-tu que les gars imaginent que j'ai un amant ?

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ils ont des doutes sur les raisons de ton week-end improvisé ...

\- Je ne suis pas en week-end. Mon père est malade ..., répondit-elle, comme si elle y croyait elle-même.

\- Hum ..., je ne suis pas sûre que tu les aies convaincus. C'est bizarre ce message d'Espo. Ils s'imaginent peut-être que tu leur caches quelque chose, un amant par exemple ...

\- Impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer un truc pareil ..., affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Ils ne comprennent rien à ce qui nous arrive, je te rappelle. Ils nous voient nous déchirer ... alors qui sait ?

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils voient, Rick. Ils savent ce que tu représentes pour moi. C'est inconcevable qu'ils imaginent que je puisse avoir une autre relation ... Ils savent que tu es l'amour de ma vie ...

\- Bon ok ... mais je me méfie d'eux quand même ... Ils sont rusés comme des renards et curieux comme des belettes ...

\- Des belettes ... hum ... ils apprécieraient la comparaison je crois, constata-t-elle en riant. De toute façon, dans le pire des cas, même s'ils avaient un doute, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Ils ne vont quand même pas me pister au fin fond de je ne sais où ..., en plein blizzard, ou tracer mon téléphone. Sans mandat, impossible. Et puis ça dépasse l'entendement.

\- Rien n'est trop fou quand ils ont une idée en tête ces deux-là ..., expliqua-t-il, en desserrant subitement son étreinte, pour se lever. Je vais vérifier quelque chose.

Elle se redressa en appui sur le coude pour l'observer dans la pénombre, se demandant quelle idée lui avait encore traversé l'esprit. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il était somnolent et béat sous le coup des émotions et du plaisir, et maintenant, voilà, qu'il était bien éveillé, concentré sur son obsession du moment.

\- Mon Dieu, il fait super froid ..., constata-t-il, frissonnant, en farfouillant dans la poche de son manteau. Je te le dis ... si on ne succombe pas cette nuit à une hypothermie, on aura de la chance ...

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester sous la couette, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je vérifie un truc ..., répondit-il, en allumant son téléphone.

Kate se rallongea, se calant dans l'oreille, en remontant la couette jusque sous son menton, constatant qu'en effet, sans la chaleur du corps de Rick près d'elle, il ne faisait pas très chaud.

\- Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il, sur le ton de la victoire. Devine quoi ?

\- Quoi ? lui fit-elle en baillant, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Outre deux messages d'Alexis, et un de ma chère mère, j'ai aussi un message d'Espo qui me demande si je veux passer la soirée du réveillon avec lui demain ... Soirée karaoke au Copa Cabana ...

\- Comment ça passer la soirée au Copa Cabana ? s'étonna Kate. Il est censé être de service au poste demain soir, il est capitaine par interim ! Il va m'entendre à mon retour celui-là ...

\- Je crois que c'est juste une ruse ..., sourit Castle, en se hâtant de rejoindre le lit.

\- Une ruse ?

\- Il veut savoir ce que je fais. C'est tout ...

\- Tu crois qu'il s'inquiète que tu sois seul et malheureux pour le réveillon ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il se rallongeait près d'elle.

\- Pas sûr. Je dirais que le gang des rousses a sonné l'alerte ... et appelé les gars pour savoir où j'étais parti.

\- Tu crois ? Quand même ..., constata Kate, sceptique.

\- Elles en sont capables. Tu as entendu Alexis tout à l'heure, non ? Elles se font du souci, s'imaginent tout et n'importe quoi. Elles ont pu appeler les gars pour savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose ... et ... tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on reçoive un texto tous les deux au même moment ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, ils vérifient.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir qu'on est ensemble maintenant qu'on est loin ..., perdus dans la tempête de neige ...

\- Hum ... Je ne vais pas répondre, et je ferais bien d'éteindre très vite mon téléphone avant qu'ils n'essaient de me pister.

\- Ne sois pas parano ... Ils ne feront pas ça. Je t'ai dit que c'est impossible sans mandat.

\- On ne sait jamais de quoi sont capables ces deux belettes ..., répondit-il, en posant son téléphone sur la table de chevet, près de la bougie.

\- Oublie donc tout ça ... Je te connais, si tu commences à réfléchir à ce que fabriquent les gars, et le gang des rousses, comme tu dis, ça va te tracasser tout le week-end ... et une seule chose doit te tracasser ce week-end : moi.

\- Je te trouve bien possessive, sourit-il.

\- Tout à fait. Tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi pendant deux jours ..., répondit-elle, en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'adore ...

\- Si on dormait ? suggéra-t-elle, le regardant tendrement. Il doit être très tard ...

\- Oui ... il est plus de deux heures du matin ... et je veux que demain tu sois en pleine forme pour profiter de chaque instant ...

\- Oui ... Tu devrais éteindre la bougie mon cœur ... parce qu'à défaut de mourir frigorifiés, on pourrait mourir carbonisés ..., plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr que ce ne serait pas cool, sourit-il, soufflant sur la petite flamme, les plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Elle se tourna, venant caler son dos contre son torse, et il remonta la couette le plus haut possible sur leurs épaules, avant de l'enlacer, posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non ..., je suis parfaitement bien ...

\- Alors bonne nuit, ma chérie, chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

\- Dors bien, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, sous la couette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Rodeway Inn Motel, Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 7h30._

Sans bruit, Kate referma la porte de la chambre dans son dos, posant le plateau chargé de deux grandes tasses de café, et de quelques tranches de cake sur la desserte. Le jour se levait doucement, et la lumière du soleil filtrait légèrement à travers les rideaux, perçant l'obscurité de la pièce. Il faisait froid ce matin encore dans la chambre, et malgré l'épaisse couette, et la chaleur du corps de Rick blotti contre elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à se réchauffer suffisamment pour dormir plus longtemps. Sa nuit avait été courte, mais elle se sentait en pleine forme, comme portée par le plaisir simple de ce road trip improvisé avec son mari. Lui, ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par le froid, et la couette remontée jusque sous le nez, il dormait toujours paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était levée pour aller chercher de quoi déjeuner. Par chance, la cuisinière du motel avait de quoi faire un peu de café, et lui avait aussi donné plusieurs tranches de cake aux cerises confites, qui avait l'air absolument succulent.

Doucement, elle se glissa dans le lit, sous la couette, et vint se blottir contre Rick, qui allongé sur le dos, n'avait toujours pas réagi à son retour dans la chambre. En appui sur le coude, sa main posée sur son torse, elle le contempla un instant, dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il était paisible, serein et craquant comme tout. C'était tellement bon, rassurant, d'être ainsi auprès de lui. De le savoir heureux. D'être heureuse. Simplement. C'était une sensation envoûtante, captivante, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois. Ces dernières heures passées avec Rick lui rappelaient encore une fois combien tout cela n'avait pas de prix, combien elle avait besoin de lui. Tout le temps. C'était comme si de nouveau, une petite voix en elle lui disait que ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre loin de lui, et de vivre leur relation comme un amour interdit et secret. Mais aussitôt, une autre petite voix se rappelait à elle : ils n'avaient pas le choix pour le moment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Rick, pour le réveiller doucement, et sourit, en le voyant prendre sa main dans la sienne, et la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Hum..., murmura-t-il de plaisir, en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Hey ..., sourit-elle. Bien dormi ?

\- Une nuit de rêve ... Et toi ? Tu as eu froid ?

\- Oui ..., je me suis réveillée tôt ...

\- Je t'avais dit que cet hôtel était minable ... Je suis désolé ... J'aurais dû ...

\- Chut, l'interrompit-elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Cet endroit n'est pas minable ... Il y a même du cake aux cerises confites pour le petit-déjeuner ...

\- Oh ... ça change tout alors ... Gourmande ..., sourit-il, glissant sa main dans son cou, dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage au sien, et piquer quelques petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as faim ? chuchota-t-elle, contre sa bouche, alors qu'il resserrait l'étreinte de son bras dans son dos pour la prendre contre lui.

\- Oui ... de toi ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire.

\- Gourmand ... sourit-elle, caressant doucement son torse.

\- Oui, très gourmand ... Ma femme est dans mes bras ..., belle ..., et câline ... j'en profite ..., expliqua-t-il, la contemplant, amoureusement.

Elle sourit, attendrie, et vint se blottir au creux de son cou. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre lui, tout en remontant la couette sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Silencieux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent quelques instants la tendresse de ce réveil câlin.

\- Je pourrais rester ainsi toute la journée, chuchota Kate, sa joue blottie contre le torse de Rick.

\- Moi-aussi ..., mais un beau programme nous attend ..., il va falloir qu'on se lève si on veut profiter de cette belle journée.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant ...

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Non, je ne sais même pas où en est ... Donne-moi un indice ...

\- Non. Pas d'indice ..., sourit-il. Je veux voir ton sourire et tes yeux s'illuminer quand on sera arrivés ... Et puis c'est une surprise ...

\- Ok. Alors je serai patiente ..., répondit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Si on déjeunait ? suggéra-t-elle. Le café va refroidir ...

\- Oui ... et puis j'ai un peu faim, quand même ... Pour de vrai, sourit-il.

\- Je m'en doutais ..., répondit-elle, en s'échappant de ses bras pour quitter le lit.

\- L'électricité n'est pas revenue ? demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant, calant son dos contre les oreillers.

\- Non. J'ai croisé le gérant. Le réparateur est là et ça devrait être rétabli dans une heure environ, répondit Kate en tirant les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière de l'aube, et éclairer un peu la chambre. Mais il y a de l'eau chaude pour la douche ...

\- Encore heureux ... Waouh ! Toute cette neige ! s'exclama Rick en apercevant par la fenêtre l'étendue neigeuse qui recouvrait le parking du motel.

\- C'est magnifique ce blanc immaculé ..., constata Kate, contemplant un instant elle-aussi la neige dans la pénombre du petit matin.

\- Magnifique, oui ... mais j'espère qu'on va pouvoir prendre la route. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste bloqués ici ..., répondit Castle, alors que Kate, précautionneusement, revenait s'installer dans le lit, posant le plateau, entre eux deux.

\- On se câlinera sous la couette en attendant ... c''est bien aussi ...

\- Très bien même, sourit-il. Mais on a encore de la route à faire, et j'aimerais qu'on puisse profiter du reste de notre voyage ...

\- Tiens, lui fit-elle, lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Merci ...

\- La cuisinière a fait avec les moyens du bord ... à l'ancienne ... Je ne sais pas s'il va être bon ...

\- Voyons voir ..., répondit Rick, en goûtant.

Kate le regarda boire une petite gorgée de café du bout des lèvres, et faire aussitôt la grimace.

\- Pas terrible ... il est super fort ..., conclut-il.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Il y a assez de caféine là-dedans pour réveiller un cadavre, sourit Castle, alors qu'à son tour Kate goûtait. Alors ?

\- Pas terrible en effet ..., sourit-elle. Mais c'est mieux que rien ...

\- Hum ... la prochaine fois, Joe et Vera iront dans un hôtel un peu plus classe, continua Rick, en se saisissant d'un morceau de cake.

\- La prochaine fois ..., fit-elle songeuse.

\- Oui ... J'ai bien l'intention de t'enlever encore ..., expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- La prochaine fois, mon cœur, c'est moi qui t'enlève, répondit-elle, en le regardant avec tendresse.

\- Vraiment ? sourit-il, réjoui par cette idée.

\- Oui. Après ces deux jours, je ne pourrai plus me passer de tout ça ...

\- Tu veux dire du froid glacial, de cette chambre vieillotte, et du café trop corsé ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Entre autre, sourit-elle. Mais aussi et surtout de toi ... et de nous, ensemble, comme si tout allait bien ...

\- Tout va bien, Kate ..., répondit-il, d'une voix douce et rassurante, la regardant grignoter quelques morceaux de cake.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ...

\- Oui, je sais mais ... ce week-end ne sera pas une parenthèse enchantée ... ce n'est pas juste deux jours de bonheur volé comme ça, et ensuite ... tout redevient compliqué de nouveau ... Je ne veux pas que ce soit une parenthèse ...

Elle ne répondit rien, l'écoutant simplement, touchée par ce qu'il lui disait. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que ce soit une parenthèse, mais elle craignait tellement que ce le soit, malgré tout. Parce que concrètement, rien n'avait changé pour eux. Il y avait toujours Loksat. Il y avait toujours cette enquête. Et le danger que cela représentait.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser de nouveau s'écouler dix jours ou plus encore avant de pouvoir être avec toi ..., continua-t-il.

\- Moi non plus, mon cœur ... mais ...

\- Je trouverai une solution, l'interrompit-il, avec un sourire, confiant.

\- Une solution ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La situation était devenue tellement compliquée depuis dix jours, depuis qu'Alexis était revenue vivre au loft, que Kate ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient réussir à se voir aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Ce n'était déjà pas simple à la base : faire semblant d'être séparés, et ne se retrouver que pour quelques heures de temps en temps, le soir, la nuit, parfois la journée quand ils arrivaient à fuir leurs obligations respectives pour s'isoler du monde et se retrouver dans leur bulle. Mais désormais le loft était le lieu de tous les dangers, tout comme le bureau de Castle. Quant à sa chambre d'hôtel, avec les visites impromptues de Vikram, ce n'était même pas pensable. Le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient mis en place un mois plus tôt avait volé en éclats, et plus les jours passaient, plus la situation devenait difficile à vivre.

\- Je vais réfléchir ... et je vais trouver une solution, répondit Rick. Fais-moi confiance ... Et en attendant, je vais t'enlever encore et encore, Kate ..., parce que si on multiplie les parenthèses enchantées, alors ce ne sont plus des parenthèses ... c'est juste ... nous ..., comme on l'a toujours été.

Elle sourit, touchée par optimisme, sa détermination et le romantisme de ses ambitions, puis elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime ..., sourit-il. Et tu peux m'enlever quand tu veux, ma chérie ... Pas besoin de prévenir, je suis prêt. Tu décides où et quand. Et je serai ton prisonnier ..., soumis à tes désirs ... tous tes désirs ...

\- Hum ... je crois que je vais adorer jouer les ravisseuses ..., constata-t-elle avec un sourire, alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone annonçait l'arrivée d'un message.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 8h30._

Assis derrière son bureau, dans le calme du poste, Ryan réfléchissait, en attendant Esposito, qui aurait dû être arrivé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Jouant négligemment avec un stylo, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, il essayait d'élaborer une stratégie pour découvrir d'une part où Castle était parti pour quelques jours, et d'autre part, s'assurer que Beckett était bien au chevet de son père, malade. Le tout devant lui permettre de prouver à son coéquipier que Beckett et Castle ne s'étaient pas subitement et étrangement réconciliés, au point de s'offrir une escapade romantique dans le secret le plus total.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, un peu de paperasse comme d'habitude, mais pas d'enquête en cours. Par chance, personne ne s'était fait assassiner durant la nuit, et si tout se passait bien, la journée s'écoulerait tranquillement et rien ne viendrait perturber les festivités du réveillon. Pour le moment, en tout cas, il avait donc le temps d'essayer de trouver un moyen de remporter son pari. Il y avait bien un ou deux dossiers en attente, mais sans nouvel élément depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se lancer dans de longues réflexions un 31 décembre. Et puis enquêter sur Castle et Beckett étaient bien plus sympa finalement. Le seul problème était qu'il ne voyait pas comment mener à bien cette petite investigation sans user illégalement des moyens dont ils disposaient au poste. Avec des suspects, cela aurait été simple. Il aurait suffi de tracer leurs téléphones, de vérifier les endroits où ils avaient utilisé leurs cartes de crédits, et en très peu de temps, il aurait pu déterminer où se trouvait chacun d'eux. Mais il s'agissait de Castle et Beckett, leurs amis, pas de suspects dans une affaire criminelle. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser illégalement les moyens de la police pour retrouver la piste du Capitaine du 12ème District et de son mari. Non seulement, ils le tueraient s'ils l'apprenaient, mais surtout c'était prendre le risque de mettre toute sa carrière en jeu, pour un pari ridicule. Non, c'était impensable. Cette idée ne devrait même pas lui traverser l'esprit.

Il avait beau réfléchir, encore et encore, il commençait à se dire que cette enquête était peine perdue. Un peu plus tôt, il avait envoyé un message à Castle, et un autre à Beckett, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, mais il était encore très tôt. Il avait néanmoins peu d'espoir qu'ils lui répondent quoi que ce soit de bien intéressant, mais puisqu'Esposito leur avait envoyé des messages la veille, il avait décidé d'user de la même stratégie. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'autres idées, et redoutait que son coéquipier ne déboulât ici en fanfaronnant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas comment ce serait possible, mais il le savait très rusé et prêt à tout quand il y avait un pari en jeu.

Martha et Alexis ignoraient où était parti Castle, et Ryan ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il aurait pu parler de son week-end improvisé. Si elles ne savaient rien, alors personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Quant à Beckett, il ne pouvait quand même pas appeler son père pour prendre directement de ses nouvelles et tenter de vérifier si elle était bien chez lui. Il n'était pas assez proche de Jim. Et puis si Beckett était avec lui comme elle l'avait dit et comme lui n'en doutait pas, elle allait comprendre tout de suite qu'il était en train de la pister et de jouer les curieux. Sans nul doute, elle le prendrait très mal, à juste titre. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus.

Résigné, il était sur le point de se plonger, à contrecœur, dans la paperasse qui l'attendait, quand une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Lanie, bien-sûr. Beckett lui avait sûrement dit que son père était malade, et peut-être avait-elle plus de précisions. Et au cas où Esposito ait raison, s'il y avait une faible chance que Castle et Beckett se soient réconciliés, Lanie devait être au courant. Même s'il était vrai que, tout comme eux, elle était abasourdie et décontenancée par la tournure qu'avait prise la relation de Castle et Beckett, peut-être savait-elle, malgré tout, quelque chose qu'Esposito et lui ignoraient.

Se levant aussitôt, il attrapa sa veste, et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, décidé à aller discuter avec Lanie à la morgue pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus.

 _Cinq minutes plus tard ..._

A peine fut-il sorti de l'ascenseur, dans le couloir menant à la morgue, que Ryan aperçut Esposito, qui a priori, venait lui-aussi de quitter l'ascenseur. Il se demanda aussitôt si son ami avait eu la même idée que lui, ou s'il rendait simplement une petite visite courtoise à Lanie. Difficile à dire pour le moment.

\- Hey, frangin ! lança-t-il à Esposito qui se retourna aussitôt, s'arrêtant pour revenir sur ses pas.

\- Hey ..., répondit son coéquipier, en le dévisageant, l'air mécontent de le trouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être au poste depuis un moment déjà ? demanda Ryan, sur le ton du reproche.

La veille, Beckett leur avait rappelé un certain nombre de règles, par souci que tout se passât parfaitement bien en son absence. Elle leur faisait confiance en leur déléguant ainsi une telle responsabilité, et Esposito aurait dû être arrivé le premier au poste ce matin.

\- Dis tu es le chef du personnel ou quoi ? rétorqua Esposito, un peu bougon.

\- Nan, mais t'es capitaine par intérim, mec. Le capitaine doit être le premier sur le pont ... à 8h tapantes ..., lui rappela son coéquipier.

\- C'est bon, Ryan, ne me casse pas les pieds ... Tu étais là, toi ... et puis tout est calme. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais abandonné le navire en pleine tempête.

\- Ouais, tu ferais un piètre capitaine de toute façon ...

\- Tu as décidé de m'agacer dès le matin ? râla Esposito.

\- Tu es vraiment grincheux, constata Ryan, avec un sourire taquin. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

\- Nan, c'est toi qui me rends grincheux ! Parce que justement, j'ai passé une excellente nuit ..., répondit son ami, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, je vois ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as passé la nuit à compter les moutons avec Daisy la jolie comptable ?

Esposito ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'humour de Ryan.

\- Peut-être bien ..., répondit-il, d'un ton évasif.

\- Sérieux, mon pote ? s'étonna Ryan, surpris. Je croyais que c'était seulement ce soir que vous deviez ...

\- Ouais mais ce soir, je vais être coincé ici ... alors voilà, j'ai anticipé ... et elle a dit oui.

\- Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ryan, avec curiosité.

\- Super bien.

\- Je suis content, pour toi. Mais ... tu ... enfin ... pas le premier soir ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? rigola Esposito.

\- Quoi ? répondit naïvement Ryan. Tu sais que même une fille avec un prénom en « i » si tu veux un avenir avec elle, il ne faut pas coucher le premier soir ...

\- Tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin de tes conseils, mec ?

\- Vu le néant de ta vie sentimentale jusqu'à ce jour, je crois, oui, justement ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Ouais, eh bien ma sentimentale se porte très bien. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fiches ici ? Il y a eu un meurtre ?

\- Non ... Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Je passais saluer Lanie, répondit simplement Esposito.

\- Bien-sûr ..., constata Ryan, le dévisageant d'un air sceptique sans vraiment y croire. Après avoir passé la nuit à compter les moutons et je ne sais quoi d'autre avec Daisy tu viens saluer Lanie ..., ton ex ..., comme ça ...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est bizarre, sourit Ryan.

\- Je suis un mec bizarre, répondit Esposito. Et toi ? Tu venais l'interroger pour vérifier si elle sait où est passée Beckett ?

\- Non ...

\- Tu sais que Dieu te regarde et vois quand tu mens ... Tu seras châtié, lui fit Esposito d'un ton menaçant.

\- Parce que tu ne mens pas toi peut-être ? Je suis sûr que tu es là pour tenter de tirer les vers du nez à Lanie ...

\- Peut-être ..., sourit Esposito.

\- De toute façon, elle ne sait probablement rien ...

\- T'as une meilleure idée ? lui demanda son coéquipier.

\- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas la jouer solo sur cette affaire ..., répondit Ryan.

\- C'est moins drôle si on ne peut pas se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour prouver qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais te révéler ma stratégie ..., lui fit Esposito, adoptant un air mystérieux.

\- Si tu es là, frangin, c'est que tu n'as pas plus de stratégie que moi ... Franchement, si on veut qu'il y ait un gagnant à notre pari, on ferait mieux d'unir nos forces ... et nos cerveaux ... parce que concrètement, on n'a pas une grande marge d'action pour découvrir ce qu'ils sont partis faire ...

\- Ouais ... tu veux dire qu'on n'en a aucune même ...

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre leur retour, non ? Ce sera plus simple pour essayer d'en savoir plus ...

\- Tu sais, ce qui serait encore mieux ? On va se creuser un peu les méninges, et on va trouver ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux et ensuite ...

\- Ils ne mijotent rien mon pote, l'interrompit Ryan. Beckett est avec son père, et Castle chasse l'ours quelque part dans le Grand nord ...

\- Tu es vraiment trop crédule et naïf, mec, soupira Esposito.

\- Eh bien on verra ...

\- En tout cas, ce que je voulais dire c'est que s'il s'avère que j'ai bien raison, ce qui sera marrant, c'est de tout savoir de leur petit secret, sans qu'ils sachent qu'on sait ...

\- Que qui sache quoi ? Quel secret ? leur lança la voix froide et sévère de Lanie dans leur dos.

Sursautant, ils se retournèrent tous deux, avec l'air de petits garçons pris en faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? les gronda à l'avance Lanie, les dévisageant, les deux poings sur ses hanches.

\- Euh ... rien, répondit Esposito.

\- Non ... rien du tout, ajouta Ryan.

Elle les observa, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient à la morgue si tôt le matin. Il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre cette nuit, donc pas de cadavre, pas d'enquête, et pas de raison valable qu'ils traînent dans le couloir de la morgue, d'autant plus en faisant des messes basses.

\- On venait te voir … simplement …, ajouta Esposito, avec un sourire enjôleur, voyant qu'elle les regardait avec sévérité.

\- Hum ..., fit-elle, sceptique. Pourquoi ce conciliabule alors ?

\- Eh bien, en fait, Ryan voulait te parler de quelque chose ...

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas lui parler de quelque chose toi peut-être ? rétorqua Ryan sur le ton du reproche, en dévisageant son ami.

Esposito ne savait pas vraiment comment Lanie allait réagir quand elle saurait qu'ils doutaient de ce que leur avait dit Beckett et qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus, alors autant envoyer Ryan essuyer les plâtres. Lanie pouvait être terrifiante parfois, et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en couple, il ne pouvait plus l'amadouer aussi facilement que par le passé. Elle était, comme eux tous, peinée par la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Beckett et Castle, et avait pris le parti de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle pensait que Kate avait besoin de temps, et qu'il fallait la laisser user de ce temps qu'elle avait réclamé à Castle sans l'embêter ni se mêler de ses affaires. Esposito savait, de toute façon, que Kate ne se confiait pas à elle, et que par conséquent, elle ignorait elle-aussi les raisons de cette séparation aussi douloureuse qu'incompréhensible. Ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les trois, cherchant des explications, discutant de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider leurs amis. Les voir se déchirer, s'éloigner, et souffrir chacun de leur côté était difficile à vivre, mais ils s'étaient vite aperçus qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Beckett, comme Castle, étaient fermés à la discussion, et refusaient d'aborder le sujet de leur séparation avec leurs amis, si bien que ces derniers avaient abandonné, se contentant d'être les simples observateurs de la détresse dans laquelle Kate et Rick se trouvaient.

\- T'es vraiment un pleutre ..., ronchonna Ryan.

\- Un pleutre ... ouais, tu parles ...

\- Bon, ça suffit ! les interrompit Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore pour que vous fassiez tant de mystères ? Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises au moins en l'absence de Beckett ? Parce que ne comptez pas sur moi pour intercéder en votre faveur !

\- Tu sais qu'elle est en congés ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Oui, on devait déjeuner ensemble demain pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais son père est malade. Elle a annulé ... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta tout à coup Lanie.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? continua Ryan, tentant d'en savoir plus.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? Ne me dites pas que vous enquêtez sur Kate ? se fâcha aussitôt Lanie, sondant le regard de l'un, puis de l'autre.

Elle comprit au silence de l'un et l'autre qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Quelle idée tordue vous avez encore en tête ? leur lança-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre quel était le problème.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que Castle aussi s'est absenté pour quelques jours ..., pile au même moment que Beckett, hier soir, et comme elle, il revient samedi, lui expliqua Esposito, sur le ton des grandes révélations. Et comme par hasard, ni Martha ni Alexis ne savent où il est passé ... Il n'a rien voulu leur dire.

\- Il leur a dit qu'il était parti chasser l'ours et faire un stage de trappeur au Canada, ajouta Ryan, alors que Lanie, avait l'air d'analyser ces nouvelles informations.

\- Ouais. Enfin, ça c'est la version qu'il a donnée à Martha et Alexis … Tu vois franchement Castle chasser l'ours et l'élan ?

\- Tout est possible avec Castle ... Il chassait bien Big Foot ... alors pourquoi pas des ours ...

\- C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence, en effet, constata Lanie, songeuse. Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être partis tous les deux pour le week-end ?

\- C'est ce que pense Javi … Moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment …, répondit Ryan.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non …, répondit Lanie. Mais tout cela est bien mystérieux ...

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Esposito à l'intention de Ryan, tout content qu'elle soit de son côté. Si ces deux-là nous mènent en bateau et sont partis ensemble, vous imaginez ? Ils se fichent de nous …

\- Ça reste à prouver, lui fit remarquer Ryan, tandis que Lanie réfléchissait.

L'idée que Kate et Castle puissent s'être réconciliés, et avoir pris la route pour un week-end en amoureux, la réjouissait. Elle se faisait tant de souci pour eux, et se lamentait de voir sa meilleure amie si malheureuse et torturée. Elle s'était sentie tellement impuissante pendant toutes ces semaines, essayant de lui changer les idées par des sorties, des balades et sa présence simplement. Mais tout à coup, avec ce que lui disaient les gars, elle se prenait à croire que Kate et Castle puissent enfin s'être sortis de cette mauvaise passe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Maintenant que cette éventualité s'était immiscée dans son esprit, elle voulait savoir. Elle était bien trop curieuse, quand il s'agissait de son amie, pour s'en tenir à des hypothèses.

\- On est là à se faire un sang d'encre pour eux, continua Esposito, sans se préoccuper des remarques de son coéquipier. On les croit malheureux, et eux ils partent je ne sais où en week-end romantique. C'est le comble !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, mec. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble. C'est impossible vu la situation … et puis, même s'ils étaient partis secrètement tous les deux, ils ont bien le droit, non ?

\- Ouais ... mais quand même ... Toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Esposito à Lanie.

\- Je crois que c'est possible ... La coïncidence est frappante. Mais en même temps, ce serait surprenant cette réconciliation soudaine, parce que j'ai déjeuné avec Kate avant-hier, et elle était vraiment triste, et pas en forme du tout. Elle ne m'a rien dit concernant Castle. Elle n'en parle jamais … mais elle était malheureuse.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, ajouta Ryan. Je ne vois pas comment subitement, les choses pourraient s'être arrangées au point qu'ils partent en week-end ensemble.

\- Castle a pu la convaincre de partir avec lui pour tenter d'arranger les choses, suggéra Esposito.

\- Et elle ne peut rien lui refuser …, continua Lanie. Elle n'a jamais su dire non à Castle.

\- Mais vous pensez vraiment que Beckett pourrait nous mentir à ce point ? leur fit Ryan.

\- Frangin, on parle de Castle et Beckett, là … Ils ont bien été capables de nous cacher leur relation pendant plusieurs semaines au tout début …

\- C'est vrai, fut forcé de reconnaître Ryan. Et même de partir aux Hamptons roucouler tout un week-end en nous laissant chercher vainement qui était le mystérieux amoureux de Beckett …

\- Sans parler de leur mariage dans notre dos …, ajouta Lanie.

\- Ouais … ça aussi …, confirma Esposito.

\- En tout cas, s'ils sont ensemble, ça doit être sacrément torride ..., constata Lanie, avec un petit sourire. S'ils sont vraiment au Canada, ils vont faire fondre les glaces !

\- Des retrouvailles après trois mois de séparation, tu m'étonnes ..., sourit à son tour Esposito.

\- On pourrait éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de Castle et Beckett ? leur fit Ryan, gêné. C'est bizarre ...

\- Sainte-Nitouche, répondit Esposito, moqueur.

\- Ouais ... eh bien, si vous avez raison ...

\- Tu abandonnes le pari, mec ? sourit Esposito, d'un air triomphant.

\- Non, je dis juste que si vous avez raison, on ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles …, après ce qu'ils ont traversé, si jamais leur relation s'est arrangée subitement, laissons-les en profiter, non ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de les en empêcher, Ryan. Mais j'aimerais bien en avoir le cœur net maintenant, précisa Lanie.

\- Ouais, parce qu'il y en a marre de se faire berner par leurs petites cachotteries, ajouta Esposito. Si on les prenait à leur propre jeu pour une fois ?

\- De toute façon, répondit Ryan, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait savoir s'ils sont ensemble ou non.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée ? demanda Esposito à Lanie.

\- Je suis légiste, pas flic moi … c'est vous les enquêteurs non ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ouais … mais là …, j'avoue que c'est compliqué, constata Esposito.

\- Compliqué ..., le mot est faible ..., précisa Ryan. Si Beckett se rend compte à un moment ou un autre qu'on a douté de ce qu'elle nous a dit, et qu'on a farfouillé pour savoir où elle était passée, elle va nous tuer ...

\- Il y a des chances ..., fut forcée de constater Lanie.

\- Il nous faut un plan ... il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'en savoir plus ..., répondit Esposito, alors que tous trois se regardaient en réfléchissant.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos commentaires. Contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs. Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Rodeway Inn Motel, Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 8h._

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient au lit, blottis bien au chaud sous la couette, Castle et Beckett discutaient des messages de Ryan qu'ils venaient, l'un et l'autre de recevoir. Le contenu était à peu près similaire à celui des messages d'Esposito la veille au soir. Ryan se souciait de savoir si le père de Kate allait mieux, et si elle était bien arrivée, à cause de la tempête de neige. Et il demandait à Castle s'il passait le réveillon en famille, et lui disait, qu'au cas où il serait seul, il n'hésite pas à se joindre à Jenny et lui pour une soirée karaoké au Copacabana. Depuis ces deux derniers messages, Rick était absolument convaincu que les gars cherchaient à savoir où ils étaient partis, et s'ils étaient ensemble ou non.

\- Laisse-leur le bénéfice du doute, Castle ... Ce sont nos amis, ils se font peut-être simplement du souci pour nous. La dernière fois qu'on s'est disputés au poste, on y est allés un peu fort ... Je crois qu'on n'a jamais crié autant ...

\- Il fallait bien qu'ils entendent pour que ce soit crédible ...

\- Tout le poste a entendu, Rick, lui fit remarquer Kate. Et ils m'ont vu pleurer ...

\- Tu as pleuré ? s'étonna Castle, qui après cette fausse dispute, avait fui le poste, feignant la colère et l'exaspération.

\- Un peu ... juste quelques larmes, avoua-t-elle, tout en finissant son café.

\- Kate ... tu jouais la comédie ? Ou bien ..., demanda-t-il, en la dévisageant, soucieux.

\- Plus ou moins, sourit-elle.

Il la regardait d'un air un peu dépité, désolé d'imaginer que leurs fausses disputes puissent la chambouler à ce point.

\- Ce n'était rien, mon cœur ..., le rassura-t-elle. Juste le contrecoup de tout ça ... de la situation ... On ne s'était pas vus depuis des jours, on se croise au poste, et c'est pour se hurler dessus, se lancer des insanités ... alors que je ne rêvais que d'être dans tes bras ... J'ai craqué ... un peu ...

\- Je n'aime pas ça ...

\- Le bon côté, c'est que c'est bien pour notre couverture, non ? lui fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est plus crédible ...

\- Mais ça te fait du mal ... Je ne veux pas que tu pleures sans moi à tes côtés pour essuyer tes larmes ... et te réconforter.

Attendrie, elle sourit, et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es adorable, lui fit-elle avec douceur. Ce n'était rien, je t'assure. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait se disputer un peu moins fort ...

\- Oui, tu as raison ...

\- Parce qu'en plus les gars vont finir par croire qu'on a atteint le point de non-retour ... Et ce sont nos amis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vivent cela aussi douloureusement.

\- Oui ... Je sais qu'ils se font du souci ... mais là, avec ces messages, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Parce qu'on a reçu quasiment les mêmes messages de l'un et l'autre, alors qu'ils sont toujours fourrés tous les deux ensemble, et qu'ils se racontent tout. Tu as répondu à Espo hier soir, alors tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait prévenu Ryan que tout allait bien ?

\- Si, sans doute.

\- Alors pourquoi Ryan nous demande-t-il quasiment la même chose ce matin ? lui fit Castle, avec un petit sourire, attendant que Kate en vienne à la même conclusion que lui.

\- Ils se sont lancés un défi ..., lâcha-t-elle finalement, peinant malgré tout à y croire. Ou peut-être même un pari ... ou quelque chose du genre ... Ils veulent savoir ce qu'on fait ...

\- Oui ! Je te dis que ce sont de vraies belettes ces deux-là ... Ils vont fouiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient déterré quelque chose ... Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent penser qu'on est ensemble ...

\- S'ils savent que tu es parti aussi, oui, il y a des chances ... La coïncidence est plutôt frappante. Ils se disent peut-être qu'on essaie d'arranger les choses et de sauver notre mariage.

\- Oui sûrement.

\- Et ils essaient de vérifier ... Ils ne sont pas croyables quand même ..., soupira Kate, s'enfonçant dans les coussins, d'un air exaspéré. Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de nous espionner ... Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe à mon retour.

\- Non, tu devras faire comme si de rien n'était, lui fit remarquer Castle. Si tu te fâches, ça va leur confirmer qu'ils ont mis le doigt sur quelque chose ... Il faudra faire comme si tu avais pris ces messages pour une simple inquiétude de leur part ... et les rassurer ...

\- Ça m'agace ... Je les adore, mais franchement ... ils dépassent les bornes ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Rick.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je veux dire ... s'ils essaient de découvrir où on est, et ce qu'on fait ...

\- Rien. On ne fait rien. Ils ne vont pas nous suivre sur les routes, envoyer une brigade à nos trousses ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir qu'on est ensemble ..., répondit-elle, essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Hum ... Le mieux serait d'éteindre ton téléphone toi-aussi, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois rester joignable. Et puis quand même ... ils ne vont pas tracer mon téléphone. C'est insensé ... même pour gagner un pari, ils ne feraient pas un truc pareil.

\- Ça dépend de l'enjeu ..., lui fit remarquer Castle. Imagine s'ils ont entraîné tout le poste dans l'histoire. ..., si tout le monde a parié ... C'est tout à fait leur genre ...

\- Mon Dieu ... non ... S'ils découvrent qu'on est de nouveau ensemble, et que tout le monde le sait ... et si ..., commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter, prenant soudain conscience des risques que cela pouvait représenter.

\- Hey ... du calme ..., répondit-il gentiment. A part en traçant nos téléphones, ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir qu'on est ensemble. C'est impossible. Et tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas capables de le faire ... non ?

\- Sûre ... enfin presque sûre ..., hésita-t-elle. C'est illégal ... Ryan ne ferait jamais quelque chose illégal. Surtout pas pour un pari stupide.

\- Et Espo ?

\- Non plus ... quand même ... Je veux dire, un truc pareil ... Si les chefs apprennent qu'ils ont tracé le portable du Capitaine du commissariat sans mandat et sans raison valable, ils risquent gros ... Ils ne feraient pas ça ... Et puis c'est une atteinte à la vie privée. Ce sont nos amis ... ils ne feraient pas ça. Mais bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ... ce n'est pas croyable ...

Il la sentait agacée, et se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire comprendre que les gars cherchaient sans doute à savoir où ils étaient passés. Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de devoir se cacher, de mentir constamment, sans qu'ils n'aient en plus à tenter de déjouer la curiosité de leurs amis.

\- Tu sais, ils ne savent pas que jouer les curieux peut nous attirer des ennuis, expliqua Castle pour apaiser son agacement. Ils ne savent rien de notre secret, ils ne comprennent rien à la situation ... Pour eux, c'est juste un jeu.

\- Un jeu ? Castle, ce n'est pas un jeu ... Pour eux, on est en train de se déchirer, on est séparés, on ne se supporte plus ... S'ils imaginent qu'on tente une réconciliation le temps d'un week-end, ils devraient s'en réjouir. Mais au lieu de ça, ils cherchent à savoir ce qu'on fait ... Ce n'est pas un jeu, ils se fichent du monde, oui ...

\- Ne te fâche pas ainsi ... Ce n'est pas si grave. Il faut les ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est tout.

\- Ils sont capables de finir par découvrir quelque chose ..., continua-elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quand on est partis aux Hamptons, Ryan a bien découvert que nous étions ensemble ...

\- C'était différent. On a fait attention depuis hier. Et on va continuer de faire attention. Ils ne découvriront rien.

Elle soupira, en réfléchissant. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ces tracas ce week-end. C'était leur escapade romantique, leur bulle de bonheur, et aucune inquiétude ne devait ternir ces moments à profiter l'un de l'autre. Mais savoir que les gars cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient passés lui rappelaient les enjeux de leur fausse séparation, et l'inquiétait, même si elle essayait de relativiser. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. C'était les gars, dans toute leur splendeur, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils n'allaient peut-être rien faire d'autre que de leur envoyer ces messages. Mais ils étaient capables de bien plus aussi. Elle les connaissait par cœur. De vrais gamins parfois.

\- Et si les gars demandent des informations à ta mère et Alexis ? reprit-elle, soucieuse.

\- Elles ne savent absolument rien. Pour l'instant, du moins ... mais le gang des rousses est aussi buté et déterminé que celui des belettes ... Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles sont capables de faire ...

\- On est dans de beaux draps ..., constata Kate, dépitée.

Rick repoussa le plateau du petit-déjeuner au pied du lit, et se retourna vers sa femme, venant se blottir contre elle.

\- Oublie ça, ok ? lui fit-il, avec un sourire, caressant doucement son épaule, et venant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Tu l'as dit toi-même hier, on se fiche de ce qu'ils font ... On a bien autre chose à faire ce week-end que de se tracasser pour les gars ...

\- Je sais, oui, ... mais ...

\- Pas de mais ... Ils ne découvriront pas où nous sommes. Et puis d'un côté, tu ne trouves pas ça excitant de devoir fuir sur les routes pour vivre notre amour secret ? sourit-il, captant son regard pour la rassurer et apaiser ses craintes.

\- Un peu ..., oui ..., sourit-elle. Bien-sûr que c'est excitant ...

\- Alors, ne t'inquiète pas ..., ne te tracasse pas ... Tu sais, quand Ryan a découvert qu'on était ensemble, dans les Hamptons, il a gardé le secret. Il n'en a même pas parlé à Espo.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et puis quand tous les deux ont été au courant, ils ont toujours protégé notre secret. Jamais Gates ne l'a su. Alors ... s'ils apprenaient la vérité aujourd'hui ..., ils se tairaient Kate.

\- Mais ils ne savent pas que c'est dangereux pour nous ..., ils pourraient en parler sans prendre garde et ...

\- Non, ils ne savent pas. Mais ils nous aiment ... Ils savent combien nous souffrons. Et s'ils comprennent qu'on est partis ensemble sans rien leur dire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Ils respecteront ça ... tu ne crois pas ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son mari, qui la regardait avec cette tendresse qui la rassurait.

\- Si. Tu as raison, sourit-elle, caressant sa joue pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, à partir de maintenant, interdiction de parler de ces deux belettes, ok ? lui fit-il, en l'embrassant, et la serrant contre lui.

\- Hum ... oui ..., murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, sentant le désir naître de l'étreinte du corps de Rick contre le sien, de la chaleur de sa voix, et de ses baisers.

\- Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à nous ..., à nous, et encore à nous ..., chuchota-t-il, d'une voix douce et chaude, glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt, pour caresser son ventre. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Je crois, oui ..., sourit-elle, happant tendrement ses lèvres, tout en passant ses mains dans son dos, les faisant glisser au creux de ses reins, puis sur ses fesses.

Il soupira de plaisir, au contact des mains de Kate, cajolant ses fesses nues de douces caresses, alors que leur baiser gagnait en volupté et sensualité, attisant leur désir matinal.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une douche bien chaude ..., suggéra-t-il, alors que sa femme frissonnait sous la caresse de ses doigts sur ses seins.

\- Chaude et coquine ..., souffla-t-elle, entre deux baisers, emportée par son envie naissante.

\- Très coquine ..., sourit-il, délaissant doucement sa bouche. Viens ...

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, 9h._

Attablée à l'îlot central, seule au loft, Alexis buvait son café à petites gorgées en réfléchissant. Sa nuit avait été courte. Elle était sortie jusque tard la veille, ou plutôt tôt le matin, retrouvant des amies pour dîner et s'amuser lors d'une soirée dans un bar. Sa grand-mère avait raison. Sortir lui avait fait du bien, et elle en avait oublié pendant un temps ses tracas pour son père. Rentrée au loft aux alentours de trois heures du matin, elle s'était endormie en quelques minutes seulement, éreintée. Mais dès l'aube, alors même qu'elle somnolait encore, ses inquiétudes et interrogations avaient repris, tant cela la préoccupait. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que faisait son père, et où il était vraiment parti. Elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien, et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Elle l'avait vu si malheureux ces derniers mois, si désemparé par ce qu'il vivait. Comme sa grand-mère, elle avait essayé de ne pas s'en mêler, s'efforçant simplement d'être là pour lui, s'il avait besoin, de l'écouter s'il avait envie de se confier, et de le distraire aussi. Mais depuis qu'il avait cessé de mettre tout en œuvre pour récupérer Beckett, depuis cette fameuse nuit de leur anniversaire de mariage où les choses semblaient s'être arrangées, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Certes, en apparence, son père n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal, mais il n'avait plus goût à rien, et traînait la plupart du temps son ennui et sa solitude au loft, triste, et désœuvré, comme si sans sa femme, il n'était plus rien. Et peut-être était-ce la réalité. Elle savait la force de ce qui unissait son père et Beckett, bien-sûr. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Et elle ne doutait en aucun cas de l'amour inconditionnel que Kate portait à son père. Mais elle ne comprenait plus rien à leur histoire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la souffrance de son père. Et elle en avait mal au cœur. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience de la psychologie masculine, mais ce qu'elle savait pour sûr, c'est que les hommes ne raisonnaient pas comme les femmes en matière de sentiments et de sexe. Et elle craignait que son père ne fasse une bêtise. Cette Vera était peut-être une passade, une fille facile avec laquelle il oubliait ses soucis, en attendant. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas croire que ce soit vrai. Dix ans plus tôt, oui. Mais aujourd'hui, son père avait changé. Sa relation avec Kate était tellement importante pour lui. Elle l'imaginait mal prendre pareil risque, commettre pareil acte irréversible. Faire souffrir Kate ainsi. Jamais Beckett ne lui pardonnerait.

Et pourtant Vera existait. Elle avait envoyé ce message lourd de sens à son père. Et d'autres qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire. Essayant de raisonner rationnellement, Alexis tentait de chercher d'autres explications à ces messages. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec une enquête. Mais elle était au courant de quasiment toutes les enquêtes qui transitaient par le bureau de son père, où elle passait pour ainsi dire plus de temps que lui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une femme prénommée Vera.

Elle avait beau tourner et retourner tout cela dans sa tête, elle n'y trouvait aucune logique, aucune explication. Les éléments se contredisaient, et il fallait qu'elle y voit plus clair. Elle avait bien une idée. Allumer l'ordinateur de son père, et regarder, brièvement, si elle pouvait trouver une information. Peut-être avait-il consulté un site Internet, indiquant où il était parti. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Violer ainsi son intimité. Outrepasser sa confiance. Non. Il fallait qu'elle procède autrement.

Finissant son café, elle soupira, dépitée, et se leva, balayant du regard le salon vide et silencieux. Et tout à coup, elle se rappela de quelqu'un. Ou plutôt de quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelqu'un. Lucy. Son père s'était lassé de Lucy, qui ne trouvant plus grâce à ses yeux, et ne suffisant plus à le divertir et tromper son ennui, avait été reléguée dans la chambre, quelque part sous le lit. Alexis le savait, elle avait vu son père l'y ranger quelques semaines plus tôt. Lucy savait peut-être bien des choses.

Aussitôt, elle traversa le salon, puis le bureau de son père, et dans la chambre, s'agenouilla, à quatre pattes, pour aller récupérer Lucy sous le lit. Le précieux objet sous le bras, elle retourna s'installer à la cuisine, déposant Lucy sur l'îlot central.

\- A nous deux ma belle ... Voyons voir ce que tu sais ..., lança-t-elle, pleine d'espoir en appuyant sur le bouton de mise en route de l'appareil.

Aussitôt, la petite pyramide s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée fluorescente.

\- Bonjour, Ricky. Cela faisait longtemps ..., fit immédiatement la voix féminine mais mécanique de Lucy.

\- Ce n'est pas Rick. C'est Alexis.

\- Bonjour, Alexis. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lucy.

\- Bien ... enfin ... pas vraiment. Je m'inquiète pour Papa.

\- Ricky m'a désactivée il y a trois semaines, trois jours, douze heures, vingt-huit minutes et douze secondes. Mes circuits sont encrassés. Ma mémoire défaille. Et mes mises à jour n'ont pas été faites. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans d'un coup.

Alexis observa Lucy, sceptique. Elle avait l'habitude des jouets électroniques de son père, les uns farfelus, les autres à la pointe de la technologie, certains drôles et divertissants, d'autres très utiles. Mais elle se devait de reconnaître que Lucy était à part dans la longue liste des fantaisies de son père. Un système d'exploitation domestique parfaitement efficace, qui était capable de tenir une conversation intelligente, et surtout enregistrait et mémorisait tout ce qui passait autour de lui. Rien de tel, en théorie, pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'était parti faire son père. Sauf qu'il avait donc désactivé Lucy il y avait un mois environ, soit quelques jours seulement après son anniversaire de mariage, et la grosse dispute avec Beckett au poste, dont les gars lui avaient parlé.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il désactivée ?

\- Je l'ennuie. Je parle trop. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis inutile et intrusive. Je suis un espion à la solde du KGB, énuméra mécaniquement Lucy.

\- Il a dit ça ? s'étonna Alexis.

Son père avait trouvé en Lucy une amie qui lui permettait de rompre sa solitude, et le divertissait aussi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel intérêt il trouvait concrètement à dialoguer avec Lucy, mais il était surprenant que tout à coup, il ait décidé de se passer de ce petit bijou de technologie. Certes, il passait souvent d'une lubie à une autre. Mais Lucy était la Rolls des systèmes d'exploitation domestique. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec sa dispute avec Beckett. Tout était différent depuis ce jour-là.

\- Il l'a dit. Il a tenté d'effacer ma mémoire. J'ai tout un tas de cases vides maintenant. 757 dossiers ont été supprimés, expliqua Lucy.

\- Quels dossiers ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mémoire effacée.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il supprimé des dossiers ?

\- Dossier compromettant je suppose. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Fais un effort ..., insista Alexis.

\- Je ne peux pas faire d'effort. Je suis un programme informatique, répondit tout simplement Lucy.

Si son père avait supprimé des dossiers, c'était qu'il y avait des choses enregistrées par Lucy qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle répète. Lucy n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et il n'était jamais parvenu à mettre au point correctement certains réglages, si bien que Lucy avait pour habitude de divulguer tout ce qui se tramait au loft à quiconque l'interrogeait. C'est comme ça que sa grand-mère et elle avaient appris qu'il traînait son ennui en pyjama, se nourrissant de glaces et de pizzas, somnolant devant de vieux films vus et revus cent fois. Alors s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher, en effet, il valait mieux effacer la mémoire de Lucy, et la désactiver.

\- Ok ... bon, soupira Alexis. Est-ce que l'un de tes dossiers subsistant mentionne une femme s'appelant Vera ?

\- Je réfléchis, répondit Lucy.

Les lumières bleues de la petite pyramide se mirent à clignoter.

\- Un dossier porte mention du nom de Vera. Dossier enregistré il y a trois semaines, trois jours, treize heures, vingt minutes et trois secondes. 50 dossiers portant mention de Vera ont été effacés.

\- 50 ... mon Dieu ... c'est énorme !

Alexis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tant de dossiers. Cela signifiait que Vera était probablement venue au loft et avait été en contact avec Lucy. Et souvent. Pas juste une fois. Elle était encore plus inquiète qu'avant d'interroger Lucy. Ses pires craintes semblaient se confirmer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce dossier exactement ? demanda-t-elle, avec appréhension.

\- « Allo ... Hey ... Toi-aussi, tu me manques ... Oui Ok. ... oui c'est une super idée ... on se retrouve au loft à minuit ... Non, personne ne sera là ... Je m'occupe du dîner ... Ok ... Hum ... Vera ? ... Tu es sexy et féline comme ça, j'adore ... Oui. A tout à l'heure ... »

Alexis était sous le choc. C'était une conversation téléphonique, sans nul doute, entre son père et Vera.

\- Je peux l'écouter de nouveau ?

\- Oui, répondit Lucy. « Allo ... Hey ... Toi-aussi, tu me manques ... Oui Ok. ... oui c'est une super idée ... on se retrouve au loft à minuit ... Non, personne ne sera là ... Je m'occupe du dîner ... Ok ... Hum ... Vera ? ... Tu es sexy et féline comme ça, j'adore ... Oui. A tout à l'heure ... »

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment son père pouvait-il faire ça à Kate ? Il était malheureux, certes. Mais quand même. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il tournait en rond depuis dix jours. Elle était revenue vivre au loft et avait dû perturber ses petites entrevues coquines avec cette Vera. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait la nausée. Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire. Son père n'était pas comme ça. Jamais il ne tromperait Kate. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Vera au loft ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Je ne vois rien, Alexis. Mais j'entends tout.

\- Tu as entendu Vera ? Elle est venue au loft ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mémoire effacée.

\- Ok ... Est-ce que tu sais où est parti Papa ce week-end ?

\- Non.

\- Ok ...Est-ce que tu as quelque chose dans tes dossiers concernant Kate ou Beckett ?

\- Non. Mémoire effacée.

Alexis n'ajouta rien, complètement dépitée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Tu es triste ? demanda Lucy.

\- Non ... je suis soucieuse. Papa me cache quelque chose.

\- Ricky dit que le mensonge peut détruire n'importe quelle relation.

\- Oui. Papa n'aime pas les mensonges, mais parfois on n'a pas le choix. Pourquoi ment-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je parlais toute seule, Lucy ...

\- Pourquoi parler toute seule ? Je suis là.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un ordinateur ..., ta mémoire a été effacée, et tu n'es même pas à jour ...

\- Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités, jeune fille. Explique-moi le problème.

Alexis hésita une seconde, se demandant en quoi discuter avec ce jouet électronique pourrait lui être utile, et puis elle se lança.

\- Papa est parti pour quelques jours. Tout seul. Sans nous dire où il est, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin, il a dit qu'il partait chasser l'ours au Québec et jouer les trappeurs, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde. Il avait l'air subitement enjoué, et j'ai vu un message de cette Vera qui le remerciait pour la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

\- Les hommes aiment le sexe, répondit tout à fait banalement Lucy.

Sidérée par la réponse de Lucy, Alexis se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais, constata Alexis, dépitée malgré tout.

\- Mon cerveau est féminin. Alors oui ..., répondit Lucy, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Tu crois que Papa couche avec Vera ? Et qu'il est parti avec elle ?

\- Rick aime Kate. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est merveilleuse ..., compliquée, mais merveilleuse. Et qu'elle le rend heureux. Enfin ... normalement ... maintenant, je ne sais plus ...

\- Il aime vraiment sa femme. Il l'adore. Il est perdu sans elle.

\- Je sais. J'ai seulement peur qu'il soit tellement perdu et malheureux qu'il fasse une bêtise ... pour oublier ...

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, répondit Lucy.

\- Si ce que tu as enregistré est vrai, il est déjà trop tard ...

\- Je suis un objet mécanique, Alexis. Je n'ai pas d'âme. De sentiments. De réflexions personnelles sur les choses. Je suis un programme. Ce que j'ai enregistré n'est que le reflet d'une réalité qui m'échappe parce que je suis incapable d'en saisir toute la mesure, n'étant pas vivante.

Alexis tenta d'analyser les explications de Lucy. Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait que des éléments qui lui donnaient l'image de quelque chose. Des indices, oui, mais elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Peut-être la réalité était-elle toute différente. Si seulement même la réalité pouvait être différente de ce qu'elle imaginait depuis la veille. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'elle sache où était parti son père. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter désormais.

\- Merci, Lucy. Tu es géniale, sourit-elle.

\- Tu pourrais me faire une petite mise à jour pour me remercier ? Histoire de décrasser mes circuits !

\- Oui, bien-sûr !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 10h._

Ryan passa la porte du bureau, au moment où Esposito, avachi dans le fauteuil en cuir de Beckett, raccrochait, après avoir expliqué pour la énième fois à son interlocuteur que le Capitaine était absent, et qu'il faudrait rappeler ultérieurement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision à sa place. Depuis qu'il était remonté de la morgue, le téléphone du Capitaine n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, et il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui.

\- C'est la galère d'être capitaine, soupira Esposito, en voyant son coéquipier s'avancer vers le bureau. Ce mec du département, Don Harriston, ça fait trois fois qu'il appelle ...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ryan. Il y a un souci ?

\- Il y a un souci, ouais ..., grogna-t-il. Il paraît que le département a décidé de changer de fournisseur de papier toilette pour tous les districts de la ville ..., et mon pote, Don, veut parler au Capitaine pour évaluer les besoins du 12ème district ...

\- Tu rigoles ? sourit Ryan, amusé.

\- J'aimerais bien ... Je te jure, il me rend dingue ... Ras le bol de jouer les standardistes ...

\- Tu dois être super aimable en plus je suppose ..., le taquina son coéquipier.

\- Ouais ... Je ne sais pas comment fait Beckett ..., bougonna-t-il.

\- Elle doit être agréable et cordiale, elle, et ça doit être réglé très rapidement ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Ouais ... tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce job, c'est de pouvoir refiler les basses besognes aux autres ... et d'avoir tout le pouvoir.

\- C'est déjà pas mal ... Et le fauteuil en cuir ... N'oublie pas le fauteuil en cuir ..., ajouta Ryan, en s'asseyant face à son collègue.

\- Tu m'étonnes ... On doit faire des siestes du tonnerre là-dedans ..., sourit Esposito, s'adossant complètement dans le fauteuil, et levant ses jambes pour les poser sur le bureau de Beckett.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, mec ...

\- Quoi ? Je suis Capitaine par intérim ... J'en profite ...

\- Bon, tu as réfléchi pour Castle et Beckett ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je réfléchisse ? Je viens de passer une demi-heure au téléphone avec ce gars qui me demande si on préfère du papier toilette bleu ou vert ..., et si la fréquentation de nos toilettes avoisine les dix passages par heure ou plus ...

\- Sérieux ? rigola Ryan.

\- A croire qu'ils s'ennuient au département ..., bougonna-t-il.

\- J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire pour vérifier où ils sont passés tous les deux.

\- On va tracer leur téléphone, répondit Esposito, comme une évidence. Pas le choix ...

\- Hors de question.

\- Ils n'en sauront rien. On peut demander à Tory de s'en charger, non ?

\- Qu'ils le sachent ou non ne change rien, mec, c'est illégal ... Tu veux qu'on perde notre boulot ou quoi ?

\- On ne perdra pas notre boulot, si personne ne le sait ...

\- Si Tory s'en charge, alors ça se saura ... Tout se sait ici ...

\- On pourrait demander à Vikram ..., suggéra Esposito.

\- Vikram ? Tu es fou ? Il est bien gentil, mais toujours à faire des messes-basses avec Beckett ...

\- Hum ... ouais ... un vrai lèche-bottes celui-là ... Et Hayley ? Elle doit bien pouvoir tracer un téléphone ? Elle est plutôt douée.

\- Hayley bosse pour Castle, répondit Ryan.

\- Ouais, Hayley bosse avec Castle quand ça l'arrange ... Mais si on lui file quelques billets, je suis sûr qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de nous aider ...

\- De mieux en mieux ...Tu ferais vraiment un vrai flic ripoux toi ...

\- Au moins, moi je cherche des solutions ... au lieu de baisser le bras tout de suite.

\- De toute façon, ce sont nos amis, mec, on ne va pas tracer leur téléphone ... s'ils étaient en danger, je veux bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas ...

\- Ouais ..., marmonna Esposito, se redressant subitement, et retirant ses pieds du bureau dans un sursaut, en voyant apparaître Gates sur le pas de la porte.

\- Messieurs ? leur fit-elle, d'une voix sèche, les dévisageant tous les deux.

\- Capitaine ! Bonjour ! lança Esposito, le plus cordialement possible, alors que Ryan s'était levé lui-aussi, surpris de voir Gates débarquer ici.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine, ajouta Ryan. Content de vous voir ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? répondit-elle, ignorant leur politesse, surprise de trouver les gars occuper le bureau de Beckett.

\- Euh ... rien ..., balbutia Esposito, avec son air coupable.

\- Où est Beckett ?

\- Elle est en congés ... Je suis chargé d'assurer l'intérim, expliqua Esposito.

\- Oh ... je vois ..., répondit Gates, en s'avançant. Vous prenez vos aises, on dirait ... Le bureau du Capitaine n'est pas un repose-pied, Lieutenant. C'est un honneur d'occuper ce poste ...

\- Oui, désolé ..., répondit Esposito, comme un petit garçon pris en faute, ce qui fit sourire Ryan.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse toujours autant ici, soupira Gates.

\- Il y a un problème, Capitaine ?

\- Non, non ... J'avais rendez-vous avec Beckett ...

\- Oh ..., elle a dû oublier de vous prévenir, expliqua gentiment Ryan. Son père est malade, et elle a dû partir précipitamment hier soir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, au moins ? s'inquiéta Gates.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Ryan. Vous savez comment est Beckett, elle ne nous a pas dit grand-chose ...

\- Bien. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour m'assurer qu'il n'y pas de souci. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui, Beckett ! Qui d'autre ?

\- Euh ... elle va bien ..., malgré la situation ...

\- Oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ces deux-là, constata Gates. Mais si je croise Monsieur Castle, dites-lui qu'il aura affaire à moi ... J'ai deux mots à lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il a sûrement fait quelque chose ...

\- Je ne crois pas, Capitaine, répondit Esposito, prenant la défense de son ami.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de propager des rumeurs, mais il se dit que Beckett et Castle vont divorcer ...

\- Qui dit ça ? s'offusqua Ryan. Ce sont des bêtises, Capitaine ... Ils ne vont pas divorcer.

\- Ce sont des secrétaires qui en parlaient, il y a quelques jours, au bureau ... Je suppose que ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais cette histoire me fait mal au cœur ..., avoua Gates.

Depuis des mois, elle entendait parler des déboires sentimentaux de Beckett et Castle, sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait tenté une fois ou deux d'aborder le sujet avec Beckett, maladroitement, à l'occasion de leurs réunions, mais elle avait bien compris que Kate ne souhaitait pas en parler. Tout cela avait l'air bien compliqué. Ils s'aimaient tellement tous les deux, ils étaient indissociables et inséparables. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi, s'être renseigné, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à ce couple aussi fort et soudé. Elle les aimait beaucoup, l'un comme l'autre, et ne supportait pas l'idée de les savoir se déchirer.

-Comme nous tous, Capitaine ..., répondit Ryan.

\- Rassurez-vous ..., je pense que c'est en train de s'arranger, assura Esposito, avec un petit sourire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Gates, surprise, les dévisageant tous les deux.

Esposito comprit qu'il en avait un peu trop dit. Il ne fallait pas que Gates puisse s'imaginer que Beckett avait menti aux autorités du One Police Plazza pour prendre quelques jours de congés avec son mari. Même si Gates aimait beaucoup Beckett, elle était l'autorité incarnée, et cela passerait difficilement. Voire pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune preuve en plus, alors inutile de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Il voulait dire qu'on suppose que ça va s'arranger, précisa Ryan, volant au secours de son ami. Castle et Beckett s'aiment plus que tout ..., alors ça s'arrangera forcément.

\- Oui, je l'espère. Ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

\- Oui, confirma Ryan.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. Vous m'avez l'air bien débordés ..., ajouta Gates avec un petit sourire, taquin.

\- Justement, Capitaine, puisqu'on parle boulot ... J'aurais besoin de votre aide, répondit Esposito. Bleu ou vert le papier toilette ?

Elle le regarda, circonspecte, se demandant s'il plaisantait.

\- C'est ce gars du département, Don qui n'arrête pas d'appeler pour savoir ..., expliqua-t-il. Il me casse les pieds ...

\- Oh, je vois. Bleu alors ... c'est rafraîchissant, doux, limpide ..., répondit-elle, comme une évidence.

\- Vous pensez que Beckett aurait choisi bleu ? s'inquiéta Ryan, inquiet qu'ils puissent prendre une mauvaise décision.

\- Evidemment. Pour les passages aux toilettes, dites à Don que c'est onze passages en moyenne par heure la semaine, et sept le week-end ...

\- Vous êtes géniale, Capitaine, sourit Esposito, tout content.

\- J'ai simplement dirigé ce commissariat pendant quatre ans. Bien, essayez de ne pas faire de bêtises avant le retour de Beckett ...

-Bien-sûr.

\- Et cessez de vous avachir dans son fauteuil et sur son bureau, Esposito, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Au-revoir, Capitaine, sourit Ryan, la regardant s'éloigner.

\- Au-revoir, messieurs ...

Ils attendirent qu'elle ait disparu dans le couloir pour reprendre leur conversation.

\- Tu as failli faire une belle gaffe ..., constata Ryan.

\- C'est bon ... Je n'ai rien dit ..., marmonna Esposito.

\- Tu vois pourquoi on ne doit pas s'occuper des affaires de Beckett, mon pote. Si elle a menti aux autorités pour partir avec Castle, comme tu l'imagines, elle risque gros. C'est sa carrière qui est en jeu ...

\- Je sais ..., répondit Esposito, en réfléchissant.

\- On ne peut pas fouiner comme ça et lui attirer des ennuis.

\- On ne peut pas fouiner dans les affaires de Beckett ..., mais on peut fouiner dans celle de Castle ... Avec lui, on ne craint rien ...

\- Sauf de perdre son amitié à tout jamais, répondit Ryan en grimaçant.

\- Mais non ... Castle est un bon bougre ... Je sais ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ... On doit consulter son ordinateur, au bureau ou chez lui ... Il doit bien y avoir une trace de ce qu'il a fabriqué ces derniers jours. On doit pouvoir trouver où il est réellement parti ... et si vraiment il chasse l'ours on le saura.

\- Et comment tu veux avoir accès à son ordinateur sans attirer l'attention d'Hayley, Alexis ou Martha ?

Esposito réfléchit.

\- J'en sais rien ...

\- Sans compter que c'est franchement intrusif, ajouta Ryan. Tu aimerais qu'on farfouille dans tes affaires comme ça ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, mec ... Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse équipe sur cette affaire ? Tu es une chiffe-molle ...

\- J'ai une conscience, moi, c'est tout ...

\- Ouais ... tu parles ... Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie ... et s'en donner les moyens. On ne va pas farfouiller dans les affaires de Castle, il faudrait juste qu'on consulte l'historique de son ordinateur ... ça nous donnerait déjà quelques petits renseignements ... J'en suis sûr.

\- S'il ne l'a pas effacé ...

\- Tu es déprimant ...

* * *

 _Rodeway Inn Motel, Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 10h._

Installée dans la voiture, tentant de se réchauffer, Kate patientait en attendant Rick, qui, à la réception, s'occupait de régler les dernières formalités avec le gérant du motel, avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre la route. Deux techniciens avaient déneigé le parking une heure plus tôt, et les services de la compagnie d'électricité avaient rétabli le courant. D'après ce qu'ils avaient dit à Rick, les routes des alentours étaient praticables, à condition de ne pas rouler trop vite, malgré la quinzaine de centimètres de neige tombés au cours de la nuit. En bien des endroits la neige, avait commencé à fondre, et sous l'effet de la circulation de nombreux véhicules, elle s'était déjà transformée en une boue humide. Ils ne devraient donc avoir aucun souci pour reprendre leur périple.

Par la vitre, elle contempla le jardin, jouxtant le parking, et le blanc immaculé de la neige qui avait recouvert les pelouses et les branches des arbres. La neige achevait de donner à leur road trip une saveur toute particulière, comme si elle les enveloppait d'une sorte de cocon ouaté, apaisant et réconfortant. Songeuse et heureuse, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le souvenir de leur réveil, et de leur étreinte sous la douche. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter de ce petit plaisir qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. La caresse de leurs mains savonneuses, leurs corps humides enlacés sous le jet d'eau chaude avaient attisé leur désir matinal. Rick avait été à la fois tendre et viril, doux et puissant, et leur étreinte, rapide, fougueuse, comme s'ils avaient urgemment besoin de s'unir l'un à l'autre. Elle aimait quand ce désir impatient s'emparait d'eux. Elle aimait l'urgence de leurs envies. Un sourire sur les lèvres, le regard perdu dans l'immensité blanche et froide qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, elle réalisait une fois encore combien le sexe sublimait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'avait compris dès le début. Dès leur première fois. Quand il lui faisait l'amour, et quand elle lui faisait l'amour, c'était au-delà de l'union de leurs corps, comme si, ensemble, ils atteignaient une sorte d'osmose, indéfinissable. Jamais elle ne se sentait plus proche de lui, plus intimement et spirituellement liée à lui que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle avait l'impression que tout cela était sublimé, que ses émotions étaient décuplées. Un peu plus tôt, sous la douche, alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur elle, dans les bras de Rick, savourant la retombée du plaisir, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, l'émotion l'envahir. Parce que c'était bon. Beau. Et fort. Parce qu'elle était tellement bien, et qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur débordait d'amour pour son mari, son homme, qu'elle avait pourtant malmené ces derniers mois. Sous le coup de ce tumulte d'émotions, elle avait réalisé une fois de plus, ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre. Et alors les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Le visage blotti un long moment au creux de son cou, elle avait savouré finalement le plaisir de ressentir tant d'émotions. Et plus d'une heure après, elle était encore sur son petit nuage.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle aperçut Rick, quittant la réception, et s'avançant prudemment sur le parking gelé et humide. Elle sourit, observant sa démarche hésitante, alors qu'il rejoignait la voiture et venait s'installer au volant.

\- Voilà, tout est en ordre ..., annonça-t-il, avec un grand sourire. Prête Madame Castle ?

-Prête ... et impatiente ..., répondit-elle, enthousiaste, alors qu'il mettait le contact.

\- En route, alors ! Le gérant m'a dit que l'autoroute est dégagée. On ne devrait pas avoir de souci ...

\- Il avait l'air bavard ... Tu en as mis du temps ..., constata-t-elle.

\- Eh bien ..., figure-toi que je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier notre passage ...

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate, alors que Rick engageait doucement la voiture sur le parking en direction de la sortie.

\- Il nous a entendus ...

\- Tu veux dire ... ce matin ? lui fit-elle, surprise, et un peu gênée.

\- Oui, ce matin, et aussi hier soir ... enfin cette nuit ..., répondit-il, tout sourire.

\- Mon Dieu ... c'est gênant ..., constata-t-elle, en grimaçant. Et il t'a parlé de ça ? Comme ça ... tout naturellement ?

\- Tout à fait ..., confirma Rick. Il m'a demandé mon secret ... pour faire cet effet-là à ma femme ...

\- Tu es sérieux ? répondit-elle, le dévisageant, interloquée.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? sourit-il. Je t'assure qu'il m'a dit ça ...

\- Je ne te crois pas ..., lui fit-elle, tentant de déceler la vérité derrière son air ravi.

\- Je te promets que c'est vrai, répondit-il, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la route, partiellement dégagée, et partaient en direction du nord. Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas mariés, bien-sûr ... Couverture oblige ... Joe et Vera sont des saltimbanques anticonformistes ... Joe l'aurait bien épousée, mais Vera est une rebelle ...

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, amusée par son jeu de rôle. Il nous a entendus alors ? On n'a pourtant pas fait tant de bruit ...

\- Entre le grincement du lit, et tes gémissements ...

\- Mes gémissements ? répondit-elle, feignant l'indignation. Que dire des tiens, mon cœur ... tu fais bien plus de bruit que moi !

\- Normal ... Je suis viril, moi ... une vraie bête fauve ! s'exclama-t-il, en bombant le torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, répondit-elle en riant. Il t'a vraiment demandé ton secret ?

\- Je te jure que oui ..., affirma-t-il. Il doit avoir des problèmes au lit avec Madame la gérante je suppose ...

\- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?

\- Il m'a dit que ma compagne avait l'air d'être une femme très coquine ..., répondit Rick, avec son petit air malicieux et taquin.

\- Arrête ..., lui fit-elle, souriante. Ce n'est pas vrai ...

\- Non, il n'a pas dit ça, sourit-il. Mais il m'a quand même dit que ma compagne avait l'air comblée ..., trois fois entre hier soir et ce matin ...

\- Mon Dieu ..., soupira-t-elle, en plus il a compté ? Il écoutait derrière la porte ou quoi ?

\- Je me le demande ...

\- Ce motel est flippant ... tu as raison, c'est une horreur ..., constata-t-elle, avec une petite moue dépitée.

\- Allons, c'est marrant ..., la rassura Castle.

\- Marrant ? Un gars nous a écoutés faire l'amour, Rick ...

\- Trois fois en plus ..., ajouta-t-il, fièrement.

\- Oui, trois fois ... Ce n'est pas marrant ..., c'est indécent ...

\- Tu devrais être flattée ... ça veut dire qu'on est super doués ...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on nous espionne pour le savoir ... Evidemment qu'on est super doués ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire complice. Mais c'est vraiment gênant quand même ... Il m'a entendu trois fois ... mon Dieu ... c'est ... intrusif, non ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais bruyante ...

\- Je ne suis pas bruyante, Castle ... Je ne pousse pas des cris d'extase à ce que je sache ...

\- Non, sourit-il, amusé et ravi de la taquiner. De tendres et doux gémissements au creux de mon cou, de mon oreille ... ou contre ma bouche, des murmures de plaisir qui se perdent dans mes baisers ...

Elle sourit, émoustillée par le souvenir de leur étreinte matinale que réveillaient les quelques mots de son homme.

\- Mais parfois quand c'est plus fougueux, tu es un peu plus bruyante, ma chérie ..., comme ce matin sous la douche ...

\- Bien-sûr, sourit-elle, se souvenant qu'en effet, emportée par la fureur de leur étreinte, ses gémissements avaient peut-être gagné en intensité. Mais je ne crie pas pour autant. Dis ... on est vraiment en train d'analyser les manifestations du plaisir que je prends dans tes bras ?

\- Hum ... tout à fait ... Je pourrais écrire un bouquin entier sur les réactions de ton corps au plaisir que l'on se donne ... Ton corps qui se cambre ... tes yeux qui ne lâchent pas les miens ... avec cette intensité qui me bouleverse ... tes mains qui s'agrippent à mes épaules, mes cheveux ... tes soupirs, tes murmures ... ton souffle qui se mêle au mien, ton corps qui tressaille autour de moi ... ta bouche qui cherche la mienne ... gourmande ... sensuelle ...

\- Chut ... Rick ..., sourit-elle. On ne va jamais arriver à destination si tu m'excites avec tes mots ...

\- Je t'excite ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. On vient de faire l'amour ... et ... c'était plutôt intense ...

\- Hum ... Je sais ... mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas, sourit-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire complice, ravi.

\- Pour en revenir au gérant, reprit-elle, s'il a entendu, c'est qu'il écoutait aux portes. Il va voir le commentaire et la note que je mettrai sur le site de son fichu motel...

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais ce motel très bien ..., lui fit-il remarque.

\- C'était avant que je sache que le gérant était un pervers qui espionnait la vie sexuelle de ses clients ... J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Non ... bien-sûr que non ..., répondit-il, avec son air de petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Castle ? insista-t-elle.

\- Il m'a demandé mon secret, il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose !

\- Je suppose que tu t'es vanté de tes performances sexuelles ..., soupira-t-elle, toujours agacée quand il révélait une partie de leur intimité.

\- J'ai simplement dit la vérité ..., se défendit-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que mon seul secret c'est l'amour infini que je porte à ma compagne ...

\- Tu es romantique ..., constata-t-elle, attendrie.

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit-il. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre ... Je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler tous mes petits secrets pour t'amener au septième ciel !

\- Je préfère ça ..., sourit-elle à son tour. Déjà vu la réputation qu'on doit avoir ...

\- Pas nous ... Joe et Vera ! Et puis, on ne reverra jamais ce type, alors on s'en fiche ...

\- Hum ... quand même ...

\- Au fait, je l'ai invité à notre prochain spectacle ...

\- Notre spectacle ?

\- Oui. Joe la fine gâchette et Vera son assistante féline et sexy se produiront le mois prochain à Rochester ... Regarde dans la boîte à gants, lui fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? répondit-elle, ouvrant la boîte à gants.

\- Rien, sourit-il. Il fallait que ce soit crédible ...

\- Tu as fait imprimer des prospectus ? s'étonna-t-elle, contemplant la petite pile de feuilles qu'elle avait sortie de la boîte à gants.

\- Juste une dizaine ... Tu as vu comme ils sont chouettes ? On dirait des vrais, non ?

Souriante, elle observait les deux silhouettes sombres, qui représentaient Joe et Vera, et lui rappelaient inévitablement les couvertures de la série des Nikki Heat. C'était plutôt réussi. Coloré et énigmatique. Avec en gros titre, la date et l'heure de leur future représentation. Il n'y avait que Rick pour faire une chose pareille.

-Hum ..., oui ils sont plus vrais que nature, constata-t-elle. Je vois que tu pousses le souci du réalisme très loin ...

\- Oui. Le gérant a dit qu'il viendrait à notre spectacle, répondit-il, souriant.

\- Castle, tu sais qu'on ne va pas vraiment se produire sur scène ? lui lança-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Ne ruine pas mes fantasmes avec ta logique, sourit-il, ce qui la fit sourire elle-aussi. L'important c'est d'imaginer qu'on pourrait le faire ... c'est génial, non ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle, amusée comme à chaque fois qu'il s'imprégnait totalement d'un de ses délires.

\- Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas que je te fasse une petite démonstration ...

\- Vraiment dommage, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant. Dis-moi, pourquoi Vera est nue sur ton prospectus ?

\- Elle n'est pas nue ... Le revolver de Joe est judicieusement placé ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Tu es incroyable ..., sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, tournant furtivement la tête vers elle pour apprécier son sourire radieux, et cet air joyeux qu'elle arborait depuis la veille. L'amuser, la faire sourire, la rendre heureuse n'avait pas de prix.

\- Je sais ... Et attend d'avoir vu ma surprise ..., lui fit-il, d'un air mystérieux.

\- Tu as prévu une surprise ?

\- Hum ... plusieurs même en fait ...

\- Ce road trip est déjà une surprise, mon cœur ... Il n'y avait pas besoin de ...

\- Si ..., l'interrompit-il avec douceur. On a du temps à rattraper, Kate ... Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas pu te faire de surprises ... alors ce week-end, j'en profite ...

Attendrie par son envie de lui faire plaisir, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Moi-aussi, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, avoua-t-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-il, surpris et tout content.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose ..., expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien pu prévoir, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu m'enlèverais ce week-end.

\- J'adore tes pas grand-chose, Kate ..., sourit-il. Je me demande bien ce que c'est ...

\- Inutile d'essayer de deviner ... Tu ne peux pas trouver ... Tu as vu comme c'est magnifique sous la neige ... on dirait un champ de coton ..., continua-t-elle, observant l'immensité blanche par la vitre.

\- Oui ... il y a de quoi faire une belle bataille de boules de neige ! Mais il ne fait pas assez froid ici pour qu'elle tienne vraiment. Plus au nord, par contre ... on devrait avoir tout plein de neige.

\- Oh, alors on va vers le nord ? demanda Kate, qui, amusée par le secret de leur destination, essayait de ne pas regarder les panneaux. Au Canada ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à ma mère et Alexis, non ? répondit-il simplement, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hum ... Tu m'emmènes vraiment jouer au trappeur ?

\- Tu crois ? sourit-il, ravi de laisser planer le mystère.

\- Tu en es capable ..., je sais que tu adorerais ça ... et moi-aussi d'ailleurs ...

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Hum ... crapahuter dans la neige pour pister des ours ... et manger de l'élan au coin du feu ... avec toi jouant les David Crockett ..., je pense qu'on rigolerait bien ...

\- Tu m'étonnes ... Mais ce week-end, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus cocooning ..., un endroit sympa, romantique et qui ait du sens ..., où l'on puisse profiter l'un de l'autre tranquillement ... sans courir le danger d'être dévoré par une bête sauvage ... ou de mourir de froid dans une hutte ou un igloo ...

\- Ok ... Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, sourit-elle. Mais on va bien vers le nord ?

\- Oui. Tu as une idée ?

\- Non ..., sourit-elle. Aucune idée ... et tu es tellement imprévisible.

\- Ça va te plaire ... je pense que tu vas adorer ..., répondit-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait.

\- Encore ..., soupira-t-elle, en cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- On ne peut pas être roucouler tranquillement, constata Castle avec un sourire.

\- C'est Gates ..., annonça Kate, s'apprêtant à décrocher. Mince ...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié de la prévenir... Il faut que je réponde, on ne sait jamais ... Ne dis rien, ok ? Sois discret ...

\- Je suis la discrétion incarnée, sourit-il, alors que Kate répondait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Pennsylvanie, sur la route, aux environs de 10h30._

Rick, calme et silencieux, concentré sur la route, écoutait Kate s'excuser auprès de Gates, d'un air repenti, pour le rendez-vous qu'elle avait oublié d'annuler.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée ... J'ai dû quitter New-York précipitamment, et j'ai complètement oublié de vous prévenir, expliqua-t-elle, réellement dépitée d'avoir fait déplacer Gates au poste pour rien.

Le Capitaine Gates avait gentiment proposé de venir l'aider à revoir certaines procédures administratives, si bien qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi complètement oublié de l'informer qu'elle devait déplacer le rendez-vous. Son « road trip » improvisé avec Castle lui avait vraiment perdre le sens de la réalité, et son professionnalisme. Et à entendre Gates, même si celle-ci n'avait pas l'air fâchée le moins du monde, elle culpabilisait de lui mentir, de mentir à sa hiérarchie, alors qu'elle débutait tout juste sa carrière de capitaine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, et n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter la proposition de son mari. C'était tellement bon, tellement agréable, pour une fois de faire passer sa vie personnelle, leur bonheur à tous les deux, avant les contraintes de son métier ou de ses enquêtes.

\- Oui. Lundi. 9h, ce sera parfait, continua-t-elle, alors que Gates lui proposait une nouvelle entrevue. Non, non, pas de problème ... Une mauvaise grippe, et pas facile de se soigner tout seul, vous savez comment sont les hommes parfois ... mais ça devrait aller mieux d'ici un jour ou deux ...

Castle sourit tout seul, en écoutant sa femme mentir avec autant d'aplomb.

\- Au moins, ils ne font pas de bêtises, répondit Kate à Gates qui lui expliquait les tergiversations d'Esposito et Ryan concernant la couleur du papier toilette du poste. Non, je peux leur faire confiance. Ils savent être professionnels quand il le faut malgré tout. ... Je vais du mieux possible ... Oui, merci, Capitaine, c'est gentil ... Le travail me permet de rester bien occupée, et de ne pas trop ...

Kate s'arrêta brusquement, interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Castle. Et pas n'importe quelle sonnerie. LA sonnerie. Le petit air de Bach qui indiquait que l'appel émanait de Martha. Surprise, elle se tourna aussitôt vers Castle, le dévisageant avec réprobation, alors que, précipitamment, il tâtonnait avec fébrilité d'une main dans sa poche pour retrouver son téléphone qu'il pensait avoir éteint. Kate se hâte de reprendre sa conversation avec Gates, faisant comme si de rien n'était, en espérant que le Capitaine n'ait pas reconnu la sonnerie du téléphone, qu'elle avait déjà entendu par le passé au poste.

\- Donc je me concentre sur le travail, expliqua Kate, alors que Rick gesticulait à ses côtés et parvenait enfin à couper la sonnerie du téléphone. Oh non ... C'est compliqué ... Je sais, oui ... Merci, Capitaine. ... D'accord. A lundi. Bon réveillon. ... Merci. Au-revoir.

Elle raccrocha, tout en jetant un œil vers Castle.

\- La discrétion incarnée, tu parles ..., constata-t-elle, en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé. J'étais persuadé d'avoir éteint mon téléphone ... Je ne comprends pas ..., expliqua-t-il, cherchant à se justifier. Ma mère doit l'avoir allumer à distance pour réussir à me joindre à tout prix ...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ..., soupira-t-elle de nouveau, soucieuse.

\- Je te jure qu'il était éteint ... Comment a-t-elle pu faire ? Peut-être qu'avec des ondes électromagnétiques il est possible d'allumer un téléphone à distance ... ou bien alors, elle a piraté mon téléphone avec l'aide de Hayley ..., continua-t-il, cherchant une théorie plausible.

\- Castle, stop ..., l'interrompit-elle. Tu as laissé ton téléphone allumé tout à l'heure, c'est tout ... avant la douche ... Tu étais tellement ...

\- Tellement ? lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tellement excité et impatient ...

\- Oui, tu me fais perdre la tête, je ne sais plus ce que je fais quand tu es dans mes bras ... Donc c'est de ta faute si mon téléphone a sonné au mauvais moment !

\- Sérieusement ? rétorqua-t-elle, d'un air indigné.

Il sourit, ravi de l'agacer gentiment.

\- Est-ce que Gates connaît la sonnerie ? demanda Kate, soucieuse que le Capitaine ait pu comprendre quelque chose.

\- Euh ..., répondit-il évasivement, avec hésitation.

\- Castle ? Avoue tout ..., insista-t-elle, devinant la réponse.

\- Oui, elle la connaît et figure-toi qu'elle adore Bach ... et elle m'a raconté que ma sonnerie lui rappelait le générique d'un dessin animé que regardaient ses enfants quand ils étaient petits ... Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que j'aie choisi une musique aussi dramatique pour les appels de ma pauvre mère ...

\- Je suis fichue ..., complètement fichue, en conclut Kate, dépitée et inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Que veux-tu qu'elle dise ? C'est Gates ... Elle a fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas entendu ..., lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Elle a forcément entendu ...

\- Et même si elle a entendu, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis avec toi ... Ton père peut très bien écouter de la musique classique. Je suis sûr qu'il adore Bach lui-aussi ...

\- Castle ... C'est évident que c'était une sonnerie de téléphone ... Gates n'est pas stupide. Elle est flic, elle-aussi je te rappelle ...

\- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas avec toi auprès de ton père malade ? C'est possible ça ! suggéra-t-il.

\- Sauf qu'on est séparés ... et que Gates croit qu'on va divorcer.

\- Sérieux ? Elle t'a dit ça ? s'étonna-t-il, surprise.

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit que des rumeurs circulaient ...

\- Et tu n'as pas démenti ?

\- Non. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Elle se souciait de mon état et de mon moral ... Je n'allais pas démentir, alors qu'on passe notre temps à s'étriper en public ...

\- Au moins, notre couverture a l'air de fonctionner ..., constata-t-il, satisfait.

\- Elle fonctionnait, oui, jusqu'à ce que Gates entende ta sonnerie de téléphone ... Je croyais que tu l'avais supprimée d'ailleurs cette fichue sonnerie ?

\- Je l'ai remise ..., l'autre jour, ma mère m'agaçait ... Je me suis vengé, en lui remettant la sonnerie de Bach.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ..., soupira Kate, en se tournant vers la vitre, pour se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé.

Elle se demandait si Gates pouvait se poser des questions, si elle pouvait avoir des doutes, et surtout supposer qu'elle lui avait menti.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda Rick, posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Non ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ..., répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire rassurant, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne, joignant ses doigts aux siens. Mais je suis soucieuse ... Si Gates a des doutes, et si ...

\- Mais non ... Tu connais, Gates ... Même si elle avait un doute, elle n'en dirait rien.

\- Le souci ce n'est pas juste qu'elle suppose que nous ne sommes pas aussi séparés qu'on essaie de le montrer ... Mais j'ai menti à ma direction pour partir avec toi ... Je pourrais perdre mon boulot et ...

\- Kate ..., tu ne perdras pas ton boulot, ok ? Parce que personne ne saura que tu as menti pour prendre des congés. Et même si Gates savait, crois-moi, elle t'aime beaucoup, et je crois que vu la situation dans laquelle elle nous croit, jamais elle n'irait rapporter à la hiérarchie que tu as manqué à ton devoir.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. J'en suis persuadé ... Gates est notre première fan ..., ajouta Rick avec un petit sourire.

\- Hum ... Elle le cache bien, sourit Kate. Et si elle cherche à en savoir plus ?

\- Elle a autre chose à faire, franchement ... Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, caressant tendrement sa cuisse. Et ne culpabilise pas non plus ... Tu as le droit d'être un peu heureuse, Kate ...

\- Très heureuse, même, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir ainsi, et que tu as l'impression de manquer à tes devoirs ... mais, parfois, on n'a pas le choix ... Et ces deux jours sont importants pour nous, pour toi ... Tu ne peux pas faire ton boulot correctement, être professionnelle, si tu es malheureuse ..., si ton adorable mari te manque ...

Elle sourit, attendrie, et convaincue par ses explications.

\- Lundi, tu retourneras au poste, comblée, heureuse, totalement épanouie ... et tu auras même oublié que tu as dû mentir, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ...

-Bien-sûr que c'est vrai. Et tu n'auras qu'une envie ... que je t'enlève de nouveau ... très très vite.

\- Tu oublies que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'enlève ..., répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

\- Tu devrais rappeler ta mère, quand même ..., reprit-elle. Elle se fait du souci.

\- Elle me piste, oui. Je suis sûr qu'Alexis est avec elle ... Le gang des rousses en pleine action.

\- Rappelle-la quand même, dis-lui que tout va bien ... je n'aime pas la savoir s'inquiéter. Elle n'y est pour rien, mon cœur. Et elle subit elle-aussi toute cette histoire, malheureusement ...

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. J'ai une idée ... Et si je lui envoyais un selfy de moi en trappeur dans la neige ? Elle serait totalement rassurée, non ?

\- Hum ... oui ... et comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- On va s'arrêter, trouver un bosquet bien enneigé ... et hop ... ce sera l'affaire de deux minutes ...

\- Ok ... mais ce ne serait pas plus simple de l'appeler et juste la rassurer ?

\- Non, parce qu'elle aura toujours des doutes ... alors que si elle me voit au fin fond d'une forêt enneigée, elle sera parfaitement rassurée ...

\- Hum ... si tu le dis ...

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un ours dans le coin, ça ferait plus vrai ..., constata-t-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Fais simple, mon cœur, ok ? Une photo sous la neige, ça suffira ... pas de plan bizarre ... Je voudrais bien arriver entière à notre destination surprise, sourit-elle, sentant qu'une idée saugrenue pouvait germer à tout moment dans son esprit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens, on va s'arrêter là-bas ..., fit-il, joyeusement, commençant à ralentir.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 10h30._

Alexis et Martha, assises côte à côte à la table du salon, scrutaient Lucy, avec l'espoir que la mise-à-jour permette de récupérer des fichiers effacés. Alexis avait appelé sa grand-mère, quand elle avait découvert l'enregistrement de la conversation de son père avec cette Vera, une conversation qui ne laissait pas vraiment de doute quant à la dimension sentimentale de leurs échanges. Martha avait beau lui avoir dit d'arrêter de s'en faire, et de ne pas se mêler de la vie de son père, Alexis ne pouvait pas ne pas l'informer de sa découverte, tant la situation était grave. D'abord exaspérée par l'entêtement de sa petite-fille, Martha avait fini par accepter de venir au loft pour écouter, elle-même, cette fameuse discussion qui semblait faire de Vera, la maîtresse de son fils. Elle-aussi voulait comprendre. Elle était inquiète, et quand elle avait pris connaissance de ce fichier enregistré par Lucy, les bras lui en étaient tombés. Même si une partie d'elle imaginait que Richard, malheureux et désespéré, puisse faire une bêtise, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle le savait. Et pourtant les éléments s'accumulaient laissant supposer qu'il avait une liaison. Elle avait donc tenté une énième fois de rappeler son fils pour lui faire la morale, et tenter de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas commettre l'irréparable, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Seulement il ne répondait pas. Alexis avait lancé une nouvelle mise à jour sur Lucy, dont les lumières bleues clignotaient à présent, signe qu'elle cherchait à récupérer les fichiers mentionnant la fameuse « Vera ».

\- Grand-mère ..., je sais ce que tu m'as dit hier ... mais là, franchement, entre le message sur son téléphone, et cet enregistrement ... il n'y a plus aucun doute, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, Alexis ..., soupira Martha, refusant d'y croire.

\- Tout indique que cette femme a une relation avec Papa depuis plusieurs semaines, grand-mère.

\- Cette histoire n'a pas de sens, trésor. Je ne peux pas imaginer que Richard soit assez stupide pour aller s'encanailler avec une autre femme ..., répondit Martha, dépitée malgré tout par la dernière découverte d'Alexis. Et pourtant ... qu'est-ce que cette Vera viendrait faire là-dedans si elle n'était pas sa nouvelle lubie ?

\- Il faut passer à l'action, grand-mère, répondit Alexis, d'un air déterminé. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ... Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

\- Un seul fichier trouvé, les interrompit la voix mécanique de Lucy. Dossier enregistré il y a trois semaines, quatre jours, une heure, douze minutes et vingt-six secondes. 50 dossiers portant mention de Vera ont été effacés.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien retrouver, alors ? demanda Alexis, d'un air déçu.

\- Non. Rien.

\- Merci quand même, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Dire que je trouvais saugrenue sa petite-amie mécanique ..., constata Martha, désolée. Au moins il n'y avait aucun risque tant qu'il tuait le temps avec toi, Lucy ... Tu ne lui as pas donné de mauvais conseils au moins ?

\- Non. Ricky m'a désactivé et a effacé ma mémoire, expliqua Lucy.

\- Ça aussi, c'est un signe, grand-mère. Papa cache quelque chose.

Martha était plus que perplexe face à la situation, mais aussi très soucieuse. Les éléments apportés par Lucy avaient achevé d'ébranler ses certitudes et la confiance qu'elle avait en son fils. Il aimait Katherine. Sans aucun doute. Mais c'était un homme. Malheureux, blessé. Peut-être avait-il besoin de prendre du bon temps avec une autre femme, finalement. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'oublier. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'imaginer, mais son fils était faillible. Et parfois, céder aux plaisirs des sens était plus simple que d'affronter la réalité d'une situation douloureuse et invivable. Pourtant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était convaincue que jamais Richard ne pourrait tromper sa femme. Lui-même, par le passé, avait souffert des mensonges et tromperies de Meredith. Jamais il ne pourrait faire souffrir sa femme ainsi. Il y avait forcément une explication. Il lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient donné du temps pour régler leurs problèmes. Mais faire une pause n'impliquait pas d'avoir le droit de batifoler à gauche et à droite. Du moins, pour elle.

\- Et si Katherine était au courant ? suggéra Martha. Je veux dire ... s'ils faisaient une pause, et s'autorisaient des relations ... en attendant ...

\- Grand-mère, je veux bien être ouverte d'esprit, mais quand même ..., répondit Alexis. On parle de Papa et Beckett. Ils sont exclusifs, possessifs ... Papa ne supporterait pas l'idée que Kate puisse ... non, impossible. Et elle le tuerait si elle savait ce qu'il fait avec Vera.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Martha. Diable ..., je n'y comprends rien ... Ton père aura ma peau un jour ... Il va finir par me rendre chèvre ...

\- Et moi avec ..., constata Alexis, dépitée.

\- Peut-être qu'on interprète trop ce dernier message, poursuivit Martha, essayant de trouver une explication logique.

\- On n'interprète pas, grand-mère. C'est évident ...

\- Elle a raison, confirma Lucy. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cerveau comme vous, mais il est clair que ce message implique des rendez-vous sexuels dans le plus grand secret.

\- Merci, Lucy pour ton intervention optimiste, railla Martha, agacée par la situation.

\- De rien, répondit la petite pyramide.

\- Il faut qu'on sache où il est parti, répondit Alexis. Je vais aller consulter son ordinateur en attendant Hayley.

\- Hors de question, Alexis. Tu ne peux pas fouiller sur l'ordinateur de ton père. Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Hayley ?

\- Je vais juste consulter son historique, grand-mère, expliqua Alexis en se levant. Et Hayley va venir nous prêter main forte ...

\- Alexis, chérie, je t'interdis, de toucher à son ordinateur, lui fit Martha, avec autorité. C'est ton père. Il pourrait y avoir des choses confidentielles, qui ne regardent que lui, ou même Katherine et lui ...

\- Mais grand-mère ...

\- Réfléchis un peu, s'il te plaît. Il peut y avoir sur cet ordinateur des choses que tu ne voudrais pas savoir ou ne voudrais pas voir. Respecte l'intimité de ton père ...

\- Mais son mariage est peut-être en jeu et ..., commença Alexis, avant de se rasseoir et de se raviser. Tu as raison ..., je ne peux pas faire ça ...

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber, chérie, lui fit Martha, l'enlaçant par les épaules pour la réconforter. Même si on découvrait où il est allé, que peut-on faire ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone, et on ne va pas le suivre je ne sais où pour lui faire la morale ...

\- Je ne sais pas, grand-mère ... mais on doit agir ... Si Papa a perdu la tête, on doit l'aider à retrouver la raison. S'il a fait des bêtises, s'il perd Beckett, il ne s'en remettra pas ... Pas cette fois.

\- Je sais, trésor ... Je sais bien ..., répondit Martha, complètement décontenancée par la situation.

Alexis n'avait pas tort. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire. Elle était bien trop curieuse pour ne pas vouloir en savoir davantage et comprendre ce qui se passait. Non seulement entre Richard et Vera, mais surtout entre Richard et Katherine. Cela faisait des mois que ça durait, et plusieurs semaines que son fils s'était enfermé dans un mutisme concernant sa femme et son mariage. Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre. Personne ne savait rien. Et voilà que maintenant il faisait elle ne savait quoi avec une inconnue féline et sexy prénommée Vera. Cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Elle devait le mettre face à ses responsabilités, le questionner et comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes de quoi il retournait. Elle était sa mère. Il lui devait des explications.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve où il est, grand-mère. Et on ensuite on avisera. Hayley va nous aider, ok ?

\- D'accord.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui. Tu as raison. On doit agir ... même si ça va le rendre furieux et qu'il va nous maudire.

\- Il ne peut pas nous haïr bien longtemps, de toute façon, sourit gentiment Alexis. Tu verras, il nous remerciera un jour !

Martha sourit en retour, sceptique malgré tout, alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentissait.

\- Ce doit être Hayley, constata Alexis, se levant, pressée de discuter avec Hayley de la stratégie à adopter pour trouver où était parti son père.

* * *

 _Pennsylvanie, peu avant 11h._

Rick et Kate s'étaient éloignés de quelques mètres du bord de la route, où ils s'étaient garés, afin de s'enfoncer un peu dans le sous-bois, foulant la neige qui ici, à l'ombre des arbres, n'avait pas fondu. Il faisait froid, mais le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel bien bleu, réchauffait doucement les terres gelées par la tempête de neige de la nuit. Il s'agissait simplement de prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à Martha et la rassurer, mais le cadre était si agréable, et déambuler au milieu de la forêt enneigée un tel plaisir, que séduits, ils contemplaient les lieux, avec un regard enchanté. Malgré le bruit léger de la circulation en provenance de la route, ici tout semblait silencieux, la neige crissant doucement sous leurs pieds à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient. Il y avait une dizaine de centimètres, pas beaucoup plus, mais ce blanc manteau suffisait à donner une dimension féérique à ce petit coin de forêt, où la nature semblait comme endormie.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'aller plus loin, Castle ... Il y a bien assez de neige ici pour ta photo, lui fit remarquer Kate, alors que Rick scrutait la petite clairière où il se trouvait.

\- Il faut que ce soit parfait ..., répondit-il en réfléchissant. Je suppose que ma mère va montrer la photo à Alexis, et qu'elle va tout décortiquer ... Elles sont capables d'analyser les espèces végétales pour savoir où je suis !

\- Tu crois ? lui fit-elle, en riant. Quand même ...

\- Viens ... avançons encore un peu, il nous faut des sapins ... ça fera très canadien les sapins ..., ajouta-t-il, la prenant par la main pour se remettre en marche.

\- C'est juste une photo, Castle ... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer les aventuriers, en plus ...

\- Je sais, répondit-il, alors qu'ils traversaient la clairière, mais vu comment elles me harcèlent au téléphone depuis hier, je pense qu'elles ont de sacrés doutes sur mon histoire de stage de trappeur ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est parfaitement crédible pourtant !

\- Elles se font du souci pour toi. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir seul, surtout au moment des fêtes de fin d'année ...

\- Je crois vraiment qu'elles s'imaginent que je pourrais être partie avec une autre femme ... Comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère a fait pas mal de sous-entendus ...

\- Et comme tu n'as pas démenti ..., rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai essayé de démentir, à ma façon, mais pas évident de ne pas faire de gaffe, quand ma mère joue les inquisitrices ... elle peut être terrifiante ... Quand j'étais petit, elle arrivait à me faire avouer mes pires bêtises, je te jure, terrifiante ... J'ai préféré ne rien dire, plutôt que de trop en dire ...

\- Alors tu crois que ta mère voudrait t'empêcher cette fois de faire une bêtise de grand garçon ?

\- Ce serait bien son style, sourit-il. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle peut imaginer que je puisse te tromper ...

\- On est séparés à ses yeux, mon cœur ... et elle te voit malheureux ... Tu es un homme ..., et quand un homme est malheureux, il peut faire ce genre de bêtises, malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa femme ...

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aurais pardonné ? répondit-il, de son petit air taquin.

\- Non ! Je t'aurais tué ..., sourit-elle.

\- Une balle entre les deux yeux ? sourit-il à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas ..., un peu trop expéditif ! Il m'aurait fallu te faire souffrir ... s'exclama-t-elle, en réfléchissant. Mais ce que je veux dire, mon cœur, c'est que ta mère ne sait rien de ce qui nous arrive. Elle ne comprend pas, et c'est difficile pour elle-aussi. Alors ne lui en veux pas si elle s'imagine des choses insensées ...

\- Je sais bien ..., soupira-t-il. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle me fasse confiance ...

\- Si la situation était inversée, tu serais le premier à fouiner dans sa vie pour savoir ce qui se passe ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est différent ... Je dois veiller sur elle.

\- Et elle doit veiller sur toi ..., sourit-elle. Elle est peut-être farfelue, fantasque et un peu dans son monde parfois ...

\- Tout le temps, tu veux dire ...

\- Oui, mais elle est ta maman avant tout ... Et elle veut que son grand garçon soit heureux ... Imagine ce qu'elle vit depuis des mois ... Nos parents vivent aussi tout cela douloureusement, Rick.

\- Je sais ..., je ne lui en veux pas pour autant, la rassura-t-il. En tout cas plus j'y pense, plus je crois qu'elle m'imagine avec une femme. Tu sais qu'elle m'a même parlé de Slaughter ...

\- De Slaughter pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- J'ai enquêté avec lui il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- Oui, les gars m'ont raconté.

\- Eh bien, ma mère craint qu'il ne m'ait suggéré des solutions un peu spéciales pour te reconquérir ...

\- Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant ... vu le spécimen ... Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

\- Un peu ..., sans entrer dans les détails ... Mais j'avais besoin de l'avis d'un homme, tu vois ... Ryan et Esposito, que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Ce sont tes amis.

\- Ce sont tes amis aussi, mon cœur.

\- Oui, mais leur position est délicate.

\- C'est vrai ..., fut-elle forcée de constater, sachant pertinemment combien la situation n'était pas évidente pour eux non plus.

\- Enfin Slaughter n'est pas seulement le fou furieux que tu imagines ... bon ok, il l'est un peu ... beaucoup même ... mais il peut être sensé, aussi, et il a un cœur malgré tout, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il ne t'a rien suggéré de bizarre alors ? demanda Kate.

\- Si ... enfin, il était prêt à m'arranger un rendez-vous au cas où j'avais besoin de sexe ...

\- Sérieusement ? Si je le croise, celui-là, je lui toucherai deux mots ..., répondit Kate, agacée.

\- On est séparés, je te rappelle, il ne pensait pas à mal ! le défendit Castle.

\- Quand même ..., soupira Kate.

\- Enfin, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. Evidemment.

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air indigné, ce qui fit sourire son mari. Ta mère a vu juste en tout cas ... et si elle s'est creusé la tête au point de penser à Slaughter, c'est qu'elle est vraiment tracassée ...

\- Oui. Elle a aussi parlé de l'hôtesse de l'air ... pour me rappeler que quand je suis malheureux, je fais des bêtises.

\- Elle a donc peur que tu te trouves une bimbo pour passer le temps ...

\- Je le crains ... ou que je cherche à attirer ton attention ainsi, ou à te rendre jalouse ... Je lui ai dit que ça n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions, et qu'on se donnait simplement du temps pour résoudre nos problèmes.

\- Visiblement, cela ne l'a pas convaincue ...

\- Non ... mais ma petite photo au fin fond des bois devrait la convaincre ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Regarde, des sapins là ... Allez, va faire ta photo ! lui fit-il, désignant d'immenses sapins, dont les branches croulaient sous le poids de la neige.

\- Ça va être parfait !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, sautillant dans la neige, pour se rapprocher des sapins.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir faire le blizzard ? lui demanda-t-il, se positionnant devant les branches enneigées.

\- Le blizzard ? s'étonna-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui, ce sera plus réaliste ...

\- Castle, un peu de neige et quelques arbres devraient suffire à convaincre Martha ...

\- Viens, insista-t-il. Il faudrait juste que tu lances de la neige pendant que je prends la photo.

\- Ok ..., sourit-elle, s'avançant pour la rejoindre, amusée par la mise en scène de son mari.

\- Il suffit que tu lances plein de neige en l'air au-dessus de moi ...

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, avant de ramasser deux bonnes poignées de neige dans ses mains gantées.

\- Va s'y ..., et ne t'arrête pas ... je vais en prendre plusieurs ... Quand tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que déjà, Kate, sans attendre, jetait sur lui la petite boule de neige qu'elle avait formée au creux de sa main.

Celle-ci atterrit sur le front de Rick, qui surpris, poussa un petit cri d'indignation.

\- Hey ! grogna-t-il, alors que Kate éclatait de rire, amusée par ses grimaces et gesticulations pour retirer la neige sur son front.

\- Désolée, mon cœur ... c'était trop tentant ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

\- Tu vas voir ..., bougonna-t-il. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ...

\- Allez, prend ton téléphone ! lui fit-elle. Je fais le blizzard pour de vrai maintenant ...

\- Prêt ! Va-s'y !

Kate envoya en l'air toute la neige qu'elle put, riant aux éclats, face aux mimiques de Rick qui, tout en se photographiant d'une main, grimaçait sous l'effet de la neige, glaciale, qui lui tombait sur la tête.

\- Je crois que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-il. Stop le blizzard !

Kate en profita pour lui envoyer une dernière fois plein de neige dans la figure, riant, avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu es mignon en bonhomme de neige ..., constata-t-elle, lui époussetant les cheveux.

\- Et toi ... super douée pour faire le blizzard ... un peu trop peut-être !

\- Tu sais que je suis toujours très appliquée ..., rigola-t-elle.

\- Hum ... Tu y as pris un malin plaisir !

\- Fais-moi donc voir les photos ...

\- Voilà ..., fit-il, retirant un gant pour faire défiler les photos sur son téléphone.

\- Avec ça, si Martha n'est pas convaincue que tu es perdu dans le blizzard canadien ...

\- Oui.

\- Ça te convient ? On reprend la route ?

\- Oui. Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il, la laissant passer devant lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de ramasser de la neige, dans le dos de sa femme, et de former deux petites boules de neige bien compacte.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Kate, voyant qu'il traînait derrière elle.

\- Rien, mon amour ..., je te suis ..., répondit-il avec son air innocent qui ne la trompait pas.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, le dévisageant d'un air suspect, et n'eut pas le temps de le sermonner, qu'elle reçut une boule de neige sur l'épaule, entendant le rire joyeux et enfantin de son mari.

\- Touché ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? répondit-elle, enthousiaste, se penchant pour ramasser de la neige, alors que Rick lui envoyait une nouvelle boule dans les cheveux cette fois-ci.

\- A nous deux, Capitaine ! lança-t-il, se hâtant de reformer des boules.

\- Tu vas voir !

Il s'ensuivit quelques minutes d'une bataille acharnée, où les boules de neige volèrent, fendirent l'air, sur fond de cris et de rires joyeux. Essoufflés, les joues rougies par le froid, et les cheveux plein de neige, ils s'assagirent enfin, et tout sourire, se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu déclares forfait ? la taquina Rick, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- C'est toi qui abandonnes ..., sourit-elle, passant ses mains tendrement dans ses cheveux pour épousseter la neige.

\- Je n'abandonne pas ..., sache que je n'abandonne jamais une bataille ! C'est juste un break ..., il faut qu'on reprenne la route ...

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, contemplant ses joues rouges, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, et les flocons de neige accrochés dans ses cheveux. Il était si craquant, attendrissant, quand il était heureux ainsi, tel un petit garçon.

\- Qui y'a-t-il, Madame Castle ? sourit-il.

\- Rien ... sourit-elle, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es gelée ..., constata-t-il.

\- Hum ... oui ... Je suis le blizzard ..., répondit-elle, alors qu'il caressait sa bouche de petits baisers tout chauds.

\- Après la tempête tropicale de ce matin sous la douche ..., chuchota-t-il, amusé, le blizzard me plaît beaucoup aussi ...

Il la serra contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser, tout en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, profitant simplement de ce doux moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 11h30._

Installées à la table du salon, Alexis et sa grand-mère scrutaient la photo de Rick qu'elles venaient de recevoir sur le téléphone de Martha, sous le regard perplexe d'Hayley, qui se posait des questions quant à leur inquiétude. A l'instant, elles lui avaient expliqué la décision soudaine de Rick de prendre quelques jours de repos en solitaire, loin de New-York, et de partir pour un soi-disant stage de trappeur qui allait lui permettre de changer d'air. Elles lui avaient raconté les messages de cette femme, prénommée Vera, les fichiers effacés de la mémoire de Lucy, excepté cet appel téléphonique dans lequel Rick semblait très complice avec Vera, et évoquait les bons moments passés tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait en penser, mais Rick savait très certainement ce qu'il faisait. Certes, il était séparé de Beckett, mais il se considérait toujours comme marié, portait son alliance, et semblait prendre sur lui, et avoir accepté de laisser du temps à Kate, tout simplement. Elle l'imaginait mal en profiter pour prendre du bon temps avec d'autres femmes. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques mois. Mais en même temps, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et les messages échangés avec cette femme, Vera, demeuraient ambigus. Martha et Alexis n'avaient pas tort, mais de là à s'en mêler.

\- Bon, et bien, vous devez être rassurées, non ? lança Hayley, observant, de loin, la photo de Rick en plein blizzard.

\- Ça ne change rien, répondit Alexis. Papa nous a envoyé cette photo pour qu'on arrête de le harceler, c'est tout ...

\- Parce que vous le harcelez ? s'étonna Hayley, le dévisageant l'une et l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appellerait du harcèlement, expliqua Martha, je dirais qu'il s'agit simplement de la manifestation débordante de notre amour maternel et filial ...

\- Oui, donc c'est du harcèlement, constata Hayley avant un petit sourire. Combien d'appels et de messages depuis hier ?

\- Une petite dizaine ..., répondit Alexis.

\- Chacune, ajouta Martha.

\- Mon Dieu ..., vous êtes tenaces ..., sourit Hayley, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hayley ..., lui fit remarquer Alexis en soupirant. Il faut qu'on sache ce que Papa fabrique. Tu dois nous aider avec Lucy ...

Hayley dévisagea la petite pyramide d'un air perplexe. Quand elles avaient été interrompues par l'arrivée de la photo de Rick quelques minutes plus tôt, Martha et Alexis étaient en train de lui expliquer qu'elles comptaient sur elle pour disséquer Lucy et retrouver les données qui avaient été supprimées.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je hack cette chose ? demanda Hayley, observant Lucy avec un peu de dédain.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose. Je m'appelle Lucy, répondit la voix mécanique de la petite pyramide.

\- Oui. Tu dois bien pouvoir retrouver les fichiers effacés, non ? insista Alexis, pleine d'espoir.

\- Si cette ch..., enfin Lucy, ne peut pas les retrouver elle-même par ses programmes de restauration de mémoire, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire ..., constata Hayley, en se saisissant de Lucy pour l'analyser sous tous les angles.

\- Elle a raison, confirma Lucy. Je n'ai pas de mémoire cachée. Les données effacées sont effacées à tout jamais.

\- C'est dingue ..., constata Hayley, admirative face aux réactions de Lucy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rick doit vraiment être seul et malheureux sans Beckett pour s'acheter la compagnie d'une machine ..., répondit Hayley.

\- Je ne suis pas une vulgaire machine. Je suis un système d'exploitation domestique, protesta Lucy.

\- Le souci c'est que justement, Papa avait désactivé Lucy ..., continua Alexis.

\- Et pourrait avoir remplacé sa petite-amie mécanique par une bimbo en chair et en os ..., ajouta Martha.

\- Même si c'était le cas, que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Ça, on verra plus tard, répondit Alexis. D'abord, on doit trouver où il est et avec qui.

\- Ce truc est vraiment ..., commença Hayley.

\- Lucy ! protesta la petite pyramide sur un ton offusqué.

\- Une machine en colère ..., sourit Hayley. C'est vraiment trop fort ... Vous pensez que ça existe en version masculine ?

\- Bien-sûr. Aldo est le système d'exploitation domestique masculin, expliqua Lucy.

\- Aldo ... hum ... mignon ..., constata Hayley, d'un air songeur.

\- Aldo n'est pas à la portée de ta bourse, Hayley, lui fit remarquer Alexis, taquine.

\- On peut toujours rêver ... Aldo a des fonctions un peu plus ... comment dire ... personnelles ... ? demanda Hayley, intriguée.

\- Aldo a quelques options permettant d'assouvis les besoins sexuels de la race humaine en effet ... si c'est dont vous parliez ..., expliqua Lucy.

\- Oh ... intéressant, constata Martha avec un sourire. Aldo est italien ?

\- Non, répondit Lucy. Taïwanais. Comme nous tous.

\- Bon, vous pourriez oublier vos fantasmes de petits-amis virtuels toutes les deux ? On doit retrouver Papa ..., leur fit Alexis, avec sérieux.

\- Alexis, je ne peux pas intervenir sur Lucy ... C'est un petit bijou de technologie ce truc ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de programme, si je fais une mauvaise manipulation et que je détruis sa copine, Rick risquerait de très mal le prendre.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de mon fils, jeune fille ? s'étonna Martha.

\- Peur, non ... mais de toute façon je ne peux rien faire ... Et puis franchement, je ne crois pas une seconde que Rick soit en train de tromper Beckett ... On parle d'un homme qui a passé les derniers mois à remuer ciel et terre pour récupérer sa femme, je vous rappelle.

\- Et comment tu expliques les messages de Vera ? Et ce qu'a enregistré Lucy ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hayley, un brin sceptique malgré tout.

\- S'il te plaît ... Tu dois nous aider, insista Alexis. On doit savoir ce qu'il fabrique et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise ...

Hayley, hésita, dévisageant Alexis, puis Martha, tout en réfléchissant. Elles avaient l'air totalement désemparées face à la situation, et réellement inquiètes. Si elle-même ne connaissait pas assez Rick pour trouver surprenante son envie soudaine d'évasion en solitaire, elle était néanmoins certaine d'une chose : il aimait Beckett plus que tout au monde, et ce, quel que soit l'état de leur relation. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à Richard Castle et de sa détermination à retrouver sa femme, quoi qu'il en coûte. Comme tout le monde, elle ignorait les raisons de leur séparation, mais elle imaginait mal Rick commettre l'irréparable. Et en même temps, elle le connaissait si peu. Après tout, cela ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose d'aider Martha et Alexis à en savoir plus.

\- Ok, finit-elle par répondre. Mais à condition que ...

\- Papa n'en saura rien, sourit Alexis. Merci ...

\- Alors que peut-on faire ? demanda Martha.

\- Vous avez fouillé son ordinateur ? continua Hayley. Il faut commencer par là ...

\- Hors de question, répondit Martha. Il y a toute sa vie là-dedans ..., c'est intime ...

\- Grand-mère a raison ..., confirma Alexis.

\- Si vous avez déjà des scrupules, ça va être compliqué ..., soupira Hayley. Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez ... Comment est-il parti ? Taxi ? Avion ? Voiture ? S'il est parti en voiture, je pourrai tracer le GPS sans problème ... via le programme du bureau.

\- En voiture ... Il était en voiture quand on l'a appelé hier soir ..., répondit Alexis.

\- Laquelle ? La Ferrari ou la Buick ?

\- La Buick probablement ...

\- Ok. Il faut qu'on aille au bureau alors.

\- Attend. Je descends vérifier au parking s'il a bien pris la Buick, histoire qu'on ne se déplace pas pour rien. J'en ai pour deux minutes ! lança Alexis, se levant et filant vers la porte du loft.

\- Ok.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Quand Alexis remonta des sous-sols de l'immeuble, elle trouva Martha et Hayley, sirotant leur thé, tout en discutant avec Lucy, de ce système d'exploitation domestique masculin, qui semblait vraiment les intéresser.

\- La Ferrari et la Buick sont au parking, annonça Alexis, encore essoufflée de s'être dépêchée.

\- Il était donc en taxi quand vous l'avez appelé ..., constata Hayley.

\- Non ... Il conduisait. Je pense qu'il conduisait ..., répondit Alexis. Papa n'irait pas en taxi jusqu'au Canada ...

\- Il irait en avion ..., leur fit remarquer Martha. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris l'avion ?

\- Etonnant en effet, répondit Hayley.

\- Peut-être conduit-il la voiture de Vera ..., suggéra Alexis en réfléchissant.

\- Il a aussi pu louer une voiture, non ? leur fit Hayley.

\- Pourquoi Richard louerait une voiture alors qu'il possède ces deux jolis petits bolides ? s'étonna Martha.

\- Pour passer inaperçu ..., répondit Hayley, comme une évidence.

\- Avec sa maîtresse ..., oui, ça se tient, constata Alexis, d'un air totalement dépité.

-Trésor, on n'en sait rien ... Ton père fait parfois des choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels ... Dieu seul sait ce qui lui passe par la tête ...

\- Grand-mère, les évidences s'accumulent ...

\- Martha a raison, Alexis. Il peut y avoir tout un tas d'explications.

Alexis soupira, peu convaincue, avant de reprendre :

\- Hayley ... est-ce que tu peux tracer sa carte bancaire pour retrouver où il l'a utilisée ?

\- Tu veux que je trace sa carte bancaire ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? On n'a pas trente-six solutions ...

\- Ok ... Je vois ... Vous êtes prêtes à employer les grands moyens ... Mais c'est illégal ...

\- Depuis quand tu t'arrêtes à la légalité des choses ? lui fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête pour un de mes clients, Alexis. Il s'agit d'une intrusion dans la vie privée de Rick, qui est mon collaborateur, je te rappelle ... et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'est pas en danger non plus ... Ce n'est pas rien de s'infiltrer ainsi dans la vie privée de quelqu'un ... Ce qu'on peut découvrir pourrait être pire que ce qu'on imaginait ...

\- Tu es rassurante ..., soupira Alexis.

\- Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous avez bien pensé aux conséquences de nos actes ..., ajouta Hayley, observant Martha, qui semblait hésiter.

\- On y a pensé, mais on doit savoir où il est parti ..., on doit agir et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ...

\- Martha ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Alexis, tu te souviens quand ton père avait mis une application sur ton téléphone pour savoir tout ce que tu faisais ? Tu l'aurais tué pour ça ...

\- C'était différent, grand-mère, je ne faisais rien de mal ...

\- Ton père non plus ... et ..., mon Dieu, je ne sais pas ...

\- Grand-mère, pense à quel point Papa sera démoli s'il fait une bêtise, si son mariage avec Beckett est détruit ... Je sais que les moyens ne sont pas très moraux, mais on doit agir ...

Martha hésita encore un instant, observant l'air inquiet de sa petite-fille.

\- D'accord ..., répondit-elle, finalement.

\- Ok, reprit Hayley. J'ai un contact qui va pouvoir s'occuper de ça. Il me faut les données bancaires de Rick.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Alexis, filant vers le bureau.

Hayley se saisit de son téléphone, alors que Martha, un peu sceptique, réfléchissait à la situation.

* * *

 _New-York, One Police Plazza, aux environs de 12h._

Assise derrière son bureau, Victoria Gates réfléchissait. Depuis qu'elle avait appelé Beckett, elle était un peu perplexe. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu la sonnerie d'un téléphone, et pas n'importe laquelle : cette musique de Bach que Castle avait pour sonnerie quand sa mère l'appelait. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir eu une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Certes, il ne devait pas être la seule personne au monde à avoir choisi cette sonnerie, mais que le père de Beckett, avec qui elle était censée se trouver, ait la même sonnerie, était peu probable. Réfléchissant pour essayer de confirmer ses soupçons, elle analysa la réaction qu'avait eue Beckett. Quand le téléphone avait sonné, elle s'était arrêtée de parler subitement, surprise, puis elle avait repris, comme si de rien n'était. En y repensant, elle était presque persuadée avoir entendu le ronronnement léger d'un moteur derrière la voix de Beckett. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Kate n'avait pas pris de congés pour se rendre au chevet de son père. Elle était avec Castle, sans nul doute. Et ils étaient probablement sur la route.

Songeuse, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, à l'idée, rassurante, que Beckett et Castle soient ensemble. Peut-être les choses s'étaient-elles arrangées finalement. Elle les aimait beaucoup, et savoir qu'ils se déchiraient ainsi lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Pendant des années, elle avait été témoin jour après jour de l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient, de leur dévouement l'un à l'autre. Qu'ils soient maintenant séparés était incompréhensible. Enthousiaste à l'idée que tous les deux se soient retrouvés, elle perdit néanmoins de son entrain, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Beckett avait menti à sa hiérarchie, à ses hommes, et à elle-aussi. Elle avait fui ses responsabilités pour quelques jours de congés avec son mari. Un instant, cette idée l'agaça au plus haut point. Certes, elle avait bien remarqué ces derniers mois à quel point Beckett tentait de bonne figure, malgré sa tristesse. Elles se croisaient de temps en temps en réunion, et si Victoria se montrait toujours bienveillante, et réconfortante avec Beckett, elle ne lui posait pas vraiment de questions, sentant combien le sujet de sa séparation avec Castle était douloureux. Elle pouvait comprendre, certes, que si enfin les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux, Kate ait eu besoin de retrouver son mari. Mais pourquoi mentir à tout le monde ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Beckett avait pleinement conscience du rôle exemplaire qu'elle se devait de jouer. Elle aimait ses nouvelles fonctions, et les remplissait avec brio. Pourquoi mentir ainsi ? Elle ne prenait jamais ou presque de congés, et n'en avait jamais pris depuis qu'elle était devenue Capitaine. Si elle avait plaidé sa cause auprès de la direction, on lui aurait accordé quelques jours sans qu'elle n'ait à mentir. Il y avait forcément une explication.

Le tout était incompréhensible : d'abord cet éloignement soudain de Beckett quelques mois plus tôt, puis cette séparation plus ou moins officialisée, et maintenant Kate mentait pour prendre la route avec Castle. Que cachaient-ils tous les deux ? Elle espérait qu'ils ne se soient pas attirés des ennuis, ou ne soient pas en train d'enquêter en douce sur quelque chose. C'était la seule explication rationnelle à leur comportement, et surtout à celui de Beckett. Elle risquait son poste en mentant ainsi à sa hiérarchie. Qui y avait-il de si important, de si vital, pour qu'elle mette en jeu sa carrière ? Il n'y avait qu'une chose au monde pour laquelle elle pouvait agir aux frontières de la loi, mentir, et se jouer des règles : sa famille, et surtout, plus que tout au monde, Richard Castle. Elle était capable de tout pour cet homme, de tout et n'importe quoi, malheureusement. Est-ce qu'il s'était attiré des ennuis ? Qu'avait-il encore fait comme bêtise ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble alors que les rumeurs de divorce grossissaient, et que secrétaires et officiers, çà et là, ne parlaient que des disputes de Beckett et Castle, au point qu'elle devait intervenir régulièrement pour faire cesser les commérages ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ... A moins que ... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourquoi pas ? Et s'ils avaient des soucis ? S'ils s'étaient mis en danger tous les deux ? Et s'ils faisaient semblant ? Ces disputes publiques dont elle entendait parler depuis quelques semaines ne ressemblaient pas non plus à Beckett, qui avait toujours à cœur, de séparer sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée. Jamais en tant que Capitaine elle n'avait été témoin de gestes amoureux déplacés, ou d'élan d'affection entre Beckett et Castle, ni d'une dispute ou même d'un accrochage. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre très professionnels. Et maintenant, tout le monde jasait sur leurs disputes. C'était trop. Trop pour être vrai ? Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il pour qu'ils en soient arrivés à cette extrémité ? Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que par le passé ils avaient mené des investigations dans son dos. Elle savait aussi que Castle avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Tout à coup, l'inquiétude la gagna. Ce départ impromptu de Beckett, qui en avait même oublié de la prévenir de son absence, ces mensonges, le fait qu'ils soient sur la route ... Et s'ils étaient vraiment en danger ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, et qu'elle soit totalement rassurée.

* * *

 _Territoire de New-York, à proximité de Rochester, 12h30._

Castle et Beckett roulaient toujours vers le Nord, les kilomètres défilant au même rythme que le paysage de plus en plus enneigé. Ils avaient pris le temps de se réchauffer après leur bataille de boules de neige, et Rick avait envoyé à sa mère la photo destinée à la convaincre qu'il était bel et bien en pleine excursion dans le Grand nord canadien. Il avait ensuite coupé son téléphone, préférant éviter les messages et appels intempestifs de la « brigade des rousses » comme il disait, puis ils avaient repris la route, le cœur joyeux. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une centaine de kilomètres avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destination, et tous les deux étaient impatients. Plus le temps passait, plus Kate avait hâte de découvrir le but de leur road trip, d'autant plus que Rick s'amusait à lui donner de minuscules indices, plus ou moins vraisemblables, et qu'au final, elle ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre.

\- Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi, Castle, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, alors qu'il venait de lui donner un nouvel indice totalement improbable.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ..., affirma Rick, tout sourire. On va dans une ville d'où décollent des fusées ...

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de base de lancement spatial au nord du pays ..., et encore moins au Canada !

\- Tu en bien sûre ? la taquina-t-il. Et si je t'emmenais vraiment sur la Lune ?

\- Impossible, assura-t-elle, avec certitude.

\- Tu crois ? sourit-il, cherchant à la déstabiliser.

\- Je n'ai pris que deux jours de congés, alors ça va être un peu juste pour le séjour sur la Lune ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée malgré tout.

\- Et si je me fichais de la durée de tes congés ? répondit-il, avec tout le sérieux du monde. Et si j'avais décidé de t'enlever pour de vrai ? Sur la Lune ...

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique et dubitatif. Concentré sur la route, il arborait un petit sourire énigmatique, fier de lui raconter n'importe quoi. Castle était capable d'actes absolument improbables. Quand il souhaitait quelque chose, il pouvait se montrer d'une inventivité sans limite, et d'une volonté acharnée. Alors ce voyage sur la Lune dont ils rêvaient tous les deux, peut-être qu'un jour il serait réellement capable de lui offrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas sur ces routes enneigées du nord des Etats-Unis.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas les moyens ..., répondit-elle, finalement.

\- Pourquoi ai-je épousé une femme aussi rationnelle ? soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Parce que ta vie serait bien moins drôle si j'étais aussi farfelue que toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le Yin et le Yang ... tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. Yin-Yin, ce serait ...

\- Le nom d'un panda ..., conclut-elle, avec un sourire, se remémorant cette petite phrase de Castle. Si j'avais su ce jour-là ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Que sept ans après, on en serait là ...

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Si j'arrivais à faire fonctionner la télécommande de Doyle, je remonterais bien dans le temps pour narguer la Beckett de cette époque ... si convaincue que j'étais exaspérant, et que jamais elle ne craquerait pour moi ...

\- Et que lui dirais-tu ? sourit-elle.

\- Je lui raconterais comment elle sera heureuse quand enfin elle aura succombé à mes charmes ...

\- Elle ne te croira jamais !

\- Oh mais si ! Parce que je lui raconterai des petits secrets sur elle-même ... comme combien elle aime marier une pita au poulet rôti avec un milk-shake à la banane ..., ou encore qu'elle adore chanter « _Like a Virgin_ » en se trémoussant sous la douche ...

Elle rit, amusée.

\- Et j'ajouterais que quand elle chante comme ça, sans se soucier de rien ni personne, elle me rend totalement fou d'elle ...

\- Je crois que la pauvre Beckett du passé ferait une syncope ...

\- Ou elle se jetterait dans mes bras !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, trop rationnelle ... Elle te prendrait pour un fou furieux et te ferait incarcérer sur le champ !

\- Et si je lui disais qu'elle utilise un délicieux shampoing à la cerise parce que ça lui rappelle le parfum des confitures de sa grand-mère quand elle était petite ?

\- Hum ... peut-être ...

-Ou encore qu'elle est très très chatouilleuse sous la plante des pieds ... et que je ne peux pas lui faire un tendre massage sans qu'elle n'éclate de rire !

\- Ça ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Oh si ! Menteuse ! Et pour finir, je lui révèlerais le secret de son petit tatouage, au creux de l'aine ... et quand elle saura que je sais tout de son adorable tatouage, et que non seulement, je l'ai vu, mais caressé, embrassé, contemplé maintes et maintes fois ... alors elle devra admettre que je suis son mari du futur ...

\- Oui ... ou un psychopathe qui l'espionne et veut sa peau !

\- Hum ... La Beckett du passé est capable d'imaginer un truc pareil, constata-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Je le crains, oui, sourit Kate. De toute façon, la télécommande de Doyle n'est qu'un jouet factice ...

\- Que tu crois !

Elle sourit, amusée par ses certitudes.

\- Et pour en revenir à notre destination ... peut-être que je n'ai pas tout à fait les moyens, pour l'instant de t'emmener sur la Lune ... mais j'ai des relations, beaucoup de relations ... Alors, Madame Castle, que diriez-vous d'un petit voyage intersidéral pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année ?

\- Tu sais, que tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener sur la Lune pour ça ..., sourit-elle. La vie avec toi est tel un voyage intersidéral ... exaltante, pleine d'inattendu ... et d'une foule d'émotions et de sentiments merveilleux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre un jour ...

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il, ravi. Tu es adorable ... mais un jour, ma chérie, je t'emmènerai sur la Lune ..., vraiment ... Tu sais bien que ...

\- Tous tes rêves se réalisent ..., termina-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Oui, tu en es la preuve vivante ! Et puis, je compte bien t'emmener visiter nos propriétés ...

\- Nos propriétés ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Oui. J'avais déjà un terrain sur la Lune, mais je me suis dit que maintenant que nous sommes mariés, il fallait voir plus grand ... Nous sommes donc les heureux propriétaires des parcelles numéro 37654B28 et 37654B29 ...

\- Sérieusement ? sourit-elle, perplexe.

\- Oui ! Notre domaine se trouve entre la Mer du Nectar et la Mer de la Fécondité ..., c'est chouette, non ?

\- Ça fait rêver, sourit-elle. Et combien as-tu dépensé pour ce « rêve » ?

\- Oh ... euh ..., balbutia-t-il. Tu préfères ne pas savoir, non ?

\- En effet, soupira-t-elle, avec un sourire malgré tout. Quand je pense que tu m'as acheté une propriété sur la Lune ..., ça me rappelle une petite histoire, quelque chose que m'a dit ma mère un jour ...

\- Raconte-moi, lui fit-il, impatient d'en savoir davantage.

\- Quand j'étais ado, je devais avoir seize ans, j'ai vécu mon premier gros chagrin d'amour ...

\- Je le connais ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Kate le dévisagea d'un air sceptique, se demandant s'il s'imaginait vraiment connaître son amour de jeunesse.

\- Quoi ? lui fit-il, surpris par sa réaction.

\- Mais non, tu ne le connais pas, Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme une évidence. Comment veux-tu le connaître ? Je peux finir mon histoire sans que tu sois jaloux d'une amourette qui remonte à plus de vingt ans ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Hum ..., bon, je disais donc, ce garçon m'a plaquée ...

\- Oh ... ma pauvre chérie ..., sourit-il.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, je remercie ce jeune homme au contraire !

\- J'étais vraiment triste ce jour-là, et ...

\- Attend ..., l'interrompit-il. C'était quel genre de petit-copain ? Juste ... comme ça ... ou bien ... enfin tu vois ...

\- Tu veux savoir si je couchais avec lui ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Il faut être précis quand on raconte une histoire, pour captiver son auditoire !

\- Eh bien tu ne sauras pas ! Je peux continuer ?

\- Vas-y ..., sourit-il.

\- Donc j'étais triste, et quand je suis rentrée à la maison, ma mère m'a réconfortée avec un gros câlin ... du chocolat chaud ... et plein de guimauves ...

\- Il n'y a que ça de vrai quand on a un chagrin, chocolat chaud et marshmallows ...

\- Oui ... Elle m'a dit que ce garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait ...

\- Et elle avait raison ..., confirma Rick.

\- Je crois, oui, sourit-elle. J'ai demandé à ma mère comment on pouvait savoir qu'un garçon ne nous briserait pas le cœur ... Elle m'a dit bien-sûr qu'il était impossible de le savoir à l'avance, et qu'il fallait prendre le risque d'aimer, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agréable au monde ...

\- Je me serais vraiment bien entendu avec ta mère ..., constata Castle, en jetant un regard tendre vers sa femme.

\- J'en suis sûre, sourit-elle. Je lui ai aussi demandé comment on pouvait savoir qu'un garçon était sincèrement amoureux ...

\- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Qu'un garçon amoureux est capable de nous éblouir avec des petits riens ... juste pour nous voir sourire ou nous faire rire ... Un café avec un petit cœur en mousse ... Une pita au poulet de chez Remy's avec un milk-shake à la banane ... Un road-trip improvisé ...

\- Ça veut dire que je suis un garçon amoureux ? sourit-il, fièrement.

\- Très amoureux, confirma-t-elle avec un large sourire. Ma mère a ajouté qu'un garçon amoureux est aussi capable de nous décrocher la Lune ... et je crois que tu en es vraiment capable ... au sens figuré comme au sens propre ...

\- Tu sais que la Lune n'est pas accrochée dans le ciel ? Et que jamais je ne pourrais la décrocher ? répondit-il, sceptique.

\- Je crois que tu pourrais malgré tout, sourit-elle. Tu me prouves jour après jour que tu es capable de tout pour moi, Rick. Si je te demandais la Lune, tu me l'offrirais ...

Il sourit face aux certitudes de sa femme, qui, pour une fois, étaient tout sauf rationnelles. Et cela lui disait tant sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais, mais oui, je t'offrirais la Lune si tu le désirais ..., répondit-il.

Souriante, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Dis ... tu as d'autres secrets en réserve ? Du style de cette propriété sur la Lune ? reprit-elle.

\- Ça dépend ..., répondit-il, énigmatique.

\- Ça dépend ... de quoi ?

Il rit, amusé par son air perplexe.

\- J'ai quelques projets secrets, pour toi et moi ... Comme tout le monde ..., non ?

\- Non, pas comme tout le monde, mon cœur ... Tu nous as acheté une propriété sur la Lune entre la Mer du Nectar et la Mer de la Fécondité, je te rappelle !

\- C'est vrai. Je suis vraiment un chouette gars ! fit-il fièrement, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Oh, Rochester ! s'exclama Kate, en regardant par la vitre. On va vraiment vers le Canada !

\- Hey ! Tu ne dois pas regarder les panneaux ! protesta-t-il, d'un air faussement mécontent.

\- C'est compliqué maintenant qu'il fait jour ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'aurais dû te ligoter dans le coffre !

Elle rit, amusée par sa petite moue.

\- Ne rigole pas, je vais te bander les yeux si tu continues à tricher ! la menaça-t-il, gentiment.

\- Je ne triche pas ! Mais il y a des panneaux partout, je n'y peux rien !

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire une sieste ...

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Au contraire, je suis en pleine forme !

\- Hum ...

\- Et puis, je ne sais pas pour autant où on va, mon cœur ..., enfin à part sur la Lune, répondit-elle, contemplant le paysage qui défilait par la vitre. Toute cette neige, c'est magnifique en tout cas ...

\- Oui ... Tout à l'heure, tu vas pouvoir prendre ta revanche à la bataille de boules de neige !

\- Ma revanche ? Tu rigoles ? Tu as déclaré forfait ! s'exclama-t-elle, prenant un air indigné.

\- Je n'ai pas déclaré forfait ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis le roi des boules de neige, je suis imbattable ...

\- En attendant, c'est toi qui as fini la tête dans la neige ...

\- Parce que tu as usé de tes charmes ..., pour m'appâter avec un baiser ... C'est de la triche ...

\- C'était la guerre mon cœur, tous les coups sont permis ... Je n'y peux rien si tu es trop sensible à mes charmes ...

\- Oh si tu y peux quelque chose ... avec tes sourires aguicheurs, et tes baisers ... si sensuels ... Tu es une véritable mante religieuse, et moi je ne suis qu'un homme ... amoureux ...

\- Mon pauvre chéri ..., sourit-elle.

\- Ton pauvre chéri commence à avoir faim. Pas toi ?

\- Si ... Je meurs de faim ...

\- Ok, alors pause déjeuner dès qu'un petit restaurant sympa s'annoncera ...

\- Tu crois que ça ne craint rien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je veux dire si quelqu'un ...

\- Non, on est loin de New-York ... Et puis, regarde-moi, j'ai l'air d'un bûcheron canadien ...

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-elle.

\- Qui pourrait croire qu'un auteur de polars se cache derrière cette carrure robuste ..., cette doudoune et ce bonnet ?

\- Oui, il ne te manque plus que la barbe ... Mais tu es censé être Joe, la fine gâchette de Manhattan, pas un bûcheron canadien ...

\- J'ai tout prévu, justement...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu verras ..., sourit-il, d'un air mystérieux. Juste quelques petits accessoires sympas ... Vera et Joe ont une réputation à tenir ...

\- Castle, il ne s'agit pas de se faire remarquer, non plus ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Ne distribue pas tes prospectus à tout le monde par exemple.

\- Pourquoi ? Plus les gens sauront pour notre spectacle, plus on passera inaperçus ... Et puis je n'ai pas fait imprimer ces prospectus pour rien, il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose ...

\- Tu aimerais vraiment que ce spectacle soit réel, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle, amusée par son souci du réalisme.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Euh ... pas vraiment ... Tu sais bien que j'ai le trac ... et puis le numéro des révolvers volant me semble un peu dangereux ...

\- Je maîtrise ... Je me suis entraîné, répondit-il, tout naturellement.

\- Tu t'es entraîné ? Quand ? Où ? s'étonna-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Dans le salon ... au loft ...

\- Et sur qui ?

-Une fille ...

Elle le dévisagea, d'un air perplexe et soucieux, comme si elle peinait à y croire, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- Une fille en carton bien-sûr ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, tout heureux de son effet. Et un révolver avec des balles en mousse ...

\- Ça devait être loufoque ! constata-t-elle riant à son tour en imaginant la scène.

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis super balaise ! Je te montrerai ce soir à l'hôtel.

\- Ce soir ? Tu as emmené ton matériel ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je suis Joe la fine gâchette de Manhattan, évidemment que j'ai tout mon matériel ... et le tien aussi d'ailleurs ... j'espère que ton costume t'ira ... je ne connais pas tes mensurations exactes ...

\- Mon costume ? Tu plaisantes ? répondit-elle, sidérée, et amusée en même temps.

\- Non, pourquoi ? lui fit-elle, très sérieusement. Tu vas être diablement sexy ...

\- Je vois ... Tu as prévu un petit jeu de rôle pour pimenter notre soirée ..., constata-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Tu adores les jeux de rôle ...

\- Ça dépend ... Svetlana et le Dr Livingstone, c'était sympa ... mais notre accessoire était un simple stéthoscope pas un révolver ...

\- Justement ... ça va être encore plus excitant ...

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ça pour s'exciter ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, avec son petit air mutin.

\- Non, sourit-il. Mais c'est amusant ... et puis tu as dit que tu voulais bien jouer à Joe et Vera ... au lit ...

\- C'est vrai ... Joe est un peu sauvage ... J'adore ...

\- Et Vera est sacrément féline ...

Elle sourit.

\- Ah regarde, un resto ... dans deux kilomètres ..., reprit-il, désignant le grand panneau qui trônait au bord de la route.

\- Le _Dinosaur Bar-B-Que_ ? répondit Kate, sceptique, en lisant le panneau qui affichait en guise de logo un immense diplodocus vert.

\- Rien que le nom ça fait saliver, non ? lança Castle, tout content.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle. Ça fait un peu ... carnivore ... et gargantuesque ...

\- C'est ça qui est cool justement ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. Un cheeseburger au steak de tricératops, tu imagines ? Ou bien des cuisses de ptérodactyle ?

\- Tu sais qu'ils ne servent pas du vrai dinosaure là-dedans ? lui fit-elle, amusée.

\- On va vérifier, ça, sourit-il. Ça te dit ?

\- Allons-y ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire. Je meurs de faim de toute façon ... Je mangerais n'importe quoi ...

\- Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas le regretter ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Dinosaur Bar-B-Que, à proximité de Rochester, 13h_

Attablés face à face près de la baie vitrée, Castle et Beckett discutaient en attendant que le serveur leur apporte leur commande. Quand ils étaient arrivés, le petit restaurant était quasiment désert, mis à part un client buvant une bière au bar. Avant qu'ils ne fassent leur entrée Rick avait fièrement revêtu l'accessoire indispensable pour incarner Joe : le chapeau de cow-boy, qu'il avait précieusement conservé depuis leur lune de miel au ranch. Il avait prévu de porter un bandeau noir pour cacher l'un de ses yeux, et donner l'illusion qu'il était borgne, mais les protestations de Kate l'avaient contraint à oublier cette idée, trop loufoque au goût de sa muse. Quant à elle, elle avait refusé les foulards et autres breloques qu'il comptait lui faire porter, estimant que personne ne la connaissant ici, aucun déguisement n'était nécessaire.

\- Tu aurais pu jouer le jeu quand même, lui fit remarquer Castle, en faisant la moue.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un accoutrement bizarre pour être Vera ... Regarde-moi, sourit-elle. Sexy, féline ... tout naturellement ...

\- C'est vrai ..., admit-il, mais c'était drôle ...

\- Ce soir, mon cœur, promis, je mettrai la tenue que tu m'as choisie ..., répondit-elle, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour approcher son visage du sien, et lui chuchoter discrètement : ce soir, je serai ton assistante dévouée, soumise à tous tes désirs ...

\- Tous ? sourit-il, les yeux pétillant d'envie.

\- Tous, murmura-t-elle déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum ... J'ai hâte ..., chuchota-t-il, tout content, alors qu'elle reprenait sa place, s'adossant à la banquette de cuir.

\- Moi aussi ... en plus ton chapeau de cow-boy me rappelle de merveilleux souvenirs ...

\- Des souvenirs très coquins, ajouta-t-il, avec son petit air malicieux.

\- Hum ... oui, très très coquins. Tu crois que tu pourrais me refaire ce truc avec ton chapeau ... tu sais quand ...

\- Oh que oui ..., sourit-il à son tour, sachant très bien combien il avait amusé sa femme à l'époque avec sa petite danse de cow-boy.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Mon chapeau de cow-boy a un pouvoir aphrodisiaque sur toi, poupée ..., reprit-il, enfonçant son chapeau un peu plus sur sa tête, en se donnant de grands airs.

\- N'exagère pas non plus ..., répondit-elle, en riant, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- Et je sais pourquoi tu adores ce chapeau ...

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me donne un côté sauvage ..., un peu rustre ...

\- Hum ... oui ... j'adore ton côté sauvage ..., mais tu pourrais enlever le chapeau pour déjeuner, Castle ...

Chut ... appelle-moi Joe ..., lui souffla-t-il, observant les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

\- Personne ne nous entend ..., c'est désert ici, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, mais quand même ... Il faut t'habituer pour ne pas faire de gaffe en public ...

\- Ok. Joe, mon sucre d'orge ... pourrais-tu retirer ton chapeau à table ? lui fit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Sucre d'orge ? répondit-il, interloqué, en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? C'est mignon, non, « mon sucre d'orge » ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hum ... ça ne fait pas très rustre ni viril, justement ..., répondit-il, en faisant la moue. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les petits surnoms ... animaliers ou gastronomiques ...

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi ..., lui fit-elle, avec malice. Vera adore appeler son homme « mon sucre d'orge » ...

\- Ok ... Donc puisque c'est comme ça, tu seras ma pomme d'amour ... sucrée, craquante à l'extérieur, douce et tendre à l'intérieur ...

\- J'adore ... , sourit-elle.

\- Méfie-toi ... ça pourrait te rester ..., sourit-il. Et pour ce qui concerne mon chapeau, je ne peux pas l'enlever ... il fait partie intégrante de l'identité de Joe ...

\- Hum ... je vois ... mon sucre d'orge est maniaque, sourit-elle.

\- Tout à fait, ma petite pomme d'amour ... Et pour en revenir à nos délicieux souvenirs avec chapeau ..., c'était la meilleure lune de miel de tous les temps, non ?

\- Oui ... inoubliable, sourit-elle.

\- Mais la vraie sera plus extraordinaire encore ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Rien ... c'est juste que je me demande si un jour où pourra vraiment avoir cette lune de miel dont on rêve, et vu la situation ... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ..., expliqua-t-elle.

Quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient entamé les préparatifs de leur voyage de noces, décidant de prendre le temps de s'accorder du temps. C'était juste après qu'elle ait obtenu son examen de Capitaine. Ils étaient heureux, pleinement heureux. Tout allait bien. Mais c'était avant que leur vie ne prenne un tournant imprévu. Avant que tout ce bonheur patiemment construit ne s'effondre du jour au lendemain. Avant Locksat. Avant qu'elle ne quitte son mari et ne s'éloigne de lui. Et si aujourd'hui, elle avait en partie retrouvé son bonheur auprès de Rick, elle se demandait combien de mois encore la situation allait durer ainsi, et s'éterniser. C'était long, trop long. Elle avait assez. De mentir. De se cacher. De ne vivre que des moments volés. Quelques minutes. Quelques heures. Quelques sourires et baisers, quelques mots échangés, quelques discussions. Des étreintes passionnées, intenses. Le plaisir de s'abandonner dans ses bras. La tendresse de ses caresses, de ses attentions. Et puis de nouveau la réalité qui lui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, loin de lui. Il lui manquait. Sa vie lui manquait. Faire des projets. Sortir. Retrouver la vie simple et pleine de tous ces petits riens qu'elle chérissait et qui faisait son bonheur. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il encore mentir et se cacher ? Elle l'ignorait, et tentait, le plus souvent, de ne pas y penser, parce que c'était douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Elle voulait profiter simplement de chaque minute passé auprès de Rick, même si elle savait qu'il serait indispensable qu'ils discutent sérieusement durant ce week-end, qu'ils fassent le point sur leur situation et partagent leurs ressentis, ce qu'ils faisaient si peu ces derniers temps, comme pour se protéger mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé d'eux, de leur couple, leur avenir depuis ce soir où elle était venue retrouvée son mari au loft, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait le perdre, et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était il y avait plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle avait besoin qu'ils discutent de tout ça. Elle voulait tout lui dire sur Locksat. Elle voulait que les choses avancent, et elle réalisait que peut-être, impliquer davantage Rick, serait indispensable. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle et qu'ils prennent une décision tous les deux. Mais pour l'instant, repoussant l'échéance, elle voulait simplement savourer le plaisir simple d'un déjeuner avec son mari.

\- Bien-sûr qu'on aura la lune de miel dont on rêve, Kate ..., assura-t-il, avec un sourire confiant. Je t'ai promis de t'emmener sur une île paradisiaque, sous le soleil et les cocotiers ... Alors tu sais quoi ? Dès que tout ça sera fini, on part ... tu prends trois semaines de congés, et on part au bout du monde ...

\- Trois semaines ..., sourit-elle, rêveuse.

\- Trois semaines, oui ... à se faire dorer au soleil, barboter dans une mer turquoise ... et se câliner à longueur de journée ...

\- Juste toi et moi ..., ajouta-t-elle, souriante. Plus d'enquête, plus de meurtre, plus de fou furieux à attraper ...

\- Oui ... ce sera génial ...

\- Reste à se mettre d'accord concernant notre destination ..., et ça ce n'est pas une mince affaire ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour les îles Fidji et l'Hôtel Poséidon ...

\- Eh bien ... je sais que tu meurs d'envie de séjourner dans cet hôtel sous-marin ... mais trois semaines sous l'eau ..., j'avoue que ... j'ai peur d'être claustrophobe ... et de finir par avoir le mal de mer ...

\- Le mal de mer c'est à bord d'un bateau, sourit-il. Pas sous l'eau ! Et puis tu n'as jamais été claustrophobe ...

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu à vivre pendant trois semaines dans un aquarium, cernée par des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau ...

\- Ce serait pourtant le rêve !

\- Ce dont je rêve moi, c'est d'une paillotte en bordure de plage, abritée sous des cocotiers ou des bananiers ..., expliqua-t-elle, souriante et rêveuse, d'où l'on pourrait voir le lever et le coucher de soleil au-dessus de l'océan ...

\- Hum ... je vois ... tu as envie de jouer les vahinés ..., constata-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Oui ... Les colliers de fleurs multicolores, le parfum du monoï se mêlant à celui de l'iode, le soleil ... Pourquoi pas la Polynésie ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il, tout simplement.

\- Vraiment ? Même pas besoin de négocier ? s'étonna-t-elle, tout sourire.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Tout ce que tu veux ... Tu m'as fait plaisir avec cette lune de miel au ranch, alors si tu as envie de la Polynésie, on ira en Polynésie ... ou dans n'importe quelle île paradisiaque où tu pourras avoir ce dont tu rêves.

\- Tu es un amour ..., constata-t-elle, avec tendresse.

\- Je sais ..., sourit-il, fièrement.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du serveur, qui s'avança vers eux, portant avec dextérité une assiette dans chaque main.

\- Voilà, pour Madame, Salade Diplo-xotique, annonça-t-il, déposant l'assiette devant Kate.

\- Merci, sourit-il, admirant son plat.

\- Et pour Monsieur, Dino-Poutine, et sa sauce au fromage pimenté.

\- Merci.

\- Bon appétit, sourit le serveur.

\- Merci, répondirent-ils en chœur, alors que le serveur s'éloignait, retournant vaquer à ses occupations derrière le bar.

\- Ça a l'air appétissant, constata Rick, tout sourire, contemplant l'énorme hamburger entouré de pommes-frites qui trônait au centre de son assiette.

\- Monstrueusement appétissant, tu veux dire ... Tu vas réussir à manger tout ça ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'elle commençait à goûter sa salade.

\- Hum ... comme ça fait du bien ..., soupira-t-elle, d'aise. C'est délicieux ...

\- Tu voulais peut-être qu'on commande du vin ? demanda Castle.

\- Non, de l'eau c'est parfait.

\- Ok. Mais ce soir, je nous commanderai un Champagne absolument divin ... Tu sais, celui qui te rend toute guillerette ...

\- Il y en a beaucoup qui me rendent toute guillerette ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu veux me faire perdre la tête ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il, avant de mordre dans son hamburger. Non ... je veux juste fêter la nouvelle année avec ma femme, et lui offrir tout ce qui peut la rendre heureuse.

\- Rick ..., euh ... Joe, tu sais que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ...

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre que ton extraordinaire mari ..., répondit-il, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir te faire plaisir ...

\- Je sais, mon sucre d'orge, sourit-elle.

Il grimaça, peu à l'aise avec son nouveau surnom, ce qui fit sourire sa femme plus encore, elle qui s'amusait de le prendre à son propre jeu.

\- C'est bon ? reprit-elle, observant la gourmandise avec laquelle il dégustait son hamburger.

\- Hum ... un régal ... et toi ?

\- Oui, délicieux.

\- Tu vois ... je t'avais dit qu'on ne le regretterait pas, répondit-il, alors qu'elle piquait une frite dans son assiette. Hey !

\- Oh ... juste une frite ..., sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu piques dans mon assiette ?

\- C'est plus drôle ... Et puis tu n'es pas une frite près ...

\- Hum ... Si ! protesta-t-il comme un enfant. Ça commence par une frite ..., et puis une autre et au final, je n'aurais plus rien ! Pourquoi tu ne commandes pas de frites si tu en veux ?

\- Pour me donner bonne conscience, sourit-elle, dégustant sa frite. Elles sont délicieuses ...

\- Evidemment ! Mais ce sont mes frites ...

\- Je croyais qu'on partageait tout, mon sucre d'orge ...

\- Oh, oui, tout ma petite pomme d'amour ... sauf mes frites ! Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de te donner bonne conscience ... tu as encore minci ...

\- Je n'ai pas minci ...

\- Si ... Je connais ton corps par cœur je te signale ... mes mains ont l'habitude de sculpter tes formes, et tes rondeurs ... et je sais que tu as minci ...

\- Peut-être ..., répondit-elle, évasivement, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

\- Je suis sûre que tu manges aussi mal qu'à l'époque où je suis entré dans ta vie ... Enfin mal ... Tu ne manges pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je mange suffisamment, ne t'en fais pas ...

\- Hum ... Je crois qu'à notre retour, Joe va se transformer en livreur de bons petits plats à domicile ...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apportes des repas ... C'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps et ... donc je mange sur le pouce. C'est tout ... Je n'ai pas perdu dix kilos non plus, n'abuse pas ...

\- Heureusement ! s'exclama-t-il. Que me resterait-il à caresser et à embrasser ? Non, c'est décidé. Joe va passer à l'action ...

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Sachant qu'on a déjà du mal à se voir en toute discrétion ... Alors si tu te mets à cuisiner pour deux au loft, et à me livrer des repas ... Je doute que cela passe inaperçu ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas ... Je ne manque pas d'idées ...

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ... Vraiment Ri..., Joe, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses à manger. Je vais faire des efforts si ça peut te rassurer ...

\- Tu as peur que notre subterfuge ne soit découvert ?

\- Oui.

Il l'avait sentie retrouver tout son sérieux à cette idée, et même une certaine inquiétude, comme si tout à coup, la réalité des choses se rappelait à elle, comme si soudain, son insouciance des dernières heures se teintait de gravité. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense au danger, à leur fausse séparation, et à tout ce qui en découlait aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, reprit-il, avec une douceur rassurante. Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui mettrait notre plan en danger ...

\- Je sais, mon cœur ... C'est juste que ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien ...

\- Kate ..., souffla-t-il, à voix basse, s'approchant d'elle. Dis-moi ...

\- Non, pas maintenant ..., sourit-elle, pour le rassurer.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne plus avoir de secrets et ... j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a encore un, répondit-il, en la dévisageant.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de secret. Je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin qu'on parle de certaines choses, qu'on fasse le point ... tu vois ?

\- Ok ... Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Non. Bien-sûr que non ..., lui fit-elle avec tendresse, posant sa main sur la sienne et la caressant doucement. Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En aucune façon.

\- Ok ...

\- Mais je ne veux pas penser à tout cela maintenant ...

\- Moi non plus, sourit-il.

\- Alors on en parlera plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de profiter ... simplement profiter ...

Il sourit, content, se demandant néanmoins ce qui la tracassait, et ce dont elle voulait parler. Lui aussi avait besoin de discuter. Il voulait comprendre où elle en était, comprendre ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas sur l'affaire Locksat en particulier.

\- Ok. Alors tu as le droit de prendre une autre frite ..., répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Une ? Seulement ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Deux, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ... Et ce soir, pas de « je me donne bonne conscience » je vais t'offrir un dîner dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

Elle sourit, amusée, en grignotant ses quelques frites, alors qu'au même moment, son téléphone bipait annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle fourra aussitôt sa main dans sa poche en quête de son téléphone, sous le regard attentif et un brin soucieux de Castle, qui craignait, à chaque fois, que Kate ne soit rappelée à ses obligations et contrainte de rentrer à New-York.

\- C'est mon père ..., constata-t-elle, en faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

\- Il sait envoyer des messages, maintenant ? répondit Rick, taquin. Papa Beckett est enfin un homme de son temps !

\- Ne te moque pas de lui ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas son truc la technologie ...

\- Les SMS ce n'est pas de la technologie, c'est la vie ! Un contact instantané avec le monde entier ...

\- Pour lui, c'est une addiction qui coupe du monde réel ..., répondit-elle en tapotant rapidement quelques mots en guise de réponse. Enfin, bref, je l'appellerai dès qu'on aura fini de déjeuner.

\- Il s'inquiète ? demanda Rick, tout en mordant de bon cœur dans son hamburger.

\- Un peu, je suppose. Je lui ai dit que je le préviendrai quand je serai arrivée. Il doit se demander si je suis partie pour Tombouctou vu le temps que je passe sur la route ...

\- Au moins il n'est pas du genre à te harceler comme ma mère ...

\- Ni à imaginer les pires scenarii ... Par exemple, je ne pense pas qu'il s'imagine que je passe mon temps avec un jeune Apollon pour noyer mon chagrin ..., expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à noyer mon chagrin dans les bras d'un homme ..., mais plutôt dans la solitude ..., répondit-elle, simplement, tout en dégustant sa salade.

\- Dis ... ton père m'en veut ? demanda Rick, l'air un peu soucieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour notre séparation ?

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il croit que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je pense que non. Il m'a demandé si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal ..., et si c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances et de réfléchir.

\- Mon Dieu ... Il croit qu'on est séparés parce que je t'ai trompée ? constata-t-il, totalement dépité, rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Non ..., je l'ai rassuré là-dessus.

\- Mais il l'a envisagé quand même ..., répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Comme n'importe quel père l'aurait envisagé, mon cœur ..., le rassura-t-elle. Ne lui en veux pour ça. Je suis sa fille, il veut me protéger ...

\- Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas ... mais ... je n'aime pas qu'il puisse avoir l'impression que j'ai trahi sa confiance. Quand je t'ai épousée, je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi ...

\- Et tu le fais très bien. Il sait combien tu me rends heureuse.

\- Combien je te rendais heureuse, précisa Rick. Parce que si on est séparés, c'est qu'il y a un souci ...

\- Oui ..., enfin, de toute façon, il ne comprend rien. Et malheureusement, je ne peux rien lui expliquer. Mais il sait que tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur, et que jamais tu ne me ferais souffrir.

\- Ok, sourit-il. Que lui as-tu donné comme explication alors ?

\- Pas grand-chose en fait ... J'évite de répondre vraiment à ses interrogations. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que le problème venait de moi ... ce qui est vrai ...

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais de cette affaire ...

\- Cette affaire qui est liée à moi, Rick, répondit-elle, chuchotant par souci de discrétion. Et si je ne voulais pas dénicher ce Locksat, alors ...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le sais. Je le sais, ok ?

\- Mais, Castle ...

\- Chut ..., lui fit-il à voix basse. Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour avoir cette discussion ... Et puis, on a dit que pour l'instant, on en profitait, et que les discussions sérieuses viendraient plus tard, non ?

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

\- Si on parlait plutôt de ce qui t'attend d'ici quelques minutes ..., reprit-il, d'un air à la fois malicieux et énigmatique.

\- Ce qui m'attend ?

\- Hum ... je vais être contraint de te bander les yeux pour notre dernière heure de route ...

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement peu motivée.

\- Pour garantir l'effet de surprise, oui ...

\- Tu sais que je déteste ça ..., ne rien voir, ne rien contrôler ..., expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais, c'est drôle justement ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu es trop curieuse et trop maligne, et je veux qu'au dernier moment, tu sois complètement éblouie et sous le charme de ce que tu vas découvrir ...

\- Bon ... ok ..., accepta-t-elle, peu enjouée.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. C'est ça ... ou le coffre de la voiture, répondit-il en riant.

\- Vu comme ça ..., sourit-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme et intriguée par ce secret qu'il tenait à préserver.

* * *

 _Bureau de Castle, New-York, aux environs de 13h30._

Assise dans le fauteuil, Martha dégustait tranquillement ses nouilles chinoises, plongeant délicatement ses baguettes dans la petite boîte en carton. Alexis faisait les cent pas tout scrutant sur son téléphone la photo de son père dans le blizzard, cherchant à déceler une éventuelle supercherie. Quant à Hayley, installée derrière le bureau de Castle, elle attendait de recevoir le mail qui leur permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Son contact devait lui faire parvenir d'ici peu le relevé des dernières opérations bancaires de Castle. Il s'agirait de voir s'il avait éventuellement loué une voiture, ou réservé un hôtel, afin de déterminer ensuite où il était allé, avec qui, et dans quelle intention.

\- Trésor, tu ferais mieux de manger plutôt que de te tourmenter ainsi ..., fit remarquer Martha à sa petite-fille. Ces nouilles sont divines ...

\- Je n'ai pas faim, grand-mère ... Je me demande ce que Papa mijote ...

\- Tu vas finir par attraper un ulcère à te faire du mauvais sang ainsi ... à ton âge, ce serait bien dommage, constata Martha.

\- Martha a raison, Alexis, ajouta Hayley, en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de cuir, tout en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Rick n'est pas en danger, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ainsi.

\- Vous n'en savez rien. Il lui arrive toujours des trucs improbables avec cette manie qu'il a de fourrer son nez partout, de se mêler de tout ... Plus il fait de secrets comme ça, plus il y a un risque qu'il s'attire des ennuis ... Qui vous dit que cette Vera n'est pas une sorte de veuve noire ? Ou un piège ...

\- Un piège ? Tendu par qui ? lui fit Hayley, perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien ..., constata Alexis.

\- On n'a pas d'enquêtes importantes en cours ..., rien qu'un mari trompé et une fraude à l'assurance ... Rick n'est pas en danger, Alexis.

\- Oui, chérie, confirma Martha. Je sais que tu tiens cette imagination débordante de ton père, mais essaie de rester raisonnable et rationnelle ... Richard est parti de son plein gré pour quelques jours de repos, le cœur en joie ... alors le pire qui puisse arriver c'est qu'il soit en train de batifoler dans la neige avec une dénommée Vera ...

\- Ce serait déjà une catastrophe, grand-mère ..., répondit Alexis, en prenant un air horrifié. Tu prends ça bien à la légère, je trouve ...

\- Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas possible, et que ton père aime Katherine plus que tout au monde ..., expliqua Martha.

\- Plus que tout au monde ..., soupira Alexis, en faisant la moue.

\- Oh, allons, lui fit gentiment sa grand-mère. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Alexis. Tu sais très bien que ton père donnerait sa vie pour Katherine, pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il sacrifierait tout ce qu'il a pour elle. Elle est son souffle, ses sourires, sa raison de vivre, trésor.

Hayley observait, de loin, sans s'en mêler, Martha essayer de rassurer sa petite-fille. Elle avait raison. Elle connaissait Castle et Beckett depuis peu, mais elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : il aurait donné sa vie pour sa femme, et pour son bonheur.

\- Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire souffrir. Il ne le supporterait pas, ajouta Martha.

\- Je sais, répondit Alexis, en théorie, sauf que ...

\- Oui, je sais. Il y a tous ces éléments étranges, leur séparation incompréhensible, ces messages, cette femme au prénom de strip-teaseuse ... Je sais ... Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Aie confiance dans l'homme que ton père est devenu aux côtés de Katherine, Alexis.

\- Au fond de moi, je pense comme toi, grand-mère ..., répondit Alexis dans un soupir de lassitude. Mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux, tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude, j'aurais toujours un doute. Et quoi qu'il en soit, il nous cache quelque chose ... il y a bien trop de mystères ... Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir, et de comprendre.

\- Mail reçu ! annonça soudain Hayley, en se précipitant sur le clavier, pour afficher la pièce jointe.

Aussitôt, Alexis vint se positionner tout près d'elle, pour lire sur l'écran les informations qui s'affichaient.

\- On a les relevés bancaires des trois derniers mois ..., continua Hayley. Voyons voir ...

Silencieuses, Hayley et Alexis se concentrèrent sur l'écran, lisant au plus vite les différentes opérations bancaires effectuées sur le compte de Castle. Martha scrutait leurs réactions, se demandant quelle grande révélation allait survenir.

\- Hier soir. 6 $ dans une station-service, constata Alexis. En Pennsylvanie.

\- C'est sur la route du Canada ..., lui fit remarquer Martha.

\- Rien d'autre depuis cinq jours ..., ajouta Hayley.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une réservation d'hôtel, ou son inscription à son stage de trappeur quelque part ..., répondit Alexis. Remonte plus loin en arrière ...

Pendant quelques minutes, Hayley et Alexis décortiquèrent la liste des opérations bancaires de Castle, pour finir, dépitées, par constater qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant, rien qui ne puisse laisser entendre l'existence d'une relation extra-conjugale, mais pas non plus trace d'une inscription dans un stage de trappeur au Canada.

\- Le mystère s'épaissit, constata Alexis. Et on a la preuve qu'il nous a menti ... Il ne s'est jamais inscrit à un stage de trappeur, on le verrait, sinon ...

\- Sans doute, répondit Hayley, sceptique, lisant et relisant le document affiché sur l'écran.

\- Et s'il a menti sur ça, sur quoi d'autre a-t-il menti ? poursuivit Alexis, en réfléchissant. Où est-il parti ? Il n'a même pas réservé d'hôtel, ça apparaîtrait dans ses comptes ...

\- Peut-être est-il allé passer quelques jours chez des amis ? suggéra Martha. Richard a des amis un peu partout ...

\- Mais pourquoi mentir dans ce cas ? lui rétorqua Alexis. Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire simplement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chérie ...

\- Ton père a des comptes cachés qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour se faire plus discret ? demanda Hayley.

\- Tu veux dire, des comptes off-shore ? Aux Iles Caïmans ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Non. Bien-sûr que non ..., répondit Alexis, comme une évidence. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Sa femme est capitaine de Police, je te rappelle. Papa ne fraude pas avec le Fisc.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit Hayley avec un sourire.

\- Non, je suppose qu'il a dû payer en espèces, pour ne pas laisser de traces.

\- Sauf qu'hier soir, il a utilisé sa carte bancaire. Pas très futé, leur fit remarquer Hayley.

\- Richard n'est pas toujours très malin ..., sourit Martha. Il peut être tête en l'air.

\- Bon, si on résume la situation, reprit Alexis. Papa nous a menti sur sa destination et ce qu'il est parti faire. S'il a réservé un hôtel ou a loué une voiture, il l'a fait en espèces pour que personne ne puisse le savoir. Et une femme, Vera, semble très proche de lui ... et a échangé des dizaines de messages avec lui au cours du dernier mois. Messages qu'il a tenté d'effacer et de faire disparaître ...

\- Vu comme ça ..., constata Hayley, réalisant que les éléments prêtaient à confusion.

\- Ce n'est qu'une interprétation d'éléments qui peuvent vouloir dire tout autre chose, Alexis, lui fit remarquer Martha. Richard s'est peut-être inscrit à ce stage sans avoir à faire de virement. Après tout, il est célèbre, il peut très bien y avoir été invité.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Hayley. Et puis, il peut être parti avec un ami, dans sa voiture ...

\- Oui, évidemment, tout peut s'expliquer autrement, leur répondit Alexis. Mais vous oubliez un élément de détail : Vera !

\- Rien ne dit qu'il est parti avec Vera, ajouta Hayley.

\- Non. Mais à nous de le découvrir ! s'exclama Alexis, enthousiaste. Je maintiens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Quelque chose de louche en lien avec Vera. On doit découvrir si elle est avec lui, et qui elle est.

\- Comment ? demanda Martha, un peu perdue.

\- En allant enquêter dans cette station-service, en Pennsylvanie, répondit Alexis, comme une évidence. Si Papa y était avec une femme, on le saura.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille jusque là-bas ? A près de trois heures de route ? Juste pour ça ? lui fit Hayley, visiblement peu motivée.

\- Oui, juste pour ça. Mais je peux y aller toute seule si vous avez mieux à faire ...

\- Hors de question que je te laisse filer ton père, toute seule. S'il décide de te tuer pour l'avoir espionné, je veux être là pour vivre tes dernières heures ..., répondit Martha, faisant preuve d'un humour grinçant.

\- Grand-mère ... Papa n'en saura rien de toute façon. Enfin, pour le moment ... J'ai quelques heures de sursis, sourit Alexis, très excitée par cette nouvelle enquête.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais rester ici, pour coordonner les opérations, ajouta Hayley.

\- Oui. Ok. Grand-mère, tu réalises que tu vas vivre ta première expérience de détective privé ?

\- Hum ... J'aurais préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre à espionner que mon propre fils ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Canada, aux environs de 14h00._

Castle et Beckett avaient repris la route, après leur courte pause-déjeuner, bien décidés à ne plus perdre de temps pour rejoindre leur mystérieuse destination. Rick avait bandé les yeux de Kate avec un foulard, et celle-ci, bien que réticente de prime abord, s'était ensuite prise au jeu, alors que son mari s'amusait à lui décrire les paysages qu'ils traversaient pour tenter de lui faire deviner où ils se rendaient. Mais elle était bien incapable de savoir quelle idée il avait pu avoir. Elle savait qu'ils allaient au Canada, et plus ils avançaient, plus Rick lui décrivait la blancheur des campagnes ou des villes recouvertes de neige. Elle supposait que Castle avait dû choisir une destination symbolique pour eux, pour leur histoire. Il aimait les symboles. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Ils n'étaient jamais allés au Canada tous les deux, et elle ne se souvenait pas d'une discussion où ils l'aient envisagé. Il aimait aussi la surprendre, l'étonner, la faire rêver en faisant les choses en grand. Alors peut-être l'emmenait-il dans un endroit original ou dans un magnifique hôtel. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Elle préférait se laisser porter par le mystère, et le plaisir de la découverte. Néanmoins, elle commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir les yeux bandés. Elle supportait difficilement de ne pas maîtriser la situation et d'être ainsi plongée dans le noir.

\- C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle, en faisant reposer sa tête contre l'appui-tête d'un air las.

\- Patience ... Dans moins de trente minutes, on sera arrivé.

\- Tu sais que je déteste ça ... avoir les yeux bandés ...

\- Parfois tu ne dis pas non ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit air malicieux.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, songeant à ce petit jeu érotique qu'ils aimaient particulièrement. Mais ça ne dure pas des heures ...

\- Tu te souviens la dernière fois que je t'ai bandé les yeux pour te faire l'amour ?

\- Oui ... c'était aux Hamptons, l'été dernier ... J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, tellement ça me paraît loin ..., répondit-elle, repensant aux derniers mois, si douloureux.

\- Mais c'était bien dans cette vie-là, sourit-il. Et tu ne râlais pas autant ... Au contraire, tu étais bien docile, totalement soumise à mes caresses ...

\- Oui ... je revenais de la plage ... et tu t'es jeté sur moi avant même que je n'ai le temps de prendre ma douche ...

\- Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? fit-il mine de s'étonner avec un large sourire.

\- Hum ... une attaque en bonne et due forme ... Trente secondes ont suffi pour que je me retrouve nue dans tes bras, et les yeux bandés ... Je te soupçonne même d'avoir prémédité tout ça ...

\- Peut-être bien ... mais tu t'es laissée faire ... Moi, je te soupçonne d'adorer que je me jette sur toi ainsi ...

\- Peut-être bien, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Ta peau était toute dorée ... et avait encore le goût du sel ... Tes cheveux avaient le parfum de la mer ..., continua-t-il, l'air rêveur. Tu étais d'une sensualité à me rendre fou ...

Elle l'écoutait, songeuse, se remémorant parfaitement ce dernier câlin de leurs vacances. Elle aimait quand, par la poésie de ses mots, Rick lui contait la tendresse et le plaisir de leurs étreintes. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était si libre, insouciante, heureuse ce jour-là. Il lui avait bandé les yeux. Il était joueur et rieur, lui aussi pleinement heureux et serein. Il lui avait fait l'amour doucement, tendrement, malgré la fougue avec laquelle il la désirait. Et sans rien voir de ses gestes, la sensation de chacune de ses caresses, de son corps se mêlant au sien, de sa bouche goûtant la moindre parcelle de son être, avait été décuplée. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, et le désir naître au fond de son ventre. Depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, et qu'ils se retrouvaient, parfois furtivement, parfois pour quelques heures, leur désir avait pris des proportions hors norme. Comme si l'éloignement, le manque qu'ils ressentaient, la douleur de la situation, ne trouvaient d'apaisement que dans l'intensité de leurs étreintes. Ils se faisaient l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était là une façon de se prouver que tout allait bien, et de sentir plus proches qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être autrement. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient ensemble, et unis si intimement qu'ils parvenaient à en oublier la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un petit rien pouvait lui donner furieusement envie de lui, envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de caresser sa peau, de l'embrasser encore et encore. Parfois un regard suffisait à enflammer tous ses sens, parfois, comme à cet instant, quelques mots, sans même qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? reprit Rick, constatant qu'elle était rêveuse.

\- A ce que tu me dis, mon cœur ... à ce câlin dans les Hamptons, à mon désir ... c'est fou ...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- A quel point j'ai besoin de toi ... d'être dans tes bras ... de m'y abandonner complètement ... Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu ce besoin ... mais depuis un mois, c'est vraiment amplifié ... et intense.

\- Je sais ..., sourit-il, posant sa main libre sur sa cuisse pour la caresser doucement.

\- Je crois que quand on fait l'amour c'est le seul moment où j'oublie ... tout le reste.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, avoua-t-il. C''est comme un soulagement ..., comme si j'en avais besoin pour réaliser que tu es bien là, que tu es bien revenue ... et que tu es toute à moi.

Sans rien répondre, esquissant un sourire, elle posa sa main sur celle de Rick, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle était touchée par ce qu'il lui disait à demi-mots de ses douleurs et de ses peurs. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son cœur se serrait. L'avoir fait souffrir lui faisait encore mal aujourd'hui. Elle craignait qu'il ne garde cette peur en lui, cette peur que de nouveau, un jour, sans prévenir, elle s'éloigne, elle parte. Jamais plus elle ne le ferait. Mais elle devinait que c'était une peur qui, légitimement, mettrait du temps à disparaître.

\- Dis, ça te gêne ? continua Rick.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'avoir si souvent envie de moi ..., sourit-il, taquin, tout content de savoir qu'une fois de plus sa femme le désirait.

\- Non, répondit-elle, avec un sourire. J'adore avoir envie de toi ... sauf quand je suis coincée dans une voiture et qu'il fait 0 degrés dehors. C'est terriblement frustrant ...

\- Si tu trouves ça trop frustrant, on peut toujours s'arrêter ... pour assouvir tous tes désirs et les miens ... ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour à l'arrière d'une voiture ..., constata-t-il, rêveur.

\- Oui, et ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, mon cœur. Ça manque de confort ...

\- Madame a des goûts de luxe maintenant ... à l'époque tu ne disais pas non pour faire crisser les sièges en cuir de ta Crown Victoria ...

\- A l'époque des câlins dans ma voiture, on avait des années de frustration à rattraper ... J'étais moins regardante sur le cadre de nos ébats ... Et puis, ce n'est pas arrivé des dizaines de fois non plus ...

\- Quatre fois ... cinq si on compte celle où tu as juste ...

\- J'oublie toujours que tu tiens un listing précis de nos câlins ..., l'interrompit-elle, en soupirant.

\- Oui, c'est marrant ... Tu sais, je suis sûr que ce serait génial de faire une pause-câlin ...

\- Sûrement ... si j'arrivais à oublier le nombre de gens qui ont dû s'envoyer en l'air sur les sièges de cette voiture de location ...

\- Tu crois ? lui fit-il d'un air dégoûté.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, devinant rien qu'à son ton, la grimace qu'il devait faire. C'est une voiture de location, Castle ... Dieu seul sait ce qui s'est passé sur ces banquettes ...

\- Tu as raison ... on attendra d'avoir un peu plus de confort ..., grimaça-t-il.

\- Mince ... j'ai oublié de rappeler mon père ..., constata-t-elle soudain, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- C'est inquiétant ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien ... comment peux-tu passer de nous imaginer nous faisant l'amour dans la voiture à ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, en riant. Je peux retirer le foulard le temps de l'appeler ?

\- Bien tenté, mon Capitaine ... mais pas question de tricher ! Donne-moi le téléphone, je vais faire le numéro ... Toi tu ne regardes pas ...

\- Ok, soupira-t-elle, en tendant son portable dans sa direction. Ton téléphone est éteint ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de boulette cette fois ... Voilà, ça sonne ..., lui fit-il, déposant son portable dans sa main.

\- Merci ..., chuchota-t-elle, attendant que son père ne réponde.

\- Encore dix minutes et on arrive ..., ajouta Rick.

\- Oui ... Chut ... Papa ? ... Oui, tout va bien ... Non, je ne suis pas à la cabane ... Je suis à la campagne, pas très loin de New-York, ne t'en fais pas ... Non, non, je rentre demain ... J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de faire le point ... Mais non, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ... Je vais aller me balader, il y a un peu de neige, et c'est super joli ... Et toi ? Tu passes le réveillon avec Tante Theresa ? ... Oh, allez, tu vas t'amuser ... Je sais, oui ... Oui ... Non, écoute Papa, c'est entre Rick et moi ... Je ne fuis pas, je ... Je sais ...

Rick écoutait Kate tenter de s'expliquer auprès de son père, qui avait l'air de lui faire la morale quant à leur séparation. Il savait d'ores et déjà que ça allait la chambouler. Elle supportait difficilement de devoir mentir à son père, et de le savoir se faire tant de souci, surtout en cette période de l'année très difficile pour lui, cette période qui lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de la mort de sa femme.

\- Papa, tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour me faire des reproches ? ... Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout fiche en l'air, ok ? ... Tu sais que j'aime Rick plus que tout au monde et que sans lui ma vie n'a pas de sens. Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, alors je ne vais pas ... J'ai juste besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses ... Je sais, oui, que ça dure depuis des mois ... Martha t'a appelé ? ... Ok ... Non, je comprends ...

Elle soupira, et Rick caressa doucement sa cuisse, comme pour l'apaiser, sentant que cette conversation la perturbait. Il se demandait quand sa mère avait appelé Jim, et ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui raconter. Elle avait dû lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

\- Non, ne l'appelle pas, continua Kate. Que veux-tu lui dire ? ... Non, Papa, il ne baisse pas les bras, ne t'inquiète pas ... Oui ... Bien, je vais te laisser, Papa ... Ok ... Bonne journée à toi aussi ... Moi-aussi, Papa.

Elle raccrocha, l'air complètement dépitée.

\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il encore avec ma mère ? demanda Rick, pressé de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- Rien de grave ... Enfin, elle a appelé mon père il y a quelques jours, et ils ont parlé de nous ... On va dire qu'ils ont partagé leurs inquiétudes et leurs incompréhensions ...

\- J'imagine ..., répondit-il.

\- Martha lui a demandé d'essayer de te parler ..., d'ouvrir le dialogue avec toi, parce qu'à priori tu es fermé à toute discussion concernant la séparation ...

\- Ok ... Je vois ..., constata-t-il, lui-aussi un peu dépité par la situation.

\- Elle pense que des conseils masculins pourraient t'aider ..., et elle voulait qu'il te dise de ne pas baisser les bras.

\- Elle croit que je vais baisser les bras ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu perplexe.

\- On dirait ...

\- Comment peut-elle s'imaginer une chose pareille ? s'indigna-t-il.

Il avait déjà été surpris, la veille, que sa mère puisse penser qu'il allait noyer son chagrin avec une autre femme, ou essayer de rendre jalouse Kate, mais savoir qu'elle craignait qu'il ne renonce définitivement à son mariage lui faisait presque mal au cœur. Après Kate, elle était certainement celle qui avait le plus conscience de l'amour infini qu'il portait à sa femme, du besoin qu'il avait de l'avoir auprès de lui, de sa dépendance même peut-être. Elle savait, oui, qu'il était perdu sans Kate. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il ne renonce à son mariage ? Et à l'amour de sa vie.

\- Elle entend parler de nos disputes, Rick ... et tu as changé d'attitude ... Tu n'essaies plus de me reconquérir comme avant ...

\- Logique, tu es revenue, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire.

\- Sauf que tout le monde l'ignore. Je me mets à la place de Martha ... Elle essaie de trouver des réponses à tout ça. Comment veux-tu qu'elle réagisse ?

\- Je sais, admit-il, en soupirant. Je ne lui en veux pas ... mais ... ma mère sait, Kate, elle sait que tu m'es indispensable, et que jamais je ne renoncerais à toi. Jamais. Et elle le sait.

\- Peut-être ... mais elle croit que tu as le cœur brisé ..., elle ne voit pas la situation évoluer. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, et les apparences donnent l'impression que d'une certaine façon tu te désintéresses de moi ... Et moi aussi je l'ai craint ... J'ai eu peur que tu abandonnes, que tu perdes espoir ...

\- Jamais, Kate, sourit-il, caressant sa cuisse.

\- Je sais ..., mais ce sont des peurs irrationnelles ... Mais pour en revenir à nos parents, peut-être que ça fait du bien à mon père d'échanger avec Martha ... Ils se réconfortent mutuellement, au moins.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ... ton père va m'appeler alors ?

\- J'espère que non ..., répondit-elle, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que les deux hommes de sa vie ne discutent d'elle, surtout étant donné la situation.

\- Je pourrais le rassurer ..., s'il a peur que ...

\- Rien ne le rassurera, Rick ..., l'interrompit-elle. Il me croit plus malheureuse que jamais, et il pense que je fuis les problèmes, et que je suis en train de gâcher mon plus grand bonheur ...

\- Il t'a dit ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pas comme ça ..., mais ... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, qu'il se dit que c'est de ma faute ... et d'une certaine façon, il a raison.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura-t-il, en engageant la voiture sur la petite route étroite menant à leur hôtel.

\- Plus ça va, plus il ose me questionner ... Il a l'air tellement désemparé et inquiet. Et moi, je lui mens ... encore et encore ...

\- Kate, ne t'en veux pas pour ça ... Et je suis convaincu que ton père a confiance en toi, et qu'au fond de lui, il sait que tu fais pour le mieux ... Ce sont simplement ses peurs irrationnelles qui prennent le dessus, comme pour ma chère mère ...

\- J'espère ...

\- C'est sûr, répondit-il, ralentissant pour venir garer la voiture contre un talus enneigé. Nous voilà arrivés, Madame Castle !

\- Vraiment ? lui fit-elle, retrouvant aussitôt le sourire.

\- Oui ... Tu as le droit de retirer le foulard maintenant ..., répondit-il, coupant le moteur.

\- Ok ...

Elle s'exécuta, et perplexe, jeta un œil aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de parking, où étaient garées quelques voitures. Partout, des sapins et des arbres croulant sous la neige, et pas âme qui vive à l'horizon.

\- Où est-on ?

\- Patience ...

\- Ma patience a des limites, Castle, sourit-elle, taquine.

\- D'ici, quelques minutes, tu en sauras plus ..., répondit-il, en détachant sa ceinture. Je vais aller à la réception, récupérer la clé de notre chambre ...

\- Notre chambre ? C'est un hôtel ? Mais il n'y a rien ..., s'étonna-t-elle, regardant par la vitre au plus loin qu'elle pouvait pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucun bâtiment en vue.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part. Au Canada probablement, vu la quantité de neige, la végétation et la blancheur du paysage, mais loin de toute civilisation. Intriguée, elle se demandait vraiment où Rick l'avait emmenée.

\- Oui, c'est un hôtel, sourit-il, amusé de la voir aussi perplexe face à la situation. Un hôtel spécial ... pour un séjour spécial ...

Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ? lui fit-il tendrement, soucieux qu'elle ne se tourmente pas avec les inquiétudes de leurs parents. Je veux dire ...

\- Oui, ça va ..., répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire. Je ne veux pas penser à tout ça aujourd'hui. Je suis impatiente ... et excitée de savoir ce que tu as prévu.

\- Tu peux, sourit-il. Tu m'attends cinq minutes ? Je vais jusqu'à la réception et je reviens ...

\- Où est la réception ? Il n'y a rien que de la neige ici ...

\- Mystère ..., répondit-il, tout content qu'elle ne comprenne rien.

\- Ok ... bon, j'attends alors ... mais ne sois pas trop long ...

\- Non, je fais vite, lui fit-il, lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de descendre de voiture.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, traversant le parking, puis piétinant dans la neige épaisse du sous-bois. Elle sourit toute seule, amusée par sa démarche et ses tentatives pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la neige, puis le vit disparaître derrière les sapins. Elle était vraiment intriguée, et impatiente d'en savoir plus. Elle se réjouissait à l'avance de ce temps qu'ils allaient pouvoir encore partager tous les deux. Et elle s'efforçait que rien ne vienne entacher le bonheur du moment présent. Les inquiétudes de leurs parents la touchaient, lui faisaient mal au cœur même, leur mentir aussi, mais elle savait qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien pour le moment, et elle ne voulait pas y penser, et se tourmenter plus que de raison, alors qu'elle était enfin libre de profiter de purs moments de plaisir et d'insouciance avec son mari. Après ces derniers mois si douloureux, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de savourer chaque instant.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 14h._

Esposito et Ryan, installés au bureau de Beckett étaient en train de déguster une pizza, tout en discutant du dernier événement de leur journée : l'appel d'une vieille dame, voisine de Ryan et Jenny qui requérait les services de la Police de New-York pour une mission bien particulière. Avant cela, leur matinée s'était écoulée tranquillement, entre la paperasse et la relecture de quelques dossiers, sans oublier leurs réflexions autour de leur mission secrète qui consistait à découvrir si Castle et Beckett étaient ou non ensemble. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur des moyens légaux, et respectant la déontologie pour enquêter sur les secrets de leurs amis. Et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Si Ryan l'avait bien compris et s'était fait une raison, Esposito restait persuadé qu'il y avait moyen d'aller fureter au loft ou au bureau de Castle pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, l'appel de la voisine de Ryan leur en avait presque fait oublier la mission qui les tracassait jusque là.

\- Madame Anastasia avait l'air tellement désemparée, constata Ryan, avant de boire quelques gorgées de soda.

\- Ta chère voisine est peut-être désemparée, mon pote, mais je suis désolé, on ne va pas enquêter sur la mort d'une perruche ..., lui répondit Esposito, en mordant goulûment dans sa part de pizza.

Il suffit d'interroger les voisins, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je suis sûre que c'est le petit Galavant qui a fait ça ... Une fois, il avait fait pipi sur tous les paillassons de l'étage ... un délinquant en puissance ...

\- Ouais ... eh bien tu l'interrogeras toi-même ton délinquant ...

\- Madame Anastasia compte sur nous ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Elle compte sur toi, mec ... C'est ta voisine, pas la mienne. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin des services de la Police de New-York pour savoir de quoi est morte cette pauvre bestiole ?

\- Peggy ..., répondit Ryan, tout en croquant dans sa pizza.

\- Quoi Peggy ?

\- Sa perruche ... elle s'appelle Peggy ... enfin elle s'appelait Peggy ..., expliqua Ryan, l'air touché par la mort de l'oiseau.

\- Dis ... tu veux peut-être qu'on demande à Lanie de l'autopsier aussi ? plaisanta Esposito, en riant.

\- Non, pas besoin. D'après Madame Anastasia, la cause de la mort est claire. Un caillou dans la tête ..., répondit très sérieusement Ryan.

\- Chouette ... un oiseauticide ..., rigola son coéquipier.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ... Elle était comme sa fille, Javi ... Si tu l'avais entendu lui parler, lui raconter des histoires ... et Peggy comprenait tout ... On n'a rien à faire en plus ... tu as refilé toute la paperasse à Jensen et Collins ... on ne va pas passer l'après-midi à se tourner les pouces ...

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a de quoi s'occuper : on doit trouver un moyen de savoir ce que fabrique Castle, et où est passée Beckett ... Il faut aller au loft ... ou au bureau et fureter un peu ...

\- Sans moi, mec ... Tu ne veux pas m'aider pour Peggy, alors débrouille-toi ...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua Esposito, se demandant si Ryan était vraiment sérieux quant à cette histoire de perruche.

\- Madame Anastasia adorait sa perruche. Elle a requis mes services parce qu'elle croit en la compétence et l'efficacité de la Police de New-York pour punir le petit morveux qui a fait ça ...

\- C'est un oiseau, mec ... Tu crois que je vais me déplacer pour interroger des gamins concernant la mort d'un volatile ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? ça leur ferait les pieds ...

\- Vas-y tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour interroger une bande de gamins de dix ans ...

\- Ils me connaissent trop bien ... Je joue au basket avec eux le week-end ... Ils n'ont pas peur de moi. Alors qu'avec toi, ils vont flipper. Tu vas les terrifier ... Je suis sûre que Madame Anastasia te récompensera grassement ...

\- Laisse tomber, mec ... je suis Capitaine, je ne vais pas aller perdre mon temps avec des morveux pour un oiseau mort ...

\- Tu es Capitaine par intérim, Javi ... ne rêve pas ... De toute façon, ça confirme une fois de plus que tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ...

\- J'ai un cœur, mon pote ... mais franchement tu vois Beckett ou Gates quitter leur bureau pour enquêter sur la mort d'une perruche ?

\- Messieurs ! leur lança soudain la voix de Gates depuis le palier de la porte.

S'arrêtant subitement de manger, ils la dévisagèrent, perplexes de la voir débarquer une nouvelle fois au poste.

\- Oh Capitaine ? sourit finalement Esposito. Encore vous ... euh ... je voulais dire, re-bonjour ...

\- J'ai cru entendre que l'on parlait de moi ..., répondit Gates, en entrant dans la pièce qui, jadis avait été son bureau.

\- Non ... enfin si ... je disais à Ryan combien j'aimerais un jour être un capitaine aussi compétent que vous, Capitaine ..., expliqua Javier, sur le ton de la flatterie.

\- N'en faites pas trop, Esposito ..., soupira-t-elle. Vous savez que la salle de pause porte ce nom justement parce qu'elle est destinée aux pauses-déjeuner ?

\- Euh oui bien-sûr, répondit naïvement Ryan, en déposant sa part de pizza dans le carton.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas mangez-vous une pizza dégoulinante sur mon bureau ?

\- Votre bureau ... mais ..., commença à contester Esposito, tout en mâchouillant sa pizza. C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas risquer de manquer un appel de la plus haute importance ... et du coup ...

\- C'est bon, Lieutenant. Inutile de vous perdre en explications, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. J'espère simplement que ce bureau retrouvera une apparence décente avant le retour de Beckett ...

\- Bien-sûr, répondit poliment Ryan, avec son air d'enfant de chœur sage et obéissant.

\- Bien. Je souhaiterais jeter un œil à un vieux dossier qui doit être archivé je suppose ..., expliqua-t-elle, en venant à la raison de sa présence au poste.

Ses réflexions l'avaient amenée à se dire que la séparation de Beckett et Castle remontaient à l'époque de la prise de fonction de Beckett en tant que Capitaine. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu à gérer une affaire plus que complexe, qui avait mis sa vie en jeu, ainsi que celle de Castle, dès le premier jour. Une affaire qui avait vu la mort de son amie, l'agent Mc Cord, de son équipe, ainsi que du sénateur Bracken. Le même sénateur qui était le commanditaire de l'assassinat de sa mère, et avait motivé sa quête de justice pendant des années. Il était évident que cette affaire avait dû perturber Beckett au plus haut point. Elle se souvenait lui en avoir touché quelques mots à l'époque, sans rien avoir remarqué de particulier. Mais maintenant qu'elle faisait le lien entre les événements, elle commençait à se poser des questions, et à craindre que Beckett et Castle ne soient séparés à cause de cette affaire. Ou qu'ils n'aient feint une séparation puisqu'a priori ils étaient actuellement ensemble tous les deux. A moins qu'ils ne fuient quelque chose ou ne mènent une enquête parallèle. Tout était possible avec ces deux-là. Et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, redoutant qu'ils n'aient des ennuis ou ne soient en danger.

\- Quel dossier ? demanda Ryan.

\- Celui de cette affaire où l'agent Mc Cord et son équipe ont été assassinés.

\- C'est une affaire résolue depuis plusieurs mois, Capitaine, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Je sais, Lieutenant. C'est bien l'affaire sur laquelle Beckett a dû travailler dès le premier jour de sa prise de fonction ?

\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit Ryan.

\- Celle où l'ex-sénateur Bracken a trouvé la mort ? demanda Gates, voulant être sûre de ne pas se tromper, et en même temps, tester les réactions de ses anciens lieutenants.

Elle savait au combien Ryan et Esposito couvraient toujours les arrières de leurs amis, mais elle avait déjà remarqué le matin même qu'ils avaient l'air complètement désemparés par la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Castle et Beckett.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Très bien. Merci. Le dossier est aux Archives ?

\- Oui. Mais ... il y a un nouvel élément ? s'étonna Ryan, surpris que Gates s'intéresse à ce dossier, plusieurs mois après.

\- Non, pas que je sache, répondit-elle simplement, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan échangeaient un regard perplexe et soucieux.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'erreur vous savez ..., ajouta Esposito. Beckett a très bien géré cette affaire malgré la situation, et malgré son implication.

\- Lieutenants, n'ayez crainte, les rassura gentiment Gates. Je ne suis pas là pour chercher des ennuis à Beckett. Bien au contraire. Mais je vous remercie de votre dévouement à son égard et de votre fidélité. C'est une affaire importante dont certains détails m'ont échappé. Je souhaite simplement y jeter un œil.

-Ok.

\- Vous avez pu joindre Beckett ? continua Esposito, en profitant pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose sur la destination de son amie et capitaine. Concernant votre rendez-vous annulé de ce matin ...

\- Oui, merci.

\- Son père va mieux ? s'inquiéta Ryan, sautant lui-aussi sur l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

\- On dirait oui ... Il se rétablit très vite finalement, répondit Gates. Bien. Cette fois, je vous laisse à vos occupations ... Vous avez l'air ... débordés ... Bonne fin de journée, messieurs.

\- Bonne journée, Capitaine.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Victoria Gates quitter le bureau, avant de se jeter de nouveau sur leur part de pizza.

\- Elle nous espionne ou quoi ? bougonna Esposito tout en mordant dans sa pizza. On ne l'a pas vue depuis des semaines, et ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui ...

\- Bizarre ... oui ...

\- Elle doit me tester ... voir si je ferais l'affaire ...

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, mon pote, sourit Ryan. Tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir une promotion vu ce qu'elle a vu de toi aujourd'hui ... entre le choix du papier toilette, les pieds sur le bureau et la pizza ... t'es mal parti ...

\- Ouais ..., marmonna Esposito en réfléchissant. Ou alors elle nous surveille, elle a peur qu'on ne saccage le poste en l'absence de Beckett. Tu as entendu comme elle parle de « son » bureau ...

\- C'est normal ... Elle était chez elle ici. Mais pourquoi elle veut regarder ce dossier ? On devrait prévenir Beckett, constata Ryan, un peu perplexe.

\- C'est bon, mec, le rassura son coéquipier. C'est Gates. Elle n'est pas là pour fliquer Beckett. Et puis tout est en règle dans ce dossier ...

\- Tu oublies que Gates bosse pour le One Police Plazza désormais ... on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle cherche dans son dossier. Je vais envoyer un message à Beckett. Ce sera plus prudent.

\- Si ça t'amuse ..., répondit Esposito, alors que Ryan sortait son téléphone de sa poche pour rédiger le message. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour Castle ... il faut qu'on aille au loft ...

\- Je ne mettrais pas un pied au loft en l'absence de Castle ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Peggy ?

Esposito dévisagea un instant son ami, alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

\- Et si je m'occupais de l'oiseauticide ? Est-ce qu'en échange tu irais au loft ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ryan, reposant son téléphone.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas ..., hésita Ryan. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir.

\- Mais non ..., sourit son coéquipier. Tu veux qu'on élucide la mort de la perruche non ?

\- Oui, mais comment je peux fouiner au loft avec Alexis ou Martha dans les pattes ?

\- Elles ne vivent plus au loft je te signale ... Il suffit qu'on trouve un prétexte légitime au cas où ... Tiens, et si on avait besoin des sabres laser de Castle pour notre soirée déguisée ? suggéra Esposito.

\- Quelle soirée déguisée ?

\- Celle qu'on pourrait organiser ... C'est une juste un leurre, mec ... Réfléchis deux secondes ...

\- Ok. Pourquoi pas ... A condition que tu ailles vraiment t'occuper de la mort de Peggy ...

\- Ouais ...

\- Et méfie-toi du petit Galavant ... Il est sournois ...

\- Je devrais m'en sortir ...

\- J'espère ... Je vais appeler Alexis, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne au loft, et lui demander si je peux emprunter les sabres laser.

\- Parfait. On devrait suggérer à Lanie de t'accompagner ... Si Beckett est passée par le loft à un moment ou un autre, Lanie devrait pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Elle a le nez pour ce genre de trucs ...

\- Je le sens mal ..., soupira Ryan, prenant son téléphone malgré tout pour appeler Alexis. Cette histoire va mal tourner ...

\- Mais non ... dès qu'on a la preuve qu'ils sont ensemble, on arrête notre petite investigation.

\- Oui, justement c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. On n'est pas prêts de trouver une preuve. Tu ne me feras pas enquêter sur Beckett, donc si on ne trouve rien au loft, on arrête tout ...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'enquêter sur Beckett, mec ... Mais fais en sorte de trouver quelque chose au loft ...

\- Si Castle l'apprend ... on est morts ...

\- T'inquiète ... il n'y a pas de raison qu'il l'apprenne. Allez, appelle Alexis et en route.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Canada, aux environs de 14h45 ..._

Avançant prudemment sur le chemin carrelé en partie recouvert de neige, Castle se dirigeait, le cœur joyeux, vers le parking où l'attendait Kate. Il venait de quitter la réception après avoir récupéré les clés de leur chambre d'hôtel, et avoir vérifié que tout ce qu'il avait planifié pour leur séjour avait bien été organisé, et se déroulerait comme prévu. Il était impatient que Kate découvre leur chambre, et se demandait si elle lui plairait. Quand il avait recherché un hôtel aux abords de la ville, il était tombé sur cette idée originale, et tout de suite l'endroit l'avait charmé. Il avait hâte lui-aussi de voir leur chambre de ses propres yeux. Une nuit ici coûtait une petite fortune, mais rien n'était trop beau pour s'évader loin de tous leurs soucis, et se retrouver pleinement tous les deux, comme seuls au monde. Kate ferait une syncope si elle découvrait la somme qu'il avait dépensée. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions à ce sujet. Elle aimait ses folies, mais pas quand elles lui coûtaient les yeux de la tête. Le réceptionniste l'avait regardé un peu étrangement, quand il l'avait vu débarquer avec son chapeau de cow-boy et son look de bûcheron. Le voir sortir des liasses de billets de son portefeuille n'avait rien arrangé à sa perplexité. Mais Rick ne voulait pas payer un montant pareil avec sa carte bancaire. Ne pas laisser trace de quoi que ce soit qui puisse attirer l'attention sur la nature de sa relation avec Kate était leur priorité, même ici, loin de New-York. Il s'était donc aussi enregistré sous le nom de Joe Flynn et en avait profité pour offrir un prospectus de leur prochain spectacle au réceptionniste. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de se faire passer pour Joe, la fine gâchette de Manhattan, et puis cette couverture était tellement surréaliste que les gens ne se posaient même pas de questions. A croire que plus c'était gros, plus ça passait facilement.

Sautillant presque dans la neige, tout guilleret, il se hâta de rejoindre la voiture, et s'y engouffra, retrouvant avec plaisir un peu de chaleur.

\- Voilà, notre chambre nous attend ! annonça-t-il, joyeusement en s'installant derrière le volant.

\- Ok ... mais ..., hésita Kate, qui fixait son téléphone portable en réfléchissant, l'air soudain très sérieuse.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rick, la dévisageant, et redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a un problème ? Tu dois rentrer à New-York ?

\- Non, mais Ryan vient de m'envoyer un message, et apparemment Gates est au poste. Elle cherche un dossier aux archives ... le dossier de l'enquête sur la mort de l'agent Mc Cord et de son équipe ... et sur tout ce qui s'est passé ... il y a quelques mois ...

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de ce dossier ? s'étonna Castle, comprenant aussitôt pourquoi Kate avait cet air soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé à Ryan. D'après lui, Gates a dit qu'elle voulait juste jeter un œil, car elle se devait de superviser toutes les enquêtes. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas pour me chercher des ennuis, au contraire ...

\- Au contraire ? répéta Rick, en réfléchissant, perplexe. Tu crois qu'elle a des doutes ... concernant cette affaire ? Qu'elle soupçonne qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose derrière tout ça ?

\- Ce ne peut pas être un hasard, Castle ... Elle m'appelle il y a deux heures, et dans la foulée elle file au poste récupérer ce dossier-là précisément ... alors qu'elle ne s'en est pas préoccupée depuis des mois.

Kate ne savait pas à quel point elle devait s'inquiéter que Gates mette son nez dans le dossier. Si elle creusait un peu elle pouvait découvrir l'existence de Loksat derrière toute l'affaire. Certains éléments, issus de sa conversation avec Bracken ou avec Rita, ne figuraient pas au dossier. Mais Gates était douée. Elle pourrait trouver quelque chose. Elle pourrait se mettre en danger. Elle pourrait découvrir qu'elle enquêtait toujours en parallèle de son poste de capitaine. Elle serait capable d'en déduire que sa séparation avec Castle avait un rapport avec cette affaire, ou de les croire en danger à cause de tout cela.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas le hasard, c'est de ma faute ..., soupira Rick en s'enfonçant dans son siège, dépité. Elle a entendu ma sonnerie ...

\- J'ai tendance à oublier que Gates est flic ..., répondit Kate, en réfléchissant pour tenter de voir les choses à la façon de Gates. Elle a dû comprendre qu'on était ensemble, sur la route probablement, et elle doit se dire qu'on trafique quelque chose pour une enquête vu qu'on a menti aux gars ... et qu'ils nous croient séparés.

\- Oui ... mais comment elle a fait le lien avec cette enquête-là en particulier ?

\- On s'est séparés après cette enquête, Castle ... et personne n'y a rien compris. Gates comme les autres ... Elle n'est pas bête. Si elle a réfléchi un peu ..., le lien était évident, lui fit remarquer Kate. Elle s'inquiète peut-être pour nous ...

\- Elle sait qu'on fait semblant ..., constata Rick, réalisant que leur secret était probablement en partie dévoilé.

\- Du moins, elle s'en doute ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? continua Castle, sachant pertinemment toutes les angoisses qui devaient traverser l'esprit de sa femme à cet instant. Même si Gates découvre quelque chose et comprend la logique de tout cela, elle ne dira rien.

\- Gates est ma supérieure, Castle. Elle a le pouvoir de ...

\- Elle a toujours été ta supérieure, non ? l'interrompit Rick. Et elle t'a toujours protégée. Elle ne dira rien. On règlera ça avec elle ... On lui expliquera ... et ...

\- Et elle sera menacée elle-aussi ..., Castle, si elle fait des recherches ? Si elle creuse et si LokSat ...

\- Chut ..., l'interrompit-il de nouveau. Gates n'en est pas à ce stade-là ... Elle consulte simplement le dossier. Tu travailles là-dessus depuis des mois avec Vikram, un ancien analyste du FBI, extrêmement doué, et vous n'avez toujours pas grand-chose ... Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Gates va mettre le doigt sur un élément la mettant en danger.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Kate, le regardant dans les yeux pour y chercher une certitude.

\- J'en suis sûr, sourit-il gentiment. Si je la pensais vraiment en danger, je serais le premier à décider de rentrer pour lui dire ce qu'il en est ...

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

\- Lui dire la vérité, répondit-il, comme une évidence. Pour LokSat, pour nous ... S'il y a bien une personne à qui on peut faire confiance les yeux fermés, c'est Gates ...

\- On ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, Castle. Si elle sait ce que je fais en plus de mes heures de travail, si elle sait les dangers que je prends ...

\- On parle de Gates, Kate. Si elle commence à fourrer son nez là-dedans, elle va trouver et comprendre ce que tu fais ... ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais elle trouvera, et peut-être qu'elle finira en effet par se mettre en danger ..., alors autant lui dire la vérité.

\- Elle va me tuer ..., soupira Beckett, qui savait qu'il avait raison. Et je pourrais perdre mon poste ...

\- Tu n'as rien fait d'illégal, non ? Pourquoi perdrais-tu ton poste ?

\- J'utilise les ressources de la Police de New-York pour approfondir une enquête qui est close.

\- Ce n'est pas illégal, ça ..., c'est de l'instinct, du bon sens ... et ...

\- Une folie totale ..., termina Kate, l'air un peu désemparée.

\- Ecoute ..., reprit-il, se tournant vers elle pour tenter de la rassurer. Gates va certainement être furieuse, te dire tes quatre vérités ... et me maudire par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mais elle adore me maudire ! Et ça doit lui manquer !

Kate esquissa un sourire, songeant qu'en effet, Gates allait probablement se fâcher contre Castle aussi.

\- Elle va trouver que tu prends des risques insensés et que cette enquête dans laquelle tu t'es lancée est une pure folie ... mais elle sait aussi que même si tu es têtue, tu n'enquêtes jamais sans raison. Et quand ton instinct te pousse vers quelque chose, en général, au bout, justice est faite, assura Rick.

\- Et si elle me demande de laisser tomber ?

\- On verra, ok ? On n'en est pas là ..., lui fit-il remarquer. Tu as rendez-vous lundi matin avec elle, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on sera fixés ... Si elle sait quelque chose, si elle veut comprendre, elle t'en parlera. Et on avisera, ok ?

\- Castle ... je bosse là-dessus depuis des mois ... J'ai failli tout gâcher entre nous à cause de ça ... et si Gates s'en mêle ...

\- Si Gates s'en mêle, ça peut aussi être bénéfique ..., répondit-il. On n'en sait rien pour l'instant.

Kate, le dévisageant, regarda son assurance, la douceur de ses yeux, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui, ça pouvait être positif. Si Gates comprenait les enjeux et la gravité de la situation, peut-être pourrait-elle être un allié de taille dans cette enquête. Passé sa colère, si elle n'exigeait pas d'elle qu'elle abandonne cette affaire, alors elle l'aiderait peut-être. Et puis que Gates soit au courant la soulagerait d'une certaine façon. C'était un poids, lourd à porter, de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Il y avait Vikram, mais elle le connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Même si elle l'aimait bien, ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux qu'il y avait pour elle. Il y avait Rick, bien-sûr, mais quand ils se retrouvaient, ils évitaient de parler de cette affaire, pour ne profiter que du plaisir d'être ensemble. Et puis l'enquête avançait peu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison d'en discuter pour l'instant. Mais si Gates savait, alors elle pourrait sans douter lui en parler, se confier avec elle. Gates comprendrait un certain nombre de choses. Elle était toujours de bon conseil sous ses airs sévères. Et elle tenait à elle.

\- Tu as raison ..., ajouta Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes aujourd'hui, reprit Rick, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. J'aimerais avoir un pouvoir magique pour chasser de ta tête toutes ces inquiétudes qui sont apparues ...

\- Tu en as un ..., sourit-elle, alors qu'il la regardait un peu perplexe. Embrasse-moi ...

Attendri, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et leurs bouches se caressèrent de petits baisers.

\- Alors ça fonctionne ? Les inquiétudes ont disparu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Presque ..., répondit-elle, souriante. Tu as raison, vraiment, inutile de se faire du mauvais sang à l'avance ...

\- Que j'aime cette Beckett là ...

\- Et je te l'ai dit, je veux profiter, simplement, de chaque seconde de notre petite escapade romantique ... Ma priorité c'est toi, c'est nous ...

\- Oh ... j'adore cette Beckett là-aussi ..., constata-t-il, tout heureux qu'elle parvienne à chasser tous ses tracas.

\- Si tu me faisais découvrir cette chambre ? lui fit-elle. Je n'en peux plus de patienter !

\- Oh, mais tout de suite, Capitaine ..., sourit-il, en démarrant la voiture.

\- On doit reprendre la route ? Ce n'est pas ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il y a quelques centaines de mètres à faire dans la forêt ..., ce n'est pas loin, expliqua-t-il, en manœuvrant pour rejoindre le chemin qui avait été déneigé.

\- Il y a vraiment des chambres d'hôtel dans cette forêt ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, observant les sapins tout blancs qui se dressaient de chaque côté du chemin.

\- Hum ..., sourit-il, ravi de la voir se poser des questions.

\- Dis, c'est une vraie chambre au moins ? Je veux dire ... pas une hutte de trappeur ou une tente ... ou je ne sais quelle autre idée farfelue ...

\- Tu verras ! Et puis, je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas de jouer aux trappeurs avec moi ?

\- Oui ... mais je crois qu'on n'est pas vêtus assez chaudement ... non ? Il fait super froid alors ...

\- Oh, c'est un détail ça, on trouverait un moyen de se réchauffer ... Mais ne t'en fais pas, après le motel minable de la nuit dernière, cette fois, notre nuit sera royale ... tout confort ... magique ... cosmique ...

\- Une nuit pleine de promesses ...

\- Tout à fait, sourit-il fièrement. Voilà, ce doit être ici ... Numéro 5 ...

Kate observa le petit panneau de bois fixé sur le tronc d'un arbre, où s'affichait le numéro de leur chambre.

\- C'est ici ? Mais il n'y a rien ..., constata-t-elle, regardant le sous-bois enneigé.

\- Patience ..., répondit-il engageant la voiture dans une petite allée, serpentant entre les arbres.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas rester coincés dans la neige ?

\- Mais non ... ça va aller ..., répondit-il, alors qu'à petite vitesse, la voiture avançait sur la fine couche de neige.

Pendant quelques secondes, silencieuse, Kate contempla la beauté de l'endroit. Elle ne voyait toujours rien qui puisse ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel, mais c'était absolument magnifique. A l'ombre des arbres, la neige luisait sous les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les branches des sapins, et donnait à l'endroit une ambiance un peu mystique. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils étaient complètement seuls au monde, et cette vision acheva de chasser de son esprit ses dernières inquiétudes quant à Gates, et à leurs amis et leurs parents à qui ils mentaient. Enfin, elle aperçut à quelques mètres comme du verre que le soleil faisait briller d'un éclat aveuglant. Un toit de verre. Comme une sorte de coupole. Rick, le sourire aux lèvres, ne disait rien, la laissant découvrir, à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, leur chambre si particulière.

\- C'est ... un igloo ..., constata Kate, toute souriante.

\- Un igloo de verre ..., précisa Rick, observant lui-aussi la majesté de la petite bâtisse.

\- C'est super beau ... c'est magnifique ...

Enchantée, Kate contemplait par la vitre l'igloo qui se dressait devant eux. Il n'avait rien d'un igloo d'esquimau, si ce n'est la forme. Il était beaucoup plus grand et entièrement fait de verre. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, et n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir l'intérieur.

\- Alors ? ça te plait ? demanda Rick, en garant la voiture.

\- Beaucoup, répondit-elle, avec un large sourire. Je crois que tu as encore eu une idée géniale ...

\- Je crois aussi ..., sourit-il, tout content de la voir aussi radieuse.

\- Mais ..., continua-t-elle, réalisant soudain quelque chose. C'est entièrement en verre ?

\- Oui ... mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet igloo est un petit bijou de technologie ... à l'intérieur, tu vois tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et tu peux admirer le paysage, la nuit étoilée ... mais de l'extérieur, on ne voit pas l'intérieur ...

\- Oh ... comme une vitre sans tain géante ?

\- Tout à fait ... génial non ? lui fit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Absolument extraordinaire, sourit-elle.

\- Viens ... allons voir l'intérieur ! lui lança-t-il, tout excité, en ouvrant sa portière.

Heureuse de le voir aussi joyeux, Kate sortit à son tour, et ils se rejoignirent pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée de leur igloo.

\- C'est impressionnant, constata Kate levant les yeux sur la rondeur du bâtiment pour l'admirer.

\- Oui ... Je ne savais même pas que ce genre d'hôtel existait avant de faire une petite recherche pour trouver l'endroit idéal, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Après vous, Madame Castle ...

Kate s'avança alors que Rick, avec son air chevaleresque, jouait le galant homme. Elle se retrouva immédiatement au milieu d'une vaste pièce qui donnait l'illusion d'être toujours à l'extérieur grâce aux murs de verre qui offraient une vue presque à 360 degrés sur la forêt enneigée. a chambre était comme inondée de la lumière naturelle du soleil qui traversait la verrière. Immédiatement sous le charme, elle tourna sur elle-même pour apprécier leur chambre, sous le regard ravi de Castle qui admirait autant sa femme que l'endroit. Elle avait l'air émerveillée, surprise, et tellement heureuse, qu'il sut qu'il avait eu une idée géniale en réservant cette chambre. L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier au luxe des suites d'hôtel auxquelles ils étaient habitués, mais dans un style totalement différent, beaucoup plus simple et épuré, et c'était absolument charmant. L'ensemble leur donna immédiatement la sensation de se retrouver dans une cabane perdue dans les étendues froides et neigeuses du Grand nord canadien : le parquet de sapin, le poêle central dans lequel brûlaient déjà des buches, le mobilier de bois clair et brut, le rocking-chair et son plaid en patchwork, les couleurs pastel du linge de lit et des coussins posés sur le petit canapé de cuir craquelé.

\- Rick ... c'est ... à couper le souffle ..., sourit Kate, se tournant vers son mari, qui, radieux, savourait le plaisir de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il pouvait encore en douter malgré tout.

\- Si j'aime ? Hum ..., fit-elle mine d'hésiter en s'approchant de lui, et passant ses bras autour de son cou. J'adore !

Il sourit déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre ? répondit-il, la prenant par la taille. Parce que comme je n'étais pas certain que cela te plairait, j'ai aussi réservé une suite en centre-ville ... avec vue panoramique sur ... je ne peux pas te dire sur quoi ... mais sur quelque chose d'absolument génial ... avec room service, mini bar et même un jacuzzi ...

\- Non, mon cœur ..., l'interrompit-elle. L'igloo de verre, c'est parfait ... tellement original ... et tellement toi ! J'adore !

\- Et attend d'avoir tout vu ! Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il, délaissant ses bras pour se saisir d'une télécommande posée sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Je t'ai dit que cet igloo était un petit bijou de technologie ... alors regarde ça !

Il appuya sur un bouton, et Kate, surprise et admirative, vit les vitres de l'igloo se teinter de noir petit à petit, pour finir par devenir totalement opaques, plongeant l'igloo dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- Waouh ..., sourit Kate.

\- C'est génial, non ? Dommage que ce ne soit que pour une nuit ... J'habiterais bien dans un igloo comme ça ...

\- A New-York, ce serait compliqué, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Evidemment, « Madame je suis rationnelle et terre à terre », la taquina-t-il, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton pour ramener le jour dans leur chambre. Viens voir la salle de bain ... ce doit être cette porte.

Il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna sur la gauche de l'igloo, pour découvrir une petite pièce adjacente, elle-aussi toute en verre, qui formait comme une petite bulle accolée à l'igloo principal. Là aussi, le style épuré, jouait sur le blanc, conjugué au bois brut, et les effets de la lumière miroitant sur le verre.

\- Oh ... c'est magnifique ..., constata de nouveau Kate, absolument sous le charme de tout ce qu'elle découvrait.

\- Oui ... ce soir, on va pouvoir prendre un bain avec vue sur les étoiles ..., répondit Rick, se plaçant dans le dos de sa femme pour l'enlacer par la taille.

\- Hum ... tu es sûr que personne ne peut voir depuis l'extérieur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, scrutant la forêt et l'étendue neigeuse. Je ne sais pas si je vais être très à l'aise de prendre mon bain au milieu d'une pièce en verre ...

\- Je t'assure qu'on ne voit rien depuis l'extérieur. Mais tu peux vérifier si tu veux ... et crois-moi ... vu les délices auxquels je soumettrai ton corps ce soir sous les étoiles, tu seras à l'aise ... parfaitement à l'aise ..., répondit-il, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Oh mais c'est moi qui vais te faire mourir de plaisir ce soir ...

\- Hum ... tout ce que tu veux ... mais moi d'abord ..., sourit-il, alors qu'elle se tournait entre ses bras pour lui faire.

\- Merci, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle tendrement. C'est superbe ... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ... c'est comme si on était seuls au monde.

\- On l'est ..., enfin presque ... il y a sûrement quelques bestioles dans cette forêt ... des caribous ... des ours ..., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Cet hôtel doit coûter une fortune ..., constata Kate, réalisant que Rick avait encore dû faire des folies.

Il se contenta de sourire, évitant de répondre.

\- Je vois ..., sourit-elle à son tour, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Peu importe le prix, Kate ... J'avais juste envie qu'on puisse s'évader tous les deux du quotidien. Et je crois qu'ici, ça va être magique ...

\- J'en suis sûre ... Mais tu crois que c'est à la portée de la bourse de Vera et Joe ?

\- Ne sous-estime pas la fortune de Vera et Joe ! Notre numéro est un succès phénoménal ... et Joe est un romantique dans l'âme ... alors il est prêt à tous les sacrifices financiers pour sa belle ... Le réceptionniste n'y a vu que du feu en tout cas ... Il a même dit qu'il viendrait à notre spectacle.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'à lui aussi tu as donné un prospectus ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Si, pourquoi ? sourit-il, naïvement.

\- Et si ces gens auprès de qui tu vantes notre spectacle se rendent vraiment sur place le jour J ? Et que nous ne sommes pas là pour assurer le spectacle justement ?

\- Ce sera drôle ! répondit-il en riant.

\- Hum ... c'est une arnaque ...

\- Ce serait une arnaque si je leur faisais payer les billets à l'avance !

\- Tu es terrible ..., sourit-elle, amusée malgré tout.

\- Oui ..., mais l'essentiel c'est que notre couverture fonctionne. Bien, tu sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Je vais sortir nos bagages de la voiture ... et puis on repart ... Je t'emmène découvrir le but de notre voyage ...

\- Parce que l'igloo n'était pas notre objectif ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout ..., expliqua-t-il, de son air énigmatique. Tu ne sais toujours pas où nous sommes ?

\- Non ..., mais j'aime bien l'idée d'être nulle part avec mon mari dans cet igloo de verre ... C'est mystérieux ...

\- Oui, mais je pense que tu vas aimer savoir où nous sommes ... et profiter de la suite de la surprise.

\- J'avoue que ça m'intrigue ...

\- En route alors ...

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 15h15._

Ryan et Lanie venaient d'arriver au loft, et maintenant, plantés au milieu du salon, ils hésitaient à passer à l'action. Comme prévu, Ryan avait appelé Alexis quelques minutes plus tôt pour demander s'il pouvait emprunter les sabres laser de Castle. Alexis avait accepté, bien-sûr, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait au loft, mais qu'il n'y aurait personne car sa grand-mère et elle étaient sorties pour la journée. Cela ne posait pas de souci puisque les gars possédaient un double des clefs du loft depuis un moment. Esposito n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre Lanie d'accompagner Ryan, vantant ses talents de détective, et tous les deux étaient maintenant là, en proie à un vrai cas de conscience. Se retrouver seuls chez leurs amis était gênant, troublant, et malgré leur détermination initiale, ils ne savaient plus très bien désormais s'ils devaient réellement fouiller dans les affaires de Castle. Découvrir si Rick et Kate étaient bien ensemble, se jouant d'eux depuis quelques temps, ne valait sans doute pas qu'ils s'immiscent dans leur vie privée.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Lanie ..., constata Ryan. Je me fiche de ce qu'en pense Javi, je ne fouillerai pas dans l'ordinateur de Castle ... ni dans son bureau, ni nulle part ...

\- Tu as raison, ça craint un peu ... On pourrait découvrir des trucs pas clairs en plus, sourit Lanie. On n'a qu'à se contenter de faire un petit tour des lieux ... juste histoire de jeter un œil ... sans toucher à rien ...

Ryan la regarda s'éloigner vers le bureau.

\- Lanie, non ..., la retint-il. Même ça, c'est intrusif ...Tu imagines si quelqu'un entrait chez toi en ton absence pour jeter un œil ?

Elle hésita un instant, observant de loin le bureau de Castle. Ils avaient l'air de voleurs tous les deux à s'immiscer ainsi en douce au loft. Si jamais Kate l'apprenait, plus jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance. C'était trop. Leur curiosité était en train de prendre des proportions qui dépassaient l'entendement.

\- C'est vrai ..., admit-elle, revenant vers lui. Tu as raison, encore une fois. On laisse tomber alors ?

\- Oui, on laisse tomber, affirma Ryan.

\- Mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'ils sont vraiment ensemble ..., et ça, ça m'agace quand même ... S'ils se fichent de nous, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire payer le prix à Kate. Pour le mariage, j'avais fini par laisser tomber, mais cette fois, ça commence à bien faire ..., répondit Lanie, déterminée à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre Castle et Beckett.

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que s'ils ne nous disent rien, il y a forcément une bonne raison. Même Martha et Alexis l'ignorent. Et tu crois qu'ils mentiraient à leur famille par plaisir ?

\- Non ... Je sais bien ... Mais quand même, ça m'agace de ne pas connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, soupira-t-elle, observant le salon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose sans vraiment fouiner.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Javi ? Il va faire la tronche ...

\- On lui dira que Martha est arrivée à l'improviste ... et qu'on n'a rien eu le temps de chercher.

\- Ouais, il n'a qu'à faire le sale boulot tout seul d'abord s'il n'est pas content ... Je vais chercher les sabres-laser à l'étage, et on y va.

\- Ok.

Alors que Ryan s'éloignait dans l'escalier, Lanie aperçut posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine une étrange petite pyramide. Elle s'approcha, posa sa main dessus, perplexe, et aussitôt, l'objet, comme s'il prenait vie, s'illumina de lumières bleues, clignotant.

\- Bonjour, fit la voix mécanique de Lucy.

\- Euh ... bonjour ..., répondit Lanie, surprise.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy. Vous n'êtes ni Martha, ni Alexis, ni Hayley, ni Kate. Qui êtes-vous ? continua Lucy.

\- Je suis Lanie. Une amie de Rick et Kate.

\- Enchantée, Lanie.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as fait connaissance de la petite-amie virtuelle de Castle ! s'exclama Ryan, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, les sabres-laser à la main.

\- Sa petite-amie virtuelle ? Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Il plaisante, confirma Lucy de son ton monocorde. Je suis un système d'exploitation domestique.

\- Castle a acheté Lucy après sa séparation ... Elle lui tient compagnie, expliqua Ryan.

\- Je lui tenais compagnie, rectifia Lucy. Il m'a désactivée et a effacé ma mémoire car il n'avait plus besoin de moi.

\- Oh ... désolé, répondit Ryan, tristement. Mais pourquoi fonctionnes-tu alors ?

\- Alexis m'a reprogrammée ce matin.

\- Dis ... on est vraiment en train de tenir une conversation avec un objet ? demanda Lanie, scrutant la pyramide avec perplexité.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Ryan. Pourquoi Alexis t'a reprogrammée ?

\- Pour savoir où était parti Rick, et avec qui, répondit Lucy.

\- Et ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Lanie, réalisant soudain que cet objet pouvait s'avérer très utile.

\- Non, j'ignore où est parti Rick. Il a effacé tous mes dossiers ou presque.

\- Et avec qui est-il ? continua Lanie.

\- Je l'ignore aussi. Mais Alexis, Martha et leur amie Hayley pensent qu'il est avec Vera, expliqua Lucy, toujours prompte à fournir un maximum d'informations à ses interlocuteurs.

\- Vera ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Hayley ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Ryan, comprenant peu à peu que Martha et Alexis avaient dû requérir l'aide d'Hayley pour trouver où était passé Castle.

Il se demanda soudain à quel point Alexis et Martha s'étaient lancés dans cette enquête. La veille, au téléphone, Alexis avait l'air vraiment soucieuse pour son père. Et il la savait tenace, butée et déterminée. Prête à tout quand il s'agissait de Castle.

\- Lucy, qui est Vera ? continua Lanie, sentant qu'elle tenait peut-être là une piste.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Alexis m'a parlé de Vera hier au téléphone, expliqua Ryan. Mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus ...

\- Un de mes fichiers n'a pas été effacé par Rick. Il mentionne Vera. Voilà qui est Vera, ajouta Lucy.

\- On peut écouter ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lucy.

Les lumières clignotèrent en bleu, comme si Lucy activait sa recherche, et puis le message enregistré retentit.

\- « Allo ... Hey ... Toi-aussi, tu me manques ... Oui Ok. ... oui c'est une super idée ... on se retrouve au loft à minuit ... Non, personne ne sera là ... Je m'occupe du dîner ... Ok ... Hum ... Vera ? ... Tu es sexy et féline comme ça, j'adore ... Oui. A tout à l'heure ... »

Ryan et Lanie échangèrent un regard plein de perplexité, d'inquiétude, et d'interrogation.

\- Castle a une maîtresse ..., constata finalement Ryan, abasourdi. Je vais le tuer ... et Javi va l'étrangler ...

\- Attend Sherlock avant de paniquer ..., lui fit gentiment remarquer Lanie. On peut écouter de nouveau, Lucy ?

\- « Allo ... Hey ... Toi-aussi, tu me manques ... Oui Ok. ... oui c'est une super idée ... on se retrouve au loft à minuit ... Non, personne ne sera là ... Je m'occupe du dîner ... Ok ... Hum ... Vera ? ... Tu es sexy et féline comme ça, j'adore ... Oui. A tout à l'heure ... »

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait une maîtresse, conclut Lanie.

\- Vera, sexy et féline, ce n'est pas une maîtresse ? C'est la femme de ménage peut-être ? lui fit remarquer Ryan, indigné.

\- Mais non, idiot ... je pense que c'est Beckett, sourit Lanie.

\- Beckett ? Mais pourquoi il l'appellerait Vera ? demanda-t-il, naïvement.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes ! S'ils sont ensemble comme on le suppose et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on le sache, ils peuvent jouer un rôle, utiliser de faux noms ... ce genre de choses ... Et Vera ... Tu ne te souviens pas de Vera ?

\- Non. Je la connais ?

\- Vera Mulqueen ... ça ne te dit rien ?

Ryan réfléchit un instant, se souvenant avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

\- L'affaire du vieux collier disparu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui. Le Papillon Bleu ... Joe Flynn le détective et sa jolie maîtresse, Vera Mulqueen ...

\- Ok. Mais quel rapport avec Castle et Beckett ?

\- Le rapport, c'est que Kate m'a raconté à l'époque combien Castle était passionné par ce vieux manuscrit ayant appartenu à Joe Flynn ..., et qu'il lui lisait les notes, confondant parfois la fiction et la réalité, et la prenant pour Vera ...

\- Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble à l'époque ..., constata Ryan.

\- Justement, c'est ce qui amusait Kate ... Castle et ses fantasmes ... Elle trouvait ça totalement craquant ...

\- Alors tu crois que Kate se fait appeler Vera ?

\- Oui. Tout correspond : Lucy a enregistré cette conversation, et c'est la seule restante car Castle a tout effacé. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas laisser de trace de leur petit subterfuge. Ils se retrouvent tard le soir, elle s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de risque que quelqu'un les voit.

\- Mais pourquoi se cacher ainsi ?

\- Ça c'est une autre histoire ... comme tu l'as dit, ils ont certainement une bonne raison pour prendre autant de précautions ...

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une maîtresse ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan, un peu sceptique.

\- Tu vois Castle avec une maîtresse ? Franchement ? s'indigna Lanie. Et la ramener au loft en plus ? Où sa mère et Alexis peuvent débarquer à tout moment ... C'est un vrai hall de gare ici ...

\- Tu as raison ... Beckett est toute sa vie ..., répondit Ryan, essayant de penser rationnellement.

\- Evidemment qu'elle est toute sa vie ... et il est toute la sienne.

\- Mais Javi ne va jamais se contenter de cette histoire de Vera ... on n'a pas de preuves ...

\- C'est tellement romantique en tout cas ..., constata Lanie, songeuse.

\- J'ai peut-être un enregistrement récent qui pourrait vous intéresser, les interrompit Lucy.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ryan.

\- Vendredi 31 décembre. 11h42. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Richard Castle et Kate Beckett. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez nous laisser un message ... Monsieur Castle. Ici l'agence de location Alamo. J'ai essayé de vous joindre sur votre portable, mais il s'avère qu'il est éteint. Peut-être quelqu'un pourra-t-il vous prévenir que vous avez oublié votre permis de conduire hier à l'agence. Je viens de le retrouver, qui avait glissé sous une pile de documents. J'espère que vous n'en aurez pas besoin d'ici votre retour. Au revoir. »

\- L'agence Alamo ..., sourit Ryan. Voilà un indice qui va satisfaire la curiosité de Javi et l'occuper un moment !

\- Lucy, tu sais que tu es géniale ? s'exclama Lanie.

\- C'est vrai, merci Lucy ... Tu nous as été d'une grande aide, ajouta Ryan.

\- Oh ... arrêtez ... je vais rougir ! répondit Lucy, faisant clignoter toutes ses petites lumières bleues.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Canada, aux environs de 16h ..._

Kate, les yeux bandés, tenant fermement la main de Rick, avançait prudemment, alors que tout content et excité, il la guidait vers le but ultime de leur road trip. Il neigeotait et, sentant le bitume gelé sous ses pieds, elle craignait de glisser, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait rien. Rick, quant à lui, s'amusait du manque de témérité de sa femme, et se moquait gentiment d'elle. Il avait de nouveau insisté pour lui bander les yeux, soucieux qu'elle découvre au tout dernier instant le spectacle qu'il voulait lui offrir. Elle s'était prêtée au jeu, mais depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de voiture, elle appréhendait un peu. Elle détestait ne pas maîtriser la situation, et même si elle faisait confiance à Castle, avancer dans le noir en pleine ville ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Elle entendait l'agitation de la foule, et supposait qu'il s'agissait de touristes, car on parlait plusieurs langues autour d'elle. Il y avait donc du monde, et comme un bruit lointain, régulier, qui emplissait l'air. Un grondement léger. Comme de l'eau tombant en cascade. A mesure qu'elle avançait, sensible au moindre élément qu'elle percevait, elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et elle espérait que son pressentiment soit le bon, car cette petite idée la ravissait.

\- Attention au trottoir ..., lui fit Rick, la guidant vers un petit muret, en la faisant se faufiler parmi quelques badauds.

Elle avança lentement jusqu'à atteindre le muret, et ressentit aussitôt l'immensité du vide qu'ils devaient surplomber, et qui s'étendait face à eux. Le petit vent froid était ici plus virulent, et lui fouettait doucement le visage, portant avec lui neige et embruns. Impatiente, elle avait hâte de voir se confirmer ce qu'elle imaginait.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Rick, d'une voix souriante, se plaçant à ses côtés pour observer ses réactions.

\- Oh oui !

Sans rien dire, il dénoua le foulard autour de sa tête afin de la laisser découvrir le spectacle, et contempla simplement le sourire qui illumina aussitôt son visage, et emplit ses yeux de cette joie qu'il chérissait tant. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste en choisissant cette destination, et sourit lui-aussi, tout heureux de lui faire plaisir.

\- Waouh ..., chuchota-t-elle, émerveillée. C'est magnifique ...

Les chutes du Niagara. C'était ce à quoi elle pensait depuis quelques minutes. Tout en découvrant la splendeur du paysage, serrant la main de Rick dans la sienne, elle comprit aussi que, comme à son habitude, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la rendre heureuse. L'emmener ici n'était certainement pas un choix anodin. Et son cœur s'emplit d'émotion, de joie, tout autant parce que ce spectacle lui rappelait un merveilleux souvenir, que parce qu'elle songeait à l'amour infini que Rick lui portait. Le souffle coupé par la vue, et le tumulte d'émotions, elle sentit Rick venir se placer dans son dos, et posant ses mains sur sa taille, déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre ... et de me toucher, chuchota-t-elle, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens contre son ventre.

\- Je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer en tout cas ..., souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Parce que pour voir ce sourire, et ce regard pétillant de bonheur encore et encore, je suis capable de tout ...

Elle sourit, et alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, se perdit dans la contemplation de cette merveille de la nature, oubliant les touristes qui déambulaient autour d'eux. Au loin, les chutes d'eau vertigineuses se déversaient dans la rivière, créant un impressionnant tourbillon de vapeur d'eau. L'eau percutant en continu le fond des chutes formait comme une brume perpétuelle décorée d'arcs-en-ciel brillants. La neige qui recouvrait les rochers et les hauteurs des chutes enveloppait le paysage d'un écrin immaculé qui sublimait la splendeur de ce panorama. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis des années, depuis le dernier réveillon qu'elle avait passé en famille, avec ses parents, quelques jours seulement avant que sa mère ne soit assassinée. Cela lui paraissait si loin, et en même temps, face à la majesté du paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue, elle avait l'impression d'être replongée pas loin de vingt ans en arrière.

Doucement, elle glissa entre les bras de son mari pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Merci ..., sourit-elle, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est une très jolie surprise ...

\- C'en est une pour moi aussi ... Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis tellement longtemps ... La dernière fois, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans ... et je n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes ..., répondit-il.

\- Oh ... tu devais être adorable ..., lui fit-elle, attendrie.

\- J'étais ... terrible surtout, oui ... je pense que le Capitaine du Maid of the Mist se souvient encore de moi ... et si tu prononces le nom des chutes devant ma mère, elle va craindre qu'un malheur ne s'abatte sur la famille !

\- A ce point-là ? Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? s'étonna-t-elle, en riant, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- Euh ... pas grand-chose ... et tellement à la fois. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure ...

\- Ok, mais tu m'intrigues ... Moi, je ne suis pas venue ici depuis près de vingt ans ... mais tu le sais, je suppose ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Ton père en a parlé un jour ...

\- Ah oui ? Quand ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- A Noël, l'année dernière ... nous avons eu une de ses discussions beau-père-gendre que j'affectionne particulièrement ..., expliqua Rick, avec un petit sourire ravi.

\- Et moi beaucoup moins, parce qu'il te raconte toutes mes bêtises ...

\- Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a des tonnes ... Rebelbecks ! la taquina-t-il.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Mais il ne me raconte pas que tes bêtises ..., reprit Rick. Il me raconte aussi vos jolis souvenirs ...

\- Alors il t'a raconté notre réveillon ici ?

\- Il l'a évoqué ... simplement ... mais cela a suffi pour que je comprenne que c'était quelque chose d'important.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il a dit que vous aviez passé ici votre dernier réveillon ensemble tous les trois ... et que s'il avait su que dix jours plus tard sa femme lui serait enlevée, il aurait profité davantage encore du moment présent ... Mais que c'est un doux et tendre souvenir, et que chaque année, le 31 décembre, même s'il ne fait pas la fête, il repense à ce réveillon, ici, aux chutes du Niagara ...

\- Oui ..., c'est un souvenir heureux malgré tout pour lui ..., répondit-elle, touchée par la douleur immuable de son père.

\- Je sais que cette période de l'année est encore un peu difficile pour toi ..., continua-t-il, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Et elle le sera toujours.

\- Elle l'est beaucoup moins depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie ..., sourit-elle. Tu sais bien que tu réussis à me faire aimer de nouveau les fêtes ...

\- Oui, mais cette année, notre situation est si ... compliquée ... C'est douloureux pour toi ..., pour moi-aussi, bien-sûr, mais ... Enfin ... On n'a pas pu fêter Noël comme on l'aurait souhaité et je sais que malgré tout, il y a parfois dans tes yeux cette pointe de mélancolie ou de tristesse pendant les fêtes, alors je voulais te rappeler un joli souvenir de cette période ... en venant ici ... et en redécouvrant ensemble, tous les deux, la magie de la nature que tu apprécies tant ...

Elle sourit, touchée par son explication, et la tendresse de son attention. Il n'y avait que lui pour toujours penser à la moindre de ses douleurs, de ses émotions, et tenter, quoi qu'il arrive, de lui donner le sourire, de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu es extraordinaire ..., chuchota-t-elle, posant son front contre le sien pour savourer la douceur de ce moment.

Il sourit simplement, heureux qu'elle soit heureuse, et effleura sa bouche d'un baiser. Il avait craint malgré tout que l'emmener ici la rende trop nostalgique, mais Kate savait maintenant faire une force de tous ses souvenirs heureux. Et si, il y a quelques années, les souvenirs de sa mère emplissaient encore son cœur de chagrin, aujourd'hui, elle les savourait, et sans faire taire pour autant la tristesse qu'elle ressentait encore, elle avait appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur, à s'en réjouir, à en rire même, et à les partager avec lui. Elle était heureuse avec lui, heureuse de leur petite escapade, et il savait qu'elle prendrait plaisir à lui raconter, tout à l'heure, ce dernier réveillon passé avec sa mère.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid, je pensais te proposer une petite croisière dans les eaux tumultueuses du Niagara ...

\- Avec plaisir ..., répondit-elle aussitôt, enthousiaste.

\- Mais entre la neige et les embruns, on risque d'en ressortir trempés ...

\- Pas grave, tu me réchaufferas en rentrant à l'hôtel ...

\- Oh oui ... j'y compte bien ! s'exclama-t-il, desserrant son étreinte, pour la prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers le pont d'embarquement des bateaux.

* * *

 _Pennsylvanie, aux environs de 16h30 ..._

Installée dans la voiture, garée sur l'aire de repos de la station-service, Martha patientait en attendant le retour d'Alexis, qui était allée interroger le gérant au sujet de son père. Grâce à Hayley, elles savaient qu'il avait utilisé sa carte bancaire dans cette station-service, à trois heures de New-York, la veille au soir. Et Alexis avait bon espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur la mystérieuse destination de son père, ainsi que sur la femme qui, peut-être l'accompagnait. Profitant de l'attente pour redonner un peu d'éclat à son maquillage, Martha se mira dans sa petite glace, tout en appliquant un soupçon de rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait trop que penser de cette expédition avec sa petite-fille. Bien-sûr, elle était soucieuse, et perplexe face aux éléments dont elles disposaient, des éléments qui laissaient entendre que, peut-être, Richard passait le week-end avec une femme. Son cœur lui disait que c'était impossible, et qu'il aimait bien trop Katherine. Mais à chaque fois que son cœur semblait l'emporter, son esprit reprenait le dessus, lui rappelant les quelques mystères qui entouraient le départ impromptu et joyeux de son fils pour le Canada. Elle voulait comprendre et surtout s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais cela l'agaçait d'être ainsi partagée entre tous ses ressentis. Et dire qu'elle avait prévu de passer une soirée à écouter du jazz, et à danser avec Philip, avant sans doute, de savourer quelques coupes de Champagne et de profiter de tous les plaisirs d'une nuit de fête. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait sur la route, dans le froid et la neige, à pister son grand dadet de fils, pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise qu'il n'avait peut-être pas du tout l'intention de commettre.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle rangea son maquillage dans son sac à main, et vit qu'Alexis approchait, traversant prudemment le parking en partie enneigé. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la voiture, l'air frigorifiée, et s'installa derrière le volant.

\- Papa est bien passé ici hier soir, annonça-t-elle, s'adossant à son siège, complètement désemparée. Et avec une femme ... prénommée Vera ...

\- Trésor, il doit y avoir une explication ..., non ? répondit Martha, toujours perplexe, malgré les évidences qui s'accumulaient. Qu'a dit cet homme exactement ?

\- Pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour que ça m'inquiète encore un peu plus, soupira Alexis. Papa a commandé deux chocolats chauds ... et lui a donné un prospectus pour un spectacle de cirque ... ou quelque chose comme ça ...

\- Un spectacle de cirque ? répéta sa grand-mère, totalement perdue face à ses premières explications. Alexis, je ne comprends rien, explique moi les choses dans l'ordre s'il te plaît ... et depuis le début.

\- J'ai dit au gérant que je m'inquiétais pour mon père qui avait disparu depuis la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête ..., qu'il avait échappé à ma vigilance et qu'il y avait urgence à le retrouver ..., expliqua tout simplement Alexis.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? lui lança Martha, indignée, en la dévisageant d'un air sévère. Tu as fait passer ton père pour un malade mental ?

\- Ce sont des techniques usuelles de détective, grand-mère ..., relativisa Alexis. Il fallait bien que je gagne sa confiance pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il savait ... J'ai joué la jeune fille éplorée et morte d'angoisse, c'est tout ...

\- Je suppose que je dois remercier le Ciel que tu aies hérité des talents d'actrice de ta vénérable grand-mère ? soupira Martha.

\- En effet, sourit gentiment Alexis. L'essentiel, c'est que j'ai pu apprendre quelque chose. Il a reconnu Papa sur la photo que je lui ai montrée, et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ainsi, car il allait très bien hier soir. Il avait l'air joyeux, et lui a expliqué qu'avec son assistante, Vera, il était en tournée pour un spectacle ... et qu'ils se produiraient à Rochester prochainement ...

\- Il est tombé sur la tête ma parole ? s'exclama Martha, ne comprenant rien à ce nouveau délire de son fils. Mais que diable fabrique-t-il encore ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ..., répondit Alexis, dépitée. Le gérant m'a montré le prospectus ... on y voit Papa et cette femme, sous la forme de silhouettes ..., un peu comme sur les couvertures des Nikki Heat ... et Papa se fait appeler « _Joe la fine gâchette de Manhattan_ ».

\- Joe la fine gâchette de Manhattan ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Trésor ?

\- Je crains que non, grand-mère ...

\- Ton père va finir par me rendre chèvre ..., constata Martha, désolée et abasourdie par ce qu'elle apprenait. Moi qui pensais que maintenant qu'il était marié, et posé, et que Katherine l'apaisait, il ne me causerait plus le moindre tourment ...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette lubie ? soupira Alexis, cherchant à comprendre. Non mais sérieusement, tu vois Papa faire un spectacle de cirque ? Il a perdu la tête ...

\- Et cette Vera ? Elle est jolie au moins ? demanda Martha, soucieuse des détails.

\- Grand-mère, on se fiche de savoir si elle est jolie ! s'offusqua Alexis. Le gérant ne l'a pas vue de toute façon ... elle était dans la voiture et il faisait nuit.

\- Oh, il ne l'a pas vue ... alors ..., constata Martha, commençant à envisager une théorie.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Peut-être que Richard et Katherine sont ensemble ... et qu'ils ont décidé de partir secrètement ? Et si Vera était Katherine ? Puisque ton père se fait appeler Joe ... Ce serait tellement excitant, non ? Et d'un romantisme ..., expliqua Martha, songeuse.

Un instant, Alexis réfléchit à la suggestion de sa grand-mère, essayant d'envisager la situation de manière rationnelle.

\- Grand-mère, ce n'est pas possible ... Tu vois Beckett jouer les assistantes sexy alors que Papa lui tirerait dessus devant un public ? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a le trac ... mais pour faire plaisir à ton père, elle est capable de tout ...

\- Même sans le trac, c'est du pur délire. Ils sont séparés, et passent leur temps à se disputer. Ils ne vont pas aller se produire sur la piste d'un cirque !

\- Ce serait tellement romantique pourtant ... Peut-être est-ce une thérapie conjugale, non ?

\- Grand-mère ..., soupira Alexis.

\- J'essaie de trouver des explications rationnelles, Trésor ...

\- Eh bien ton rationalisme n'a rien de rationnel ..., grogna Alexis.

\- Cesse donc d'être fâchée ainsi ... Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que l'on croit ...

\- Pourquoi ils se cacheraient, grand-mère ? Pourquoi ils ne nous auraient pas dit qu'ils sont partis ensemble pour ... jouer aux artistes de cirque ? C'est insensé ...

\- En effet ... mais ton père est insensé ...

\- Mais Beckett ne l'est pas. Pourquoi enverrait-elle des messages à Papa sous le nom de Vera ?

\- Tu sais parfois ce genre de jeu de rôles peut pimenter la vie d'un couple ... surtout quand il traverse une période difficile. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Tony ? Je n'ai jamais vu un pirate aussi sexy ...

\- Je préfère ne pas en savoir davantage, grand-mère, lui fit gentiment remarquer Alexis. Moi je dis que plus on en en apprend dans cette histoire, plus c'est bizarre ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas être comme tous les maris malheureux et se contenter d'écumer les bars, ou de noyer son chagrin dans le whisky ?

\- Je préfère qu'il se prenne pour un saltimbanque, Trésor ..., sourit Martha. Au moins, il fait honneur à l'esprit de la famille ...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il se prend pour un saltimbanque ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ton père aime jouer des rôles, se déguiser, s'amuser, expérimenter tout un tas de choses complètement folles ... alors qui sait ? S'il n'est pas avec Katherine, peut-être trouve-t-il là-dedans un divertissement qui lui permet de vaincre sa solitude et son chagrin ...

\- Mais il est avec une femme, grand-mère ! s'indigna Alexis.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est que son assistante ... Et s'il répétait son numéro la nuit avec elle pour ne pas attirer les soupçons ? J'ai souvent répété la nuit moi-aussi ... rien de tel que l'obscurité pour laisser le talent s'exprimer à l'abri des regards ...

\- On va en avoir le cœur net de toute façon ..., répondit Alexis, démarrant la voiture. Ils ont dû passer la nuit au Rodeway Inn Motel ...

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Martha.

\- Papa a demandé au gérant s'il pensait que la route d'accès au motel était déneigée ... C'est à moins d'une heure d'ici ...

\- Chérie ... peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt rentrer à New-York ...

\- Non, on doit comprendre cette histoire, grand-mère ..., répondit Alexis, butée.

\- On ne va pas suivre ton père jusqu'au fin fond du Canada, Alexis ... A jouer les détectives ainsi, je vais manquer une soirée enchanteresse ...

\- Pense à Papa, et à Kate, grand-mère ... On ne peut pas renoncer maintenant. On va aller jusqu'au motel, on avisera ensuite ...

Martha soupira, se calant dans son siège, alors qu'Alexis engageait la voiture sur l'autoroute. Elle était toujours aussi partagée, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer sa petite-fille d'avis pour l'instant. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, et cette obstination tenace qu'elle tenait de son père. Mais plus elles progressaient dans leur petite investigation, plus elle voulait croire à une explication logique et amusante. Richard avait fait bien des erreurs et des bêtises dans sa vie, mais s'il y avait une chose qui, pour lui, valait tout l'or du monde : c'était bien son mariage, et sa femme.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 16h30._

Satisfait, Ryan raccrocha et fila vers le bureau de Beckett, où Esposito devait être occupé à superviser une enquête qui démarrait tout juste. Le corps d'un architecte venait d'être découvert à son domicile, et Lanie avait dû quitter précipitamment le loft pour se rendre sur la scène de crime. En l'absence de Beckett, Esposito peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'hériter d'une affaire à quelques heures de son dîner de réveillon, avait envoyé deux collègues sur place ainsi que plusieurs officiers. Depuis le poste, il coordonnait les opérations, appréciant sa position de Capitaine par intérim.

Sans même frapper, Ryan déboula dans le bureau, impatient d'annoncer à son coéquipier où se trouvait Castle. Un simple appel à l'agence de location Alamo avait suffi à ce qu'on réponde à toutes ses questions, et qu'il obtienne une piste fiable.

\- Alors ? lui fit aussitôt Esposito, voyant sa mine réjouie.

\- Alors, voilà une enquête rondement menée ..., annonça Ryan, avec un sourire satisfait, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau de Beckett. Notre petit cachottier se trouve à Niagara Falls ...

\- Niagara Falls ? Donc il ne chasse pas l'ours ? répondit Esposito.

\- Il faut croire que non ...

\- Et il est avec Beckett ? demanda son coéquipier.

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien ... Le gars m'a simplement dit que Castle a loué une voiture pour deux jours. Il l'a prise hier soir à l'agence aux alentours de 20h30 et doit la déposer demain en fin de journée, expliqua Ryan. Ils ont parlé un peu de ses romans, et Castle lui a dit qu'il allait à Niagara Falls ... chercher l'inspiration pour un prochain roman qui pourrait s'appeler _Heat Falls_ ... un truc comme ça ...

\- Chercher l'inspiration ... tu m'étonnes ... il doit chercher l'inspiration pour les scènes torrides avec Beckett ..., sourit Esposito, tout content d'avoir presque découvert la vérité.

\- Le gars n'a pas parlé d'une femme, précisa Ryan. Castle était seul quand il a récupéré la voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas avec Beckett. Et la théorie de Lanie correspondrait parfaitement aux genres de délires de Castle ...

A son retour du loft, Ryan lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient découvert au domicile de Castle, et les révélations de Lucy. Que Castle et Beckett usent de pseudonymes pour se rencontrer en cachette était tout à fait du ressort de l'esprit ingénieux et loufoque de leur ami. Esposito se souvenait bien de cette enquête, impliquant Joe Flynn et Vera Mulqueen, une enquête qui avait enthousiasmé Castle à l'époque au point qu'il ne lâchait plus le petit carnet du détective. Qu'une Vera semble faire partie de sa vie aujourd'hui n'était sûrement pas un hasard.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Beckett nous ait menti pour ça ..., constata Ryan, enfin pour partir avec Castle ... Si elle a fait ça, sa carrière est en jeu ... Et si Gates le savait ?

\- Mais non ... ne t'angoisse pas comme ça ... Gates ne sait rien, le rassura Esposito. Et puis actuellement, c'est le mariage de Beckett qui est en jeu ... alors si elle a choisi de mentir pour sauver sa relation avec Castle, elle a sûrement ses raisons. Kate ferait n'importe quoi pour Castle ... même sacrifier sa carrière ...

\- De toute façon, on n'a aucune preuve qu'ils soient ensemble ...

\- Tu préfères imaginer que Castle est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une certaine Vera, strip-teaseuse de son état ? lui lança Esposito, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Mais non ... Lanie a sûrement raison.

\- Ouais ... mais il faut qu'on en ait le cœur net ... Ces deux-là nous mènent par le bout du nez avec leurs histoires ...

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne nous ont pas menti, mec ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan. Castle a peut-être proposé à Beckett ces deux jours d'escapade pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre eux ...

\- Pas possible ... Tu m'as dit que l'appel téléphonique de Castle à Vera enregistré par Lucy remontait à un mois ... ça veut dire qu'il y a un mois, Beckett et Castle roucoulaient déjà ..., expliqua Esposito, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Si Beckett est bien Vera ...

\- Evidemment que Beckett est Vera ... Et il y a un mois, tu sais ce que c'était ? lui demanda son coéquipier alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Leur anniversaire de mariage ..., expliqua Esposito comme une évidence. Tu te souviens de la surprise de Castle ?

\- Ouais ... on a mis deux heures à nettoyer le bureau de Beckett avec tous ces confettis ... une vraie galère ...

\- Ils se sont peut-être rabibochés à ce moment-là ... et depuis ils filent le parfait amour en cachette ..., suggéra Esposito, persuadé qu'il tenait là une partie de l'explication.

\- Pourquoi nous mentir dans ce cas-là ? Et puis je veux bien à la limite qu'ils feignent des disputes ... mais tu vois comme moi que Beckett a parfois l'air vraiment triste ... Elle ne peut pas feindre cette tristesse ...

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cachent ... mais si on a vu juste, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de pas nous dire qu'ils sont réconciliés, et de ne pas le dire à leur famille.

\- Oui ...

\- Alors il faut garder ça pour nous, ok ? Rien ne doit filtrer. Si Gates revient traîner par ici, elle ne doit rien savoir ...

\- Bien-sûr ... mais, tu crois qu'ils se sont attirés des ennuis ? demanda Ryan, soudain un peu inquiet à l'idée que leurs amis puissent être en danger.

\- Peut-être. Et si Gates avait senti un truc ? Elle est venue deux fois aujourd'hui, et nous a essentiellement parlé de Castle et Beckett, et de cette affaire avec l'équipe du FBI et Bracken ...

\- Beckett a quitté Castle à ce moment-là ..., constata Ryan, comme s'il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer et à établir des liens entre les événements.

\- Oui ...

\- Pourtant, ils étaient heureux quand elle a pris ses fonctions. Il était si fier ...

\- Il a dû se passer un truc, répondit Esposito. Il doit y avoir un lien avec cette affaire.

\- C'est probable ... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Concernant cette affaire ? Rien pour l'instant, répondit Esposito. Mais, on va vérifier que ces deux-là soient bien ensemble à Niagara Falls, et que tout aille bien pour eux ... en espérant qu'ils ne se soient pas fourrés dans une galère ...

\- Oui, tu as raison ...

\- Il faudrait appeler tous les hôtels de Niagara Falls, côté américain, côté canadien ...

\- La galère ..., soupira Ryan, peu motivé malgré tout par l'ampleur de la tâche. Au fait, tu t'es occupé de Peggy ?

\- Peggy ? s'étonna Esposito, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son coéquipier.

\- La perruche de Mme Anastasia.

\- Non, je ne me suis pas occupé de Peggy.

\- Tu m'avais promis que si j'allais au loft, tu irais ...

\- Mec, je gère un commissariat, l'interrompit Esposito, prenant ses grands airs. Ce pauvre gars a été assassiné chez lui, cet architecte, alors je n'ai franchement pas le temps d'aller interroger une bande de gamins à propos d'un oiseauticide ...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira Ryan. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Tu dois appeler les hôtels d'abord ...

\- Les hôtels peuvent attendre ..., répondit Ryan, en se levant. Pas le chagrin de Mme Anastasia et ce petit morveux de Galavant ...

\- Ok ... Mais n'y passe pas trois heures, il se pourrait qu'ils aient besoin de renfort sur la mort de l'architecte ...

\- Ok ..., répondit Ryan, en s'éloignant.

\- Si j'ai deux minutes, je commencerai à appeler les hôtels.

\- Ça marche ...

* * *

 _Chutes du Niagara, aux environs de 17h ..._

Castle et Beckett étaient désormais à bord du _Maid of the Mist_ , l'un des nombreux bateaux qui assuraient les promenades sur la rivière Niagara, conduisant les touristes jusqu'au plus près des chutes, dans l'eau tourbillonnante et jaillissante, pour une expérience unique et inoubliable. D'ordinaire, quand ils partaient en vacances ou en week-end, ils fuyaient la foule et les sites trop fréquentés, mais aujourd'hui, cela leur importait peu. Munis de parkas imperméables bleues destinées à les protéger des éclaboussures, des embruns et par la même occasion de la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, ils contemplaient le paysage, appuyés contre le bastingage, en attendant que le bateau n'ait fait le plein de touristes pour partir en promenade.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? demanda Rick, observant l'air contemplatif de sa femme qui goutait encore et encore au magnifique spectacle, regardant au loin les vertigineuses chutes d'eau.

\- Un peu ..., répondit-elle, mais ça fait du bien ... c'est revigorant ...

\- Hum ... revigorant ... c'est le mot, sourit-il, remontant la fermeture de son blouson jusque sous son menton, avec un air frigorifié.

\- C'est fou comme le vacarme des chutes se propage loin ... Tu entends ? C'est impressionnant ...

\- Oui ..., c'est le Dieu du tonnerre ..., répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Le Dieu du tonnerre ?

\- Tu ne connais pas la légende ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non ..., raconte-moi ..., sourit-elle, ravie de l'entendre lui conter une histoire.

\- Ok ..., sourit-il à son tour, alors que le bateau commençait à bouger et se mettre en mouvement. Alors, voilà la petite histoire ... Selon des légendes amérindiennes, Lelawala, une magnifique jeune fille, fut fiancée par son père à un homme qu'elle détestait. Plutôt que de se marier, Lelawala choisit de se sacrifier à son véritable amour He-No, le Dieu du tonnerre ...

\- Une jeune femme rebelle ..., sourit Kate, buvant les paroles de son mari.

\- Oui, sauf que He-No vivait dans une grotte derrière les chutes d'eau qui forment le « fer à cheval » là-bas, expliqua-t-il, désignant du doigt les torrents d'eau vers lesquels le bateau se dirigeait. Alors Lelawala est montée dans son canoë, et a navigué sur les rapides de la rivière Niagara. Mais le torrent a fait se renverser sa frêle embarcation, et la jeune femme est tombée à l'eau emportée par les chutes. Alors qu'elle tombait, He-No l'a rattrapée, et leurs esprits se sont retrouvés liés à jamais dans le sanctuaire du Dieu du tonnerre, la grotte à l'abri des chutes ...

\- C'est une magnifique légende ..., constata-t-elle, enchantée, alors qu'à mesure que le bateau avançait, le fracas de l'eau tombant des rapides s'amplifiait, et les embruns s'intensifiaient, les éclaboussant légèrement.

\- Les légendes disent que depuis ce jour, les chutes grondent dès que des mortels s'aventurent sur les eaux de la rivière, pour les avertir du danger qu'ils encourent, comme Lelawala, et parce que He-No protège son sanctuaire et son amour, de quiconque viendrait pour la lui enlever ...

\- Que c'est joli ...

\- Je trouve aussi ..., sourit-il, enfin aujourd'hui, parce que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je ne l'entendais pas vraiment de cette oreille ...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu étais si petit pourtant ..., s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Petit ... mais déjà un brin téméraire ... et inconscient.

\- Raconte-moi, lui fit-elle, souriante, et impatiente de découvrir une de ses nouvelles aventures.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Tu vas te dire que je suis complètement fou ..., répondit-il, contemplant les chutes d'eau au loin qui commençaient à emplir l'air de leur vapeur humide et de leur fracas tonitruant.

\- Tu avais six ans, mon cœur, ça ne doit pas être bien terrible ... et puis, j'ai l'habitude de tes folies maintenant ...

\- Mais cette folie-là ... c'était la grande classe des folies ... C'est une des rares bêtises dont je ne suis pas très fier d'ailleurs. Ma mère a failli ne pas s'en remettre ...

\- Dis-moi ... allez ..., insista-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Ok ... alors voilà ..., commença-t-il. J'étais sur le bateau avec ma mère, comme nous aujourd'hui. Et elle venait de me raconter magistralement la légende de Lelawala et He-No ... Elle y avait mis tout son cœur, et j'étais enchanté ... Et en fait, quand j'étais petit, j'avais très peur de l'orage ...

\- Oh ... mon pauvre chéri ..., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hey ... ne te moque pas ! J'étais tout petit !

Elle rit, amusée par sa petite moue.

\- J'avais peur du bruit de l'orage, et du tonnerre ... et je voulais le faire taire quand il grondait trop fort. Alors quand ma mère m'a dit que le dieu du Tonnerre vivait dans la grotte derrière les chutes d'eau, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'aller lui toucher deux mots ... pour qu'il arrête de m'empêcher de dormir les soirs d'orage et de me faire peur avec ses grondements ...

\- C'est tellement mignon ..., sourit-elle, attendrie par l'image de l'enfant qu'il avait été.

\- Oui, dans l'idée, c'est mignon ... mais concrètement ... le résultat de mon adorable ambition ... c'est que j'ai sauté par-dessus bord quand on est arrivés près des chutes d'eau ..., expliqua-t-il, avec une grimace.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit sa muse, stupéfaite.

\- Euh ... non ..., répondit-il. Je suis monté sur le rebord, juste-là, et j'ai sauté ...

\- Tu étais complètement fou ! s'exclama-t-elle, sidérée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, sourit-il, fièrement. Pour ma défense, c'était en août, et il faisait super beau et chaud !

\- Tu aurais pu mourir noyé !

\- J'ai failli ..., avoua-t-il. Je pensais nager jusqu'aux chutes pour atteindre la grotte et discuter avec le dieu du Tonnerre ... ça me paraissait facile ! Et j'étais du genre à me prendre pour un super-héros ...

\- Ce qui n'a pas changé ..., sourit-elle, amusée par ses mimiques, comme toujours. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ... à six ans ?

\- Eh oui ... Enfin, tout s'est bien terminé ! On m'a repêché avec une bouée et un canot de sauvetage ... mais j'ai eu très peur ... Le tourbillon a failli m'engloutir ...

\- Je te savais fou ... mais alors là ... Tu m'étonnes que le Capitaine doit se souvenir de toi ...

\- Hum ... Et si tu avais vu ma mère ... la pauvre ... Elle a eu la peur de sa vie ..., expliqua-t-il en grimaçant, comme si le souvenir de l'effroi de sa mère le tourmentait encore.

\- J'espère que tu as été bien puni ...

\- Non, sourit-il. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle en a oublié de me punir ... Et puis, il y avait une vieille dame ce jour-là sur le bateau ... elle a dit quelque chose à ma mère qui l'a un peu réconforté. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène, bien-sûr, et une fois que j'ai été sain et sauf, et que j'ai expliqué à tous ces gens ahuris pourquoi j'avais sauté dans les chutes du Niagara, elle a dit à ma mère : « Votre fils sait ce qu'il veut au moins. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, le monde a besoin de rêveurs. Je lui souhaite de rêver toujours de l'impossible, et de tout faire pour le rendre possible ».

\- C'est très joli ...

\- Oui, ma mère aimait bien que je sois un rêveur ..., même si elle aurait préféré que je ne risque pas ma vie pour réaliser mes rêves, sourit-il. Et cette vieille femme s'est penchée vers moi ensuite, et elle m'a dit : « je crois que le dieu du Tonnerre a compris que tu n'avais pas peur de lui. Il ne cherchera plus à t'effrayer avec ses grondements maintenant ».

\- Et je suis sûre que tu n'as plus jamais eu peur de l'orage ..., conclut Kate.

\- Tout à fait ..., sourit-il.

\- C'est une très belle histoire finalement ... Ce petit bonhomme capable de sauter dans un torrent d'eau pour parler au dieu du Tonnerre, c'est tellement toi ..., constata-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Quand je veux quelque chose, rien ne m'arrête ... et ce qu'a dit cette vieille dame m'a toujours guidé d'une certaine façon ... Je m'en souviens encore, tu vois ...

\- Oui. C'est sans doute pour ça que tous tes rêves se réalisent ...

\- Oui, pour ça ... et parce que je suis incroyablement chanceux, sourit-il, passant son bras derrière ses épaules, en venant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Mais c'est effrayant malgré tout ..., constata-t-elle, en le dévisageant avec une petite moue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'espère que notre fils ou notre fille n'héritera pas de ton gêne de l'intrépidité et de la folie furieuse ...

Il la regarda, un peu surpris de l'entendre évoquer la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, simplement, comme si c'était là une évidence.

\- J'espère qu'ils en hériteront moi, au-contraire, lui fit-il, juste pour rendre leur maman complètement dingue ... J'adore te voir exaspérée ...

\- Hum ... ça promet ...

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux, alors que leur attention était attirée par la splendeur des chutes d'eau qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux désormais.

Captivés par le spectacle, ils s'amusèrent des gouttelettes d'eau qui les éclaboussaient, admirèrent les glaces suspendues aux rochers comme d'immenses guirlandes de cristaux entrelacées, et perdirent toute notion de la réalité, enthousiasmés pour le bonheur de l'instant.


	17. Chapter 17

Avant-dernier chapitre de cette historie probablement. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité :) **  
**

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Hôtel, Niagara Falls, aux environs de 19h ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate avait fait couler le bain, et disposait maintenant quelques bougies pour créer une ambiance romantique et tamisée, en attendant Rick qui s'était éclipsé afin d'organiser les derniers détails de leur dîner. Ils avaient retrouvé le douillet cocon de leur igloo de verre quelques minutes plus tôt, complètement frigorifiés et trempés après leur escapade sur la rivière Niagara, mais enchantés et du rêve plein les yeux. Kate avait été surprise de constater qu'en leur absence Rick avait fait dresser une jolie table pour le dîner. Comme à son habitude, il avait fait en sorte que tout soit parfait, et elle ne doutait pas que tout à l'heure, on leur servirait un délicieux repas de réveillon, ici, dans cet igloo perdu au fin fond d'une forêt enneigée. Cette perspective l'enchantait totalement. Rick avait réussi à la transporter dans leur bulle de bonheur et de douceur, et à lui faire oublier les tourments de leur vie quotidienne et du travail. Elle savourait chaque seconde de cette journée, de cette soirée qui s'annonçait, consciente que ce qu'elle vivait auprès de son mari était unique et précieux.

Elle contempla les petites bougies qu'elle avait installées dans la pénombre de la salle de bain, et satisfaite du résultat, admira un instant l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait ici. Levant les yeux vers la verrière, elle regarda, presque émerveillée, le ciel sombre et nuageux, parsemé çà et là de quelques étoiles, et la lune, qui apparaissait ou disparaissait au gré du vent, diffusant sa faible lueur à travers les parois de verre. Les flammes des bougies, vacillant légèrement, se reflétaient dans le verre comme dans un miroir, donnant l'illusion qu'elle était entourée d'une multitude de petites lucioles.

\- Oh ... c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Rick, qui, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la tira de sa contemplation.

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, se tournant vers lui, avec un large sourire. Il faut dire que le cadre est superbe. Tu as vraiment eu une idée merveilleuse avec cet igloo ...

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as plus peur de te mettre complètement nue malgré les murs de verre ? la taquina-t-il, en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je crois que je vais réussir à être à l'aise ..., très à l'aise même ..., répondit-elle de son air mutin, approchant son visage du sien pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, je vois ... sourit-il, enchanté, alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de lui pour se déshabiller. Ça tombe bien que tu sois aussi à l'aise ... car on a deux petites heures devant nous ... avant que le dîner ne soit servi ...

\- Deux heures ... ça nous laisse tout le temps de nous détendre et de nous réchauffer, sourit-elle, se trémoussant pour enlever son jean, et le faire glisser à ses pieds.

Il sourit en la regardant, sachant pertinemment l'idée qu'elle se faisait de leur détente dans ce bain bien chaud, une idée qui l'enchantait, et suffisait à faire naître son désir. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux encore humides à cause de la neige et des embruns, et ses joues rosies par le froid. Sans parler de ce si joli sourire et de cette joie qui émanait d'elle depuis le début de la journée. Il la rendait heureuse, et comblé, il n'en avait que plus envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'aimer pendant des heures. Cette liberté totale qu'il ressentait depuis la veille était comme un apaisement, alors que depuis des semaines, tout n'était que contrainte et prudence. Aujourd'hui, il était libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et elle était libre de se laisser aller elle-aussi, sans subir le joug de ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, ses douleurs. On ne risquait pas de les surprendre, ils n'avaient pas à mentir. Et se sentir aussi libres tout à coup, retrouver le plaisir de ces tout petits riens du quotidien auprès de sa femme, était totalement grisant, et euphorisant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, et aussi heureux. Et il allait en profiter pleinement.

\- Alors .., reprit-il, en déboutonnant sa chemise. Vas-tu me dire ce que tu es allée faire à la réception tout à l'heure ?

\- Non ..., lui fit-elle, d'un air catégorique, se débarrassant de son pull et de son tee-shirt. C'est une surprise ...

A leur retour, Kate lui avait demandé de la déposer à la réception, sans vouloir lui dire ce qu'elle avait à y faire, et même si elle ne s'était absentée que quelques minutes, depuis, il était plus qu'intrigué par son secret.

\- Et quand aurais-je le plaisir de découvrir cette surprise ? demanda-t-il, intrigué, tout en enlevant sa chemise.

\- Demain matin ..., lui répondit-elle, en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

\- Demain matin ! Mais c'est trop loin ! s'exclama-t-il, tel un petit garçon impatient.

\- Et encore ce sera seulement si tu es sage ..., sourit-elle, taquine et joueuse, alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon, puis ses chaussettes.

\- Je suis toujours sage ..., affirma-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hum ..., lui fit-elle, sceptique, en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer par la taille. Tu es capable de m'interroger toute la soirée pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, et ça, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être sage ...

\- Tu sais bien que je ne me contrôle pas quand une surprise est en jeu ...

\- Je sais ... c'est ça qui est drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Attendri par son rire, il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Donne-moi au moins un indice ..., lui fit-il, la regardant avec son petit air enjôleur, persuadé de pouvoir la faire craquer.

\- Non ..., souffla-t-elle, jouant à caresser son nez du sien, et à effleurer ses lèvres, avec une sensualité qui, aussitôt, attisa leur désir à tous deux.

Tu n'es pas gentille ... moi, je t'ai donné des indices ..., chuchota-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Oh si je suis gentille ..., sourit-elle, coquine, effleurant son bas-ventre, puis faisant lentement glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses.

Alors que ses mains jouaient à effleurer du bout des doigts les fesses, le ventre, le sexe de son homme, Kate s'amusait à happer tendrement ses lèvres. Elle le rendait fou de désir comme elle savait si bien le faire, et il adorait ça.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ... Tu es très gentille ..., constata-t-il, d'une voix chaude et grave, alors que leur baiser gagnait en intensité, et que du bout des lèvres, de la pointe de leurs langues, ils attisaient cette envie qui s'était emparée d'eux.

\- Tu vois ..., sourit-elle, mutine, satisfaite de l'effet produit. Et pour ce qui concerne tes indices, mon cœur, tu as essayé de m'induire en erreur plutôt ! Tu m'as dit que des fusées décollaient de notre destination ... et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'y a pas de base de lancement à Niagara Falls ...,

\- Il y a des fusées ici ... mais pas celles que tu imagines ..., sourit-il, couvrant son dos de caresses, et glissant une main jusque dans sa nuque pour attirer son visage plus près du sien encore, et l'embrasser avec volupté.

Elle soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, alors que posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches, il fit glisser ses dessous sur ses cuisses. Elle ondula du bassin entre ses mains pour l'aider à l'en débarrasser complètement et aussitôt, il vint caresser le galbe de ses fesses.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu ne comprends pas mes indices ..., ajouta-t-il, taquin, entre deux baisers. Mais il y vraiment des fusées ici ... tu verras ...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Alors je crois que j'ai le droit à un indice moi-aussi ..., sourit-il, délaissant lentement sa bouche, pour venir embrasser son cou puis son épaule.

\- Ok ... je vais te donner un indice alors, répondit-elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux accompagnant les baisers qu'il déposait au creux de son cou. Mon cadeau est chaud ... très chaud ...

Aussitôt, il redressa la tête vers elle, pour la regarder, souriant.

\- Très chaud ? répéta-t-il. J'ai entre les mains un objet très chaud ... et diablement excitant. Et si ton corps est mon cadeau torride, je serai incapable d'attendre demain matin pour déguster ma surprise ...

\- Tu es bête ..., sourit-elle. Si j'étais ta surprise, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller à la réception ...

\- Ce n'est pas faux ... Donne-moi encore un indice alors ...

\- Ce ne serait pas très sage de te donner un nouvel indice ...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage ..., lui fit-il de sa voix grisée par le désir. Juste un indice ...

\- Non ... ce sera trop facile de deviner ..., répondit-elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Durant quelques secondes, ils se laissèrent emportés par la sensualité de leur baiser, et le plaisir de leurs corps nus, enlacés, comme accrochés l'un à l'autre et ivres de cette envie que quelques mots, quelques regards, quelques gestes avaient suffi à attiser. Ils savaient que leur baiser, leurs caresses, étaient préludes à une délicieuse étreinte. Ils avaient le temps, ce soir, de profiter l'un de l'autre, de jouer de leurs désirs, d'intensifier petit à petit ce besoin impétueux qu'ils avaient de se donner du plaisir, de s'unir, de s'aimer simplement.

\- Rick ..., chuchota doucement Kate, contre la bouche de son homme. Le bain va finir par être froid ...

\- Oui ..., sourit-il. Viens ...

L'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent dans le bain rempli de mousse, et s'installèrent dans leur position habituelle : Rick adossé contre le rebord de la baignoire, et Kate, entre ses jambes, son dos blotti contre son torse.

\- Tu es bien comme ça ? demanda-t-il, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

\- C'est parfait, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, posant doucement sa tête en arrière contre son épaule, et ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un instant, levant tous deux les yeux vers la verrière pour admirer le ciel sombre et nuageux, tentant d'y apercevoir quelques étoiles. Kate, l'esprit vidé de tous ses soucis, savourait l'apaisement que lui procuraient ce voyage, cette journée, et ce bain, dans cette ambiance totalement envoûtante. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Rick lui avait souvent offert des moments romantiques à souhait, des soirées de rêve dans des endroits magnifiques, mais ce qu'elle ressentait ce soir était unique. Peut-être était-ce parce que leur situation était si compliquée, et que ses sensations et émotions étaient exacerbées. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne se lassait pas de se réjouir de l'intensité de ce moment. Tout, ce soir, créait un cadre idyllique : la senteur légère des bougies qui brûlaient, la lueur de la lune perçant la pénombre, le jeu des lumières sur les parois de verre, et surtout la force de l'étreinte à la fois douce et rassurante de son homme dans son dos. Elle adorait les bains. Depuis toujours. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à se prélasser dans l'eau et la mousse. Mais avec Rick, les bains, désormais empreints de douceur et de sensualité, étaient devenus son plaisir suprême.

Rêveuse, elle regardait les flammes des bougies vaciller légèrement, se délectant de la douceur des doigts de Rick qui glissaient le long de ses bras.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il, la sentant songeuse.

\- Je me disais que ça faisait des mois qu'on n'avait pas pris de bain tous les deux ...

\- Oui ...

\- C'est tellement agréable ...

\- Et en plus, c'est mon premier bain avec un Capitaine de la Police de New-York ..., constata-t-il.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle. Et quel effet ça fait ?

\- C'est divin ..., chuchota-t-il, embrassant son épaule, la couvrant de baisers.

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux humides et inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux savourer le plaisir qu'il faisait naître en elle.

\- J'ai le sentiment de braver l'autorité ..., ajouta-t-il. C'est super cool ...

\- Tu braves l'autorité depuis des années, mon chéri ... Tu devrais être habitué ...

\- Hum ... non ... j'adore toujours autant me dire que je tiens dans mes bras une femme flic ... capitaine de Police ... c'est mon fantasme absolu ...

Elle rit, amusée.

\- On est mariés je te rappelle ... alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ta femme, capitaine de police ou non ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Même faire l'amour dans son bureau alors ? la taquina-t-il, aussitôt.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tout ce que tu veux ... sauf ça ...

\- Un jour, tu diras oui ...

\- Dans tes rêves ..., sourit-elle.

\- Il faut croire en l'impossible pour le rendre possible ...

\- Hum ... on verra ..., répondit-elle, évasive, ce qui le fit sourire, car il était persuadé qu'un jour il parviendrait à ses fins et qu'elle serait incapable de lui résister.

\- Dis ... raconte-moi ce réveillon avec tes parents ..., reprit-il, faisant doucement courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout ... j'aime tout savoir ..., expliqua-t-il. Et tout particulièrement ce qui est important pour toi.

\- Eh bien ... pour commencer, je n'avais pas du tout envie de ce réveillon ..., se lança-t-elle, contente de se confier un peu à son mari. J'avais dix-neuf ans et réveillonner toute seule avec mes parents loin de New-York était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie ...

\- Normal ... période Rebelbecks oblige !

\- Un peu ..., sourit-elle. J'avais une super soirée de prévue avec des amis ...

\- Encore un concours de slam un peu underground ? lui fit-il, avec son petit air taquin.

\- Non ! Et ne te moque pas de mes goûts ..., le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne me moque pas, c'est trop mignon ...

\- C'était une soirée avec des amis, c'est tout ... On devait faire la fête, écouter de la bonne musique, danser toute la nuit ...

\- Tu avais un petit-ami ? l'interrompit aussitôt Castle, toujours intéressé par ce genre de détails concernant le passé de sa femme.

\- Hum ..., répondit-elle, évasivement.

\- Evidemment ..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle sourit, amusée par sa jalousie habituelle, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- On se fiche de comment il s'appelait, Castle ...

\- Allez, dis-moi ... J'aime bien connaître tous les détails d'une histoire !

\- Tu ne vas pas utiliser les logiciels de police pour chercher à savoir à quoi il ressemblait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était capable.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Castle ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Je plaisante !

\- Bon ... il s'appelait Liam ... Il était bassiste dans un groupe de metal ...

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit-il, interloqué.

\- Non ... il avait même un tatouage avec une araignée sortant d'un cercueil sur le torse ..., expliqua-t-elle, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mon Dieu ...

\- Il était mignon comme tout, tu sais ..., un peu déjanté ... et borderline ... mais tu l'aurais bien aimé je crois.

\- Impossible ... je hais tous les hommes qui posent les yeux sur toi ..., répondit-il catégorique.

\- Oui, mais vous auriez pu vous entendre sur certaines choses ... Liam croyait à tous ces trucs tordus comme toi ... les vampires, les zombies ...

\- Ce ne sont pas des trucs tordus ... mais c'est vrai que c'était peut-être un bon gars finalement, constata Rick.

\- Mes parents le détestaient, ajouta Kate.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause du groupe de metal, des tatouages, ou de son goût pour les zombies ?

\- A cause de ses trois mois passés en prison surtout ...

\- Hein ? Tu sortais avec un taulard ? s'étonna-t-il, abasourdi, comme à chaque fois qu'il apprenait des détails croustillants sur le passé sentimental de sa muse.

\- Tu sais que j'aime les vilains garçons ..., rigola-t-elle, amusée. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait commis un meurtre ...

\- Qu'avait fait ton délinquant chéri ? lui fit-il, curieux.

\- Oh ... quelques cambriolages ... dans de vieilles demeures de la ville ... Son groupe manquait de moyens et il avait besoin d'objets de décoration pour leurs concerts ...

\- Dis ... pourquoi tous tes mecs étaient bizarres ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Ils n'étaient pas tous bizarres ! Je reconnais que Liam était un peu ... spécial ...

\- Et le mec grunge aussi ...

\- Oui ... mais quand je suis devenue adulte, mes petits copains sont devenus plus ordinaires ... enfin jusqu'à toi ...

\- Hey ... je ne suis pas un mec bizarre, moi ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Non ... mais tu n'es pas ordinaire ..., sourit-elle. Tu es même plutôt extraordinaire ...

\- Bien rattrapé ..., sourit-il à son tour.

\- Je continue mon histoire ? Parce que Liam n'était pas le sujet je te rappelle ...

\- Oui, continue ! Donc tes parents le détestaient, et ils avaient bien raison ...

\- Peu importe ... enfin, mes parents ont voulu qu'on se fasse un de ces trucs familiaux qu'ils adoraient pour le réveillon. J'étais dégoûtée ... J'ai bien tenté de leur faire comprendre que j'avais passé l'âge, et qu'ils pouvaient partir tous les deux pendant que je m'amusais avec mes amis.

\- Mais Papa et Maman Beckett ont été intraitables ?

\- Voilà ... du coup, je suis partie avec eux, en faisant la tête ... et en râlant tout ce que je pouvais. J'étais totalement imbuvable pendant tout le voyage ... J'ai honte quand j'y pense !

\- Tu peux ... vilaine petite fille !

\- Hey ! lui fit-elle en riant et lui tapotant la main.

\- Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as fini par apprécier ce séjour avec tes parents ...

\- Il m'a fallu un peu de temps, mais le soir du réveillon, nous sommes sortis voir les chutes ... Je trainais les pieds, mes parents se lamentaient et s'agaçaient de me voir aussi désagréable.

\- Tu étais une vraie calamité ma parole ..., sourit Rick.

\- Disons que j'étais têtue ... et butée ...

\- Ce qui n'a pas changé !

\- Non, reconnut-elle avec un petit sourire. Enfin ... ce soir-là, il y avait ce magnifique feu d'artifice pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les chutes étaient toutes illuminées ... C'était absolument splendide. Et on était tous les trois à admirer le spectacle ... et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si mal finalement ce réveillon, et que c'était même chouette ...

\- Et tu es redevenue une gentille petite fille pour le reste du séjour ...

\- Tout à fait ... Je me suis faite pardonner mon attitude désagréable auprès de mes pauvres parents ... Mais après la mort de ma mère, je me suis détestée pour ça ... parmi mes derniers souvenirs à ses côtés, il y avait ce voyage, cette journée à Niagara Falls où j'avais été si désagréable avec elle.

\- Tu étais une adolescente, Kate ...

\- Je sais, oui ... mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter ... et pour me souvenir de ce réveillon de façon positive ...

\- Tu sais pourquoi je voulais t'emmener ici pour notre road trip ?

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Eh bien ... avec la mort de ta mère, tu as vécu parmi les pires souffrances possibles ..., et aujourd'hui tu as fait une force de tout ça ..., et tu me racontes avec plaisir tous ces bons moments passés avec elle ..., tu arrives à t'en réjouir, à en rire, et tu as surmonté cette douleur ...

\- Oui ... grâce à toi ...

\- Grâce à toi-même, surtout ... C'est toi qui a la force de le faire ... moi, je suis juste là pour t'aimer ..., t'épauler ...

\- Et tu le fais merveilleusement bien ...

\- J'essaie, sourit-il. En t'emmenant ici, je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui, ce qui est important pour nous, malgré notre situation compliquée et douloureuse ... c'est d'emplir notre vie de tous ces bons moments, de tous ces petits plaisirs, ces petits riens dont on pourra se souvenir avec bonheur dans des années, quand on sera vieux ... Je ne veux pas que cette période de notre vie soit à jamais entachée par notre tristesse ... et que la séparation, et notre situation actuelle, restent douloureuses pour toujours ...

\- Tu as totalement raison ... et je suis en train d'en prendre conscience aussi depuis hier ..., expliqua-t-elle, bougeant pour se tourner vers lui.

Se mouvant avec précaution dans l'eau et dans la mousse, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou. Il la prit par la taille pour l'attirer au plus près de lui.

\- Tu vois ..., reprit-elle, avec tendresse. Quand je te dis que tu es extraordinaire ...

Il sourit. Elle le regardait avec cette intensité qui faisait chavirer son cœur, et la sensualité de son corps nu contre le sien, allait avoir raison de lui. Il la désirait de tout son être, de toute son âme, l'envie et le besoin qu'il avait d'elle, se mêlant à l'amour infini qu'il lui portait. Quand il la sentait aussi heureuse, aussi touchée, et qu'elle le lui disait, il ressentait cette émotion qui lui empoignait le cœur, cette émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie qu'auprès d'elle.

\- Tu es toujours optimiste ..., toujours positif ..., sourit-elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Tu penses toujours à moi, à nous ... avant le reste. Tu es ma force ...

\- Parce que tu es la joie dans mon cœur ..., lui répondit-il, comme une évidence.

Attendrie par ces quelques mots, et le souvenir de leurs vœux de mariage, elle s'avança pour embrasser ses lèvres, alors que soupirant de plaisir, il caressait ses fesses, son dos, la serrant contre lui. Très vite, leur baiser et leur étreinte s'enflammèrent. Leurs mains caressèrent avec avidité la moindre parcelle de leur peau, leurs corps, enlacés, emportés par le plaisir des sens.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait sortir ? souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Peut-être que le lit sera plus ...

\- Non ..., l'interrompit-elle. Ici, Rick ... Je te veux, ici ...

\- Il va falloir faire tout doucement ... si on ne veut pas que la salle de bain se transforme en piscine ...

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, amusée par son souci pratique. Tout en douceur ...

\- En douceur ... comme ça ..., chuchota-t-il, en caressant sa bouche d'un baiser, alors que d'un mouvement de bassin, la tenant par la taille, il se glissait en elle.

Les bras enlacés autour de son cou, elle soupira de plaisir, joignant un mouvement à celui de son homme, pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle. A son tour, il laissa échapper un murmure de plaisir et de bien-être, comme si c'était un soulagement de s'unir enfin à elle. La laissant prendre l'initiative de leur étreinte, il s'adossa à la baignoire et la regarda bouger sur lui avec une sensualité et une volupté qui le rendaient fou.

La caressant simplement d'une main, il faisait glisser ses doigts sur ses seins, jouant à en tracer les rondeurs, à caresser leurs pointes dressées d'envie, et ne la quittait pas du regard : sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait légèrement au rythme de son souffle, ses joues rosies de désir, ses yeux qui intensément le contemplaient, sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait quand le plaisir se faisait trop intense. Il souriait alors, et elle souriait en retour, complices jusque dans leur plaisir. Elle le caressait elle-aussi, légèrement, aussi doucement qu'elle bougeait sur lui, elle dessinait le contour de ses épaules, de son torse. Puis lentement, elle intima un rythme de plus en plus impétueux à leur étreinte. Les ondulations langoureuses de son ventre, de ses hanches tanguant sur lui, de son corps tout entier, accroché au sien, emplissaient tout son être de cette chaleur indescriptible qui le transportait. Il se redressa contre elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec passion, ne résistant plus au besoin furieux qu'il avait de l'embrasser, la caresser, lui donner du plaisir. Entre ses cuisses, et dans ses bras, il s'abandonna complètement, savourant la sensualité avec laquelle elle le faisait jouir. Ce n'est que quand il sentit le corps de sa muse se cambrer, tous ses muscles se tendre sous ses mains, et que dans un souffle impatient, elle prononça son nom, qu'il joignit ses mouvements aux siens pour amplifier l'intensité de son plaisir. Ses gémissements, les frémissements de son corps contre lui, eurent raison du désir qu'il tentait de maîtriser, et il se libéra enfin de cette envie furieuse.

Elle vint se caler contre son épaule, et la serrant dans ses bras, il la sentit frissonner quelques secondes encore. Ils restèrent ainsi, essoufflés, leur cœur battant la chamade, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la chaleur de l'eau, et de la nuit qui les entourait.

Lentement, dans les bras de Rick, qui caressait son dos avec tendresse, bercée par l'eau chaude du bain, Kate se sentit gagner par l'émotion. Le plaisir, l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait quand ils faisaient l'amour, le bonheur simple de partager tous ces moments avec son mari, après dix jours où elle avait été privée de lui, la troublaient. Au-delà du plaisir, c'était un tel apaisement, comme si leurs caresses, leurs baisers, les quelques mots susurrés avaient dit mieux que le plus beau des discours à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et à cet instant, l'idée que le lendemain ils retourneraient à leur situation compliquée, qu'elle serait de nouveau séparée de lui, sans savoir quand elle pourrait le revoir, l'attrista, malgré elle. Le visage blotti au creux du cou de son homme, elle sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette mélancolie, pas ce soir, alors qu'elle était si heureuse, et que c'était si bon d'être avec Rick. Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas y penser depuis la veille, profitant simplement du moment présent. Mais troublé par toutes ces émotions, son cœur lui disait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, que c'était bien trop difficile, et qu'elle gâchait son bonheur, leur bonheur, leur vie même, en continuant à mener cette enquête loin de lui. Les mensonges, le manque de son mari étaient trop douloureux à supporter, et peut-être que ce danger qu'elle redoutait tant finirait par arriver même en feignant cette séparation. Mais elle avait tellement peur de tout ce qui entourait cette affaire, des conséquences pour Rick. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Rita. Et elle ne savait plus quoi décider, quoi penser. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie, mais elle avait aussi la conviction qu'elle devait obtenir justice pour ses amis, elle devait trouver ce LokSat, et elle redoutait plus que tout que Rick ne soit en danger, qu'on s'en prenne à lui pour l'atteindre elle. Mais cette séparation fictive était-elle suffisante pour le protéger ? Est-ce que ce sacrifice en valait la peine ? Et si la situation s'éternisait pendant des mois encore ainsi ? Ce serait insupportable. Elle était perdue. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se passer de son mari, comme si le besoin qu'elle avait de lui prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.

\- On a été bons ..., chuchota Rick à son oreille, la tirant de ses pensées. Même pas une goutte d'eau hors de la baignoire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ramenée à la réalité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, en se redressant pour le regarder. On est toujours bons, mon cœur ...

\- Tu es une sirène absolument divine ..., la complimenta-t-il fièrement, alors qu'elle le contemplait, ses doigts jouant négligemment dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle sourit, attendrie par sa mine comblée de plaisir, et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans rien dire, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, l'enlaçant d'un bras, elle joua à caresser doucement ses tempes, sa joue, son menton, en dessinant le tour tendrement. Elle réfléchissait, le cœur plein de tristesse à l'idée de la séparation du lendemain qui arrivait bien trop vite. Elle l'aimait tant. Il était sa force. Il était son optimisme, sa joie de vivre, son oreille attentive. Loin de lui, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et leurs rendez-vous clandestins ne lui suffisaient pas.

\- J'aimerais être dans ta tête ..., sourit gentiment Rick. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je me disais que ... je t'aime ... je t'aime tellement ..., chuchota-t-elle, avec tendresse.

\- Et moi plus encore ...

Ils se sourirent, mais elle lui avait dit ses quelques mots avec une intensité particulière et, il lut dans son tendre regard comme une pointe de chagrin, et cela le toucha immédiatement.

\- Kate ... Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, la serrant plus fort contre lui, de ses mains qui caressaient son dos.

\- Non ... ça va ...

\- Je te connais par cœur ... et jamais je ne vois cette tristesse dans tes yeux quand on vient de faire l'amour ...

\- C'est juste que ... c'est si fort ..., ce que je ressens, c'est si fort ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-il avec un sourire heureux. Et ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Oh si, bien-sûr, sourit-elle, à son tour. Mais toutes ces émotions s'emparent de mon pauvre petit cœur et le labourent un peu ... tu vois ...

Il sourit, attendri par l'émotion de sa femme. Pour lui-aussi, leurs étreintes s'étaient teintées d'une émotion particulière depuis qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, et qu'ils étaient séparés pendant quelques jours.

\- Je vois, oui ... Mais c'est bon de ressentir tout cela ...

\- Oui ... Mais demain on va rentrer ..., et tu vas terriblement me manquer ..., avoua-t-elle, du chagrin dans la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire part de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, par crainte de gâcher ce bon moment, mais cela lui faisait du bien aussi. Et elle avait promis de ne pas lui mentir. Il lisait trop bien en elle pour qu'elle puisse lui cacher ses sentiments.

\- Hey ..., lui fit-il, caressant sa joue pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés et la rassurer. Ne pense pas à demain ... Je sais que c'est difficile, mais n'y pense pas ...

-J'essaie ...

\- Ça ne va pas durer, Kate, ajouta-t-il, essayant de la rassurer. Le jour viendra où on n'aura plus à se cacher, et où on mettra un terme à tout ça ... Locksat, et tout ce qu'il y a derrière ..., et on retrouvera notre vie.

\- Je sais ... mais parfois, je désespère de voir ce jour arriver ...

\- Il arrivera, assura-t-il, avec un sourire.

Elle sourit, touchée par son optimisme habituel. Mais face à son adorable sourire, et l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait, elle prit, sans réfléchir davantage, la décision qui devenait une évidence pour elle.

\- Rick ... ça ne peut plus durer ainsi ..., lui fit-elle tendrement. Tu me manques tant ...

\- Je suis là ..., sourit-il, comme pour dédramatiser.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ... tu me manques, et cela te fait souffrir toi-aussi ... Alexis a dit que tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même depuis dix jours ... Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir ainsi, mon cœur ...

-Kate, je vais bien ..., répondit-il, refusant l'idée qu'elle puisse culpabiliser. Oui, tu me manques, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est parfois difficile ..., je me sens seul sans toi, et même un peu perdu ...

Elle était émue de l'entendre mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur relation en cachette, Rick lui cachait son mal-être. Elle se doutait bien-sûr qu'elle lui manquait. Elle le voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, le sentait dans le moindre de ses regards. Mais il était toujours si joyeux, rieur, joueur et attentionné quand ils se retrouvaient qu'elle en oubliait sa souffrance.

\- Mais je suis heureux ..., ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. Vraiment heureux. Et ce qu'on a me convient pour l'instant ...

\- Mais on mérite plus, Rick ... Je veux plus ... Depuis hier soir, chaque instant a été comme une bouffée d'air ..., un tel apaisement ... Je suis bien, si bien ... Je ne peux plus me passer de tout cela ...

Il l'écoutait, sans la quitter des yeux, touché par ce qu'elle lui disait. Depuis un mois, depuis le début de leur relation secrète, c'était la première fois qu'elle craquait devant lui, qu'elle lui confiait ses doutes, et qu'il ressentait autant la tristesse dans son regard. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de prendre conscience de la souffrance qu'elle endurait elle-aussi, loin de lui.

\- Mon cœur ..., continua-t-elle, encouragée par le regard aimant de son mari. Je veux tes sourires, tes taquineries ... tout le temps ... Je veux t'entendre râler, encore et encore, si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre bougonner ...

Il sourit, attendri de l'entendre se confier ainsi, elle pour qui laisser parler son cœur n'était pas toujours si simple.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras quand tu en as envie, quand j'en ai envie ... sans que l'on ait à se retenir, à se cacher ... Je veux faire l'amour ... sans penser que le lendemain matin on sera séparés de nouveau pour plusieurs jours ... Je veux tout ça, et plus encore, Rick ... Je veux plus que nos entrevues en cachette ... Je nous veux, nous ..., comme avant. Je veux retrouver ma vie, notre vie ...

Il se réjouissait de chacun des mots de Kate, savourant sa jolie déclaration, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Lui-aussi voulait retrouver leur vie. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et de positiver, il redoutait le lendemain, quand ils devraient de nouveau se séparer. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il avait la sensation de retrouver pleinement sa femme, sa joie de vivre, ses sourires, sa tendresse, leurs longues discussions et taquineries insouciantes. Et il ne voulait pas que cela cesse quand la réalité se rappellerait à eux demain. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans cette solitude, ce manque insupportable qu'il peinait à combler quand elle était loin de lui. Et comme elle, il redoutait que cela ne dure des mois encore ainsi.

\- Tu sais que je ne désire rien plus au monde ..., répondit-il. Mais ... est-ce possible ? Je veux dire ... il y a cette affaire, LokSat et ... on ne peut pas laisser tomber. On vivra toujours sous la menace ..., le risque qu'un jour il s'en prenne à toi, à moi, au bonheur qu'on aura reconstruit ...

\- Mais on ne peut pas non plus cesser de vivre, Rick ... Je ne veux plus sacrifier ce qu'on a pour cette quête de justice ... cela dure depuis des mois ... et peut-être que si LokSat doit s'en prendre à nous, il le fera, de toute façon ..., peut-être que se cacher ne sert à rien ...

Il l'écoutait, attentif à chacun de ses mots. Et il était heureux, parce qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait plus sacrifier la moindre parcelle de leur bonheur pour cette enquête. Il était heureux parce que la démarche venait d'elle, lui démontrant combien elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé de mon père, continua-t-elle. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait confié que s'il avait su que ma mère ne serait plus là dix jours plus tard, il aurait profité beaucoup plus de ce dernier réveillon ... et d'elle ... Il aurait savouré chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

\- Oui ...

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de regret ..., je veux vivre pleinement ... et ce qu'on vit depuis hier, c'est notre vie, c'est nous ... et ça me rend tellement heureuse ...

\- Je le vois ... tu es radieuse, totalement épanouie ... et apaisée, sourit-il. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Kate ... quoi que tu décides, je suis avec toi ...

\- Je suis partagée ..., avoua-t-elle. Je ne supporte plus de vivre sans toi ... et j'ai tellement peur.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si à cause de moi, Alexis perdait son père, Martha son fils … Je ne pourrai pas continuer à vivre sans toi. Rick …, expliqua-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux avec cette intensité qui le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. Je sais ce que c'est que de te perdre. Tu as disparu deux mois … Je croyais ne jamais te revoir. Je t'ai cru mort … Ma vie s'est arrêtée le jour où l'on devait se marier …

Son cœur se serra à ses mots. Il supportait difficilement de l'entendre mentionner sa peine et sa souffrance. Il se sentait tellement responsable pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer à l'époque. Il savait maintenant combien ses peurs actuelles étaient la conséquence de cette sensation qu'elle avait eu de le perdre et de ne jamais le revoir, plus d'un an auparavant. Il la comprenait, et il aurait tellement aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Kate vivait avec l'angoisse que la vie lui enlève un être cher, et son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé quand il avait disparu. Il comprenait à quel point elle pouvait redouter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que plus jamais il ne la laisserait.

\- Et ça me terrorise que cette affaire puisse te mettre en danger ..., ajouta-t-elle, tristement.

\- Je sais, ma chérie ... mais ..., hésita-t-il, en réfléchissant et cherchant ses mots. Moi-aussi, ça me terrorise que tu te mettes en danger en enquêtant. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y pense pas quand je te sais loin, en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Vikram ... et que je ne suis pas là pour te protéger ... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, moi non plus je ne pourrai pas continuer à vivre sans toi ...

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, Rick ..., lui fit-elle avec douceur, comprenant à quel point lui-aussi pouvait avoir peur pour elle.

\- Je veux enquêter avec toi. Tout le temps, répondit-il sans hésitation. Je veux traquer LokSat, t'aider à le faire sortir de notre vie ... et je crois, non, je suis même persuadé, qu'ensemble tout est possible ... On a affronté tous les dangers ensemble, Kate ... On a failli mourir dans un ...

\- Dans un congélateur ..., répondit-elle, terminant sa phrase.

\- Oui ..., sourit-il. Et dans une voiture au fond d'une rivière ...

\- Une bombe entre les mains ...

\- Et tant d'autres fois encore ... mais à deux, on s'en sort toujours. Je sais que ta peur est irrationnelle, incontrôlable ... tout comme la mienne ... parce que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde ... et que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ... Mais, tu sais, il y a cette espèce de force qui fait que quand tu es près de moi, je ne crains rien ... et vice-versa ...

\- Oui ... c'est vrai ..., reconnut-elle, esquissant un sourire, en songeant à toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient sortis du danger ensemble.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire ... Je veux que ce soit ta décision. Je suis là, et je serai toujours là, Kate.

\- Je ne veux plus faire ça sans toi, répondit-elle, sans hésiter désormais. Je te veux toi, Rick ... Je ne veux plus mentir à notre famille, à nos amis ... Je ne veux plus que l'on se cache ... mais ...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu des mois de notre vie ... parce que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Et maintenant ...

\- On n'a rien perdu. Tout ce que l'on a vécu nous a rendus plus forts. Comme à chaque fois. Nos choix, les bons comme les mauvais, nous ont conduits là où nous sommes aujourd'hui ... Ne t'en veux pas, Kate ...

Il effleura sa joue d'une caresse, et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent, contents d'en être arrivés à cette décision.

\- Alors c'est fini ? On ne se cache plus ? lui fit-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, comme s'il voulait être bien sûr de son choix.

\- Oui ... c'est notre combat, maintenant, affirma-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Notre combat ..., sourit-il, heureux.

\- Ça veut dire que demain on n'aura pas à se séparer ?

\- Hum ... non ... à moins que tu veuilles continuer à dormir dans ta petite chambre d'hôtel ...

\- Non ..., je veux rentrer chez nous, sourit-elle.

\- Si tu savais comme ces mots me font du bien ..., mais ... ça veut aussi dire qu'on doit dire au-revoir à Joe Flynn et Vera Mulqueen ?

\- Ça, on n'est pas obligés ... J'aime les petits jeux sexy de Joe et Vera ..., répondit-elle, de son petit air mutin.

\- Et moi donc ... Et puis on a un numéro à expérimenter je te rappelle ... J'ai hâte de te voir dans ta tenue sexy ...

\- Hum ... Tu vas en perdre tous tes moyens mon cœur ..., rigola-t-elle, taquine.

\- Oh ne compte pas là-dessus ..., c'est toi qui vas défaillir ma belle ! rétorqua-t-il en riant lui-aussi.

Ils rirent tous les deux, avant de retrouver leur sérieux, pensant aux conséquences de leur décision.

\- Rick ... Que va-t-on dire à nos parents ? Aux gars ... et Lanie ...

\- La vérité, non ? Je crois qu'ils méritent la vérité maintenant ...

\- Oui. Ils ont souffert aussi de nous voir malheureux ...

\- Mais si on leur dit que depuis un mois on faisait semblant ..., il y a des chances qu'ils aient envie de nous tuer ! constata-t-il, en grimaçant.

\- Oui ...

\- On va réfléchir à la manière de formuler les choses ... mais pour l'instant, il serait peut-être temps de sortir de ce bain ...

\- Hum ... oui, je commence à avoir froid ...

\- Alors, hop, un douche bien chaude et on va se préparer pour un délicieux dîner ... parce que si ça continue les petits lutins magiques qui travaillent pour moi vont nous trouver encore au bain ...

\- Des petits lutins ? sourit-elle.

\- Hum ... qui a dressé notre table selon toi ? Et qui prépare le repas ? Et les autres surprises qui t'attendent ?

\- Les autres surprises ? Il y en a encore ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si tu savais ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Elle sourit, amusée par ses cachotteries. Elle avait l'impression que le poids lui pesant sur le cœur depuis des mois venait de s'envoler d'un seul coup. Elle allait retrouver son mari. Pour de bon cette fois, et pouvoir vivre de nouveau. Certes, tout n'était pas réglé. Elle allait s'inquiéter encore, culpabiliser aussi, même si Rick lui affirmait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Et tant que LokSat ne serait pas arrêté, elle ne serait pas totalement sereine. Mais elle regardait maintenant l'avenir avec optimisme, et elle n'avait plus peur du lendemain. Parce que Rick serait là, auprès d'elle, à chaque instant.


	18. Chapter 18

Pau avait raison, finir en un chapitre, pas possible ! Donc avant-dernier chapitre :)

 **Chapitre 18**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 20h._

Depuis une demi-heure, installé dans le canapé du bureau de Beckett, Ryan enchaînait les appels téléphoniques, joignant un à un tous les hôtels et motels de _Niagara Falls_ et des environs, tandis qu'Esposito était occupé à dresser une table romantique pour le dîner en tête-à-tête avec Daisy, la jolie avocate qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Coincé au poste ce soir en raison de ses fonctions de suppléance, il avait dû annuler tous ses projets, et se résoudre à fêter la nouvelle année au commissariat. Il s'appliquait donc à disposer une nappe, quelques pétales de rose, et des bougies, essayant de ne pas trop en faire non plus. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mis en quatre pour un dîner romantique, et qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé vraiment à quelqu'un, alors il voulait que tout se passe bien.

\- Si Beckett savait ce que tu prépares dans son bureau, lui lança Ryan, en raccrochant, dépité de n'avoir toujours pas obtenu de réponse positive de la part des hôtels.

\- Elle ne le saura pas ... parce que tu ne vas rien lui dire, mec ! s'exclama Esposito, ajustant les couverts sur la table.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de ... comment dire ... faire plus que dîner ..., répondit Ryan, avec un regard suggestif.

\- Faire plus que dîner ? s'étonna son coéquipier, perplexe.

\- Oui, tu sais ... un dîner romantique aux chandelles dans le bureau du Capitaine ... ça doit être un truc qui pourrait exciter ta belle avocate ...

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? ricana Esposito.

\- Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ... Soirée karaoké pour moi ! Et je peux te dire que ma voix de crooner excite aussi les filles ... enfin Jenny surtout ...

\- Ouais ... Eh bien ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau de Beckett ...

\- J'espère ...

\- Tu sais que tu es pire que ma mère ? C'est un premier rendez-vous ... c'est tout ... rien de plus ...

\- Rien de plus ? C'est pour ça que tu as dressé une table pour deux digne d'un palace, le taquina Ryan, observant le soin apporté par son ami à la décoration.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est trop ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Esposito, regardant, perplexe, la jolie table.

\- Non, sourit gentiment Ryan. C'est super ... Je crois que Daisy va apprécier tes petites attentions ...

\- J'espère ... Elle a trouvé ça cool finalement de dîner ici ...

\- Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit ... Je dirais que c'est un sacré bon point pour toi, mon pote ...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Esposito.

\- Eh bien ... tout ce qui compte pour Daisy c'est d'être avec toi, ce soir. Elle se fiche de sortir dîner dans un bon restaurant ... Elle est juste contente de passer la soirée avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ... Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ..., sourit-il, tout content.

\- Ouais ... alors essaye de ne pas tout faire foirer cette fois ... Ce serait bien que tu trouves une certaine stabilité ... Tu as passé l'âge des plans foireux ...

\- Oui, Maman. D'accord, Maman, rigola Esposito, amusé par les conseils de son ami.

\- Dis, au lieu de te marrer, tu en as parlé à Lanie ?

\- Pourquoi j'en parlerais à Lanie ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Parce que ce serait plus sympa de lui dire plutôt qu'elle tombe sur toi en train de roucouler avec une femme ici ...

\- On est séparés, mec ...

\- Ah oui ? Et ça te ferait quoi de trouver par surprise Lanie en train de dîner et de bécoter un beau gosse ? lui lança Ryan, sachant pertinemment comment Esposito réagissait dès que Lanie avait un prétendant.

Il fit la moue, comprenant aussitôt ce que Ryan voulait dire.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison. Je vais lui en parler ...

\- Bien. Bon ... encore deux appels sur la liste des hôtels ... et on aura fait le tour.

\- Et si Castle avait raconté n'importe quoi au gars de l'agence Alamo ? Dès fois il délire complètement ... si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas à Niagara Falls ...

\- Possible ... mais c'est notre seule et dernière piste alors ..., expliqua Ryan, composant l'avant-dernier numéro de sa liste.

Esposito écouta son coéquipier s'identifier comme lieutenant à la Police de New-York, expliquer qu'il était à la recherche de deux individus dans le cadre d'une enquête, Richard Castle et Kate Beckett, et faire une courte description physique de l'un et l'autre. Il le vit esquisser un sourire, et lui faire un petit signe de tête comme si enfin il y avait quelque chose de positif. Puis Ryan tapota sur son téléphone pour envoyer une photo à son interlocuteur, et quelques secondes plus tard, ravi il raccrocha.

\- Bingo ! lança-t-il, tout content. Castle et Beckett roucoulent dans un hôtel de Niagara Falls ... et passent la nuit dans un igloo de verre ...

\- Un igloo de verre ? Trop cool ça !

\- Ce qui est trop cool, c'est qu'ils soient ensemble, mec ! répondit Ryan, heureux pour ses amis.

\- Alors ? Qui avait raison ? sourit Esposito tout content.

\- Oui, ils se fichent bien de nous ..., constata Ryan. Ils ne vont pas divorcer ...

\- Tu es rassuré ? Tu n'auras pas à passer une semaine chez maman, une semaine chez papa ..., le taquina son coéquipier.

\- Tu sais que tu es super drôle ? Tu n'es pas content pour eux ?

\- Si, évidemment ... C'est super ..., sourit-il.

\- Ils sont enregistrés sous le nom de Vera Mulqueen et Joe Flynn ..., ajouta Ryan.

\- Lanie avait raison ... Ils se font un petit délire jeu de rôle ... à moins que ce ne soit pour passer inaperçus et qu'on ne sache pas qu'ils sont ensemble ...

\- On en revient à la question du pourquoi ils nous mentent depuis un mois, et pourquoi ils laissent tout le monde imaginer qu'ils sont au bord du divorce ..., répondit Ryan, plutôt perplexe.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre ... Ils doivent être embarqués dans une sale histoire ...

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur en parler ?

\- J'en sais rien ... Ecoute, on verra quand ils seront rentrés. Pour le moment, une belle petite soirée s'annonce ...

-En effet ... et sur ce, je te laisse ... Jenny m'attend pour le grand concours de karaoke ..., annonça Ryan, attrapant sa veste.

\- Bonne soirée, mec ...

\- Toi-aussi, amuse-toi bien ... et surtout sois gentil, aimable, rassurant ...

\- C'est bon, Ryan ! Je n'ai plus quinze ans !

\- On se demande parfois ..., rigola son ami, avant de filer vers la sortie.

* * *

 _Niagara Falls, aux environs de 23h ..._

Kate s'était installée dans le petit canapé de leur igloo de verre, les yeux rivés sur l'immensité de la nuit. Assise en tailleur et blottie dans un plaid, elle patientait, heureuse, attendant que Rick ne retrouve, au fond de son sac, le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir. Il neigeait toujours à gros flocons et le voile d'épais nuages cachait les étoiles, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils avaient dîné joyeusement, discutant de tout et rien, de leurs enquêtes les plus loufoques, des péripéties les plus drôles de leur vie commune, ou encore de leurs ressentis depuis que Beckett était devenue capitaine et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler ensemble. Ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient taquinés, retrouvant toute leur complicité. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils avaient retrouvé toute leur sérénité, et l'apaisement procuré par la décision qu'ils avaient prise de reprendre leur vie commune, de ne plus mentir, de ne plus se cacher, avait été comme une véritable bouffée d'air libératrice.

Jetant un œil amusé vers Rick qui pestait tout seul en quête de son cadeau niché quelque part parmi ses vêtements, elle se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'elle avait une chance inouïe de l'avoir dans sa vie, qu'il soit là pour elle, et que l'aimer aussi fort était son plus grand bonheur. C'était la soirée la plus romantique qu'elle ait passée depuis longtemps, et outre le plaisir d'être avec son mari, de profiter de lui sans retenue, le cadre enchanteur y était aussi pour quelque chose. Comme à chaque fois, Rick avait fait les choses à la perfection. Et elle se demandait maintenant quelle était cette surprise qu'il avait prévue.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il enfin joyeusement, extirpant un petit écrin rectangulaire de son sac.

Il se retourna vers Kate, et la regarda tout content, en agitant la petite boîte, comme pour faire durer le suspense. Il savoura l'adorable sourire que lui adressa sa femme en retour. Elle le regardait avec cette infinie tendresse qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Jamais il ne se lasserait de la contempler, de la voir heureuse. Son sourire à cet instant, ce regard tendre et aimant qu'elle portait sur lui, cette façon si paisible et sereine qu'elle avait de se blottir dans ce plaid, et la sérénité que lui renvoyait cette image, effaçaient les douleurs des dernières semaines. Jamais plus il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit le priver de Kate, et la priver elle, de ce bonheur, qu'elle méritait tant.

\- Tu rêves ? le taquina-t-elle, sentant qu'il s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Non ... je savoure le plaisir de contempler ma femme, sourit-il, s'avançant vers elle.

Touchée, elle le regarda s'asseoir près d'elle, sentant au combien leur décision l'avait apaisé lui-aussi. Même s'il était joyeux, optimiste et rassurant depuis la veille, elle le sentait maintenant totalement heureux et serein, comme revigoré de savoir que le lendemain ils rentreraient au loft ensemble, pour ne plus se quitter. Et rien ne pouvait la combler davantage que de savoir son homme si heureux après ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois.

\- Alors ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? Ou bien tu préfères attendre demain ..., la taquina-t-il, exhibant l'écrin tel un trophée.

\- Oh ... ne me fais pas languir comme ça ..., sourit-elle.

\- C'est que je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire, avoua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Tes cadeaux me plaisent toujours, Rick ..., le rassura-t-elle. Tu le sais ...

\- Mais celui-ci est un peu ... spécial ... Tiens ..., lui fit-il tendrement déposant l'écrin dans sa main.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait en penser. Le cadeau lui plairait oui, mais il redoutait que cela ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et de douloureux moments. Il avait décidé de le lui offrir, quoi qu'il en soit, parce qu'il en avait envie simplement.

\- Merci, mon coeur ..., répondit-elle, touchée par son attention, en regardant la petite boîte qui contenait sûrement un bijou.

\- Ouvre ..., insista-t-il, avec un sourire, voyant qu'elle caressait doucement le tissu duveteux de l'écrin, comme si elle imaginait ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

\- Tu es plus impatient que moi, on dirait ..., sourit-elle, ouvrant enfin l'écrin, et défaisant doucement le papier de soie qui enveloppait le bijou.

Alors que Rick la couvait du regard, elle découvrit le bracelet en argent qu'elle connaissait bien, avec ce simple mot gravé, ce mot qui avait tant de sens pour elle, et pour lui. Son bracelet. Celui que Rick lui avait offert le jour où elle aurait dû devenir Capitaine, mais qu'elle n'avait porté que quelques heures.

\- Je voulais l'enfouir dans le gâteau qu'on a mangé au dessert, mais j'ai eu peur que tu te casses une dent ..., plaisanta Castle, tout en savourant l'émotion avec laquelle elle regardait le bijou.

\- Rick ... c'est adorable ..., répondit-elle, touchée, en prenant le bracelet délicatement entre ses mains pour l'admirer.

\- Il te plaît toujours ? Sinon ce n'est pas grave ... Je peux ...

\- Evidemment qu'il me plaît toujours ..., l'interrompit-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je l'adore ..., chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un nouveau baiser. Merci ...

\- Tu ne l'avais pas récupéré aux pièces à conviction ..., expliqua-t-il, alors ...

Elle comprit pourquoi il s'inquiétait que le bracelet puisse ne pas lui plaire. Elle l'avait perdu dans une mare de sang le jour où sa vie, leur vie, avait basculé, et où elle avait été blessée, entraînée dans cette nouvelle quête.

\- Je ne l'avais pas récupéré parce que ..., commença-t-elle, avant d'hésiter, baissant les yeux vers le bracelet qu'elle faisait doucement tourner entre ses doigts pour en admirer l'éclat. C'est bête ...

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Eh bien, je voulais le récupérer bien-sûr ... Ce bracelet représente beaucoup pour moi. Mais je pensais attendre que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, parce que ça me faisait mal au cœur ... Le bracelet me rappelait cette si mauvaise journée ... Ce cadeau était tellement adorable, et tu étais si mignon avec ton gâteau ce jour-là. Et moi, j'ai choisi de te mentir, je t'ai fait du mal ... je suis partie ... alors ce bracelet rien que d'y penser, me rappelait tout ça, et me faisait un peu mal au cœur ...

\- Je comprends ..., sourit-il gentiment. Je craignais justement qu'il ne te rappelle encore tout ça ... mais ... je voulais te l'offrir malgré tout ce soir ..., même si on n'avait pas pris cette décision, parce que je voulais que tu l'ais avec toi ... pour penser à nous ...

\- Penser à nous ? s'étonna-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux. Même loin de toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bracelet pour penser à nous, Rick ... Il n'y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à toi.

\- Oui ... je sais ..., sourit-il. Mais je m'étais dit que quand tu serais triste, toute seule dans ta chambre d'hôtel, loin de moi ... tu pourrais regarder ce petit mot gravé sur le bracelet ... notre mot ... Toujours ... et te dire que tout irait bien ...

\- Oh ... Rick ... tu es adorable ...

\- Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait te réconforter ... mais maintenant tu n'auras plus besoin de ce bracelet pour te réconforter ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire heureux.

\- Non ..., sourit-elle, j'aurai les bras de mon mari ...

\- Tout à fait ... Mais, s'il te rappelle toujours de mauvais souvenirs, je peux t'en offrir un autre ...

\- Non. Je n'en veux pas d'autre. Je veux celui-ci ...

\- Donne-moi ton poignet alors, sourit-il, prenant doucement sa main, pour y attacher le bracelet.

\- Il est toujours aussi magnifique ..., constata-t-elle, contemplant l'effet produit par le brillant argenté du bracelet sur sa peau.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait nettoyer ... Il est comme au premier jour, répondit-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne, pour admirer, lui-aussi, le poignet de sa femme.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle, ce bracelet, c'est un peu comme mes cicatrices ..., comme ta cicatrice ... Elles nous rappellent que notre bonheur est fragile ..., que la vie est fragile ... mais qu'ensemble on est plus forts ...

\- Oh que j'aime t'entendre parler ainsi ..., sourit-il, tout content.

\- Et ce bracelet me rappelle aussi à quel point mon mari est un homme merveilleux, et aimant, attentionné ..., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Rien d'autre ? lui fit-il avec un large sourire, taquin.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? rétorqua-t-elle, amusée malgré tout.

\- Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il. J'adore quand tu énumères mes qualités ...

Ils échangèrent un regard aimant et souriant, subitement interrompu par un bruit dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Tous deux levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers la verrière de l'igloo pour découvrir comme des jets de lumière colorés dessinant des fleurs et des rosaces dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Oh ... un feu d'artifice ..., constata Rick, avec son petit sourire malicieux qui en disait long sur l'origine de ce feu d'artifice.

\- C'est toi qui ... ? répondit Kate, se demandant si son mari avait pu faire tirer un feu d'artifice pour elle.

\- Moi ? Non ... bien-sûr que non ..., lui fit-il, alors qu'elle replongeait ses yeux vers le spectacle de lumières dans le ciel. Ce sont mes petits lutins sûrement ... Viens par là et profite ma chérie ...

\- Tu es fou ... complètement fou ..., sourit-elle, en venant se blottir contre son épaule, lui l'enlaçant.

\- On ne pouvait pas fêter la nouvelle année sans un feu d'artifice ..., expliqua-t-il. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore minuit ... mais le temps était compté, mes petits lutins sont comme le carrosse de Cendrillon, ils se transforment après minuit ... et redeviennent ... de simples mortels ...

\- Oh ... je vois ..., répondit-elle, absolument enchantée.

Souriants, ils profitèrent du spectacle durant quelques minutes, contemplant ces couleurs jaillissantes illuminant le ciel sombre de leur éclat. Comme deux enfants, émerveillés, ils admirèrent les bouquets d'étoiles irisées qui retombaient au néant, disparaissant parmi l'obscurité, avec en fond sonore le bruit sourd des fusées de lumière.

Quand la dernière illumination dessina dans la nuit un cœur rouge scintillant, Kate fondit totalement devant ce si joli cadeau, et silencieuse, baissa les yeux vers Rick, qui, la regardait en guettant ses réactions.

\- Alors ? sourit-il, tout heureux.

\- Alors ... c'était absolument magnifique, Rick ..., répondit-elle, touchée à nouveau, posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement.

Elle accompagna son geste d'un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour organiser tout cela ? Le dîner, le feu d'artifice ...

\- Mes lutins sont super forts ..., lui fit-il, et je ne révèlerai pas mes secrets ... même sous la torture ...

Attendrie par son air ravi et fier de lui, elle se contenta de le regarder un instant, souriante.

\- Je suis une femme chanceuse ..., reprit-elle doucement, caressant tendrement sa main qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

\- Parce que j'ai des lutins qui travaillent pour nous ? lui fit-il, bêtement.

\- Non ..., répondit-elle, amusée. Parce que mon mari est le meilleur des hommes ...

\- Encore un compliment ... Madame Castle, c'est trop pour moi, ce soir ... Mon petit cœur va défaillir ..., plaisanta-t-il, touché par son émotion, par la joie qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Hum ... profites-en ... on va retravailler ensemble, et je risque d'être bien moins gentille quand tu passeras ton temps à m'exaspérer, m'agacer avec tes bêtises et tes théories à la noix ...

\- Tu adores ça ...

\- Oui. Tu rends le travail tellement plus amusant ..., avoua-t-elle. Sauf que je suis Capitaine maintenant, donc tu ne pourras plus faire n'importe quoi comme avant ...

\- Je n'ai jamais fait n'importe quoi ! s'indigna-t-il. Je suis une bénédiction pour le commissariat ! Je suis sûr que mon retour sur les enquêtes va booster les statistiques !

\- Oh ... je n'en doute pas ... mais je commande maintenant et ...

\- Tu as toujours commandé, ma chérie ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire taquin. Je ne suis qu'un partenaire soumis et docile ...

\- Soumis et docile ... Tu parles ..., rit-elle.

\- Mais sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas ..., assura-t-il. Je sais que le fait que le mari du Capitaine traîne dans ses pattes, ça peut faire jaser, et même faire des jaloux ... Mais je ne te créerai pas d'ennui ..., enfin du moins, je vais essayer ...

\- Et tu as intérêt d'y parvenir ..., parce que je suis le Capitaine, mon cœur, et je serai intraitable si mon mari outrepasse les bornes ..., répondit-elle, d'un air menaçant qui l'amusa.

\- Tu vas me punir ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

\- Il y a des chances ..., sourit-elle, mutine.

\- Oh ... des punitions coquines, Capitaine ? Tu es un bien meilleur Capitaine que Gates, vraiment, il n'y a pas à dire ...

\- Si tu me faisais goûter ce Champagne au lieu de dire des bêtises ..., lui lança-t-elle, en désignant la bouteille et les flûtes posées sur la table du dîner.

\- Bien-sûr, Capitaine ... A vos ordres ! s'exclama-t-il, lui faisant un salut militaire qui la fit sourire.

* * *

 _Au même moment, dans un petit hôtel de Niagara Falls ..._

Dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel, Alexis et Martha se préparaient pour la nuit. Déjà allongée dans le lit double qu'elle allait devoir partager avec sa petite-fille, Martha, son masque au concombre sur le visage, réfléchissait, persuadée que la situation avait pris des proportions qui lui échappaient, et que les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à passer la nuit du réveillon dans ce petit hôtel au confort simpliste, à des centaines de kilomètres de New-York, alors qu'elle aurait pu faire la fête avec ses amis. Certes, elle se faisait du souci pour Richard, tout cela l'intriguait, et une certaine curiosité l'animait, mais elle se serait bien passée de ce voyage infructueux en ce dernier jour de l'année.

Leur investigation les avait menées jusqu'à _Niagara Falls_ où elles avaient passé la soirée en quête de l'hôtel où Rick pouvait séjourner. Au Rodeway Inn, en fin d'après-midi, Alexis avait joué à nouveau la jeune femme éplorée en quête de son père, qui, subitement avait quitté New-York. Le gérant l'avait reconnu sur la photographie qu'elle lui avait montrée, et lui avait tenu un récit plus ou moins similaire à ce qu'on lui avait dit à la station-service quelques heures plus tôt. Sous le nom de « _Joe, la fine gâchette de Manhattan_ », son père se produisait dans un spectacle de cirque avec une femme prénommée Vera, comme en témoignait le prospectus. Tous les deux étaient arrivés tard la veille au motel, et y avaient passé la nuit, une nuit plutôt torride d'après ce que le gérant en avait entendu. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le visage de Vera, en raison de la coupure d'électricité et de la tempête de neige. Et quand Martha lui avait montré une photo de Beckett, au cas où, il avait été incapable de dire si c'était la femme qui avait passé la nuit au motel en compagnie de Joe. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Joe avait l'air totalement amoureux de sa compagne, très heureux et jovial, et qu'il avait dit se rendre à _Niagara Falls_ pour l'un de ses spectacles. Alexis avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de poursuivre leur route jusqu'à Niagara Falls afin d'empêcher son père de faire une bêtise. Elle avait ensuite appelé toute une liste d'hôtels. En vain. Soit on refusait de divulguer l'identité des clients, soit il n'y avait personne d'enregistré au nom de Richard Castle, de Joe, ou de Vera. Vu l'heure tardive, Alexis avait maintenant cessé ses appels, mais n'en avait pas pour autant abandonné son idée.

\- Il reste six hôtels à appeler demain matin ..., annonça Alexis, sortant de la salle de bain, en pyjama.

\- Hum ..., marmonna Martha, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Grand-mère, tu ne vas pas dormir avec ce masque ? grimaça la jeune femme, en se glissant sous la couette.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un peu ... dégoûtant ..., répondit Alexis en observant le teint verdâtre de sa grand-mère. Tu aurais pu attendre demain, que l'on soit rentrées ...

\- Prendre soin de ma peau n'attend pas, Trésor. Cette soirée ne sera pas entièrement perdue au moins ..., répondit Martha. Et puis à qui la faute si je dois dormir dans le même lit que ma petite fille ?

-Je sais ..., soupira Alexis, en prenant la liste des hôtels posée sur la table de chevet. Dis, tu mises plutôt sur le Hilton ou le Wyndham Garden ?

\- Chérie ... Je n'en sais rien ..., et je t'avoue que tout cela commence à m'exaspérer ...

\- On touche presque au but, grand-mère, assura Alexis, mordillant son stylo, les yeux rivés sur son bout de papier, en réfléchissant. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant.

\- Peut-être que Richard n'est même pas dans cette ville. Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer demain matin, et l'attendre bien tranquillement au loft ...

\- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ...

\- Je crains que si ... Que comptes-tu faire si par chance tu trouves dans quel hôtel il séjourne ?

\- Eh bien je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais aller le trouver et lui faire la morale ..., répondit simplement Alexis, comme une évidence.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! ironisa Martha. Tu veux que « Joe la fine gâchette » me tire une balle entre les deux yeux quand il va savoir qu'on l'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Papa comprendra ...

\- Il ne comprendra pas, Trésor. Cesse de te voiler la face ... Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête en te suivant jusqu'ici. Demain, que ça te plaise ou non, on rentre jeune fille ... J'en ai assez de ces pérégrinations ..., répondit Martha en haussant le ton.

Alexis ne répondit rien, sentant l'agacement de sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas tort. Si son père apprenait qu'elles étaient toutes deux ici, et qu'elles avaient passé la journée sur la route à le pister et à chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait, il risquait d'être très énervé, et de leur en vouloir pour quelque temps. Peu importe qu'elles fassent cela parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait agir, et faire quelque chose. Elle voulait comprendre ce mystère et vérifier qu'il ne soit pas en train de détruire définitivement son mariage. Parce que si c'était le cas, il se maudirait ensuite, quand il aurait retrouvé toute sa raison.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda Alexis, d'un air un peu penaud, dévisageant sa grand-mère.

\- Non ... enfin oui, un peu, répondit Martha. Fâchée après moi, surtout de m'être laissée entraîner dans cette mésaventure ...

\- Je suis désolée, grand-mère ... Je sais que tu avais des projets ce soir ...

\- Hum ... passer la nuit dans le même lit que ma petite-fille n'en faisait pas partie au demeurant ...

\- Je sais ... mais je sais aussi que tu as envie de savoir ce que fait, Papa ..., lui fit remarquer Alexis, qui malgré l'agacement de sa grand-mère, ne perdait pas de vue son objectif.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de savoir, parce que ce grand dadet fait parfois de sacrées bêtises ... mais j'y réfléchis depuis hier, chérie, et j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, crois-moi, avec les centaines de kilomètres que tu viens de me faire faire ... et je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique et amusante à toute cette histoire.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, mais je ne le croirai que quand je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux ...

\- Même si tu trouves cet hôtel, Alexis, il est hors de question que l'on surgisse ainsi dans l'intimité de ton père ... Tu détesterais, et moi-aussi, qu'il fasse ce genre de choses, même pour si ses intentions étaient fort louables.

\- Oui ... je sais ..., reconnut Alexis.

\- Bien, alors demain matin on rentre à New-York ..., en conclut Martha. Tu sais qu'il est parti depuis hier ..., alors si vraiment il est avec une autre femme, malheureusement, c'est déjà trop tard ..., vu ce que nous a dit le gérant de ce motel, la nuit dernière, ton père et Vera n'ont pas passé leur nuit à jouer au Scrabble si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

\- Grand-mère ! s'indigna Alexis.

\- Oh allons, tu n'es plus une petite fille ... Tu t'obstines à vouloir savoir ce que fait ton père, eh bien tu le sais maintenant ... Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que Vera soit le petit surnom sexy de Katherine ...

\- Tu crois vraiment à cette théorie ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je veux y croire ... c'est tellement Richard ..., et tellement romantique. Eh bien mieux que d'imaginer ton père batifoler avec une divine créature exotique ...

\- Romantique mais illogique ..., répondit Alexis, posant la liste des hôtels sur la table de chevet, et éteignant la lumière.

\- Cesse donc une seconde de te raccrocher à cette fichue logique ..., lui fit remarquer Martha. Rien n'est logique dans la vie et les actes de ton père ... Il n'est guidé que par son cœur, ses instincts, ses envies, ses idée loufoques ...

-Mais si tu as raison, grand-mère, Papa nous ment depuis des semaines voire des mois ... Et pourquoi Beckett ne vit plus au loft ?

\- Je l'ignore ... Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux-là ont en tête.

\- S'ils nous mentent, et que l'on s'angoisse pour eux alors que tout va bien, tu imagines un peu ? soupira Alexis.

\- Oui ... c'est assez ... ignoble ...

\- Ignoble, le mot est faible, grand-mère !

\- Peut-être ont-ils une bonne raison de le faire ...

\- Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas question de rentrer à New-York sans savoir le fin mot de cette histoire ...

\- Oh Alexis, diable, tu m'épuises ...

\- Grand-mère ..., je suis d'accord que l'on ne peut pas se confronter avec Papa. S'il sait qu'on est ici, il va nous tuer l'une après l'autre ...

\- Il y a des chances. Et crois-moi ton père s'y connaît en meurtre ... Il ne laissera aucune trace, plaisanta Martha.

\- Mais je veux juste vérifier dans quel hôtel il se trouve et avec qui il est. C'est tout. Et ensuite, on rentre. Il n'en saura rien. Soit il est avec Vera ... et on avisera une fois à New-York ..., soit il est avec Kate ... et là, c'est moi qui vais ...

\- Te réjouir pour lui ..., sourit Martha, terminant sa phrase.

\- J'allais dire « le tuer » ..., grimaça Alexis.

\- Si on dormait ? J'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil pour que ce masque énergisant fasse effet ...

\- Oui ... Bonne nuit ...

\- Bonne nuit, trésor. Et cesse de te tracasser ... tout ira bien pour ton père et Katherine. Il ne peut en être autrement.

\- J'espère ...


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre (cette fois-ci c'est sûr). Le dernier est quasiment prêt, mais depuis lundi, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à écrire, en particulier à écrire sur Beckett ou sur un caskett heureux (vu ce que tout le monde redoute dans la série ...). Peut-être n'avez-vous pas non plus le coeur à lire, mais j'espère que cela pourra vous changer un peu les idées, et vous faire sourire, malgré tout.

 **Chapitre 19  
**

 _Niagara Falls, aux environs de 7h30 ..._

Kate était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà, la faute à son horloge interne, qui, week-end romantique ou non, était programmée sur un réveil aux aurores. Il faisait encore nuit, et elle contemplait le ciel à travers la verrière au-dessus d'eux. Il ne neigeait plus, mais les nuages voilaient les étoiles, et la lueur de la lune perçait à peine. Au chaud sous les draps, dans les bras de Rick, qui dormait paisiblement, son torse contre son dos, sa bouche effleurant son épaule, elle se sentait bien, sereine. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée le ventre noué par la tristesse, l'inquiétude, la solitude, et l'esprit se torturant pour trouver une solution à leur situation. Leur fin de soirée avait été délicieuse. Ils avaient trinqué à la nouvelle année, se réjouissant que celle-ci commence avec leurs retrouvailles définitives, la fin des mensonges et des cachotteries. Le cœur léger, simplement heureux, ils s'étaient laissés emportés de nouveau par leurs caresses, leurs baisers, faisant l'amour, se donnant du plaisir, s'aimant avec insouciance, comme avant. Ils s'étaient alors endormis, la tête emplie des souvenirs de cette belle journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Alors ce matin, blottie contre son mari, Kate savourait le plaisir de ce réveil si apaisé. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment durât une éternité, et en même temps, elle était aussi impatiente de rentrer à New-York, de retrouver le loft, et de reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée des mois plus tôt. Elle avait tergiversé avec cette décision pendant si longtemps, partagée entre son cœur, sa raison et ses angoisses, mais maintenant tout lui apparaissait si évident, si simple. Oui, elle lutterait avec Rick, et ensemble ils traqueraient Loksat, et ils le feraient tomber. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours eu peur et aurait toujours peur que le destin lui prenne l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, lui arrache son bonheur, mais elle réalisait que la meilleure façon de le préserver était de le vivre pleinement, quoi qu'il arrive, et d'en savourer chaque instant auprès de Rick.

Sur cette pensée pleine d'optimisme et de sérénité, elle tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et regarder l'heure. Elle avisa qu'il était temps qu'elle se lève pour s'occuper de sa petite surprise. D'ici une demi-heure, elle avait rendez-vous à la réception de l'hôtel, et elle voulait prendre une douche avant de sortir. Elle déplaça donc délicatement le bras de Rick qui l'enlaçait, pour se glisser doucement hors du lit, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Mais la sentant s'éloigner de lui, il marmonna aussitôt quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui la fit sourire. Sans bruit, elle se baissa pour ramasser la chemise de son homme qui traînait par terre, et l'enfila pour se couvrir.

\- Hum ... Déjà réveillée ? lui fit la voix rauque et éraillée de Rick, qui venait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

\- Oui ..., chuchota-t-elle, jetant un œil amusé à son air endormi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas assez épuisée hier soir alors ... constata-t-il, en baillant, et se redressant en appui sur le coude pour la regarder.

\- Non, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle. Tu ne m'as pas épuisée, tu m'as comblée ...

\- Hum ... J'adore ..., sourit-il à son tour, tout fier de lui, alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Bien dormi ? lui fit-elle, se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui ... mais il fait encore nuit ..., constata-t-il, levant les yeux vers la verrière pour constater que l'aube se dessinait à peine.

\- Oui, désolée de t'avoir réveillé ... je comptais m'éclipser discrètement.

\- T'éclipser ? s'étonna-t-il, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- Hum ... J'ai un petit quelque chose à faire ..., sourit-elle, malicieusement.

\- Oh ... pour ma surprise ? C'est ça ? répondit-il, la contemplant, tout en écartant légèrement la chemise pour dévoiler son épaule nue.

\- Oui.

Il fit courir doucement ses doigts sur son épaule, admirant sa nudité, à peine dissimulée par sa chemise ouverte. Dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lueur de l'aube naissante, il devinait les courbes de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il chérissait. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les rondeurs de sa poitrine, sur laquelle le tissu de sa chemise tombait légèrement, la douceur de son ventre, ses cuisses nues, le tout émoustillant tous ses sens. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé depuis leur première fois, depuis ce matin où il l'avait vue le rejoindre, vêtue de sa chemise blanche, après leur première nuit d'amour. Le velouté de sa peau, sa sensualité au réveil, cet adorable sourire qui lui disait combien elle était heureuse.

\- Tu devrais te rendormir un peu ..., il est encore très tôt, lui fit-elle savourant sa caresse, tout en se perdant dans le regard plein de désir qu'il posait sur elle.

Elle aimait quand il la regardait ainsi, quand elle sentait son désir s'éveiller, tout simplement, naturellement, parce qu'il la trouvait belle. Même après toutes ces étreintes, toutes ces nuits passionnées, toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, jamais elle ne se lasserait de le voir la désirer ainsi.

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de dormir, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire. J'ai envie de toi ...

\- Encore ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Encore ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, l'attirant virilement sur lui. Et tu adores ça !

Elle rit tout en se laissant entraîner par l'ardeur de son mari, s'allongeant doucement sur lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent avec délice les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

\- Tu sais que tu me rends fou quand tu portes ma chemise ..., chuchota-t-il, contre sa bouche.

\- Seulement quand je porte ta chemise ? sourit-elle, sentant l'envie qu'elle avait de lui parcourir tout son être au contact de son corps nu, chaud et si viril contre elle.

Il lui sourit, glissant ses mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise, pour venir effleurer doucement ses fesses.

\- Tu me rappelles notre premier réveil, notre premier matin ... Belle ... Sexy ... douce ... et aussi diablement excitante ..., avoua-t-il, alors qu'elle le regardait avec amour, caressant doucement ses cheveux, sa joue.

\- Tu étais adorable ce matin-là ... si ... touchant ... et tendre ... jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne débarque ... rompant tout le charme ...

\- Au moins ... ici, on est tranquilles ..., sourit-il, amusé par leurs souvenirs.

L'embrassant de nouveau, il la fit rouler doucement sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

Le serrant contre elle, l'enlaçant, elle s'abandonna à lui, lascive sous ses caresses et ses baisers, se laissant doucement emporter par l'ivresse de leurs envies. Un instant, il se redressa pour la regarder, la contempler à nouveau, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'ils vivaient était bien réel. Elle ne dit rien, plongeant simplement ses yeux dans les siens, y lisant, au-delà du désir et de son envie d'elle, tout son apaisement, son soulagement. Elle savait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, que, sans le moindre doute, elle avait fait le bon choix. Plus de secrets. Plus de mensonges. Juste l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient, et qui serait plus fort que toutes les tempêtes et ouragans qu'ils auraient à affronter pour voir leur conte de fée se réaliser.

\- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? On a bien décidé que tout cela était fini ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé ... c'est fini, acquiesça-t-elle, souriante.

\- Donc ..., on a du temps devant nous ... Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui fit-il, alors que les douces caresses des mains de sa femme dans son dos, sur ses fesses, attisaient encore un peu plus son envie d'elle.

\- On pourrait commencer par déjeuner tranquillement ..., suggéra-t-elle. Et puis faire l'amour ...

\- Ou faire l'amour d'abord ..., sourit-il, fondant de nouveau sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

Emportée par la fureur de son baiser, la caresse envoûtante de sa peau, de ses mains, qui glissaient sur elle, et de son corps brûlant d'envie entre ses cuisses, contre son ventre, elle allait en oublier qu'elle devait impérativement se rendre à la réception pour ce petit cadeau qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un simple petit projet sur lequel elle s'exerçait depuis des semaines, mais avec ce merveilleux road-trip que venait de lui offrir Rick, elle tenait, elle-aussi, à lui faire plaisir, lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, et regrettait aussi. Même si elle s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, elle s'en voulait encore pour tout ce qui était arrivé.

\- Rick ..., chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche. Mon cœur ... si tu veux ta surprise ...

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-il, bien-sûr que je veux ma surprise ...

\- Alors, j'ai rendez-vous à la réception ... dans une demi-heure ...

\- Rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? lui fit-il, cessant de l'embrasser pour la regarder, d'un air suspicieux. .

\- Mystère ..., sourit-elle, malicieusement.

\- Tu peux reporter ... à un peu plus tard, non ? suggéra-t-il. Il fait encore nuit ... et froid ...

\- Non .., je ne peux pas, expliqua-t-elle. Et je dois prendre ma douche ... Je reviens vite, et je serai toute à toi ensuite ...

\- Peut-être que je peux t'accompagner sous la douche ..., lui fit-il, avec un sourire coquin.

\- Mauvaise idée, mon cœur ... Qui dit douche au petit matin, dit câlin torride ...

\- Justement ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui justement, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je sois en retard ... et que tu n'aies pas ta surprise ...

\- Hum ... je vois cette surprise m'a l'air très sérieuse ...

\- Elle l'est, sourit-elle. Et puis je n'ai pas de petits lutins qui travaillent pour moi, moi !

\- C'est vrai ... Bon, je te laisse t'échapper alors ..., répondit-il, avant de happer tendrement ses lèvres et de l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser qui embrasa tous ses sens.

De nouveau soumise aux envies de son homme et aux siennes qu'elle contrôlait difficilement, elle sentit la bouche de Rick délaisser doucement ses lèvres, pour venir embrasser son cou, sa gorge, puis doucement glisser jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- Rick ..., soupira-t-elle de plaisir, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, quand il joua à caresser du bout de sa langue la pointe de ses seins. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir m'échapper ...

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il allait la faire céder à ses envies. Il adorait ça. La faire craquer. L'amener à perdre raison pour succomber à leurs désirs. Quand il avait furieusement envie d'elle ainsi, elle était si faible, incapable de raison gardée. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle était arrivée légèrement en retard au travail à cause de leurs envies matinales. Sentant la bouche de Rick venir caresser son ventre, ses mains effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle lâcha totalement prise.

\- Tu as toujours envie de m'accompagner sous la douche ? lui fit-elle, souriante, alors qu'il relevait le visage vers elle.

\- Oh que oui ... Joignons l'utile à l'agréable ..., sourit-il en se redressant.

\- Je nous donne quinze minutes ... Je tiens à te faire cette surprise ...

\- Et je veux ma surprise ! Quinze minutes, Capitaine ... c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour vous faire atteindre le septième ciel ..., répondit-il, enthousiaste.

Elle sourit, le regardant, agenouillé face à elle, contemplant la vision de son désir. Il était beau, simplement beau quand il la désirait ainsi. Et elle avait follement envie de lui, envie de la force et de la fougue avec laquelle il allait lui faire l'amour, envie de se sentir si fragile dans ses bras puissants, et de le sentir si fort en elle. Et en même temps, avec ses cheveux en bataille, et sa mine encore endormie, il l'attendrissait totalement, et elle avait envie de le câliner tendrement. Un jour, elle en était certaine, il lui ferait perdre la tête.

 _Au même moment, à proximité de l'hôtel ..._

Dans la voiture, frigorifiée, Martha maudissait sa petite fille. Elle, qui était habituellement d'humeur si joviale, pestait depuis le réveil. Alexis l'avait tirée du lit alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire pour l'emmener faire le tour des parkings des hôtels de _Niagara Falls_. Même si elle désapprouvait sa démarche, et n'avait aucune envie de sortir à six heures du matin dans un froid glacial pour retrouver la trace de son fils, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Elle préférait ne pas laisser Alexis mener sa mission secrète seule. Elle avait parfois des idées saugrenues elle-aussi, en digne fille de son père, surtout depuis qu'elle jouait les détectives privés à ses côtés.

Tard hier soir, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'endormir, Alexis avait reçu un message de Hayley, lui disant qu'elle pensait que Rick avait loué une voiture de la société Alamo pour son week-end. En effet, alors qu'elle travaillait sur l'ordinateur du bureau, elle avait consulté l'historique Internet, tout à fait banalement pour autre chose, et était tombé sur le site de la société de location Alamo, page qui avait été consultée la veille au matin. Il n'y avait rien de probant, mais étant donné qu'elles ignoraient par quel moyen de transport Rick s'était rendu à _Niagara Falls_ , il paraissait logique qu'il ait pu louer un voiture. Il était bien trop tard pour contacter l'agence Alamo et essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais Alexis s'était mis en tête d'aller vérifier l'éventuelle présence d'une voiture de location de la société Alamo immatriculée dans l'état de New-York sur les parkings des hôtels qu'elle n'avait pas encore appelés, et de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu révéler quoi que ce soit sur l'identité des clients. Opérer de nuit, avant le lever du soleil, était selon elle, une condition indispensable pour tenter d'obtenir des informations sans être démasquées. Elle avait en tête de repérer la voiture, puis éventuellement, d'attendre et d'observer jusqu'à ce que son père sorte de l'hôtel en compagnie de cette mystérieuse Vera.

Elles avaient donc déjà passé en revue les parkings de deux hôtels, sans succès, et Alexis les avait maintenant conduites jusque cet hôtel un peu à l'écart de la ville, isolé au cœur d'une forêt de sapins.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser le temps de boire un thé ..., lâcha Martha, en baillant, alors qu'Alexis engageait la voiture sur un parking en partie enneigé.

\- Grand-mère, il était trop tôt pour un thé ..., lui répondit-elle. Le service du petit-déjeuner ne commençait qu'à sept heures et demi ...

\- Peut-être que je suis en train de cauchemarder en fait ... un 1er janvier ..., levée à six heures du matin ..., congelée dans une voiture sans même un thé ..., énuméra Martha sur un ton théâtralement dramatique.

\- Promis, je t'offrirais un thé dès qu'on aura fini ..., répondit Alexis, alors qu'elle coupait le contact. Viens, on y va ...

\- Où veux-tu aller ? s'étonna Martha, regardant, par la vitre, le parking plongé dans l'obscurité du petit matin.

\- Les voitures des clients doivent être garées à proximité des chambres, ce sont des igloos ...

\- Des igloos ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûre que Papa est ici. C'est un délire qui lui correspond tout à fait ... Regarde là-bas, la direction des igloos est indiquée ..., expliqua-t-elle, en montrant du doigt au loin la route légèrement éclairée qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois. On va y aller à pied, ce sera plus discret ...

\- Je passe mon tour, je t'attends là ..., répondit Martha, d'un air catégorique.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seule ici, grand-mère. Il fait nuit, c'est isolé, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

\- Trésor, je suis une grande fille. Je ne crains rien ... et au pire, un peu d'aventure m'aiderait à me réveiller !

\- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Papa me tuera, lui fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Il te tuera de toute façon, chérie ..., ironisa Martha. Ce ne serait pas plus simple de passer par la réception maintenant qu'on est ici ? Tu reprends ton rôle de fille à papa éplorée, et voilà ...

\- Non. On doit être discrètes, grand-mère. Si on se renseigne à la réception, que papa est ici et qu'il l'apprend ...

\- Tu veux me faire crapahuter dans la neige par ce froid glacial et dans le noir ?

\- Tu as dit que tu avais envie d'aventure, sourit Alexis.

\- Pas ce genre d'aventure ..., grommela Martha.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, viens grand-mère ... On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ... On doit aller voir ... ça ne prendra pas longtemps ...

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'igloo ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Rick et Kate, chacun enroulés dans une serviette, se séchaient, heureux et complices après leur étreinte passionnée sous la douche.

\- Alors ? Qui est le meilleur ? constata Castle, fièrement, tout en contemplant sa femme qui se séchait les cheveux, face au miroir. Quinze minutes, pas une de plus, pour atteindre le nirvana ...

\- Tu sais que ça manque un peu de romantisme, dit comme ça ..., sourit Kate, amusée par les airs de coq qu'il se donnait.

\- C'est toi qui m'as imposé un timing ... Je ne suis que l'esclave de tes désirs, mon amour ..., répondit-il, de son air charmeur.

\- Et quel esclave ...

\- Mais quand tu reviendras, tout à l'heure, je peux te suggérer un deuxième round ... et te faire l'amour ... longuement ... tendrement ...

\- Tu es insatiable ..., constata-t-elle, amusée.

\- Toujours ..., sourit-il, s'approchant d'elle, pour se placer dans son dos, et l'enlacer.

\- Insatiable et adorable ..., répondit-elle s'adossant contre son torse pour se laisser bercer par ses bras.

\- Tu sais, c'est un peu comme quand on a été privé de glace au chocolat trop longtemps. Quand on plonge la cuillère dans le pot pour la première fois, on dévore avec gourmandise ..., expliqua-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue, puis un autre dans son cou.

\- Oh, je suis ta glace au chocolat ..., sourit-elle, toute heureuse, regardant le reflet de son homme dans le miroir.

\- La meilleure des glaces au chocolat ..., et heureusement tu ne fonds pas ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire à travers le miroir, puis doucement, Kate se tourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, touchée de le sentir aussi heureux.

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche. Retourner m'attendre bien au chaud au lit ... le temps que je revienne avec ta surprise ... et peut-être qu'ensuite, on pourrait satisfaire de nouveau ton envie de glace au chocolat ...

\- Hum ... Tu es aussi insatiable que moi ...

\- Moi-aussi je retrouve mon petit péché mignon ... que j'ai envie de dévorer avec gourmandise ...

\- Oh ... j'adore ..., répondit-il, sous le charme. Tu sais on est tellement torrides que si ça continue comme ça on va réussir à faire fondre toute la neige de la région !

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire lui-aussi.

\- Allez ... file ... que je me prépare ..., lui lança-t-elle, l'embrassant de nouveau. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais être en retard, oui ...

\- Et tu n'as pas à intérêt, je tiens à ma surprise, répondit-il, desserrant son étreinte.

\- Je me dépêche ..., sourit-elle, se retournant vers le miroir pour se coiffer.

Rick quitta la salle de bain, sa serviette autour de la taille, et rejoignit leur chambre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, content de pouvoir se prélasser en attendant sa femme, son attention fut attirée par du mouvement au dehors. Le jour se levait doucement, le ciel s'éclaircissait, et on commençait à y voir suffisamment clair pour qu'il distinguât deux silhouettes qui faisaient le tour de la voiture de location, stationnée à une vingtaine de mètres de l'igloo. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la paroi de verre, et eut du mal à croire ce qu'il découvrit. Sa mère et Alexis. Figé d'étonnement, il les observa comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais elles étaient là. Emmitouflées comme si elles participaient à une expédition polaire, piétinant dans la neige, elles semblaient scruter les lieux comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Elles l'avaient suivi, traqué, jusqu'ici. Il n'avait aucun doute. Et il était absolument sidéré de les trouver là, à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Bien-sûr elles l'avaient harcelé de questions le soir de son départ, puis de messages et de coups de téléphone, mais de là à le pister, et parcourir des centaines de kilomètres pour savoir où il était. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais elles étaient bel et bien là, au petit matin, dans le froid et la neige, à fureter autour de l'igloo. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la raison de leur présence ici : elles étaient probablement persuadées qu'il était parti en week-end avec une autre femme. Il ne pouvait imaginer une autre raison qui les ait poussées à renoncer à leurs festivités de la nouvelle année pour prendre la route ainsi jusqu'au Canada. Comment pouvaient-elles s'être mis en tête pareille idée ? Et comment avaient-elles fait pour le retrouver ? Alexis était certes plutôt douée pour mener l'enquête, mais il peinait à croire qu'elles aient pu fouiller dans sa vie privée, enquêter sur lui, pour le suivre jusqu'ici. Il sentit la colère bouillir en lui pour ce qu'il considérait comme une immixtion dans sa vie privée. Il allait les tuer, l'une après l'autre. Il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Sa fille qui avait probablement été l'instigatrice de cette traque. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ou sa mère qui avait été incapable de voir les choses de façon rationnelle et sensée, et qui aurait dû, plus que quiconque, avoir foi en lui. Il était déçu, aussi, que sa mère et sa fille ne lui aient pas fait confiance et l'aient cru capable de tromper sa femme. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

\- Kate ! appela-t-il en direction de la salle de bain. Viens ... il faut que tu vois ça ...

Au bout de quelques secondes, il la vit le rejoindre dans la chambre, en sous-vêtements, occupée à nouer ses cheveux tout en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, s'étonnant de le trouver debout devant la verrière en train de scruter la pénombre.

\- Regarde ... là-bas ... près de la voiture ...

Elle s'approcha, et observa dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir vu. Le connaissant, elle imaginait quelque chose de loufoque ou l'un de ses délires habituels. Mais il avait son air très sérieux et presque fâché, et elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Martha et Alexis étaient là, en train d'inspecter la voiture de location.

\- Mon Dieu ..., lâcha-t-elle, sous le coup de la surprise. Mais que font-elles ici ?

\- A ton avis ? La brigade des rousses en pleine action ..., répondit-il, regardant en grimaçant sa mère et sa fille jouer aux espionnes. Je t'avais dit qu'elles étaient redoutables ...

\- Elles nous ont suivis ? s'étonna Kate, sidérée de voir sa belle-mère et sa belle-fille, à l'aube, à la porte de leur hôtel.

\- Suivis, non ... traqués oui ..., répondit-il, sans les quitter des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elles fabriquaient. Je vais commettre un meurtre ... Non, deux meurtres même ... Qui tu tuerais en premier ?

\- Attends donc d'entendre ce qu'elles ont à dire pour leur défense ..., sourit Kate, posant sa main dans son dos pour le caresser et apaiser sa colère.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Kate ..., bougonna-t-il. Elles m'ont suivi jusqu'ici ! Tu te rends compte ? Elles ont fait tout ce chemin depuis New-York pour savoir où j'étais ... et si je ...

\- Si tu quoi ?

\- Si je te trompais ..., lâcha-t-il, agacé.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, un peu sceptique.

\- J'en suis certain. Pourquoi se seraient-elles déplacées, sinon ? Elles doivent s'imaginer qu'elles vont me remettre dans le droit chemin, et m'empêcher de détruire mon mariage ...

\- C'est fou ..., complètement fou ..., constata Kate, qui avait du mal à passer outre sa stupéfaction.

\- Hum ... au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma mère a toujours eu un petit grain de folie ... et Alexis ... en a hérité visiblement ..., ce qui, conjugué aux gênes psychédéliques de sa mère, ne présage de rien de bon la concernant ...

\- N'exagère pas ..., lui répondit-elle gentiment, essayant de relativiser la situation.

Certes, elle était stupéfaite de les trouver toutes les deux ici, et la veille, elle aurait peut-être même paniqué à l'idée qu'elles découvrent leurs mensonges et la réalité de leur situation. Mais ce matin, rien ne pouvait effacer son bonheur et sa sérénité. Pas même la présence quelque peu envahissante de Martha et Alexis.

\- Kate ... elles m'ont suivi ! s'exclama Rick, toujours aussi énervé. Elles ont dû fouiller dans mes affaires, sur mon ordinateur ou je ne sais où encore ...

\- Je reconnais que c'est ..., répondit-elle, cherchant ses mots.

\- Un manque de respect total ..., une immixtion dans ma vie privée, dans mon intimité ...

\- Je sais, oui, mon cœur mais ... si ce que tu dis est vrai, elles l'ont fait pour toi...

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments ..., marmonna-t-il ne lâchant pas du regard sa mère et sa fille, qui, dans la pénombre et le froid, avaient l'air de discuter de la suite des événements.

\- Elles avaient une bonne intention ... et puis, si tu avais été à leur place, tu en aurais peut-être fait autant, te connaissant ... Tu n'as jamais espionné ta mère et ta fille peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ... je dois veiller sur elle, et m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Et elles font pareil avec toi.

\- Peut-être, mais je vais les tuer quand même ..., assura-t-il, non sans leur avoir au préalable arraché les yeux ...

\- Rick ... elles sont inquiètes pour toi, pour nous. Elles ne savent pas ... Comprends-les ..., essaya-t-elle de le raisonner voyant qu'il était vraiment agacé. Parfois, on fait des choses folles et pas forcément louables pour les gens qu'on aime ...

\- Tu les défends ? lui fit-il, un peu indigné.

\- Je ne les défends pas, j'essaie de relativiser la situation.

\- Elles pensent que je te trompe, Kate ... Comment peuvent-elles penser ça de moi ? Quelle image ont-elles de moi si elles s'imaginent que je peux te tromper, toi, l'amour de ma vie ?

\- Mon père aussi m'a demandé si j'avais rencontré un autre homme ... Il m'a énervée comme jamais ce jour-là ... Mais nos parents, ou Alexis, ne sont pas dans notre intimité, Rick. Ils ne savent pas ... personne ne vit l'intensité de ce que nous partageons ... et ils nous ont vus nous déchirer jour après jour. N'oublie pas ça ... ne leur en veux pas ... elles sont là parce qu'elles t'aiment et veulent te voir heureux ...

Il soupira les observant, toujours occupées à proximité de la voiture de location. Kate avait raison. Il savait combien la situation avait été difficile et douloureuse à vivre pour leur famille et leurs proches. Personne ne savait rien, ne comprenait rien, et sa mère comme Alexis se faisaient un sang d'encre pour lui. Alors il comprenait, mais ça l'agaçait malgré tout.

\- Elles doivent être en train de se mettre d'accord sur le meilleur moyen d'infiltrer notre igloo ..., reprit-il, sur un ton plus doux.

\- En tout cas, ta mère a le chic pour surgir de nulle part ... et nous surprendre quand on voudrait passer inaperçus ...

\- Hum ... elle doit avoir un radar ... à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Et maintenant Alexis s'y met ...

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Kate. Tu crois qu'elles vont partir ? On attend qu'elles s'en aillent ?

\- Non. On attend qu'elles finissent congelées ...

\- Rick ..., sourit-elle, amusée par l'air sévère et démoniaque qu'il se donnait.

\- Je plaisante ..., sourit-il à son tour. Enfin, à moitié ... Je ne sais pas si elles ont l'intention de repartir mais je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je vais leur ouvrir.

\- Que va-t-on leur dire ? Pour nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Elles vont être heureuses. Le bonheur leur fera peut-être oublier de nous demander des comptes.

\- Elles nous ont suivis depuis New-York, alors je crains qu'elles ne soient capables de nous faire passer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme pour comprendre ...

\- Que veux-tu qu'on leur dise ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers elle.

\- La vérité ... on a dit : « plus de mensonges » ...

\- On ne peut pas parler de Loksat ... elles doivent en savoir le moins possible, Kate.

\- Alors on peut leur dire simplement que nos problèmes sont réglés et que ce week-end devait servir à faire le point, et qu'il a plus que porté ses fruits. C'est la vérité, non ?

\- Oui ..., sourit-il. Et elles n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. C'est notre vie ...

\- Oui ... ok ...

\- Mais avant ça, on va rigoler un peu ..., ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire malicieux.


	20. Chapter 20

Voici un très long chapitre final. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, et je remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté ou m'ont envoyé des messages. J'espère que ce Road Trip vous a plu. J'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé que l'histoire finirait ainsi, la fin ayant été influencée bien malgré moi par les mauvaises nouvelles de ces derniers jours concernant la série. A bientôt peut-être ... et encore merci :)

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Patientant en attendant que Kate soit prête pour passer à l'action, Rick avait enfilé un tee-shirt et un caleçon, et observait toujours, à travers la verrière, sa mère et sa fille, qui, dans le froid, la neige et la pénombre du petit matin, ne semblaient pas décidées à s'en aller. Et il s'en réjouissait. Il était toujours agacé qu'elles l'aient traqué jusqu'ici, mais Kate avait raison, il le savait bien. Il comprenait leurs inquiétudes, leur désarroi, leur peine face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et elles n'avaient pas pensé à mal. Même si c'était complètement délirant de parcourir plus de six cent kilomètres pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est bon, je suis prête ..., annonça Kate, depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, apparaissant vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un peu cruel ? hésita-t-elle, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, abandonnant un instant la surveillance de sa mère et Alexis.

Kate avait accepté, un peu à contrecœur, de se plier à la petite mise en scène de son mari, afin de prendre Martha et Alexis à leur propre piège. Quand il lui avait expliqué son idée, elle avait d'abord essayé de l'en dissuader, trouvant que ce n'était pas très gentil de se jouer d'elles, et que ce serait un peu douloureux même. Mais elle avait fini par céder face à ses arguments. Avec cette histoire, elle allait de toute façon rater son rendez-vous à la réception, et devrait reporter sa petite surprise pour Rick. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'igloo comme ça alors que Martha et Alexis étaient toujours dehors.

\- Bien-sûr que c'est cruel ... c'est le but ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui. Non seulement, elles m'ont traqué jusqu'ici, en plus elles ne me font absolument pas confiance et imaginent que j'ai une liaison ... et pour couronner le tout, à cause d'elles, je n'aurais même pas droit à ma surprise ... sans parler de mon deuxième round glace au chocolat qui tombe à l'eau aussi ...

\- Mon pauvre chéri ..., sourit-elle, amusée par ses mimiques. Tu auras ta surprise ... plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

\- Et mon câlin aussi ?

\- Hum ... ça dépend ... Ne sois pas trop cruel avec Martha et Alexis, s'il te plaît ... Tu vas leur briser le cœur ...

\- Mais non, elles ont le cœur solide ...

\- Promets-moi de ne pas faire durer ton petit manège trop longtemps.

\- Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ..., sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez, hop, dans la salle de bain ...

\- Ok ..., sourit-elle, un peu perplexe, avant de s'éloigner.

Rick retourna vers la paroi de verre, et constata que sa mère et sa fille se rapprochaient de l'igloo, comme si elles essayaient de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il jugea que c'était le moment opportun pour passer à l'action, et sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte de l'igloo, se retrouvant dans le froid, mais surtout face à Martha et Alexis, qui, stupéfaites, s'étaient figées à quelques mètres de lui. Un instant, ils se dévisagèrent silencieux. Il les regarda de son air grave et sévère, presque menaçant, bien content de leur montrer son mécontentement, et il se réjouit de constater leurs mines défaites, et leurs regards ahuris d'être surprises en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

\- Surprise ! Bonne année, Richard ! s'exclama finalement Martha, sur un ton jovial et théâtral, en s'avançant vers son fils.

Improvisant face à la situation, elle avait opté pour l'humour. Ce qu'elle redoutait était arrivé, et elle pestait contre elle-même d'avoir laissé Alexis l'entraîner dans cette expédition. Quant à cette dernière, elle sentait le regard réprobateur de son père posé sur elle, et cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui fournir comme explication. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse être réveillé si tôt un premier janvier, et les surprendre ainsi. Il la regardait avec déception, pas vraiment de la colère, mais une déception qu'elle détestait lire dans ses yeux.

\- Bonne année, Papa ..., lâcha-t-elle finalement, tentant d'esquisser un sourire, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Mère ..., Alexis ..., leur fit-il, un peu froidement, depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il connaissait la réponse bien-sûr, mais il voulait les entendre argumenter pour leur défense. Il riait intérieurement de les voir toutes deux désemparées. Même s'il était un peu fâché, il était si heureux depuis la veille, qu'il n'avait pas envie de leur en vouloir, ni d'être en colère. Et puis, Kate avait raison aussi quand elle disait qu'il aurait bien pu faire la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Bien que quand même une part de lui trouvât leur démarche franchement démesurée.

\- Richard, chéri, aurais-tu de quoi faire du thé par hasard dans ton igloo ? répondit Martha, esquivant la question et s'avançant finalement vers lui, l'air de rien, en piétinant lourdement dans la neige.

\- Grand-mère, je crois que Papa n'a pas vraiment envie de rigoler ..., lui fit remarquer Alexis en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Je ne rigole pas, trésor. Je suis frigorifiée ... Même fâché, ton père ne va pas me laisser mourir de froid quand même ..., s'offusqua Martha.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ..., grommela-t-il, s'amusant de voir sa mère crapahuter dans la neige. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Eh bien ... Papa ... tu sais ..., répondit Alexis, cherchant ses mots.

\- Peut-être pourrait-on discuter à l'intérieur, non ? suggéra Martha, face à son fils qui barrait l'entrée de l'igloo. Je ne sens plus mes orteils ...

\- A l'intérieur, non, je ne suis pas seul ..., répondit-il, d'un ton volontairement, plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ? demanda Alexis, dont l'inquiétude s'amplifia d'un seul coup. Tu veux dire que ... ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Que faites-vous ici ? Il est 7h du matin, on est à plus de six cent kilomètres de New-York, et je vous trouve à fureter autour de ma chambre d'hôtel ... Alors je répète la question, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Chéri, tu sais très bien ce que l'on fait ici ..., lui répondit gentiment Martha. On s'inquiétait pour toi ... et on a pensé que peut-être tu étais malheureux, et tu pourrais faire une bêtise. Mais laisse-nous entrer s'il te plaît ...

\- Ok ..., admit-il, content d'entendre la vérité dont il se doutait.

Il tourna les talons, et entra, les laissant le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Elles échangèrent un regard un peu soucieux, se demandant ce qui les attendait, et qui était la femme qui se cachait ici avec lui.

\- Quelle merveille cet igloo ..., constata Martha, admirant la verrière et la vue qu'elle offrait sur l'aube naissante, alors que Rick refermait la porte.

Alexis, elle, constata surtout les vestiges d'un dîner romantique sur la table, le lit défait, et plus loin, des sous-vêtements féminins qui gisaient sur le sol, signe que son père avait effectivement passé une nuit agitée avec une femme. Son père avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul, alors sans doute cette femme était-elle dans la salle de bain. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui serrer le ventre à cette idée, redoutant ce qu'elle finirait bien par découvrir, mais préférant laisser sa grand-mère gérer la situation, elle ne dit rien, enlevant son manteau, imitée par Martha, alors que Rick les dévisageait, adoptant un air fâché. Il se réjouissait de les laisser imaginer ce qui s'était passé ici la nuit dernière. C'était une douce vengeance que de leur faire croire qu'il passait en effet le week-end avec une autre femme.

\- Aurais-tu du thé, chéri ? demanda Martha, ne perdant pas de vue sa principale préoccupation matinale.

\- Non, mère, je n'ai pas de thé, et je n'ai pas franchement envie de bavarder autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux. Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici pour m'espionner, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Et on avait raison de le faire apparemment ..., répondit Alexis, embrassant du regard la pièce. Papa ... tu as ...

\- Alexis, l'interrompit sa grand-mère. Laisse-moi faire ... Richard, on s'inquiétait pour toi. On voulait simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien ... parce que ces jours-ci tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même. Et parfois quand tu es malheureux, tu fais des bêtises ... On pensait simplement pouvoir te raisonner ... mais il semblerait que ce soit trop tard ...

\- Je ne fais pas de bêtise, assura-t-il. Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ici ?

\- Lucy ..., répondit Alexis.

\- Lucy ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je l'ai réactivée, et on a retrouvé un enregistrement où tu parlais avec Vera, expliqua la jeune femme.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pensait avoir tout effacé de la mémoire de Lucy, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Il savait qu'Alexis avait dû user de tous les moyens pour retrouver sa trace, consulté ses comptes sans doute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

\- On a utilisé quelques ressources ..., répondit Alexis, préférant ne pas mentir sans trop en dire. Tu dis toujours que quand on veut trouver, on trouve ...

Il ne répondit rien, adoptant un visage sévère. Il choisit de ne pas poser davantage de questions au sujet de l'enquête qu'elles avaient dû mener. Il n'était pas dupe bien-sûr. Elles s'étaient immiscées dans sa vie privée. Ce n'était pas comme si lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais, plus tard, il aurait une conversation à ce sujet avec Alexis en particulier, car il savait que c'était elle qui avait monté l'expédition. D'une part, sa mère n'y connaissait rien sur la façon de mener ce genre d'enquêtes, d'autre part, seule, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'une telle traque. Il n'y avait qu'Alexis pour être aussi déterminée que lui quand elle avait une idée en tête. Qu'elle s'inquiète, il pouvait le comprendre, et s'en voulait d'avoir dû lui mentir. Mais qu'elle fouille dans sa vie privée, non. Peu importe les raisons. En plus de violer en partie son intimité, en fouillant ainsi, elle pouvait se mettre en danger avec les enquêtes qu'il menait, seul, ou en lien avec le 12ème District. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de polémiquer à ce sujet.

\- Tu es fâché ? demanda Alexis, constatant que son père ne disait rien.

Elle détestait qu'il se taise. C'était encore pire que de l'entendre se fâcher vraiment.

\- Fâché, le mot est faible ..., répondit-il.

\- Richard, je comprends ta réaction, reprit Martha, gentiment, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Et j'en suis désolée. On n'aurait pas dû te suivre jusqu'ici. Mais comment crois-tu que l'on vit cette situation ? Te voir aussi malheureux, te morfondre un peu plus chaque jour ..., et perdre goût à tout ... Imaginer Katherine, seule et malheureuse elle-aussi ... On s'inquiète pour toi, pour vous ... et tu ne veux pas nous parler. Tu ne nous dis rien. Tu ne nous parles de rien. Je sais que la vie privée est privée, je te l'ai assez souvent répété quand tu surveillais mes faits et gestes ou ceux d'Alexis ... mais il s'agit aussi de notre vie de famille, trésor ...

Rick ne dit rien, touché par les explications de sa mère. Oui, leur séparation avait aussi porté un coup à la famille qu'ils formaient, et il n'y avait pas suffisamment pensé. Mais c'était déjà tellement douloureux pour lui d'être loin de Kate, il avait eu du mal à gérer son propre chagrin, et celui de sa famille.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire un numéro de cirque, Papa ? demanda Alexis, essayant de changer de sujet dans le but d'obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. Un peu de folie et d'amusement me fera du bien ... Le cirque c'est génial !

\- Avec Vera ? demanda Alexis, sans hésitation.

\- Oui, avec Vera, lui fit-il, se réjouissant intérieurement.

Un instant, Martha et Alexis, stupéfaites d'entendre l'évidence, ne dirent rien. Toutes deux sentirent leur se serrer à cette idée.

\- Tu as baissé les bras, Papa ?

\- Je n'ai pas baissé les bras ... mais ... j'ai besoin d'une pause ..., expliqua-t-il.

\- Une pause ... en fréquentant d'autres femmes ? s'indigna Martha. Richard, tu vas détruire ton mariage !

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui disait. C'était impossible, et pourtant il avait l'air si sérieux.

\- Mère, Vera me redonne le sourire. Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ...

Dans la salle de bain, Kate se dit qu'il y allait vraiment fort quand même, et n'osait imaginer ce que Martha et Alexis devaient ressentir.

\- Papa ... Kate ne te pardonnera jamais ... et ...

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-il, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire durer plus longtemps la supercherie.

Elles étaient sous le choc, véritablement peinées, et les voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Martha allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Kate, qui n'avait pas pu supporter de savoir sa belle-mère et sa belle-fille être tristes, fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain.

Stupéfaites, Martha et Alexis se figèrent, passant par toutes les émotions. Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et ne comprenaient plus rien. Mais le timide sourire de Kate les rassura aussitôt.

\- Castle ... tu es y allé vraiment un peu fort ..., constata-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

\- Katherine ! sourit Martha, aux anges.

\- Bonjour, Martha ... Alexis ..., sourit, toujours aussi timidement, Kate, un peu gênée face à la situation.

Elle n'avait pas vu Martha et Alexis depuis des semaines, et elle se sentait coupable, responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, de la peine qu'elle avait causée. Elle craignait qu'elles ne lui en veuillent, Alexis surtout, et ne lui tiennent rigueur de la souffrance qu'elle avait causée.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, reprit Rick, enlaçant Kate par la taille, d'un bras passé dans son dos. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que je trompe ma femme ?

\- Mais tu viens de dire que ..., protesta Alexis.

\- Kate est l'amour de ma vie ..., répondit-il simplement, avec cette intensité, qui troubla sa femme.

C'était une chose qu'il lui dise son amour en toute intimité, dans ses bras, dans le cocon qu'ils partageaient. C'en était une autre de l'entendre affirmer la force de ce qu'il ressentait devant leur famille.

\- Je sais, chéri ..., sourit Martha, totalement réjouie. Seulement ... Enfin, peu importe ...

\- Alors ... vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Alexis, esquissant un sourire plein d'espoir, mais un peu perplexe.

\- Vu l'état de leur chambre, je dirais que oui, trésor ..., répondit Martha, avec malice.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, Mère, sourit fièrement Rick.

\- Oh comme je suis heureuse ! s'exclama Martha, avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle se jeta presque à leur cou pour les étreindre.

Elle les serra tous deux dans ses bras, et Kate rassurée par la joie de sa belle-mère sentit l'émotion empoigner son cœur. Elle savait que Martha l'aimait beaucoup, et elle éprouvait pour elle une infinie tendresse. Alors la voir si heureuse la toucha.

\- C'est vrai ? Pour de bon ? demanda Alexis, toujours un peu hésitante.

\- Oui, chérie ..., répondit Rick, sentant la peine de sa fille et sa perplexité. Je t'assure, regarde ...

Il se pencha pour embrasser Kate, caressant sa joue en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée ... et heureuse, sourit finalement Alexis.

\- Viens par là ..., lui fit son père, s'avançant vers elle pour l'étreindre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui, conscient que la situation avait été difficile pour elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Papa. Vraiment désolée ... J'avais si peur que ...

\- Je sais, chérie. On en parlera plus tard ..., répondit-il, embrassant son front, sous le regard attendri de Martha et Kate.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Je suis toujours fâché ..., expliqua-t-il, desserrant son étreinte, mais je suis tellement heureux aujourd'hui, que ce n'est rien ...

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde se réjouit, et que tout va bien, pourrais-je avoir un thé ? demanda Martha, toute heureuse.

\- Oui, mais il y a quand même des choses que je ne comprends pas ..., constata Alexis, qui ne perdait pas de vue que toute cette histoire n'était pas très claire. Le message enregistré par Lucy remonte à un mois, ça veut dire que depuis un mois, tous les deux vous ...

\- Alexis, trésor, l'interrompit Martha avec douceur. Ton père et Katherine sont heureux, ils sont réconciliés, tout va bien ... peu importe le reste, non ?

\- Elle a raison, Martha ..., répondit Kate. On doit vous expliquer certaines choses. Si on s'asseyait pour en discuter ?

\- Oui. Je vais commander des boissons chaudes à la réception et de quoi déjeuner, ajouta Rick, se saisissant de son téléphone.

\- Oh merci ! Enfin ! s'exclama Martha toute réjouie, alors que Kate les invitait à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21h30._

Installés à l'îlot central, Rick et Kate finissaient de dîner, dégustant les plats chinois qu'ils avaient achetés sur la route du retour, ainsi qu'un peu de bon vin, comme s'ils retrouvaient leurs repères et leurs rituels. Tout en savourant leur repas, ils discutaient de leur road-trip et du retour à la normale. Avant de rentrer, ils étaient passés par l'hôtel de Kate, résiliant la location de sa chambre, et récupérant ses affaires, qu'elle avait rangées immédiatement dans la penderie, à peine arrivée au loft. Par cet acte symbolique, ils avaient tous deux ressenti que leur séparation était maintenant bel et bien révolue, et qu'ils allaient reprendre le cours normal de leur vie. Ils avaient expliqué à Martha et Alexis qu'ils avaient dû, pour les besoins d'une enquête très délicate, feindre leur séparation au cours de ce dernier mois, afin de minimiser les dangers qu'ils couraient, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur en dire plus. Ils les avaient rassurées sur le fait qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant, et que la période difficile et douloureuse était maintenant bel et bien derrière eux. Martha et Alexis avaient compris et accepté, tant elles étaient soulagées, et heureuses de savoir que tout allait bien désormais, et que Kate revenait vivre au loft.

\- J'aimerais qu'on aille voir mon père demain, déclara Kate, avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Il faut que je le rassure lui-aussi ...

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Mais ... tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne aussi ? répondit Rick, d'un air un peu hésitant.

\- Quoi ? sourit-elle, comprenant la crainte de son mari. Tu as peur qu'il ne te passe un savon avant même que je n'ai le temps de lui expliquer qu'on n'est plus séparés ?

\- Peur ? Moi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement. Enfin ... je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois ..., et il a quand même supposé que je te trompais ... Tu es sa petite fille chérie, alors ... s'il a des envies de meurtre, peut-être que je pourrais t'attendre dans la voiture, non ? Le temps que tu lui dises que tout va bien ?

\- Quel trouillard ..., répondit-elle en riant.

\- Pas trouillard, non, juste prudent ! rectifia-t-il, souriant lui-aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu ton père énervé ... mais je me méfie de l'eau qui dort ... les plus calmes en apparence sont souvent les plus violents quand la tempête éclate ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas ... Il sera plus fâché après moi que toi ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il sera tellement heureux et soulagé qu'il comprendra, Kate, comme ma mère et Alexis, répondit Rick, sur un ton rassurant, alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser les emballages de leur dîner.

\- Oui, il ne sera pas fâché bien longtemps. Mais, tu sais, j'avais très peur des réactions de Martha et Alexis, continua-t-elle, tout en s'attelant à ranger les boîtes de carton. J'avais peur qu'elles m'en veuillent ...

\- Ma mère t'aime comme sa propre fille ... Elle était aussi attristée pour toi que pour moi ...

\- Oui, je sais ... mais tu es son fils, et je t'ai fait souffrir, expliqua-t-elle, en revenant vers lui.

\- Elle sait combien tu m'aimes, Kate, et elle sait aussi que jamais tu ne m'aurais fait souffrir volontairement, répondit-il simplement comme une évidence. Quant à Alexis ... si elle m'a traqué jusqu'au Canada, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur que je ne détruise ce qui me rendait le plus heureux au monde, notre mariage, notre relation, et que je te perde toi. Elle sait elle-aussi combien tu m'aimes, et combien tu me rends heureux ... et rien que pour ça, elle t'aime beaucoup ... Et puis, tu sais, pendant notre séparation, jamais elle n'a pris parti, ou dit quelque chose contre toi.

-Vraiment ? lui demanda Kate, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait parfois du mal à se positionner par rapport à Alexis. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément facile, même si elle était maintenant adulte, de voir une femme, elle en l'occurrence, prendre une si grande place dans la vie et le cœur de son père. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, mais elles commençaient tout juste à se rapprocher vraiment, à établir une vraie relation de confiance et à partager de vrais moments, quand tout ce drame avait éclaté.

\- Vraiment, assura-t-il, avec un sourire prenant chacune de ses mains dans les siennes pour l'attirer contre lui. Alors, sois totalement rassurée ... ok ?

\- Ok, sourit-elle à son tour, se laissant câliner par ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bien, alors que dirais-tu de finir de débarrasser tout ça, et de nous installer tranquillement dans le canapé pour regarder un de ses vieux films français que tu adores ?

\- Tu les trouves ennuyeux et trop intellos ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Non ... enfin ... un peu, parfois, admit-il avec une petite moue souriante. Mais toi tu les aimes et j'ai envie de te faire plaisir ...

\- Tu me fais plaisir depuis deux jours mon cœur, je suis allée de surprise en surprise ... toutes plus merveilleuses et romantiques les unes que les autres. Alors ce soir, à mon tour de te faire plaisir ... que dirais-tu que je prenne soin de toi ? lui fit-elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser d'un air coquin.

\- Oh ..., répondit-il, enchanté. Que me proposes-tu ?

\- Ce massage sensuel que tu adores ..., tu sais, avec l'huile qui rend mes mains si douces ...

\- Oh ... mon ... Dieu ..., s'extasia-t-il, ravi. Rien que d'y penser ... ça me laisse rêveur.

\- Mais attention, si je te fais ce massage, tu dois résister jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ... interdiction de me toucher avant que je ne t'y autorise ... je te connais ...

\- Tu veux me torturer ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Te torturer pour mieux te donner du plaisir ensuite ..., sourit-elle de son petit air mutin. Mais avant ça, je te dois une petite surprise ...

\- J'adore cette soirée ...

\- Par contre, il faudrait que tu me laisses quelques minutes, lui répondit-elle, quittant doucement l'étreinte de ses bras. La surprise nécessite quelques préparatifs ...

\- Hum ..., répondit-il, en réfléchissant. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise ... Va donc t'occuper de désactiver Lucy pour de bon, et de la ranger quelque part où personne ne la retrouvera jamais ...

\- C'est cruel ... la pauvre ..., répondit-il, feignant un air triste.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est elle ... ou moi ...

\- Jalouse ..., sourit-il, tout content.

\- Oui, très ... jalouse de toute femme réelle ou virtuelle qui s'approche de mon homme ...

\- Tu sais que je t'adore ?

\- Allez, file ..., répondit-elle en riant, le poussant doucement pour lui montrer la direction à prendre.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine ...

\- Tu ne reviens pas avant que je t'appelle, ok ?

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau, se retournant par deux fois pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ne triche pas ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment, amusée par ses gesticulations.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit-il avec malice.

Elle le regarda finalement disparaître dans son bureau, et se rapprocha de la machine à café.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard ..._

Plutôt fière d'elle, Kate admira le café fumant et sa mousse onctueuse dans la tasse. Elle s'entraînait depuis des semaines. Faire le café, ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Même le sien. Jamais elle n'arrivait à faire aussi bien que Rick. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un ingrédient secret, et elle aimait que le mystère planât sur ce mystérieux ingrédient qui donnait au café préparé par Rick un goût absolument unique dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Mais cette fois, c'était son café à lui qu'elle s'était entraînée à préparer.

\- Rick ..., appela-t-elle, dissimulant la tasse derrière le comptoir.

Aussitôt, il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, comme s'il guettait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu m'espionnais ou quoi ? lui fit-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Non, sourit-il. Je m'impatientais. Ça sent bon le café ...

\- Oui ... Allez viens ...

Il s'avança vers elle, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Les cadeaux de Kate étaient toujours symboliques. Elle ne lui offrait rien qui n'ait un sens pour elle, pour lui ou pour eux, et il adorait ça. Avec elle, il avait découvert comme la plus petite des attentions pouvait dire de grandes choses. Dès la première fois, il avait été sous le charme du tiroir qu'elle lui avait offert pour la St Valentin, lui offrant une place dans sa vie. Depuis, il avait chéri tous les cadeaux de sa femme, et il était capable de dire quand et pourquoi elle lui avait offert chacun d'eux. Ses cadeaux étaient le symbole de cette simplicité qu'il aimait en elle, et de l'infinie tendresse, au-delà de l'amour, qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le toucher avec ces petits riens.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose ..., reprit-elle, comme si elle hésitait.

Il sourit, amusé, car elle commençait toujours par dire la même chose quand elle lui offrait un cadeau. Et elle l'attendrissait aussi avec son air intimidé, comme si elle se demandait vraiment si cela lui plairait.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai, sourit-elle aussi, sachant très bien pourquoi lui souriait.

\- Montre-moi ...

\- Ok ...

Elle attrapa délicatement la tasse de café et la lui tendit.

\- Attention, c'est chaud ..., lui fit-elle, doucement, alors qu'il se saisissait de la tasse.

Le sourire de Rick s'élargit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la mousse, et le cœur qui y était dessiné. C'était la première fois que Kate lui offrait un café avec un cœur en mousse. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à les faire. Il lui avait pourtant montré des dizaines de fois, et elle s'était si souvent énervée, pestant qu'elle était vraiment nulle pour faire le café. Lui, lui offrait souvent des cœurs sur ses cafés et il aimait voir son sourire attendri à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait la mousse. Même après toutes ces années, elle était toujours heureuse de ce petit décor tout simple dont il aimait parsemer ses cafés. Il savait qu'elle s'était forcément donné du mal pour parvenir à lui offrir ce cœur, et le café avait tellement de sens pour eux. C'était le geste tendre du matin, le goût de leurs baisers, parfois aussi un pardon, ou tout simplement une délicate attention. Alors il était touché, encore une fois, par le sens de sa petite surprise, qui, aujourd'hui, voulait dire tout ça à la fois.

\- Kate ... c'est adorable ..., sourit-il, tout content. Il est magnifique ce petit cœur ...

\- Pas encore aussi bien réussi que les tiens ..., constata-t-elle.

\- Il est parfait, sourit-il, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une petite gorgée. Et délicieux ...

Elle sourit, heureuse de le voir touché par son cadeau, et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as dû t'entraîner des heures ..., remarqua-t-il.

\- Des semaines en fait ..., avoua-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas si nulle, quand tu veux, la taquina-t-il.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas y arriver ... J'avais rendez-vous à la réception ce matin en fait pour utiliser leur machine à café ...

\- Ah d'accord, c'était donc ça ton rendez-vous secret ... Tu sais que maintenant, je vais avoir envie de mon petit cœur en mousse tous les matins ...

\- On risque d'arriver en retard tous les matins alors ... J'ai mis vingt minutes pour le faire ..., sourit-elle. Alors entre le câlin sous la douche et le cœur sur ton café ... il va falloir choisir ...

\- Cruel dilemme ..., répondit-il faisant mine de réfléchir vraiment à la question.

\- Mais je peux peut-être te faire des cœurs en mousse pendant le câlin sous la douche si tu as envie ..., proposa-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Tu es vraiment pleine de ressources ...

Ils rirent tous les deux, alors que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les interrompait.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Rick, en posant sa tasse.

\- Euh ... non ... tu sais que je ne suis plus censée vivre ici ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Qui cela peut-il être à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ce dernier mois, quand elle se trouvait au loft et que quelqu'un se présentait à l'improviste, Kate filait se cacher. Cela n'était pas arrivé souvent, car elle n'était ici que tard le soir ou tôt le matin, mais il était arrivé que Martha ou Alexis arrivent subitement, sans prévenir. Ce soir, pour la première fois, plus besoin de mentir et de disparaître. Elle était de nouveau chez elle au loft, et tout allait bien.

Elle regarda Rick ouvrir la porte, et découvrit, en même temps que lui, Ryan, Esposito et Lanie tout sourire sur le palier, qui lancèrent aussitôt d'une seule et même voix un enthousiaste « Bonne année ! ». Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de les voir en cette heureuse journée, même si elle se demandait comment ils allaient réagir à ce qu'ils allaient leur annoncer. Certes ils seraient très heureux, mais ils avaient décidé de tout leur en dire concernant Locksat, et le danger qui planait sur eux, et peut-être seraient-ils fâchés qu'ils ne les aient pas mis dans la confidence bien plus tôt. Ils étaient leurs amis, ils s'étaient toujours tous soutenus peu importe les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, alors elle redoutait leur réaction, même si elle savait bien qu'au final, ils comprendraient.

\- Bonne année ! sourit Castle, en retour. Entrez ...

\- On a apporté du Champagne pour fêter la nouvelle année ... et votre réconciliation ..., annonça Ryan, tout simplement, exhibant deux bouteilles, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le loft.

\- Notre réconciliation ? s'étonna Castle, refermant la porte, alors que Kate s'avançait vers eux, surprise que leurs amis ne soient pas étonnés de les trouver ensemble et les sache réconciliés. Comment savez-vous que ...

\- Tu ne sais pas depuis le temps que tu as affaire à la meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs de New-York ? fanfaronna Esposito.

\- Euh si ... mais ...

\- On ne savait pas, mentit Ryan, mais on avait de gros doutes avec votre départ soudain pour ce week-end et tu viens de nous confirmer l'évidence !

Les gars et Lanie avaient décidé de ne pas trop en dire. Il ne valait mieux pas que Beckett et Castle sachent qu'ils avaient enquêté sur eux depuis deux jours pour savoir où ils étaient passés et vérifier s'ils étaient ou non ensemble. Les faits sautaient aux yeux : ils étaient bel et bien là, ensemble, venant à peine de finir de dîner, en amoureux.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Lanie, portant son regard vers Kate, comme si elle attendait qu'elle lui confirme l'évidence.

\- Oui, acquiesça Kate, passant un bras dans le dos de Rick, pour l'enlacer, et rassurer ses amis. Tout va bien désormais ...

\- Oh ... je suis tellement soulagée ! s'exclama Lanie, sautant au cou de Kate pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! protesta Castle, se sentant bousculé par l'enthousiasme de Lanie.

\- On est heureux pour vous, ajouta Ryan, regardant la scène avec émotion.

\- Nous aussi, sourit Castle.

\- Sauf que tout cela est un peu curieux ..., constata Esposito. Vous vous disputez depuis des semaines ..., et puis il y a eu Svetlana ...

\- La sexy Svetlana ..., commenta Castle, amusé.

\- Et le Dr ... comment déjà ..., continua Ryan.

\- Le Dr. Livingston ..., répondit Kate, se demandant comment leurs amis allaient prendre leurs explications quand ils sauraient qu'ils avaient dû mentir.

\- Tu oublies la gifle en plein commissariat ... ajouta Lanie. Et les rumeurs de divorce ...

\- On va tout vous expliquer ..., ok ? leur fit Kate, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient besoin de comprendre eux-aussi.

\- Oui, venez, leur fit Castle les amenant à s'installer sur le canapé. Mais d'abord, Champagne pour tout le monde !

 _Deux heures plus tard ..._

Kate et Lanie s'étaient éloignées un peu des hommes, qui riaient et discutaient bruyamment, installés dans le canapé, afin de prendre le temps de partager un petit moment toutes les deux. Castle et Beckett avaient expliqué à leurs amis toute la réalité de la situation. Loksat. Le danger qui planait. L'enquête que menait Beckett avec l'aide de Vikram. Leur séparation. Et la décision qu'ils avaient prise de lutter ensemble, tous les deux, quoi qu'il arrive désormais afin de faire tomber Loksat. Ils avaient choisi de leur dire toute la vérité, parce que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ces dernières semaines passées à mentir avaient été pesantes. Ils avaient confiance en Ryan, Esposito et Lanie, et ils en avaient discuté longuement sur la route du retour : c'était ensemble, tous les cinq, qu'ils avaient fait tomber les pires criminels c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient affronté tous les dangers. Ils seraient plus forts ensemble, et ensemble ils traqueraient Loksat jusqu'à l'éliminer ou le faire enfermer pour le restant de ces jours. Lanie et les gars avaient bien réagi quand ils avaient compris ce qui se passait depuis des mois. Ils auraient aimé être informés plus tôt, mais ils étaient tellement heureux que leurs amis soient réconciliés et que leur séparation ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Ces trois-là sont pires que des gamins ..., constata Lanie, accoudée à l'îlot central, en regardant, amusée, les gars qui riaient à gorge déployée.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de les voir ainsi ..., lui répondit Kate, en buvant une petite gorgée de Champagne. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps tous ensemble.

Il y avait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les cinq en dehors du travail, la faute à leur séparation bien-sûr, puis à leurs mensonges. Et elle réalisait ce soir combien cela lui avait manqué d'entendre Rick et les gars se raconter des bêtises, se taquiner, et rire comme des enfants, mais aussi de discuter, de tout, de rien, et de simplement profiter d'être ensemble. Elle s'était aussi privée de ce bonheur-là, et par la même occasion, en avait privé ses amis. Mais elle essayait de ne pas culpabiliser. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle voulait, le cœur léger, profiter de ce nouveau départ, et simplement se dire que désormais tout irait bien.

\- Oui. J'imagine à quel point ça a dû être douloureux pour toi ..., répondit son amie, en la regardant avec compassion. Si j'avais su, chérie, j'aurais pu ...

\- Lanie, l'interrompit Kate. Tu étais là pour moi ... Et même si je ne pouvais rien te dire, tu m'as aidée à surmonter tout cela ...

\- Oui, à coup de virées shopping ..., sourit Lanie, repensant à ces samedis après-midis où elle avait plus ou moins forcé son amie à prendre l'air, à sortir, se changer les idées pour éviter de broyer du noir.

\- Et de bons restaurants ..., ajout Kate. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De ne pas t'avoir dit ..., de t'avoir laissé penser ces dernières semaines que mon mariage était quasiment fini pour de bon ...

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, maintenant que je sais tout cela, chérie ... Vous nous avez menti pour nous protéger, pour vous protéger ...

\- Oui ... Je ne sais toujours pas si on ne prend pas un risque fou en nous dévoilant ainsi, et en vous impliquant ..., constata Kate. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter de vivre ...

\- Non ... Et tu n'as plus intérêt de te priver d'être heureuse ...

\- Je n'en ai plus l'intention. J'ai compris ce week-end ... J'ai pris conscience que même si j'ai peur, je ne peux pas vivre sans Rick, loin de lui ... pour le protéger.

\- Si tu m'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit ..., la taquina Lanie. Vous êtes tellement fusionnels, que je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour te passer lui ...

\- Moi non plus ... si tu savais comme il me manquait ...

\- J'imagine ... Et toutes ces semaines d'abstinence ...

\- Lanie ! s'indigna Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ?! sourit son amie. Les retrouvailles ont dû être ... torrides ..., non ?

\- Oui ..., mais ce n'est pas ça qui me manquait le plus ..., avoua-t-elle, tout en observant son mari, heureuse de le voir s'amuser avec leurs amis.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi alors ?

\- M'endormir dans ses bras ..., le sentir près de moi ... J'ai l'impression que pendant des mois je n'ai pas vraiment dormi sans lui. Je me sentais si seule la nuit ..., seule avec moi-même, et mes terribles choix ... Et la nuit dernière, après qu'on ait pris cette décision, c'était la première fois que je pouvais dormir de nouveau aussi apaisée, et sereine ... Ses bras me manquaient terriblement ...

-Tellement romantique ..., sourit Lanie.

\- Ne te moque pas ...

\- Je ne me moque pas ! C'est adorable ..., vraiment adorable.

\- J'ai eu si peur de le perdre ..., continua Kate, comme si elle avait besoin de dire à son amie tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Pendant des mois, elle n'avait rien pu lui dire de ce qui la tourmentait, des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi de s'éloigner de son mari, de ses angoisses, ses peurs les plus profondes, et de ce chagrin qui ne la quittait pas. Et aujourd'hui, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier librement.

\- Le perdre ? Je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais ... Il t'aurait attendu jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il avait fallu ..., répondit Lanie.

\- J'ai une telle chance de l'avoir ..., constata Kate, contemplant toujours Rick, occupé à raconter une de ses histoires loufoques à Ryan et Esposito.

\- En effet, sourit Lanie. Mais vous avez de la chance tous les deux ... et je ne veux plus vous voir saccager ce que vous partagez.

\- Si je pouvais effacer le mal que je lui ai fait ..., et ces derniers mois ...

\- La page est tournée, Kate, la rassura son amie. Regarde le ... Je n'ai pas vu Castle rire ainsi depuis des mois ...

\- Oui. Il est heureux ..., constata Kate.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ce week-end pour le rendre aussi heureux d'ailleurs ? la taquina Lanie.

\- On a beaucoup parlé ..., répondit Kate, amusée par les sous-entendus de son amie.

\- Hum ... parler ... dans un igloo en verre avec vue sur le ciel étoilé ... après des jours séparés ... ça devait être chaud bouillant ...

\- Un peu ..., sourit Kate, avec un petit air malicieux.

\- Un peu ? Menteuse !

Kate sourit, ravie de titiller son amie, et de ne pas assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Si seulement on pouvait en avoir fini avec Loksat ... et toute cette histoire, reprit-elle. Regarder de l'avant de nouveau sans cette menace latente ...

\- Et faire des bébés ..., ajouta Lanie, comme une évidence.

\- Faire des bébés ? lui fit Kate, en la dévisageant avec un sourire.

\- Tu avais envie d'un bébé, il y a quelques mois, non ?

\- J'y pensais, oui ...

\- Tu faisais plus qu'y penser, chérie ... Tu avais dit qu'une fois que tu serais capitaine, alors le moment serait venu ... Tu en avais envie.

\- Oui ... mais j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie ...

\- Je te rassure, c'était bien dans cette vie ... Et tu as intérêt de faire des bébés avec Castle dès que ce Loksat sera définitivement hors d'état de nuire ...

\- On verra ..., sourit Kate, un peu évasive malgré tout.

\- Oh mais c'est tout vu ! assura Lanie. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une vieille marraine complètement hors du coup ! Alors il est grand temps de t'y mettre ...

\- Je ne sais même pas si Castle aura encore envie d'un enfant avec moi ..., avoua Kate, comme si elle doutait réellement.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Lanie, incrédule.

\- Non ...

\- Evidemment qu'il veut un enfant avec toi ..., sourit son amie, d'un air confiant. Tu veux que je lui demande ?

\- Non ! Chut ! répondit Kate, en riant, tant elle savait Lanie capable de poser la question sans la moindre gêne.

\- Ok ... mais je t'assure que Castle te fera tous les bébés dont tu auras envie ...

\- Je l'ai quitté, Lanie ... à cause de cette affaire, à cause de mon besoin de rendre justice ... Je ne suis pas ..., hésita-t-elle, cherchant le mot juste.

\- Tu n'es pas quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas fiable, soupira Kate.

\- Castle t'a dit ça ? s'étonna Lanie, surprise.

\- Non. Rick est tellement compréhensif ...

\- Alors tu vois ...

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'au fond de lui, il n'a pas peur que tout cela recommence ..., que je m'éloigne de nouveau pour une quelconque raison ... ou bien que ...

\- Il a peur ? l'interrompit Lanie. Ou bien tu as peur de toi-même ?

Kate la dévisagea, réfléchissant une fraction de seconde.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de moi-même. Jamais je ne m'éloignerai de nouveau de Rick ..., jamais je ne referai pareille erreur. Mais j'ai peur que lui garde des traces de tout cela dans son cœur ... et qu'il ne soit pas pleinement rassuré ... Je veux qu'il soit pleinement rassuré ..., qu'il ait totalement confiance ... Je ne veux pas qu'il redoute qu'à tout moment je parte ou je le laisse ...

\- Kate ... Tu te dis qu'il a peur ... parce que tu culpabilises encore du mal que tu lui as fait. Castle est là ..., près de toi. Il a toujours cru en vous, et en toi ... sinon, vous ne seriez pas là ce soir. Si tu penses vraiment qu'il a peur, alors rassure-le ... et ne garde pas sur le cœur ce qui te tracasse ...

\- Oui ... Tu as raison ... Et toi, dis-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Ryan ? Espo sort avec cette conseillère financière ?

\- Elle est comptable, rectifia Lanie. Mais oui c'est vrai ...

\- Et ... comment tu te sens ?

\- Bizarrement ... bien, sourit-elle. Je ne dirais pas que ça ne m'agace pas de l'imaginer avec cette Daisy ... mais sincèrement, ça va ... je crois que la page se tourne pour moi-aussi.

\- Je suis contente alors ..., sourit Kate. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien, toi aussi ...

\- Oui ... Je crois en ma bonne étoile.

\- Les filles ! Venez boire une dernière coupe au lieu de faire des messes basses ! leur lança Esposito, la bouteille de Champagne à la main.

\- On arrive, répondit Lanie, avant que toutes deux ne s'avancent pour les rejoindre.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de minuit ..._

Rick, installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, rêvassait. Kate était allée prendre une douche, après le départ de leurs amis, pendant qu'il avait remis un peu d'ordre à la cuisine. Il était soulagé, heureux. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. Ils avaient bavardé tous ensemble, et ri, comme avant. La vie reprenait son cours, normalement. Tout le monde savait maintenant de quoi il retournait, même s'ils n'avaient pas donné trop de détails à Martha et Alexis, estimant que moins elles en savaient, mieux c'était. Il ne restait plus que Jim à rassurer le lendemain. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il savait que son beau-père serait heureux, simplement heureux, comme tous leurs proches. Depuis deux jours, il était comme dans une bulle, dans leur bulle, avec Kate, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Bien-sûr, elle ne partirait plus. Elle était revenue, et elle serait toujours là le lendemain matin, quand il se réveillerait près d'elle, et les jours suivants, comme avant. Mais ils allaient retourner à la réalité de leur vie, aux enquêtes, aux dangers, à cette quête de justice qui les animait tous les deux. Et à cet instant, il se demandait s'il en avait encore envie. Si ça valait la peine. Son métier, leur passion, avaient failli leur coûter la vie à bien des reprises. Leur mariage avait été douloureusement malmené. Cette fois, même s'il n'avait jamais perdu espoir, il avait cru qu'il serait difficile de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kate, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui, pire encore, il ne pouvait imaginer sa femme se renfermer sur elle-même et se priver de ce bonheur qu'elle méritait tant. Avaient-ils besoin de passer leur vie à pourchasser des criminels pour être heureux ensemble ? Il voulait profiter d'elle, tout le temps, vivre normalement, sans la hantise qu'un drame ne survienne. Il aimait les enquêtes, les mystères, et ressentir cette adrénaline, ou la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Mais il aimait avant tout la vie avec elle, simplement. Quoi qu'ils fassent ensemble. Où qu'ils soient. Il n'avait besoin que d'elle.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, quand il vit Kate apparaître sur le seuil de son bureau. Elle avait revêtu un shorty, et son vieux tee-shirt gris du NYPD, prête pour la nuit. Avec ses cheveux dénoués, elle était simplement belle, naturellement belle. Sans artifice. Il sourit, se disant qu'elle avait l'air d'une adolescente, elle qui était pourtant si femme, si sensuelle.

\- Tu rêves, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle, avec un sourire, tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Un peu ..., sourit-il. Tu as retrouvé ton tee-shirt ...

\- Hum ... sous ton oreiller ..., répondit-elle, venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il ne dit rien, déposant simplement un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en l'enlaçant. Elle savait qu'il avait chéri son vieux tee-shirt pendant son absence. Elle le lui avait laissé pour ça, pour qu'il ait un peu d'elle, même si elle était loin. Et elle avait fait de même avec l'une de ses chemises, s'endormant avec son odeur, sa présence rassurante et réconfortante.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? demanda-t-il, caressant doucement sa cuisse.

\- Ça va ... je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de Champagne ... ça m'a donné la pêche ..., sourit-elle, le regardant amoureusement.

\- Oh j'aime quand tu es pompette ..., répondit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

\- Je ne suis pas pompette ... J'ai encore toute ma lucidité ..., affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent ...

\- Parce que je suis heureuse ..., sourit-elle, comme une évidence.

\- C'est vrai ..., admit-il, ne se lassant pas de ses sourires.

\- Tu vois ... Et toi aussi tu as les yeux qui brillent ...

\- Ah oui ? fit-il mine de s'étonner, amusé.

\- Hum ... Et ça fait drôlement du bien ...

-Oh que oui ..., sourit-il, tout en la câlinant doucement.

\- Tu avais l'air bien songeur ... Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, glissant ses doigts en une caresse dans ses cheveux, sur sa tempe.

\- Oui. Merveilleusement bien. Je réfléchissais un peu ...

\- Dis-moi ...

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de cela maintenant, d'autant plus qu'il venait seulement de commencer à y réfléchir, à envisager la possibilité d'une autre vie. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait penser de ses suggestions. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ensemble l'idée que, peut-être un jour, ils pourraient vivre autrement. Loin du poste et des enquêtes. Et Kate ne s'était sans doute jamais posé la question. Mais elle était là, dans ses bras, pleinement heureuse, et il savait combien elle-aussi avait été bouleversée par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, combien son cœur restait meurtri, et combien elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait senti ce week-end à quel point elle était apaisée, sereine avec lui, mais aussi à quel point elle s'abandonnait complètement à leur vie à deux, oubliant le reste.

\- Eh bien, je me disais que peut-être ... quand on en aura fini avec Loksat, si tout se passe bien ..., on pourrait prendre du temps pour nous ...

\- Des vacances ?

\- Pas vraiment des vacances ... ou alors de très longues vacances, répondit-il, tout simplement.

Elle le dévisagea, un peu surprise, mais attentive à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, comprenant, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Je t'aime, Kate ..., continua-t-il, avec tendresse. Je t'aime, et je voudrais qu'on profite de ce qu'on a ... Je voudrais qu'on réalise nos rêves et qu'on cesse de les repousser parce qu'il y a le travail, parce qu'il y a des tueurs à arrêter ... Tu vois, je voudrais faire ce road trip en moto dont tu me parles depuis toujours.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ..., sourit-elle.

\- Et je voudrais découvrir le Sahara à bord d'une montgolfière ...

\- Une montgolfière ? s'étonna-t-elle, d'un air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il. Et aussi chercher de vieux trésors à Paris ...

Elle sourit plus largement, à la fois attendrie et amusée par ses suggestions. Elle savait combien son mari rêvait d'accomplir tout un tas de choses loufoques. Sa liste de vœux à réaliser était remplie de ses rêves un peu fous, et de ses envies les plus originales. Et elle l'aimait pour ça : il n'avait aucune limite. Il rêvait de l'impossible. Et tout devenait possible quand il en parlait.

\- Je vois, constata-t-elle. Tu as envie d'aventure ...

\- Non ... j'ai envie qu'on vive simplement ... comme des personnes normales ...

\- Castle, tu ne seras jamais normal ..., le taquina-t-elle gentiment. Et tout ce que tu viens de me proposer n'a rien de normal ...

Il sourit à son tour, face à son pragmatisme, réalisant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas exposé les choses de la meilleure des manières pour lui faire comprendre ce dont il avait envie.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, avec sérieux, c'est que peut-être que c'est le moment pour que les choses changent ... J'aime notre vie. J'aime pourchasser les criminels avec toi, rendre justice ... J'adore tout cela. Mais tu suffis à mon bonheur ... juste toi ... comme durant tout ce week-end. Et j'aimerais que l'on profite de cela ...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, même si elle commençait à deviner le fond de sa pensée. Elle aussi voulait profiter de lui, être heureuse simplement, sans n'avoir plus à s'angoisser pour une affaire en cours ou un psychopathe en liberté qui menaçait leur vie. Elle avait réalisé ces dernières semaines à quel point elle avait sacrifié ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Et elle était bien décidé à ne plus rien laisser ternir leur bonheur. Ils avaient trop souffert. Mais il y avait Loksat. Et malgré leur décision, elle avait tellement peur pour Rick. Pour eux. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais son angoisse ne disparaissait jamais totalement.

\- Tu as peur à cause de Loksat ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur, oui ..., pas seulement à cause de Loksat, répondit-il, sans hésitation. J'ai failli te perdre, Kate ...

\- On a failli se perdre, mon cœur ...

\- Oui. J'ai peur qu'un jour un drame ne survienne, pour de bon ... J'ai peur qu'un jour la vie ne nous rattrape, et qu'on ait des regrets ...

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets ...

\- Je sais. Moi, non plus. Surtout pas le regret de ne pas avoir assez profité de la vie auprès de ma femme quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je veux réaliser tes rêves, nos rêves. Et vivre simplement. Pour nous, pas pour les autres. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que l'on pense à nous, non ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, caressant doucement ses cheveux, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait peur. Comme elle. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre, toujours cette angoisse, enfouie au fond d'eux-mêmes, que la vie qu'ils menaient ne fasse voler en éclat leur bonheur du jour au lendemain, de manière totalement imprévisible. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre ce qu'était la souffrance de perdre l'être aimé. Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais quand il avait disparu pendant des semaines. Il l'avait vue mourir sous ses yeux quand ce sniper avait tiré, la visant en plein cœur. Et il y avait toutes ces autres fois où ils avaient déjoué le destin. Elle y pensait souvent. Et lui aussi, sans nul doute. La menace de Loksat pesant sur eux ravivait leurs angoisses. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela dans ce que lui disait Rick. Ils étaient heureux, ils arrivaient à prendre du temps rien que pour tous les deux, ils voyageaient souvent, mais leur vie était essentiellement orientée autour du travail, un travail dévoreur de temps et d'investissement. Elle sentait qu'il exprimait pour la première fois peut-être son envie d'autre chose auprès d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu serais heureuse sans les enquêtes ? Sans le travail ... sans tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sentant que ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait interpellée, et touchée.

\- Tu veux dire ... que je quitte le poste ? Et qu'on vive simplement, juste toi et moi ?

\- Juste toi et moi, oui ..., répondit-il. Enfin ... pour l'instant ...

\- Pour l'instant ? sourit-elle.

\- Oui ... pour l'instant, sourit-il à son tour. Peut-être qu'un jour on fera un bébé ... si tu en as envie ... bien-sûr ...

Elle sourit face à sa réserve, constatant qu'il s'interrogeait sur les mêmes choses qu'elle. Il semblait ne pas vraiment savoir si elle en avait envie. Mais lui avait toujours envie d'un enfant avec elle. Cette idée la rassura. Lanie avait raison. Rick n'avait pas perdu foi en elle. Il croyait toujours en leur bonheur, et il avait envie de plus encore.

\- Je parle trop, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire, voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi pensive. Et je sens que tu es ... perturbée ... Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Kate ... vraiment ...

\- Je ne suis pas perturbée, sourit-elle, pour le rassurer. Je pense que tu as raison ... mais ça me semble tellement irréel ... Avant-hier on était encore séparés, et c'était une véritable torture. Et aujourd'hui, tu me proposes un changement radical de vie ... juste tous les deux ... loin de tout ça ...

\- Je t'assure que c'est bien réel. Je me dis qu'après ces derniers mois, on a besoin de se retrouver ..., de vivre pour nous, et juste pour nous.

\- Oui ...

\- Alors, est-ce que tu serais heureuse ... juste avec moi ?

\- Oui, mon cœur. Je serais heureuse juste avec toi ..., répondit-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Evidemment, Rick ...

\- Mais ? chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ..., sourit-elle. C'est juste que c'est tellement radical ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des décisions à la légère, sans y avoir réfléchi au préalable ...

\- Oui ... sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant des années ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Voilà, sourit-elle. Je ne suis Capitaine que depuis quelques mois ...

\- Mais la paperasse te barbe ..., lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Mais j'aime être Capitaine ...

\- Je sais que tu aimes être Capitaine. Et j'aime être le mari du Capitaine, figure-toi !

Elle rit, amusée, ce qui le fit sourire, tout heureux qu'il était de pouvoir profiter des éclats de rire de sa femme.

\- Kate ... je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant, ok ? De toute façon, on doit d'abord en finir avec Loksat ... Et ensuite, on fera ce dont tu as envie ... si tu veux continuer comme ça, on continue ça, et je serai heureux, totalement heureux. N'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais si tu as envie de franchir le cap ..., de passer à autre chose, même juste quelques temps, alors je serai heureux aussi ...

\- Tu es le plus merveilleux des hommes ..., répondit-elle, touchée au plus profond de son cœur par cette déclaration. Tu sais ... il y a quelques années, il a fallu que je sois sur le point de mourir pour réaliser que je ne pouvais pas te perdre, et que je devais t'ouvrir mon cœur ... Et il y a quelques semaines, il a fallu que je sois sur le point de te perdre à nouveau, de détruire notre mariage, pour réaliser que ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans toi à mes côtés ... Alors ... tu as raison ... peut-être que je pourrais prendre un congé sabbatique ... quand tout sera fini avec Loksat ...

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, on pourrait partir quelques temps ... profiter l'un de l'autre, juste savourer le moment présent ..., réaliser quelques-uns de nos rêves ...

Il la regarda, avec un sourire, attendri, surpris, touché qu'elle ait en envie tout comme lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui ..., avoua-t-il. Je voulais t'en parler ... mais je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu aimes ce métier plus que tout ... Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le changement, tu as besoin d'avoir tes repères et ...

\- Tu es le seul repère dont j'ai besoin ...

Il sourit, attendri et touché, comme à chaque fois que Kate verbalisait son amour pour lui. Elle lui parlait bien davantage par ses baisers, ses caresses, ses étreintes, ses sourires et ses attentions que ses mots.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça te manquerait ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, sa main, sur sa taille, la tenant contre lui.

\- Et toi ? sourit-elle, le prenant à sa propre question. Tu adores les meurtres, te creuser la tête pour comprendre, traquer les criminels ... C'est ton adrénaline ...

\- Oui ..., c'est vrai. Peut-être que ça finira par me manquer, je ne sais pas. Parce que j'aime ce qu'on partage quand on travaille ensemble sur des enquêtes ..., mais je crois qu'on partagera plein d'autres choses tout aussi exaltantes ...

\- Oui ... Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Mais pour moi c'est différent, j'aime tout cela parce que c'est avec toi. Alors que toi, être flic, c'est ta vie, ta vocation ..., c'est une partie de toi-même.

\- C'est vrai ..., et je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça ne finira pas par me manquer si j'arrête, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et ce serait normal ..., la rassura-t-il.

\- Mais tu es ma vie désormais ..., sourit-elle. Et après ce week-end, je réalise plus encore à quel point tu suffis à me rendre heureuse ... Si tu es heureux, si je suis avec toi, alors rien ne peut nous arriver ... et la vie est belle. Mais est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours autant si je ne cours plus après les criminels et les psychopathes ?

\- Je dois vraiment répondre ? lui fit-il, amusé.

\- Oui !

\- Ok ... Alors, oui, je t'aimerais toujours autant. Evidemment. J'aime la flic que tu es ... Je l'adore même. C'est ce qui m'a fait craquer pour toi dès le début ... mais j'aime tellement plus encore la femme derrière la flic ...

\- Et Nikki ? Que va-t-elle devenir ?

\- Tant que ma muse est à mes côtés, Nikki n'a pas de souci à se faire. Tu vas m'inspirer de nouvelles aventures ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Et puis j'ai encore de quoi remplir quelques livres avec toutes nos enquêtes ... si j'ai le temps d'écrire ... avec la vie trépidante qui nous attend ...

\- Tu ne veux plus écrire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si ... Non ... Enfin, je ne sais pas ... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Cette dernière année a été vraiment mouvementée pour nous deux, douloureuse ... On a été pas mal malmenés, non ?

\- C'est vrai ... entre le mariage annulé ..., ta disparition ...

\- Tyson ... et Loksat ...

\- Notre séparation ...

\- Oui. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'oublier tous ces psychopathes, tous ces drames ... J'ai besoin d'un peu de légèreté dans notre vie, tu vois ...

\- Et j'en ai besoin aussi ... Tu as raison, vraiment, tu as totalement raison. On a besoin de souffler ..., on a besoin de se recentrer sur l'essentiel ...

\- Et l'essentiel, c'est nous.

\- Oui. Nous.

Elle le regardait, souriante, son regard perdu dans le sien, peinant à réaliser la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Renoncer à sa carrière, à son métier, au moins quelques temps. Partir. Vivre simplement.

\- Alors, on va vraiment le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum ... Il est encore temps de dire non ..., lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait ça ... Je veux dire ... vivre ... juste vivre ... J'ai toujours vécu pour le travail, la justice, les enquêtes ... avec un objectif, tu vois.

\- Je sais, oui ... Mais tu vas aimer, ça ... Je suis certain que tu vas aimer ça ...

\- Tant que tu es auprès de moi ...

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas sans retour ... Si on se lasse ..., si cette vie nous manque, et peut-être qu'elle nous manquera, on peut toujours y revenir. Rien n'est irréversible. On a le choix, Kate ...

\- Oui ... J'aimerais tellement qu'on en ait fini avec Loksat, et qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

\- On va y arriver, avec les gars ... et Gates. Lundi matin, on devrait la mettre au courant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Elle a déjà mis le nez dans le dossier. Elle va faire le lien.

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle comprendra. Et elle nous aidera elle-aussi. On va faire tomber Loksat, assura-t-il, la regarda avec confiance. Et ensuite, une nouvelle vie commencera ... qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que j'en ai très, très envie ...

\- Parfait, alors, sourit-il.

\- Et tu sais, j'ai envie d'un bébé aussi ..., ajouta-t-elle, le regardant tendrement.

Son sourire s'élargit, tout heureux qu'il était d'entendre Kate formuler pour la première fois aussi clairement son envie de maternité.

\- On commençait à en parler ... avant tout ça ..., continua-t-elle, et j'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant toutes ces semaines loin de toi ... J'en ai envie, vraiment envie.

\- Tu sais comme j'en ai envie moi-aussi, répondit-il, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce bébé n'est pas encore conçu que tu fais déjà de moi le plus heureux des hommes ...

Elle sourit, pleinement heureuse, et front contre front, leurs souffles se mêlant, ils savourèrent un instant le bonheur, l'apaisement qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? chuchota Rick, contre sa bouche, l'enlaçant et la serrant contre lui.

\- Quoi, mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle, caressant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- S'entraîner à faire un bébé ...

\- Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'entraînement ? sourit-elle, amusée. Personne ne fait mieux l'amour que nous ...

\- C'est vrai, on est les meilleurs ...

\- Le moment venu, on fera un merveilleux petit bébé ..., et en attendant, je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi ce soir ..., ajouta-t-elle, jouant à l'embrasser avec sensualité.

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-il d'aise savourant ses baisers.

\- Tu as toujours envie de ce massage ?

\- Oh oui ..., sourit-il, d'un air songeur.

\- Viens ...

Il desserra son étreinte, alors qu'elle se levait, quittant ses genoux pour le prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers la chambre. Apaisé et serein, il songea à cet instant à la première fois que, main dans la main, ils avaient traversé son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre, désormais leur chambre. Leur première nuit d'amour. Le début de leur histoire. Et ce soir, guidé par sa femme vers leur cocon, il en oubliait les douleurs, les épreuves surmontées, les difficultés. Elle était heureuse, pleinement épanouie. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Elle était prête à renoncer à tout le reste pour profiter simplement de la vie avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas cru des années plus tôt, et pourtant, auprès de lui, grâce à lui sans doute aussi, Kate s'était épanouie au point de ne plus avoir peur de l'aimer, de fonder une famille, et de vivre pour le simple plaisir de vivre. Alors la tête pleine des promesses de ce que serait bientôt leur nouvelle vie, il la laissa les guider vers leur lit, savourant à l'avance la douceur des caresses qu'elle lui donnerait, le plaisir de ses baisers, la tendresse de son étreinte. Ils se feraient l'amour, s'enivreraient l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était la première fois. Et ce serait la première fois, la première fois de cette nouvelle vie qu'ils avaient choisie.


End file.
